<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Spawn of Heaven and Hell by NaraGal95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965026">The Spawn of Heaven and Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraGal95/pseuds/NaraGal95'>NaraGal95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only One Of Us Needs To Fall That Hard [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Al is not as sex-repulsed, Al is not as touch-repulsed, All of the tags, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, But I'm also trying not to reveal anything, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Hate Speech, I'm so sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Maybe some violent descriptions, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Minor Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Minor Molly/Original Female Character, Minor Molly/Talia, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Weddings, rated for language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraGal95/pseuds/NaraGal95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel Anthony and the Radio Demon have been through a lot together. They found each other in Hell, became friends, then coworkers, lovers, and fought together towards a common goal. Now that life in Hell seems to have returned to normal, the two can continue to progress together in their life towards becoming spouses.  </p><p>Otherwise known as a day-in-the-life of a Fallen angel and an overlord of Hell. Contains a wedding, little miracles, every day typical Hellish shenanigans, danger, safety and above all the love of family and friends.  </p><p>Angel Dust is just about up to here with God’s antics. But at least there’s always a bright side to everything. Now if only he can keep everything from falling apart. </p><p>Alastor is juggling many hats and it can get tiring. But at least his angel is by his side for the rest of eternity. Now if only he can keep everything he cares about safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Molly (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Molly/Talia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only One Of Us Needs To Fall That Hard [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Negative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As I stated in the previous part, if you haven’t read Part 8 “What Goes Around Comes Around, Like a Carousel” things might be confusing or spoiled for you for what happens in that part. If you don't care then more power to ya. Don't say I didn't warn you.</p><p>This is the multi chapter conclusion (or should be) for my AU Angel Dust where he’s an angel from Heaven before he became a demon.  </p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>There weren’t many days that Angel Dust appreciated when the Radio Demon had to go to the station in the mornings and leave him at the hotel for work. They had spent decades apart and they were nearly separated forever; he didn’t like not being close to his demon.  </p><p>This was not one of those days. </p><p>For the second time this morning he had his head buried in the toilet bowl, discarding the contents of last night’s hotel staff dinner into it. He was just glad that Alastor had left before the first time had happened. The demon always became such a worry wart whenever something was wrong. Angel always had to convince the other that nothing was seriously wrong to get enough peace to rest and get better. However, now he wonders if something was truly wrong with him. He wasn’t even able to leave the room he shared with Alastor yet. </p><p>It was at that moment that he heard a knock from the main door outside the bathroom. He groaned inwardly, and lifted his head, flushing the toilet again. “Angel?” A high feminine voice reached him, one he instantly recognized as the Princess of Hell. “Are you in there? We haven’t seen you all day.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” He says, then coughing into his arm as he stood. He groaned again as he held his stomach, another wave a nausea overcoming him. “I’ll... probably be out soon... I hope...” Another, much deeper, stomach clenching cough ripped from him. “Goddamn it!” He yelled as his head went over the toilet bowl again, dry heaving into it.  </p><p>“Angel?!” The panicked sound came from the main door. “We’re coming in!” She announces as the sound of a key turns in the door. Within seconds Charlie and Vaggie approach the open doorway of the bathroom, Charlie pocketing the master skeleton key for all the rooms of the hotel. “Oh, my goodness! Are you okay?” </p><p>Angel groans in response, swallowing thickly as he raises his head up. Thankfully nothing came out of his body this time but he still felt like at any moment more liquids would be expelled. “How long have you been here?” Vaggie asks as she enters the bathroom first, placing a hand on a shoulder as Charlie stood back, her head craning around the other female demon.  </p><p>“All mornin’...” Angel manages as he coughs again, already instinctively his head back into the bowl although nothing quite feels like it'll come up. Yet. </p><p>“Well, shit. Was it something you ate last night?” </p><p>“I guess...” He moans as he exhales, his lower set of arms laying on the floor as those hands clenched into fists, his upper hands plastered on the sides of the bowl.  </p><p>“I don’t think anyone else got sick.” Charlie says quickly. “We’ve seen everyone else that was at dinner last night.” </p><p>The spider rolls his eyes. “Of course, it’s just me that got sick. Just my luck.” </p><p>Vaggie smirked at that and crossed her arms before her chest. “I’d say you’re pretty lucky, oh, powerful Guardian Angel of Hell.” </p><p>“Oh, don’t start. Still pisses me off whenever I think about it.” It had been just over a month since the Battle of Hazbin that turned Angel Dust into his current half demon half angelic form, the sword, the Hand of God, making it so that the demon could even properly use it. God’s own power had surged through him then, shifting his being into a new state in which one has never been before. It was for this exact reason that even for the slightest of moments in eternity he died, the power of the Heavens overpowering his demonic body’s form to death. Though, of course, God was a theatrical deity and quickly made that adjustment, reviving the otherwise once dead half breed back to life without so much as a sneeze at breaking Their own rules.  </p><p>But then again... They also <em> did </em>bring back to life Their Second Son, Jesus Christ, back to life after he was crucified. Albeit that took three days as compared to Angel's own case where God decided to “just get it over with”. Angel imagines that the deity just didn't want to repeat Themselves twice with the waiting period. Plus They also <em>did </em>have an audience to observe Their resurrection power.</p><p>Suddenly, Angel threw up again, his stomach contracting as he emptied his stomach more. He honestly didn’t think he had any more in there. </p><p>“Oh, fuck, uh...” Charlie sounded out, looking around quickly before grabbing a cup on the sink, rinsing it out quickly before refilling it, bringing it back to Angel as he flushed the toilet again. “Here, Angel.”  </p><p>“<em>Thanks, doll...” </em>He mumbled, taking it before slowly drinking the water. </p><p>Vaggie blinked at the scene before her. “So, no one else is sick from dinner... Angel, you’ve never been sick like this before?” </p><p>“Hell no.” The spider responds, rinsing his mouth with the remaining water before spitting it out back into the toilet. “I would remember bein’ this sick.” </p><p>“Hmm...” Vaggie hums, bringing one hand to rest at her chin. “Can’t be food poisoning. No one else got sick. And I don’t think anyone one could have <em>poisoned</em> the food.” </p><p>Angel sighs, an eyebrow moving up momentarily. “I wouldn’t put it past Vox or Valentino... or Velvet. Those three V’s are a pain in mine an’ Al’s asses.”  </p><p>“Yeah, but no one else was reported in the kitchens.” Charlie states, humming herself as she thinks. “I mean, it could just be that you just reacted badly to something.” </p><p>“I’ve eaten what we ate last night before an’ this didn’t happen before.” A burp flounders out followed by a groan. “God, every time I think about food I feel sick.” </p><p>Vaggie and Charlie shared a look, the Princess of Hell quickly glancing back at Angel. “Um... just ruling everything out but... when... was the, um... well...” </p><p>Vaggie rolls her eyes. “When was the last time you had sex?” </p><p>Wet coughs emit from Angel as he covers his mouth, eyes wide as dishes. “Fuckin’ <em> excuse </em>me?” </p><p>The gray demon rolls her eyes again. “You heard me. Don’t make me repeat myself.” </p><p>Angel looks up astonished at her before looking back at the princess. Charlie nodded when their eyes met, elaborating a little bit more. “We’re just trying to rule out all the possibilities.” </p><p>“An’ when I last had sex is gonna solve that?” </p><p>“It might.” The Latina demon answers. “Though sinners aren’t able to reproduce in Hell—besides Hell born imps and demons—you're not exactly all demon so—” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m gonna stop ya right there.” Angel says, raising a hand. “Angels are infertile. In Heaven, no one but God’s supposed to create life. It’s considered a sin so upon gettin’ up there ya basically get snipped. Parts are all there but nothin’ works... an’ ya can’t even have sex either. It’s ‘indecent’ for angels. Even with me bein’ half angel, I seriously doubt that—oh, <em> fuck </em>me!” He interrupts himself as he curls over the toilet bowl again, a series of dry coughs eventually turning into a small stream of bile to come out of him. “Oh, for fuck’s sake. I ain’t got nothin’ left in me!” </p><p>“Um, Angel?” Charlie titters. “You’re a Fallen angel, regardless. I mean... <em> I </em>am proof that at least Fallen angels can reproduce in Hell.” </p><p>The spider demon froze, a shiver running down his spine. “Uh-uh.” He sounds out, shaking his head. “Nope. Not possible. I hate to break it to ya broads, but I’m totally male. Dick, prostate, balls. All down there. No womb. I got tits, no clit.” </p><p>“Okay, unnecessary.” Vaggie scoffs, a look of disgust on her face. “But you’re not just a normal Fallen angel. God Themselves brought you back to life with—what'd you call it?” </p><p>“...A Blessing...capital ‘B’.” </p><p>“A Blessing.” Vaggie repeats. “Considering that God’s power was strong enough, even reserved in a <em> sword, </em>to change you into a half breed maybe Their Blessing added one other Miracle to it.” </p><p>Angel’s heart dropped into his emptied, strained stomach. He shook his head again quickly, almost immediately stopping to hold his mouth again, the movement shaking up his insides again. “<em>Nope. Not possible </em>.” He mumbles into his hand.  </p><p>“Just answer the question.” The Latina sighs heavily. “When was the last time you had sex?” </p><p>The male demon sighs as he truly thinks about it. After all he rather just answer the question as quickly as possible as compared to being asked by Charlie. Even so much as an innocent question from her compels their “contract” of sorts to answer her immediately and that always felt very intrusive to his free will. “Well, we had sex a week ago.” </p><p>“Before that?” </p><p>“Jesus, ya just said the <em> last </em>time!” </p><p>“Angel...” Charlie cooed softly. </p><p>“Fine. Uh... a week ago, before that two weeks... I think? I know we did it a couple times the week after the battle.” With a happy sigh, and the first smile on his face all morning, he added. “That was a good week.” </p><p>“Hmm...” The two females sound out, Charlie immediately on her phone as she looked up some information. “Says here that morning sickness can occur about a month after conception.” </p><p>“Say what now?" Angel asks, his head nearly twisting back to face her, his body being forced to turn away from the toilet. </p><p>“Well, that <em> is </em>a month.” Vaggie responds, seemingly ignoring Angel. </p><p>“You’re actually lookin’ that up?” The spider questions, his eyes moving between both females. </p><p>“That it is.” The princess answers back, she too seemingly ignoring Angel for the moment. “And I bet they don’t bother to wear condoms since we’re in Hell.” </p><p>“Okay, now listen here.” Angel interjects, raising a finger at them. “It’s not that we don’t wanna it’s just that it feels better for the both of us an’ Al’s kinda weird about touch—even touchin’ <em> himself </em> so we would <em> never </em>get it on if—” </p><p>“We could at least try on a couple tests. There aren’t many imps in the Pentagram but I think the store down the block has some tests.” Charlie says then towards Vaggie, before finally focusing on the male demon. “I can stay with you and Vaggie can run out to get a test so we can just make sure.” </p><p>Angel shook his head. “Nuh-uh. I ain’t doin’ it. I <em>can’t </em>be pregnant.” </p><p>Vaggie rolls her eyes. “Too fucking bad. I’m heading out now. Let’s get this over with.” </p><p>“I’m tellin’ ya. It. Ain’t. Fuckin’. Possible. All I got is dick an’ tits!” </p><p>“Again, unnecessary.” The gray demon states before she leaves, the main door quickly sounding shut.  </p><p>Charlie gave an encouraging squeeze on Angel’s shoulder. “At least give it a shot, Angel. We’re just trying to rule out everything.” </p><p>The male sighs heavily, his head falling into his hands. “God, I’m glad that Alastor ain’t here.” </p><p>Charlie smiles at that and rubs his back comfortingly before taking the cup and refilling in with water once more. Just in case. </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>Upon Vaggie’s return, Angel Dust was once again hunched over the toilet after another dry heave nearly caused him to throw up again. “Listen, we got to make this quick.” She says quickly. “Alastor’s back.” </p><p>“<em>What </em>?” Angel yells, using a hand to fan himself.  </p><p>“Don’t worry. I figured you wouldn’t want him to see you like this so I set him off on some tasks.” She says with a smile.  </p><p>“Oh, thank Jesus. Ya are really not so much of a bitch, ya know that?” Vaggie’s eye twitched as he pulled a box out of the plastic bag, tossing it to him. Angel barely catches it, eyeing the box to see that it was a two pack of the pregnancy tests. “Two? I only need one.” </p><p>“This one came in a two pack and I also figured you wouldn't believe just one if it said you're pregnant. Just use both.” Vaggie orders, quickly grabbing Charlie and leaving the bathroom. “Get on it!” Vaggie once again orders as she closes the door.  </p><p>Angel does a quick lip trill before reluctantly standing, opening the box and giving this the old college try.  </p><p>Outside the door the two females wait patiently, if not extremely worried, that a certain Radio Demon would come into <em> his </em>room and see them standing just outside the bathroom. After several minutes, and a toilet flush later, the door opened again to reveal an exasperated Angel Dust. “Peed on some sticks, ladies. Hope you’re happy.” With a sigh he let the girls back in, he closing the lid on the toilet to sit back on it, hoping that he was finally done with throwing up for the morning.  </p><p>“Thanks, Angel.” Charlie smiles at him as the two females entered the bathroom once again, she eying the two closed off tests on the bathroom counter. “This is just to rule out all the possibilities. We just want to make sure you’re okay.” </p><p>“Yeah, well,” Angel says as he crosses his legs before him, “I still ain’t too happy about it. I’m sure I can’t get pregnant.” </p><p>The Latina demon tilts her head. “So, you don’t want kids?” </p><p>Angel stares at her then. “What? No, of course I want kids. I’ve always wanted kids, ever since I was alive. Though, back then I didn’t think it was possible since solo or gay dads couldn't adopt. Unless, 'course if I hitched myself up to some broad an’ forced myself to endure some hetero sex for some kids. An’ then I died an’ became an angel who was infertile an’ couldn’t do anythin’ in the sack anyways. I’ve all but convinced myself it’s not gonna happen.” </p><p>“But if you <em>could </em>have kids?”  </p><p>“If I could... I don’t know. <em> I’d </em>be happy, I guess. Wouldn't anyone if they finally got what they've wanted?” </p><p>“Do you think Alastor would be happy?” Charlie asks then, her head tilting slightly to the side. </p><p>“Hmm.” Angel sounds out, taking the moment to think about it. “I know for a fact that he wasn’t thinkin’ about marriage an’ yet he proposed. I know ya had somethin’ to do with it. An’ probably Talia too.” He adds, looking pointedly at Charlie who chuckles nervously in response. “I think he woulda still been happy if we never got engaged. Just bein’ together was enough for him. An’ it probably woulda been for me too but I always wanted to get married too. Gettin' married an’ havin’ kids was always somethin’ I wanted to do but never truly could or got to. I guess... ultimately, I think he would <em> try </em>to be happy but I don’t really see him wantin’ little brats around. He’s already on edge just worryin’ ‘bout me what with Vox an’ Val an’ all. An’ now with your dad bein’ an unknown in everthin’... tell me is he still pissed?” </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Complains about it every time I go back home for a sec.” Charlie responds, she smiling but it felt extremely forced. </p><p>“See?” Angel states before he sighs. “I don’t know I... I’d hope he’d be okay with a kid. But I’m not about to force him either. He’s already given me so much... I ain’t about to saddle him with a brat he didn’t even want.” </p><p>The females sigh and Vaggie rubs a hand over her face, the half breed’s words sinking hard with her. Charlie glances over to the awaiting tests once more, tilting over them to get a better look. “But overall, you’d be happy if you were pregnant?”  </p><p>“It’d be a Miracle, for sure, but I wouldn't put it past God either. If They even know that somethin ’ like that could happen.” Angel shrugs. “But, yeah, I’d be happy. Above all else, I certainly didn't think <em> I </em>myself could ever get knocked up.” </p><p>“Just keep that in mind, ‘kay?” She states then as she leans away from the test, her grin a mixture of happiness and a grimace. “I think the tests are done.” With that, Vaggie steps closer first, looking at the tests before inhaling a sharp breath quickly.  </p><p>“I don’t like that reaction.” The male says as he stands, his mismatched eyes falling onto the very clear, strong, pink dual lines on both tests. His eyes jutted to the key on the side of the test window, seeing that it stated that two lines means pregnant. His eyes move back to the test window, his eyes staring holes into it. He inhaled, similar to how Vaggie did earlier, holding his breath for a moment before a hand came back to his mouth once more. The spider flipped the lid of the toilet open and threw up again into it. </p><p>But this time it wasn’t the morning sickness but a bundle of sudden nerves that rocked him down to his very core.   </p><p>How in the Hell/Heaven was he going to tell Alastor about this? </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How will Alastor react? Find out next episode!  </p><p>Anyway, these first couple chapters will be on the smaller side. Due to shenanigans I lost my Word program on my computer and I’m now typing this on an online document thing (like Drive) and it's a pain since I'm not used to it. But I’m bored at home due to losing my work (thanks Corona) and since I’m on unemployment I feel like I have to do SOMETHING at least.  </p><p>AUTHOR COMMENTARY: I thought about combining this chapter with the next chapter considering how small this one was but my Broadway obsessed ass figured out a song to match with most every chapter almost perfectly (there are a couple “musical” chapters in here so those chapters will be titled with the song so those are some exceptions to this). And I also honestly didn’t think this chapter would be this tiny compared to my notes I had on this.  </p><p>Broadway Song for title inspiration: “The Negative” from the musical “Waitress”.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Something Has Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel, Charie and Vaggie know that Angel Dust is pregnant and they all agreed that it should be Angel that tells Alastor. After all, they’re engaged to be married and it’s his child to boot. Angel is a bit worried about Alastor’s reaction so he’s trying to figure out the best way to tell him. But of course, this is Hell. Nothing is ever easy nor without its issues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>Angel wordlessly, and numbly, walked down the stairs, a hand subconsciously on his stomach as he entered the lobby. Just how was he going to tell Alastor? Logically, none of this made sense. He’s a male, part angel, and Alastor’s a sinner. Those three reasons alone should be cause for <em> not </em>being pregnant. But then again, a demon, half or otherwise, had never received God’s Blessing before. This was all uncharted territory here so it was just a matter of letting fate take the reins and drive this flaming cart of straw. </p><p>Angel shook his head. That was an oddly specific thought. Was the fact of knowing now that he was carrying life frying his brain? Most likely. He had heard before that women often get something called “pregnancy brain” but he couldn’t have that now so early on. Right? “Oh, for God’s sake.” The demon sighs, a hand coming up to rest on his forehead.  </p><p>“Oh, Angel! There you are!” A female’s voice rings out, his head lifting to meet the eyes of the squirrel demon, Talia. Her tail flicked happily behind her as she waved him over. The half breed silently approached her, giving a wave of his own in greeting. “I was wondering where you were at!” She comments. “You have readings this morning and I was afraid you were going to miss your appointments!”  </p><p>“Trust me, babe—I mean <em> not </em>babe. Anything but that.” He groaned softly, wincing at the endearment he sometimes reserves for Talia.  </p><p>Her left ear flicked, the chains hanging between her three piercings rocking in the air from the movement. “So... you’re not going to call me ‘babe’ anymore? Do you hate me calling you ‘Spindly Arms’ ‘cause I can stop that. I like the nickname you gave me...” Her face twists, showing her upset emotions as her hands clasp together in front of her.  </p><p>“No, no!” Angel sighs, not wanting to see his friend cry or <em> his </em>mistake. “No, babe, I’m gonna keep callin’ ya that. I’m... just off today.” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>Her tail gave another flick, her eyes on him quizzingly as she reached for a clipboard with his schedule for the day. “Here you go. There’s two in the morning and one in the afternoon today.” She states then, watching as the half breed’s eyes scan over the demons’ information. “Should be pretty chill today.” </p><p>“Looks like it.” Angel agrees, very thankful now that something is there to distract him. “Hopefully this gives me enough time to figure somethin’ out...” He mumbles to himself. </p><p>“Figure what out?” Talia asks, her head tilting to the side. “Wedding stuff?” </p><p>“No, not that.” Angel back peddles, smiling broadly at her as he tries to steer the conversation away. “Just some personal thing between me an’ Al.” </p><p>“You guys still good? I’m only asking ‘cause when I was alive one of my girlfriends—not like <em> girlfriend </em> girlfriend just a <em> girl friend </em> <em>—</em>was dumped by her fiancé not long after they got engaged! The dude was an ass; she was paying for everything and doing everything and the <em> fucker </em> had the <em> audacity </em> to tell her that she wouldn’t let him do anything! Bitch, she would go to work and he’d stay home all day playing games and shit! Never cooked, or cleaned or paid bills—<em>oh! </em> That was another reason. ‘Financial issues!’. Yeah, financial issues my ass! <em>Your</em> financial issues dickwad. And she was<em>—”</em> </p><p><em>“</em>Oh, wow!” Angel interjects, his brain trying to figure out a way to leave the conversation without pissing the squirrel off. She <em>detested </em>getting interrupted but when the girl goes off of these rants it was no stopping her and this was starting to feel like a <em>very </em>long rant. “You know what? That guy is a dickwad! Tell ya what, I gotta go to my first demon which I’m kinda runnin’ late for anyway; pin this conversation an’ we’ll have it later. Like soonish. Faster that a baby can shit their diaper.”  </p><p>His eyes widened and Talia gave him a weird look. “That was a weird phrase. You alright?” </p><p>“Fantastic. Perfect even. Over the moon—like the cow.” Clearing his throat, he inhaled deeply, his six wings sprouting from his back, his wings shimmering with light before it faded away just seconds after. He blinked his eyes quickly, his right pupil shifting to blue as the light from his wings dissipated. “Gotta fly! Talk to ya later, babe.”  </p><p>“Oh... okay?” Talia sputtered, watching as the winged demon disappeared down a hall. “Bye? I guess?” The squirrel sighed then, shaking her head gently as she noticed the cyclops demon doing her rounds of cleaning the hotel. “Hey Niffs! Come here for a sec.”  </p><p>Nifty came over as she was called, going around the desk to look up at Talia. “What’s up, Talia?” </p><p>“You haven’t talked to Angel today, have you?” </p><p>“No. Haven’t really seen him today.” </p><p>“I just finished talking with him and he felt... off. Like not <em> off </em>like the day of the Battle of Hazbin but just... weird.” </p><p>Nifty tilts her head at the assessment. “How so?” She asks, hoping to God or Satan that the squirrel's answer doesn’t become a tangent she can’t escape from.  </p><p>As Talia begins to retell her interaction with Angel to Nifty, Nifty’s own mind begins to assess the interaction, agreeing with her coworker that it was indeed strange. “I’ll talk to him after his morning readings.” She says then. “Don’t mention this to Alastor just yet. It may not be nothing.” </p><p>“Mention what to me?” The voice sounds behind her and the cyclops jumps, smiling up at the ever-grinning Radio Demon.  </p><p>“Um, just that there was a wily demon from yesterday that seemed to have a rough day.” Nifty lies coolly, praying that Alastor doesn’t notice anything. “I was going to talk to him first before getting you or Charlie involved.” </p><p>“Hm.” Alastor hums. “Just be careful, dear. Some demons here are downright savage.” </p><p>“Like the one that slapped Angel!” Talia quickly comments, her face smiling as she had a perfect example. “I wonder what happened to him?” </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, Talia, dear.” Alastor replied as his head tilted, his grin showing his own self-gratification. “He was dealt with accordingly! And made quite the meal!” </p><p>Talia giggled nervously, her tail wrapping around her. “Ri...ight. G-good on, ya, Radio Demon. He d-deserved it.” </p><p>Alastor begins to hum a tune as he walks away, thankfully in the opposite direction from Angel’s readings, he having his own business to continue to attend to. Vaggie’s list was quite extensive this morning. Talia released a breath and Nifty resumed to her cleaning, trying to still wrap her brain around Angel and Talia’s interaction. </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>The winged spider demon entered walked past two demons sitting on chairs in the hallway before his office, eying them both before lifting the clipboard up “Sherry?” </p><p>“Present.” A humanoid female demon stood. She looked much like an imp demon, with red coloring and black horns spiraling from the top of her head. </p><p>“Sorry I’m late. I had some... personal issues to attend to. Ya can come in.” He opened the door to the female and allowed her to go in first. “I’ll be with ya after I’m done with her.” He said to the remining demon before going into his office. It was simple, with a desk turned in the corner with his chair and two chairs before it. He had a coffee table in the middle and a couch set before that, a dry bar on one wall with a coffee maker and a tea pot, some liquor stashed in the cabinets with the glasses. A simple wooden chair sat lonely in another corner, pink cushions tied onto the back and bottom of the chair with white ribbon. “Take a seat on the couch. D’ya want anythin’ to drink?” </p><p>“No, thank you, Guardian.”  </p><p>“Please, call me Angel when you’re here. Gettin' called that sometimes makes me uneasy.” </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry Gu—Angel. I didn’t mean to—” </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Ya didn’t know.” The winged demon smiles at her and he goes over and grabs the chair, brining it over to set it before her on the couch. Angel sits in the chair, the wings going around the back of the chair even as he sat towards the edge of the chair, trying to be close to her without freaking the other demon out. Ever since he became the Guardian Angel of Hell demons have been more wary of him, and with good reason. He now probably struck as much fear in the denizens of Hell as his fiancé does and the fact that the two of them were together romantically made that fear all the more heightened. “How is your morning goin’ so far, Sherry?” Angel asks, getting into his therapist mode as he tries to relax the visibly tense demon before him. </p><p>“Uh, not too bad, I guess. Had some delightful breakfast this morning at the continental breakfast. It was really good.” </p><p>Angel held back a groan as some lingering nausea rose up from his stomach. He pushed the feeling back down while at the same time his body realized that he hadn’t eaten all day and he was hungry. And like Hell he was going to eat while he still felt nauseous. “That’s good. I had to skip breakfast myself, but I’m happy that ya enjoyed it.” He gave her another warm smile, his eyes shining brightly as he tried to act his way through both his nausea and his hunger. “Since ya waited for a while already, let’s just dive into this, ‘kay?” </p><p>“Sounds good.” </p><p>“Now, before I actually do a readin’ can ya think of <em> any </em>reason why you’re down here?” </p><p>Her face turns into a twisted visage of pain and Angel buckles down for what he imagines will be a difficult story and a reading. “I... killed a person. But I had to! I... had to.” </p><p>“It’s alright. Most people are in Hell for that reason.” He wanted to add that he himself have killed plenty but decided against it; it was clear to everyone in Hell <em> and </em>in Heaven that he’s killed his fair share of both demons and angels by this point. A couple of them being some moderately decently ranked angels. “Would ya like to tell me about it?” </p><p>She hesitated, her eyes looking to the closed door of the office. Maybe her flight response was kicking in, maybe she was afraid someone would be listening outside. Whatever it was the hesitation dragged on, but Angel didn’t press any more than he needed to and thus waited patiently. “I... was r-raped when I was kid. And my family they... they forced me to m-marry my rapist so that I wouldn’t offend God.” </p><p>Angel couldn’t hold back the eye roll. The absolute nonsense of some humans. As if God Themselves would force any rape victim to marry their rapist—the one that defiled their bodies in the first place. Maybe <em>way </em>back in early human history but as God has started to allow some blaspheme since it was just turn of phrases, They amended many sins over the years to grow with Their human Children. Having to marry a rapist to appease Them now in fact did the opposite. Angel wouldn’t doubt if this woman’s family were in Hell too, wondering what they did to deserve this (and there may be a chance they may be already dead). “An outdated belief, really.” Angel states then, eying the female carefully as he speaks to her. “So you got married young an' had to live with your rapist. That must not have been easy.” </p><p>“No it wasn’t.” She agrees. “Even as a child I knew I didn’t want that man’s child, so I did everything I could to not get pregnant. And if I’m being honest, even though my family was religious, I wasn’t myself so I didn't want to be a good Christian bride to my husband. By sixteen I was... seeing someone.” Angel nodded, to indicate he was listening. “He was sweet, older, but I was looking for a way out of my marriage. Hoping that someone would love me enough to help me.” </p><p>“An’ he couldn’t?” </p><p>“N-No... we broke up... <em> after </em>he had gotten me pregnant.”  </p><p>Angel flinched, a hand instinctively going to his stomach. Sherry eyes this movement before raising her eyes back to his blue and pink ones. The hand went back behind him quickly. “A-An’ you’re sure it was the boyfriend’s?” He asks, kicking himself mentally for the stutter. </p><p>“Yes. My husband and I thankfully stopped having sex. I know that he was going to sex clubs and probably raping other children... <em> he liked them young</em>.” She added, the last bit filled with so much malice that Angel inhaled deeply, to control his own anger as well.  </p><p>“An’ then what happened?” </p><p>“Obviously the bastard found out I was pregnant.” Sherry stated. “He started beating one me and screaming at me until one day I just left. Left behind him and my family and went off on my own.” </p><p>“On your own? What about the baby?” </p><p>Sherry exhaled faintly, now she being the one to bring a hand to her stomach. “That’s who I killed...” </p><p>“Oh.” Angel sounded out, his hands twitching to go protectively to his stomach. His mind shifting to what he had told Charlie and Vaggie earlier that morning that if Alastor didn’t want kids he wouldn’t go through with the pregnancy in the end. It was just sheer coincidence that he was talking to a woman who aborted her child.  </p><p>“I <em> had </em>to.” Sherry nearly pleads. “I know that the baby was innocent, but I was sixteen, turning seventeen; on my own, no money or friends or family to help me. I couldn’t take care of a baby too or afford to take care of it and carry it for nine months. But I had to wait to get the money—I had to aborted right at the cusp of the doctors saying it’s too far along! I-I didn’t want to! I didn't even want to know the gender of my baby...!” </p><p>“Shhh...” Angel shushed, bringing a hand gently to rest on one of hers. “It’s alright. I don’t blame ya for it. I ran away when I was fourteen so I know how you felt.”  </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yeah, really.” He sighed gently, quickly reading over her profile. “But ya’ve been here for a while an’ you haven’t gotten redeemed yet.” </p><p>“Yes. I think there’s something else holding me back but I can’t think what. Besides that and perhaps the adultery I didn’t do anything else. I lived a pretty normal, if not hard life until my death.” </p><p>“No drugs, prostitution or anythin' like that?” </p><p>“Um... just weed. S-Some prostitution. Mostly to pay for the abortion and for living expenses when I started out on my own.” </p><p>“<em>Sounds familiar...” </em> Angel sighs again, thinking back to his own living life. But he had to pray before (when he could) and after every time he had sex to show his devotion to God. If it weren’t for that he might have ended in Hell to begin with. That and most likely if he had stayed with his family for killing people in his father’s gang. “Alright, so let’s do a quick reading then. See what else is goin’ on in that soul of yours.” He extends his lower set of hands to her, palms up. His eyes began to glow white as white light came up from his palms, turning into faint orbs above his hands. “Rest your hands on top of mine, when you’re ready.” He instructs, his eyes on her as her persona shifts back to being nervous. He smiles fondly at her in attempt to calm her again. “Ya don’t need to fear this angelic power. It won’t hurt ya. I promise.”  </p><p>She inhaled and exhaled shakily before hesitantly resting her hands on his; her fingers resting flat on his palms. With his energy running into her he looked at her torso, eyes lingering on the soul resting in her chest’s ribcage. He saw the scars on her soul from being raped repeatedly by her rapist-husband, the small amount of healing from that first boyfriend, the pain of losing a child she wanted to keep, the guilt she felt when she agreed to end her baby’s life, the emptiness she felt after that she could never fill, even with finding love in others and having children later in life. His own soul clenched at the prospect of maybe having to do the same with his own unborn child, he swallowing back bile that rose up from the thought. Finally, he found what was holding her back and he pulled his hands away, breaking the connection.  </p><p>She exhaled breathlessly, a hand rising to her chest above her soul. “Woah. That was... different.” </p><p>“Yeah. Real enlightenin’.” Angel said as he quickly wiped his eyes, which have turned back to the blue pupil in his right eye and the black and pink eye in his left.  </p><p>“Are you okay?” She asks, a hand gingerly reaching out. </p><p>“Fine.” He deflects, a hand going back to rest over his stomach. “As to what’s holdin’ ya back, it ain’t your fault by any means, but one of your dickish boyfriends dabbled in witchcraft and involved ya in it.” </p><p>“<em>What</em>?” </p><p>“Yeah, ya didn’t know. Took some of your hair an', disgustingly enough, some of your period blood an’ put it in his ritual as an offerin’.” He rubs the back of his neck, wondering faintly if he had known Alastor when they were alive if he would have involved him in his voodoo witchcraft or if he would have told him that he was a serial killer and a cannibal. Some part of Angel thinks that if he did find out he would have been okay with it after some time to think on it. “But since it was still part of ya that ‘participated’ it counts. So we’ll just need to do some anti-witchcraft things with ya. Ironically, or perfectly depending on how ya look at it, Alastor does that so he should be able to help ya. I can get something set up with him for ya.” </p><p>“A-Alastor? The-the R-Radio Demon?” She stutters. If she was afraid of him before it was very clear to the half breed that she feared the Radio Demon more. Somehow he took that as a compliment.  </p><p>“He won’t eat ya, I promise.” He grins at her then. “He hasn’t eaten anyone in the hotel since he started workin’ here. An’ ‘sides...” His smile turns more loving then, the hand still lingering on his stomach tightening gently over it. “I’ve loved him for decades. If I know anythin’ about him it’s that he’s serious about his work. He won’t do anythin’ that might ruin the hotel’s reputation. He almost considers the hotel’s reputation as part of his own.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>Angel snickers at her shocked expression. “Don’t tell him I said that when ya see him. I’ll get an ear full if ya do.” </p><p>Despite being afraid of seeing the Radio Demon, probably in a one-on-one session, she giggles too, blushing faintly at the obvious love between the half breed and the demon. “Sounds good! I just <em> knew </em>something was holding me back. Which dickwad boyfriend did that?” </p><p>“Last name Green?” </p><p>“<em>Fucker</em>.” She curses, her eyes darkening in anger. “Oh, and I know where he lives!” </p><p>“I wouldn’t go over there.” Angel quickly states as he stands, she standing up to follow suit. “Rememebr, you’re tryin’ to redeem yourself an’ get to Heaven quickly. Killin’ or hurtin’ anyone down here won’t help speed up the process. ‘Sides,” he says as he leads her to the door, his hand resting on it for a moment before he turns back and looks at her again, “unborn babes go up to Heaven immediately. I’m sure your first daughter is up there waiting to see you.” </p><p>At that Sherry smiles, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. “A daughter? She’s really up there?” </p><p>“Without a doubt.” </p><p>She laughs and clasps her hands together. “G-Great! I-I'll get straight to work then!” </p><p>Angel mimics her smile and opens the door for her. “Good! Work hard!” </p><p>“I will! Thanks, Angel!” She says in parting as she waves and heads down the hall with a literal skip in her step.  </p><p>The winged spider chuckles before looking at the awaiting demon in the hall. “Ya can come in now.” </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>Angel stretched his upper arms above his head as his wings stretched out behind him as he walked. He had some time to kill before his late afternoon reading so he figured he’d do some rounds and maybe work in the gardens. He had quickly made some soup and ate some bread in the kitchen since his stomach was calm enough and now he was heading to check in on some of the staff, more specifically Husker since he hadn’t seen the cat demon all day. Upon entering the parlor area the spider waved enthusiastically at the winged cat demon, grinning broadly at him. “Husker! My pal!” </p><p>Husk groaned but otherwise said nothing as he eyed the other male as he approached the bar. “Let me guess... a Tequila Sunrise or some other fruity shit?”  </p><p>“That sounds great!” Angel instantly said before his mind caught up with the rest of him. “Uh, actually, no just water.” </p><p>Husk raises a brow but sets out a glass of water on the bar, Angel sitting before it, drinking it slowly. “No booze? You’re actin’ strange again. It better not be another Heaven invasion.”  </p><p>Angel laughed at the other demon. For one who claims he didn’t care about anyone else he did like to show his concern in a run around way. “No, no, it’s not that. I just shouldn’t drink for a while is all.” He exhales then as he continues to think about other things he <em> shouldn’t </em>do and should do, his lower set of arms wrapping around his midsection once more. Husk stares holes into the winged spider as he picks up his water and drinks some more out of it, tilting his head back to finish the tall glass all at once. “Guess I was thirsty!” Angel comments, his eyes tracing patterns on the bar. “Shoulda drank more water after this mornin’...” </p><p>“Holy shit.” Husk then cures as he thinks back to his short, yet strange interaction with the princess this morning after she had gone upstairs with Vaggie to check on Angel. She was more flighty than usual, more distracted but at the same time super excited. She was starting to make a comment that Angel probably shouldn’t drink to him before she stopped herself and left, saying that it wasn’t really her call to make just yet anyway, her smile dropping slightly as she said that. Now, seeing the half breed before him making the same comments, hugging his stomach before him, it would take an idiot not to put two and two together. “Are ya fuckin’ pregnant?”  </p><p>Angel’s eyes widened and they shoot up to meet Husk’s. “What? Did Charlie or Vaggie tell ya?” </p><p>“No, ya idiot. It ain’t rocket science. Charlie was weird, you’re weird, an’ now you’re here, holding your stomach an’ not drinkin’. That ain’t like ya.” Angel exhaled heavily, immediately and subconsciously moving his arms off his stomach. “How in the Hell did that even happen?” </p><p>Angel smirked at that, not letting this opportunity slip up. “Well, Husk, when two people love each other very much they—” </p><p>“Fuck ya, that’s not what I meant!” Husk immediately interrupted, dragging a hand on his face. “<em>How?</em> An’ does Alastor know?” </p><p>“We have a couple ideas, but I’ll need to confirm with upstairs.” Angels answers, suddenly serious. “An’ no he doesn’t know yet. I can’t imagine him wantin’ to be a father an’ I’m not even supposed to be able to get pregnant so I gotta—” </p><p>A gasp sounded out behind Angel and the spider whipped around, seeing Nifty drop her cleaning bucket of supplies on the floor. “Did I just hear you say that you’re pregnant?” </p><p>“Oh, uh... yeah. But Niffs ya can’t—” </p><p>“Oh, my goodness!” She suddenly yells as she rushes to Angel’s right side, standing on the stool next to him. “That’s great! It must be a Miracle! Won’t Alastor be so pleased!” </p><p>“Pleased?” Husk questions with a roll of his eyes. “I can’t picture that demon as a father.” </p><p>“I think there’s nothing to worry about! He loves Angel!” Nifty argues, her grin spreading across most of her face. “Is that why Talia said you were acting strange this morning? Did you just find out?” </p><p>Angel chuckled nervously, giving her a nod. “Y-Yeah. But I haven’t told him yet. I need to think of a way on how to tell him.” </p><p>“We can just go now! I bet we can find him!” </p><p>“No, Nifty!” Angel yells, a hand latching onto her wrist as she was moving to jump off the stool. “I-I’m not quite ready for that yet an’ like I said I still need to think on <em> how </em>I’m gonna tell him.” </p><p>“Tell ‘him’ what?” Alastor’s voice rose up once again behind him, making the three demons jumps, Angel’s wings shivering with the voice of his mate. The Radio Demon twirled his staff in one hand before it disappeared, instantly approaching Angel and smiling at him.  </p><p>“Oh, hey love.” Angel managed to greet without stuttering. “How was the station?” </p><p>Alastor moved then to take the free stool on Angel’s other side, wordlessly telling Husk to get him his usual. “Good as always, my dear. Now back to the question at hand! Was there something you needed to tell someone?” </p><p>“Uh... well... it’s-it’s not somethin’ easy to admit I... um...” </p><p>Nifty, the beautiful cyclops demon that she is, interceded then, leaning over the counter to lock eyes with her boss. “Angel was just telling us that he couldn’t see a demon’s sins in his soul this morning.” Angel turns his attention back to the female, smiling at her and at the excuse that just saved him. She returns the smile before looking back at Alastor. “He’s just kind of embarrassed that he might have to read that demon again for free.” </p><p>“That’s right.” Angel agrees, twisting back to Alastor. “I just don’t know what happened this morning. I guess I’m just a bit more tired that I thought, maybe.” </p><p>“My dear, that’s nothing to be ashamed of!” Alastor comments, grabbing his whiskey in his left while his right hand goes to rest precariously between the middle joint of Angel’s wings, the claws rubbing at the tuffs of feathers there. Angel restrains the moan from the sudden touch but his eyes roll up in pleasure, sighing heavily as Alastor continued to speak. “After all, we’re still learning about the differences you have now being a Seraphim and a demon. It’s all a learning process.” He sips his whiskey, his eyes smugly eyeing Angel as he leaves his hand, albeit it no longer moved, on the half breed’s back. </p><p>Angel rolled his shoulders in response, the wings shifting slightly. “Y-Yeah, I guess. It’s just that that’s never happened before, even when I was full demon, so it’s kinda <em>embarrassin</em><em>’</em>.” Angel exhales sharply as Alastor picks that time to move his hand, scathing the joints as if he were scratching a dog’s head.   </p><p>Husk showed his disgust on his face and as a groan as he turned away. “Can ya <em>please </em>not flirt at my bar an’ make him do weird faces at me.” </p><p>“Then don’t look at his face.” Alastor briskly states, his head tilting as the dials appear in his eyes. But the hand went off Angel’s wings anyway and Angel had to pinch himself to not release a sigh of both relief and disappointment that Alastor wasn’t going to do more.  </p><p>“I can’t really help it when I’m standin’ right before him!” Husk argues. </p><p>“Then simply turn away. Those expressions are <em> mine</em>.”  </p><p>Nifty giggled and blushed at that statement as Angel rolled his eyes, but a blush too crawled onto his face. “Or, ya can just <em> not </em>get the spider all hot an’ bothered in front of me.” Husk argues back, his scowl on his face deeper than normal. </p><p>“I’m not ‘hot an’ bothered’.” Angel said through his giggles, not really able to say that line with a straight face. With his fiancé, he was typically <em> always </em> having the hots for him for sure. The <em> bothered </em>part being reserved for the bedroom.  </p><p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Husk curses as Alastor continues to chide him for eying his mate. Angel laughs more at their interaction as he glances back at Nifty, the two sharing a smile as the arguing continued before them. </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>Later, as Angel was on the roof with the gardens, Nifty took it upon herself to inform Talia, albeit it reluctantly, about the situation with Angel. As to not have the girl keep worrying about the spider. She approaches the desk, standing in the same spot as that morning just slightly behind and off to the side of the desk. “Hey, Talia.” </p><p>“Oh, hey, Nifty! We’re you able to talk to Angel?” The squirrel asked, her ears flicking downward as the patron she was dealing with walked towards the elevators.  </p><p>“Yeah, and there’s nothing to worry about.” The cyclops eyes the other carefully. “But it’s a secret... for now. If I tell you will you <em> promise </em>to not tell anyone else until Angel says so?” </p><p>Talia clasped her hands together, concern on her face. “Why is it a secret? Is Angel okay? It was really scary during the day of the battle when he was acting funny. And then he died that day. Is it something like that?” </p><p>“No, not like that.” Nifty claims, raising her hands in defense. “Come down here.” </p><p>Talia bends down, resting on her haunches as she turned her head to allow Nifty to whisper into her ear. Talia’s eyes widened, as did her smile as the words settled into her brain and Nifty pulled back. With a gasp and a squeal Talia clapped her hands together. “That’s great news! Oh, Alastor’s gonna be so happy!” </p><p>“That’s what I told, Angel.” Nifty said, smiling that at least Talia agrees with her that her boss would be happy at the news. It seemed to her that most of the staff, including Angel himself, weren’t so sure about the Radio Demon’s reaction to becoming a father.  </p><p>“Oh, that’s so great!” Talia cheers, standing and jumping up and down in excitement. “It’ll be so much fun to have the pitter patter of tiny feet running around!” </p><p>"<em>Talia</em>!” Nifty scolded as both Vaggie and Alastor walked through the lobby, chattering about hotel dealings as they headed to his office. Talia’s ears were at attention, straight up, and her tail twitched several times at the sudden scolding, her eyes jutting back down to the little cyclops demon. “Alastor doesn’t know yet and Angel <em> really </em>wants to be the one to tell him. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn’t worry. So, you really can’t be freaking out right now.” </p><p>Talia nodded her head vigorously. “Mums the word! I mean, I kept the secret that Angel was super stressed for weeks! I can hold onto this.” </p><p>Nifty, as much as she and Talia are sometimes at odds, she smiled at the overactive demon. “Thanks, Talia. Now, it looks like we’ve got some more guests checking in.”  </p><p>Talia turns her attention to the two pairs of demons that approached the desk, one pair waiting patiently behind the other. “Ah, hello! Welcome to the Happy Hotel! Your redemption is our salvation! How can I help you today?” Her happy-go-lucky attitude made the demons flinch but none the less they approached the desk even more as Nifty slinked away, she having more hotel to still clean. </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>The Radio Demon wandered the halls yet again, smiling his creepy grin to every passing demon, frightening all with just his presence. He had been extremely busy all day, save for the small break he took at the bar with his angel and Nifty (Husk of course also being there). He did find it odd that Angel claimed that he couldn’t read a soul of a demon, as he had stated even as a demon he never had problems except for the crippling exhaustion that came after it. But ever since he became (partially) an angel again he’s been able to not only read demons faster and clearer, but was able to do more in a day without getting that crippling exhaustion. He would still be tired if perhaps he had a particularly busy day of more than four, but the Princess of Hell kept to her word and monitored Angel’s work carefully, only really scheduling more than three if things were truly backed up. But still, he trusted Angel Dust more than he’s ever trusted anyone else before. And since the Battle of Hazbin over a month ago he had gotten significantly better at communicating with him. He was still sometimes avoidant, but that was a personality trait of his due to having to hide his sexuality while he was alive and then hide his love for the demon as an angel. So, of course, he tended to try to skirt around problems or solve them himself without asking for help. Thankfully, that too has improved and the half breed was getting better at asking for help when needed. At that thought his smile softened, he extremely pleased with the current status of his relationship with the half breed.  </p><p>It was at that moment that Charlie exited a room, meeting eyes with the Radio Demon. Her smile grew on her face as she approached him, bounding up to him with more energy than usual. “You seem to be really happy, Al!” She states, her eyes literally sparkling. “Did you talk to Angel?” </p><p>“Yes, I did. He revealed something quite interesting that I actually wanted to talk to you about.” </p><p>At that her smile fell a little, but it was still on her face as if she was trying to keep the positivity up. “Oh, o-of course, Alastor. I mean, it is different that’s for sure.” </p><p>“Oh? Are you already aware?” </p><p>“Yes... this morning. But I don’t think it’s a bad thing...” </p><p>“No, of course not!” </p><p>At that the princess’ smile grew again, a small chuckle leaving her. “You really think that?” </p><p>Alastor blinked, now he starting to get confused at the overly happy reaction to that. “Of course. It is just a small hiccup in his powers. I’m sure he won’t have any other issues moving forward.” </p><p>Now, at <em> that</em>, Charlie blinked. She confused as to why Alastor would be mentioning Angel Dust’s powers. “Um... what’re you talking about?” </p><p>“Why, the fact that Angel couldn't read a demon this morning!” Alastor states, for the first time in a while pure confusion on his face. “What were <em> you </em>talking about, my dear?” </p><p>Charlie’s façade cracked as she blushed deeply, her mental self-slapping herself for almost revealing the truth about Angel to Alastor. “<em>Oh, nothing!”</em> She squeaked, she clearing her throat after. “Angel’s fine! You’re fine! Everything’s gonna be great!” </p><p>“Hm...” Alastor sounded out, his face then shifting to one of muted concern a little bit of aggravation. “Charlie, I know you’re lying to me. Is something the matter with Angel?” </p><p>“Nope! Nothing’s wrong. Oh, look at the time! I gotta go!” She quickly went around him and proceeded to run down the hall, Alastor glaring at her back as she disappeared. He could have caught her in his tentacles, or used his shadows to block her path, but then he would never hear the end of it from Vaggie. He’s still getting his ear chewed out for threatening Charlie on the roof the day of the battle.  </p><p>But not his smile was barely nonexistent, it turned into a partial scowl as his mind shifted back to his fiancé. He had thought they had gotten past hiding things from each other. And now it seemed that Charlie was in on whatever Angel had yet to tell him. Who else knew? And did that mean that the not being able to read a demon was a lie? If so, then what was it an excuse for? </p><p>Alastor released a heavy sigh and slipped into the shadows. Angel was probably still with his last client for a reading but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t spy on the rest of the staff for any clues. </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>Angel Dust walked towards the front desk after his last reading of the day. His wings were tucked neatly on his back, interlaced prettily on his back. He was glad that his body’s instincts knew how to tuck the six wings on his back so it wouldn’t bother him. And though he was done for the day, he was under strict orders by Alastor to never shift back in public spaces for more often than not some stray feathers would slip loose from his wings and Alastor, being the adorable possessive man that he is, didn’t want anyone to pick up a stray feather. Angel chuckled at that thought. Though some would find that creepy and a bit too much, the half breed found it really endearing.  </p><p>As he turned the corner and began to approach the front desk, Talia smiled widely at him. “Hey, hot momma!” She giggled. </p><p>Angel faltered as he reached her, placing down the clipboard with his files of the three demons he read today on it. “What’d ya call me?” </p><p>Talia giggled again before leaning over the desk, her feet being lifted up in the air. “Nifty told me.” She whispered to the spider before giving him a wink and plopping back down onto her feet. </p><p>“Oh...” Angel sounded, not really sure how to feel about that. “Guess that means everyone ‘cept Alastor knows now... I hope.”  </p><p>“But don’t worry! I haven’t told anyone else! I’m actually really good at keeping secrets.” </p><p>“I know. You’re a really good friend, Talia.” </p><p>The squirrel blushed faintly, her tail flickering behind her in happiness. “Aww! Thanks, Spindly! So you haven't told Bambi yet?” </p><p>“No, not yet. I haven’t really thought of how to tell him yet.”  </p><p>“I think straight out with it, personally.” </p><p>“Yeah, but then I need to explain how. Which, even I'm not a hundred percent sure how.” </p><p>“I don’t think you have to worry about that. This is Alastor we’re talking about. He loves you so much it’s almost scary.” She giggles then, finally grabbing the clipboard and setting it behind to desk to update their files later. “Like his duality is super funny. One moment he’s ‘oh, my<em> darling </em>Angel~!’ and the next he’s ‘I’m the Radio Demon, <em>peasants</em>, fear me!’.”  </p><p>Both she and Angel giggle. “That sounds like him.” </p><p>“Angel!” Charlie’s voice erupted then, followed by frantic steps of Vaggie, Nifty and even Husk. “Oh, my goodness, I’m <em> so </em>sorry!” </p><p>The winged spider stuttered, his hands going out to catch the girl as she slid to a stop in his hands. “W-what? What happened?” </p><p>“I thought you told Alastor and I almost told him but then he started to suspect that you were hiding something and that since I knew that the others knew and he’s—” </p><p>“He’s been stalking all of us.” Husk answers as Vaggie tries to calm Charlie and her hysteria. “For the love of Satan an’ God, can ya <em>please </em>just tell him? He’s furious.” </p><p>“I don’t think he’s furious.” Nifty adds her two cents in. “Just very concerned, considering last time you hid something from him you ended up dying.”  </p><p>“Regardless, he needs to cool his shit.” Husk states, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms before him. "So, ya need to tell him an' fast before the hotel goes up in smoke."</p><p>“I... I haven’t thought of anythin’.”  </p><p>“Angel, please!” Vaggie pleads. “I don’t think we have much of a choice! He’s—” </p><p>“There you all are.” The Radio Demon’s voice popped in the air, he appearing from the shadows, his staff in his hand. The dials were in his eyes and Angel could tell that he was extremely upset, not furious like Husk had thought. No, this was a demon that <em> knew </em>that something was being held from him and that now he could see that everyone but him knew.  </p><p>And it had something to do with the mate he had lost once to death already, Angel well aware of the demon's new found fear of losing him again, next time for good. And Nifty was correct in saying that the last time he withheld information he had died causing so much pain to his mate.</p><p>Angel felt his heart clench, knowing full well that it was his fault for causing Alastor this pain. He pushed his way through the other demons, standing before then protectively but also wanting to grab the deer demon's attention to him. “Alastor, love, calm down I’ll explain everythin’.” </p><p>“You lied to me.” Alastor accused stepping forward, the antlers on his head growing slowly. </p><p>“I didn’t—okay, actually I did. I didn’t have an issue readin’ a demon this mornin’, that was a lie.” </p><p>The static increased in the air, causing Angel to shiver and the demons behind him to cower even more behind him. “Why? What are you covering up? Why do all of <em>them </em>know and not me?” Alastor questioned, stepping closer again.  </p><p>“It’s not their fault, Al!” Angel rebutted, his eyes narrowing at his fiancés temper tantrum. “They were just doin’ me a favor an—” Tentacles rose from the shadows, stretching up all around them. Talia squealed, terrified as she ducked behind the desk, Vaggie spawning her spear and pointing it at the nearest tentacle while Nifty and Husk remained fairly calm even though they themselves were nervous at Alastor’s show of force. Angel glanced behind him quickly, eying his friends and coworkers before growling faintly. “Oh, for God’s sake...” Turning to face Alastor again, his eyes now glowing, the static was pushed out by Angel’s own power, the power strong enough to actually have Alastor be pushed back a step. Angel’s wings unfurled themselves, stretching out to hide the demons behind them. “It’s. Not. Their. Fault!” Angel repeated. “It’s all my fault, don’t involve them, Alastor!” The winged demon stepped forth until he reached the Radio Demon, one hand coming up to grasp the side of Alastor’s face before his forehead gently touched Alastor’s. “Please, calm down, <em>mi amore</em>. I’ll tell ya but ya need to stop. Please.” Faintly, quietly, any remaining static in the air dissipated, and the antlers that were growing slowly receded back to their normal forms, the dials shifting back to their normal orbs. “Thank ya.” Angel smiled faintly, his power still circulating through the air before that smile fell, being replaced with anger. “Now come with me before ya make an even bigger mess ya fuckin’ child!”</p><p>The hand on Alastor’s face snapped itself onto one of the demon’s wrists, pulling him immediately towards the stairs. The Radio Demon let himself be led by his mate, blinking in muted shock as he’s never truly seen Angel that angry at him before. Once they reached their room, the winged being pushed the other into the room, closing and locking the door behind him as he pointed to their bed. “Sit!” Angel commanded, Alastor silently sitting on the edge of the bed as Angel disappears into the bathroom, muttering a string of curses under his breath. Alastor could hear the sound of a zipper being opened, followed by some rummaging in what he assumed was a bag, most likely Angel's makeup bag. “For God’s sake, Al,” Angel’s voice came from the bathroom, still holding some anger in his voice, “ya don’t need to go off like that just ‘cause I don’t tell ya somethin’ immediately! Ya really scared some of them ya know that? They’re our friends! An’ they were just doin’ me a favor I asked them, that’s all!” Clattering noise came from the bathroom, as if something fell, causing Alastor to flinch, thinking that perhaps his angel fell but soon came the half breed’s voice again. “I was just tryin’ to figure out the best way to tell ya...” He sounded calmer then; no longer angry but now more nervous, borderline afraid. Alastor’s ears twisted towards their open bathroom door, his heart clenching at the tone of voice coming from his mate.  </p><p>Soon after Angel Dust emerged from the bathroom, clutching the tests in his lower right hand, his upper right hand was fiddling with the ring on his left hand. With a deep breath in Angel instantly shoved the tests before Alastor, the test windows facing him. Alastor flinched back at the sudden approach of objects towards his face, his eyes landing on the test windows and the key beside them. “What is this?” He asks then, his eyes glued to them. He knew what they were of course, but currently his brain wasn’t fully functioning as a multitude of thoughts kept flying around in his head. </p><p>“Pregnancy tests.” Angel answers calmly though his heart felt like it would explode. “I did them this mornin’... Charlie an’ Vaggie were with me.” He swallowed thickly as he watched the Radio Demon carefully. Not once did those eyes move up to meet his own, they seemingly frozen on the results. “We think that maybe God’s Blessing allowed this to happen but I can’t be so sure. I was thinkin’ that when I go to Heaven next week I can see about requestin’ an audience with God to ask Them.” He paused, hoping that perhaps Alastor would say something—literally anything at this point. Instead nothing came from the demon. The winged being inhaled again, his nerves all but on their last legs as he said his next piece. “But... if ya don’t want a kid I... I can get rid of it. I—” </p><p>Suddenly he felt arms around his legs, a surprised yelp leaving him, as Alastor grabbed him up into his arms as he stood, easily holding him up as Alastor’s arms acted as almost a seat for Angel, the winged spider being lifted up above Alastor’s head. Angel’s upper arms wrapped around Alastor’s neck for stability, his lower right hand holding the tests, clenching tightly in surprise. Angel felt his heart skipping several beats in his chest before he finally glanced down at the Radio Demon, a quiet gasp leaving him as he saw his facial expression. A warm, loving smile was on his face, his eyes conveying joy as the faint signs of tears showed behind them. The demon wore a faint blush on his cheeks, a happy sigh escaping him as their eyes met. A deep, short chuckle left Alastor as he saw his mate blush in return. “Looks like I have another thing to thank God for, don’t I?” </p><p>Angel felt his own tears break free, a shuddering gasp leaving him. “So... y-you're happy?” </p><p>“Ecstatic, dear.” Alastor responded, slowly setting down his fiancé, one hand grabbing Angel’s upper left to place a kiss on the engagement ring while the other rested softly on Angel’s stomach, making the winged being gasp once more at the gentle touch. “This is our child in you. Why wouldn't I be happy?” </p><p>“I...” Angel shuddered, the tears flowing freely as he hugged his mate. Alastor chuckled once more, his hands moving to hug his angel back gently. "Ya sure ya ain’t just sayin’ that to make me happy?” Angel asked, just wanting to make sure. </p><p>“<em>Mon</em> <em> ange</em>,” Alastor began, “I truly am happy to hear that you are pregnant. I never imagined wanting to have children," he admitted softly, "but I also couldn't imagine that I would want to be a father this much either... until now.” He nuzzled Angel’s face then, sighing once again in happiness. “This is the greatest thing you could give me, cher.” </p><p>Angel chuckled, his arms around Alastor tightening, his smile wide. “I love ya, Al, ya wonderful demon.” </p><p>Alastor pulled back, a hand reaching up to cup Angel’s face. “<em>Je </em> <em> t’aime</em>, Anthony.” With his smile growing as his eyes jutted down to Angel’s stomach, he leaning down to get face level with it. “<em>Et je</em> <em> t'aime</em><em>, ma petit.”  </em> </p><p>Angel Dust giggled as he wiped the tears from his face. Alastor straightened to place a gentle kiss upon the lips of his child's mother and that of his future bride. Alastor's hand, and one of his angel's, went gently above the new life within Angel, one hand on top the other, in a silent promise of love and protection that will last that child's lifetime. </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not really a fun fact but the demon Sherry is based loosely off Sherry Johnson from Florida who was raped by someone of her church, forced to marry him, and had children with him. She had, I believe it was, seven children by him by the time she was only sixteen. She eventually was successful in changing the laws in Florida so that child marriages are no longer allowed in 2018 (so not even that long ago). She’s still alive and still fighting for girls’ and women’s rights especially when it comes to rape cases. </p><p>French Translation:<br/>“Et je t'aime, ma petit” translates to “And I love you, my little one.” </p><p>Broadway Song for title inspiration: “Something Has Happened” from “I Do! I Do!”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blessings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Angel Dust’s first visit to Heaven since he Fell and since the Battle of Hazbin where he not only got his wings back (and then some) but was also given permission to freely move between Heaven and Hell. </p><p>In his first trip back to Heaven the half breed has a list of things to do, the most important  being to seek an audience with the reigning deity of Heaven. However, Angel must watch himself and tiptoe around angels who may or may not support him for being half demon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight story warning: This chapter barely has any interactions with Angel/Alastor. There’s some right at the start and then more at the end but obviously since no one else can follow Angel into Heaven this is a very Angel Dust heavy chapter. But in my opinion, the few interactions between them make up for the overall lack of them in this chapter.</p><p>We’ll also be meeting some other angels, most of which will only really appear in this chapter alone but they're important to this AU in what they do/are towards Angel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>“Really, I’ll be <em> fine </em> I promise.” Angel sighed out again as he rolled his shoulders, the glimmering off his wings receding. He stared back at Charlie and Alastor, his blue and pink pupils blinking in borderline aggravation. “Like I said, I’m Seraphim and God’s Knight, any angel that is even stupid enough to attack me will be like attackin' God Themselves an’ after the last failed coup I don’t think anyone will be so inclined.” </p><p>“Yeah, but Angel,” Charlie starts, stepping forward, “there’s never been a half breed like yourself. And this is the first time since the battle that you’re going up there... there’s bound to be some animosity for being Chosen. Maybe wait a bit longer?” </p><p>“I agree.” Alastor states quickly, his hands behind his back. “Even God stated when They were here that there would be lingering negative feelings from that day. Perhaps if you give the Heavens more time to collect themselves it’ll be safer.” </p><p>“<em>And!” </em> Charlie nearly yelps as she raises a finger in the air for emphasis. “It’s not just you, it’s also your little one, too! It’ll be in danger too!”  </p><p>A hum of agreement comes from the Radio Demon. “And I won’t be there to protect you. I would feel better if we waited.”  </p><p>Angel groans, shaking his head. “Angels are not really the most forgivin' bunch. They’ll probably never accept me as God’s Chosen just ‘cause I’m half demon an’ live in Hell. Usin’ the kid as an excuse is exactly that, <em>an excuse</em>. I gotta go up there an’ get answers anyway. I can’t go through this whole pregnancy not knowin’ how the fuck it even happened.” Angel sighs, stepping to place a hand on both Charlie’s and Alastor’s shoulders. “Have some faith in me.” He then nearly pleads. “Talia, Nifty an’ even Vaggie all trust me when I say I’ll be fine. Why don’t ya?”  </p><p>That must have hit a cord with both of them as they both flinched. “Of course, I trust you, Angel!” Charlie sounds out. “You... I just...” </p><p>“We worry, darling.” Alastor provides, sighing himself. “I don’t want to lose you again...” </p><p>Angel lets go of Charlie’s shoulder to bring the deer demon into a hug, smiling softly. “An’ ya won’t, love. I promise ya that. I will be back later today once I get everythin’ up there settled.” He pulled back, his lower set of hands clasping with Alastor’s. “Trust me?” </p><p>The Radio Demon half rolled his eyes, his heart clenching at the thought of his angel returning to the Heavens. True, he was worried that some other ‘overzealous angels,’ as God put it, would attack him and their unborn child but that was not the only thing he worried about. Once, not long after Angel Dust Fell from the Heavens, he had regretted his decision, missing what it meant to be an angel. What if, once he’s back up there again, he regrets Falling again? His life wasn’t easy once he Fell, in fact it was definitely harder for Angel to live as a demon than as an angel. Since Angel had gotten his wings back and was allowed back into Heaven, these feelings of worry started to bubble up again, only boiling over when the half-breed stated about two weeks ago that he was finally going up to visit the redeemed sinner (and that no one else could change his mind). Even after finding out that he was carrying their child, Angel still didn’t want to push back his visit. In fact, he was even more determined to go, so much as even wanting to go earlier to get it over with. </p><p>With another, softer sigh, Alastor smiled greatly at his angel. “Yes, I trust you, <em> mon ange</em>.”  </p><p>“Good.” Angel’s smile grew, he leaning in to gently place a chaste kiss on the Radio Demon’s cheek. “I’ll be back later.” He states then, he pulling his hands out of Alastor’s gently, the deer demon’s hands twitching at the loss.  </p><p>Turning his back to the duo he exhaled, fanning his wings out to take flight, flying straight to the connection point in Hell’s sky. Angel paused before it, the memory of the last time he was so close to the connection point still fresh in his head. He sighed, glancing back to see the cityscape of Pentagram City. “Ah, fuck it.” Angel curses faintly as he pushed a little bubble of worry down. After all, Charlie and Alastor were right after all. He had more than himself to take care of and though he tried brushing it off, he was indeed worried himself on how the angels would react to him. He didn’t imagine that they would straight out attack him, but then again, the possibility wasn’t totally <em> not </em>there either.  </p><p>And so, the winged spider demon entered the connection point, he on high alert for what may lie on the other side. </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>Angel Dust stepped out onto the once familiar world of Heaven, his eyes blinking as he scanned his surroundings. Two angels, who guarded the point, stared strongly at him, scowls deep on their faces. Angel couldn’t help but smile at them, feeling a bit cheeky about rubbing it in their face that God Chose a demon as their Knight. Before he had a chance to move, he heard a voice that was faintly familiar from beside him. “Greetings, your Lordship.” Angel turned, immediately recognizing the angel.  </p><p>“Pravuil. It’s been a while.” Angel smiles at her, his wings finally tucking themselves onto his back as he felt calmer around her. </p><p>The angel in question had dark, golden bronze skin and wearing a white, floor length dress with golden hem. Her black hair was piled atop of her head, a white band coming across the base of the hair, golden vines braided into her hair. She smiled fondly at him, giving him a deep curtsy. “Yes, it has, Lord Anthony.” She straightens, her honey amber eyes scanning over the half breed before her in obvious curiosity. “Since your death as a human, I believe.” </p><p>“How ironic that you’re here to welcome me back.” Angel grins, giving a bow, though not as deeply, back to her. He really didn’t need to, since was Seraphim after all, but he respected the Archangel before him and though he was expected to follow the rules and social standings of Heaven, he couldn't not show his respect to the angel that had helped him into the Gates of Heaven in the first place.  </p><p>She, ignored the bow, but he knew that she acknowledged it mentally. "Yes, I agree. And now, here you are, back again in the Kingdom as a Seraphim and as God’s Knight. How time does change things.” </p><p>“Yes...” Angel sounds out slowly, aware of the other two angel’s eyes on them, watching their interaction with scrutiny. “I take it you’re suppos’d to be my chaperone?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“No?” </p><p>“No.” Angel refrained from rolling his eyes. Though he like Pravuil a lot, after all she was the first angel he met after dying, he did find her one word replies annoying at times. “I am here to make sure you entered Heaven with no problems.” At that she finally turns her attention to the two guards, their shoulders straightening at her gaze. “Angels have been informed of your arrival and they know they are not to engage unless you speak to them. Above all else, Lord Anthony, you must remind yourself that you now outrank every angel in Heaven. You can command us as you see fit.”  </p><p>Angel hummed, his eyes narrowing at the hidden warning under her words: <em> There are angels who do not like </em> <em> you. </em> <em> Be aware and know that you can do whatever it is you need to do to defend yourself.  </em> </p><p>Angel refused to grab his stomach as his subconscious wanted him too, his heart pounding in his chest as he now worried even more about the safety of his child. “I’m aware, thank ya.” Angel sounded out, his eyes once again glancing back at the two guards. They relaxed under his gaze, obviously not respecting him which made Angel irate. His eyes glowed and a surge of power shot out towards them, causing a shiver to run though both of their spines, they immediately straightening and saluting him as they should have done to begin with. “Ya needn’t worry, Pravuil. I won’t tolerate any shit from disrespectin' angels.”  </p><p>The Archangel smirked, her eyes too lingering on the guards, an almost sinister chuckle escaping her. “Good. After all, your Lordship, you have my utmost respect and support.” She once again curtsied in emphasis, her words lingering in the air. After all, she was not just an Archangel, but also the Scribe to God Themselves, in charge of amending sins and writing down the laws of Heaven. Whatever she speaks must be truth and is in part God’s words as well. This proclamation made the two guards stiffen. </p><p>“Since you’re here, Pravuil,” Angel began, keeping his power pressed onto the guards as punishment, “can ya see about gettin' me an audience with God? I have... things to report.” </p><p>The Archangel kept her face neutral, as it always was, bowed her head. “I see no problem with that. I also imagine that God would appreciate to see Their Knight and Favorite.” </p><p>“So many titles.” Angel says jokingly, grinning at her. </p><p>This causes her to chuckle softly. “As to be expected, your Lordship.” A beat passed. “Is there anything else you wish to request of me?” </p><p>“No, thank ya. I’ll be in Elysium if anyone needs me.” </p><p>She curtsied again, remaining in her position. “Of course, your Lordship.” </p><p>Angel faced the guards again, his eyes glaring at them as they quickly bowed deeply to him. He scoffed and finally retracted his power, walking briskly past Pravuil as he headed towards the Door to Elysium.  </p><p>As he left she straightened, her eyes then turning to glare at the guards, they once again flinching under her gaze; her gaze yet being another warning to show respect towards the half breed. </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>Angel groaned under the stares of all the other angels, refraining from rolling his eyes as he felt strained under all their gazes. He glances down at himself, seeing that he was still very much wearing his pink and white tux and black skirt. “Maybe I should change...” He mutters to himself before sighing and snapping his fingers. Light erupted from him as he changed into his armor; the same golden high-low skirt and silver torso armor and thigh high boots he wore during the Battle of Hazbin. Upon changing so quickly before the angels’ eyes he felt some of the stares lighten up, others stared more; probably due to so easily changing his wardrobe. That was as big of an indication of his partial demonic powers as anything for Angel’s couldn't do that; it wasn’t in their regulations to <em> create </em> or <em> change </em>things as they see fit.  </p><p>But Angel Dust could. As much as he was Seraphim and a Knight, he too was also demon, not fully bound by all the rules and regulations of being an angel.  </p><p>Which made him even more dangerous in the eyes of the angels loyal to God. That meant that even as Their Knight he could still turn on the deity directly, not being bound to the ring around way that angels have to through coups in other to even make an attempt of gaining control of the Heavens. God, after all, was no imbecile. They had placed all these rules and regulations to control the angels in such a manner that They would always come out on top, no matter how bleak things looked for Them. After all, they were like any leader; needing to both listen to their vassals and have a constant hold of control over them.  </p><p>Angel rolled his neck, the armor being significantly heavier than his usual garb which he much preferred. But obviously the armor made him stand out less, even though his obvious extra set of arms did attract attention. He was thankful that he could hide away his third set of arms, he feeling that having six arms would have been far more distracting than the four he currently wandered around Heaven in.  </p><p>Eventually, the half breed reached the Door to Elysium, which was really more like another gate but it wasn’t called that to not confuse from the main Gate of Heaven where souls after dying would enter from. It appeared out of the vast nothingness, white bricks forming a small wall around the door before disappearing into obscurity. This doorway was equally as ornate as the Gate of Heaven. However, it should be more appropriately called the <em>D</em><em>oors to Elysium</em> since it was a large set of double doors; both a deep blue in color with ornate gold decorations on it. At the bottom there was something reminiscent of a stool that spanned both doors, with a golden drapery over it. A top of that were two golden dragons, facing each other, holding to the opening seam of the doors. Above them were patterns of vines and flowers, two angels pulling the vines upwards as they each held a staff, mirroring each other on either door. Above them were the tail of a glorious golden peacock, the tail swinging down as it flew up towards the top of the door, flowers in their beaks as they seemingly handed those flowers to a pair of Cherubs at the very tops of the doors.  </p><p>Angel sighed as he reached the Door and its grandiose form. He noticed two more angels; one was just a normal underling angel while the other was yet another Archangel. She was extremely gorgeous, having long white-gray hair, her eyes a striking electric blue. She wore a simple and plain white tunic dress that scooped around past her knees, a train behind her dragging on the ground. A pair of silver strapped sandles that tied up past what the dress revealed and around her neck she wore a light teal scarf with a golden and white paisley patterns decorating it. Her white wings stretched out as he approached, she instantly bowing to him. The other angel followed suit, though more reluctantly and as she straightened she spoke calmly to him. “Your Lordship. Welcome to the Door to Elysium. I am the Archangel Ramiel; Watcher of the Children of Earth and to Elysium. How may I serve?” </p><p>Angel breathed out in relief. At least this angel seemed to respect his titles enough to not act negatively to him. “Greetings. I’m here to check in on the redeemed sinners from Hell. The ones from the Happy Hotel?” </p><p>“Yes, of course. If you wish, I shall direct you to that section of Elysium.” </p><p>“Hmm... shoulda known they would be segregated.” He muttered, shaking his head. “Fine, yes. Take me there.”  </p><p>She bowed her head, turning to the other angel to order them to remain vigilant. “No other angel is to enter. I cannot risk angels believing they can attack the Chosen within Elysium.” </p><p>“Yes, sir.” The angel responded back, giving a bow and holding it as the two higher ranked angels walked past them, the twin doors opening with a wave of Ramiel’s hand.  </p><p>Angel himself had never been inside Elysium, not many angels were allowed in there since it was supposed to be the paradise of anyone who did not have wings. He could say that he was indeed impressed. It looked straight out of a painting, rolling fields of green and wild flowers, with mountains in the distance, rivers and streams naturally carving out the land. He could see villages and towns, and in the further distance modern cityscapes reaching above the curves of the hills. He whistles at the beauty of Elysium as the Door closed behind him. “This is nice.” He comments as Ramiel wordlessly flies into the air. </p><p>“This way, please, your Lordship.” She states as she begins to fly off, Angel sighing as he too rose in the air and followed her. </p><p>“Ya don’t need to be so cold, Ramiel.” Angel comments as he finally catches up to her. “Once ya show me where they’re at ya don’t need to show me the way again.” </p><p>“Yes, I know.” She states, not glancing at him even as they fly side by side.  </p><p>“Can I ask ya a question?” </p><p>“You may.” </p><p>“Do ya support me, at all?” </p><p>She blinked, finally glancing at him since she took flight, before focusing ahead once more. “God Choose you for a reason. I am not in any position to doubt Their decision.” </p><p>“That doesn't answer my question.” </p><p>“I support God’s decision.” </p><p>“... I get the feeling ya’re just a stark supporter of God anyway. Doesn't necessarily mean ya support <em> me</em>.” </p><p>She sighs then, it sounding heavy to Angel. “I did not participate in the last coup, if that is what you are trying to find out. I am no danger to our God.” </p><p>“Wasn’t tryin’ to find that out.” Angel states. “I may be Their Knight but I’m not up here to stem out any rebellious angels. That’s up to the Seraphim and Thrones up here. I’m Guardian to Hell, I don’t give a shit about angels up here. Ain’t my job.” She looks at him again, her eyes scanning his face. He hoped then that he could read minds, he extremely curious about what the Archangel thinks of his statement. Instead she turns her head away again and says nothing. He sighs heavily, rolling his eyes at her. After a couple moments flying in silence the half breed speaks again, not quite enjoying the silence. “Weren’t ya the angel that the humans called Zues an’ Thor in other cultures?” </p><p>Ramiel blinked and kept her gaze straight ahead. “That is correct.” </p><p>“Hmm... damn shame the humans mistook ya for a male both times.” Angel then grins at her. “Guess all the stories of your work just <em> must </em>have been done by a dude, right?” He snickers then, bringing a hand to cover his mouth. “But hey, humans make mistakes all the time! An’ they were ‘men good, women ehh,’ back then so I wouldn't take it to heart. Or the descriptions of ya must have been misinterpreted. I mean, you’re pretty flat chested, so easy mistake, really. But, hey, at least you’re pretty!” </p><p>She stops suddenly then, Angel making a sound of surprise as they stopped before a walled city in Elysium. Ramiel turns to him then, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. “You truly are part demon for you are annoying as Hell.” She speaks then, more casually, the aggravation strong in her tone of voice. </p><p>The winged spider couldn’t help but laugh, firstly at the obviousness that he was part demon and he didn't think there was any doubt and secondly, at the sudden change in the Archangel. “There’s the true Ramiel! I was waitin’ for her! An’ here I was thinkin’ all the stories of a hot-headed angel in charge of lightin’ was all tame an’ shit after all this time! But that was a pretty good joke! ‘Truly part a demon ‘cause I’m annoyin’ as Hell!’ Alastor would enjoy that one! Oh, Al’s my fiancé by the way. Swell guy, I think you’d like him.” He grins broadly at her, he super excited that he was able to get her to be casual with him.  </p><p>She inhaled deeply, her face in a deep scowl. “This is the city where your redeemed sinners are at. Please pardon me becoming casual with you, your Lordship. It shall not happen again.”  </p><p>“Oh, come on! I would prefer ya to be more casual. I may be Seraphim but I live in Hell! I would much rather the angels up here just treat my titles as a respect thing. I’d rather be buds!” </p><p>She blinks at him and ignores that statement. “Is there anything else I can assist you with, Lord Anthony?” </p><p>He groans then, disappointed in the Archangel’s state. “No. That’s it. I can find my way back.” </p><p>Ramiel bows to him, holding that bow for a moment before she straightens. “I shall return to the Door now. Please, take care.” She then turns and flies back in the direction from which they came and Angel sighs again. </p><p>“Oh, well.” He says to himself as he smirks. “I bet I can make her crack again next time, anyway.” And with that he flies into the walled city, immediately being bombarded with familiar faces, all happy to see him and also extremely grateful to him (and those back at the hotel). </p><p>They have heard the news of the Battle of Hazbin, and the ultimate decision from God to turn Angel Dust into Their Chosen Knight. Angel was at least thankful for this bit since he didn't need to explain how he was there to the redeemed sinners of Hell. Instead, he did what he came there for; talking and interviewing with them as best as he could. It was (after things calmed down a bit more) that the half breed learned that despite being segregated, that the ex-demons were free to move in and out of the city to visit loved ones; their only stipulation that they must sleep within the city, if more for their safety than for anything else. Apparently, the Archangel Ramiel was far kinder, and more supportive of Angel Dust as she let on. She was the one who decided for the segregation, putting a protective spell around it to keep out any negative or aggressive angels from attacking. It was much like his shield spell that he uses in Hell every extermination event to keep out the angels. It did allow, however, for friendly, visiting angels to enter; as long as they had proof of any familiar relations with those inside the city.</p><p>It made Angel all the more pleased, not only to have such a wonderful angel like Ramiel on his side, but it eased the idea that he and the staff at the hotel weren’t redeeming souls just to be restrained in Heaven and that in fact they were protected in kind. The longer he spoke to them the more he felt lighter, his worries that he's had since he started working at the hotel all but disappearing as he saw all the happy expressions of the ex-demons. They truly were happy up in Elysium and with all the protections in place, it seemed unlikely that something terrible would happen to them. It seemed like the rest of their existence was going to be a calm and peaceful one. And even though they remained in their demonic forms, for it was not only proof but their reminder of their sins, not many of the redeemed souls batted an eye to that. After all, who cared about appearances in Heaven when literal paradise was around them?</p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>By the time Angel Dust returned to the Door of Elysium, Ramiel had a note for him from Pravuil, stating that the audience with God has been granted and once he was finished in Elysium that he may go over to Them. He, of course, had to tease the Archangel about all of her protection she put towards the ex-demons. "Why didn't ya tell me that ya cared so much about my ol' ex-sinners, Ramiel?" He teased with a wide grin. "If I had known that I would have praised ya from the start!"</p><p>A wild, embarrassed blush came across her face, her arms crossing before her as she turned from him, the other angel blinking in shock at the embarrassed Archangel. "I-I know not of what you speak of, your Lordship. I am simply doing my job as Watcher."</p><p>"Hmm..." Angel hums, his grin widening. "I believe the title 'Protector' should be added." Her breath catches as she looks at him. That title was typically reserved for Principalities, for they do more of the 'protecting' that Archangels. Though yes, both classes of angels are guardian angels, Archangels are grossly limited in what they can do to protect compared to Principalities. "You've done well, Ramiel." Angel states then, his smile softening as he praises the Archangel. "Both for your faith in God an' in me. For doin' all this for them... despite knowin' that a Fallen angel was the one behind all those souls comin' up here unannounced. You're much more than just an Archangel in my eyes."</p><p>A sniff interrupts his train of thought as Ramiel blubbers before him, turning her back to him as she clears her throat. "Y-you would best be off to the Domain, your Lordship. B-Best not keep the Heavens waiting."</p><p>"Are... ya cryin'?"</p><p>"Of course not!" The Archangel insists, another loud sniff erupting from her as clears her throat again. "Just... allergies."</p><p>Angel couldn't help the snicker that erupted into laughter, causing the Archangel to turn abruptly to face him. "Allergies, she says! In Heaven!" He laughs, the poor Archangel becoming more flustered as she tries to convince her superior otherwise. All the while the underling angel witnessing this was still in shock at the change in the cold, serious Archangel of Lighting. If they were to tell others of this, surely they would think they would be lying. </p><p>After a bit more time wasted in teasing the Archangel, the winged spider went forth, finding his way easily to God’s Domain in Heaven. One couldn’t possibly miss it in Heaven. It was a large castle fortress, the walls of the castle made out of white stone with golden spires adorning it. The roofs were all white and the whole castle itself seemed to be floating amidst layers of clouds that surrounded it. Though most humans pictured Heaven to be an endless field of clouds, that was not the case. It was, much like Hell, just a culmination of different sections with different cities, flat white spaces between each section to serve as boundaries. It was only God’s Domain that had clouds surrounding it, all to add to God’s general love of everything theatrical. This was, after all, the same deity that decided to flood a section of Earth just because the humans there upset Them, the only salvation was pairs of animals and Noah’s direct family.  </p><p>Angel flew to the open golden gates of the citadel, walking calmly inside past a pair of Cherubs that bowed instantly to him. Here, in Their personal Domain, shouldn’t be many lower ranked angels. Heaven was divided among three Triads, the Lower or Third Triad being the one to house normal angels, Archangels and Principalities. The Second or Middle Triad housing Powers, Virtues and Dominions and the Third or Upper Triad holding Thrones, the Cherubim and Seraphim. That’s not to say that angels from the Third or Second Triads are never in the Domain, but it’s less likely.  </p><p>This, being Angel’s first time in the Domain, he was quite frankly, nervous. His heart beat frantically in his chest and he had to resist the urge to wrap his wings around himself in fear. He knew that he was probably safer in God’s Domain more so than in any other section of Heaven, but it was still nerve-wracking. Even as a Cherub led him to the inner sanctum, he couldn’t hear much but the beating of his own erratic heart. Almost immediately, the two large, pure gold, doors of the sanctum opened and Angel was greeted to a large white hall, marble pillars lining the side with golden accents on the top and bottoms of each pillar. A golden rug was set out before him, stretching out to the golden and silver throne of God. It was upon that throne where none other than God Themselves sat, Their head resting upon a hand, their white, peacock feathered dress neatly set out around Their covered feet.  </p><p>Standing slightly behind Them and to Their left was another Seraphim, his wings golden instead of the typical white wings. The man had olive toned skin, black, graying hair, tied off to the side in a braid over his shoulder, the braid not reaching past his chest. He wore a long white robe, with a slit coming off from his right side, the hem gold as it opened up towards the bottom, revealing golden sandles with golden armor coming up his legs to his knees. On his shoulders and down his arms was more golden armor, with silver accenting along the breast plates. On his back was a brilliant silver and golden battle hammer, a golden spike opposing the silver hammer as a golden strap came across his chest. </p><p>It was this angel that spoke first, welcoming Angel into the hall. “Many greetings, Lord Anthony.” The deep voice echoed in the hall. “I am sure you know who I am but regardless, I am Seraphiel, leader of the Seraphim for which the angels are named after and your commanding leader.” </p><p>Angel scoffed softly as he entered, the doors closing behind him as he spoke. “Commanding leader? I do believe I can pull rank on ya just by sayin’ I’m God’s Knight.”  </p><p>“Be that as it may, you are still Seraphim and I am still in command. I am God’s Left Hand.” </p><p>“An’ I’m God’s Right Hand.” Angel refuted, a smirk lining his face as he reached the steps going up to God’s throne. “If anythin’, Lord Seraphiel, we are evenly ranked. I can’t command ya an’ ya can’t command me.” </p><p>“The insolence!” Seraphiel chided as he shot a glare to the half breed. “You are half demon! That fact alone gives me more power over you in Heaven!” </p><p>“But I have the Hand of God sword, your Lordship.” Angel responded; his voice thick with the blatant obviousness of that statement. “Ya command the angels here, an’ ya do have power, but I have the fabled sword which makes me stand apart from any other angel. An’ like ya said, I’m half demon. I don’t <em> have </em>to listen to ya at all.” </p><p>“You braggard! I will—” </p><p>“<em>Enough</em>.” God’s feminine voice interrupted as They raised a hand. “As much as I love seeing two strong beings battle for dominance, this is starting to bore me. I also believe that my dear Anthony would like to return to his home in Hell as quickly as possible. Would I be correct in that?” </p><p>Angel’s smile grew as he finally bowed and acknowledged the deity. “Ya are correct, Your Most Perfection.” Straightening he shot the deity a warm smile. “I’ve been away a while an’ I’m sure Alastor’s pacin’ with worry back at the hotel.” </p><p>“Quite so.” God agrees. “This is not only your first time to Heaven since you Fell but also the farthest you have been from that demon, I imagine.”  </p><p>“That’s correct.” Angel took a calming breath inwards, clearing his throat before he spoke again. “Actually, I wanted to come up here an’ ask ya somethin’—” </p><p>Seraphiel interrupts, a smug smile on his face as he did so. “Before that, Anthony, we do have important business to go over with the Guardian Angel of Hell.”  </p><p>A scowl forms on the half breed’s face as he <em>knows</em> that Seraphiel dropped the ‘Lord’ honorific before his name just to spite him; an obvious smartass acknowledgement to the fact that in retrospect they are evenly ranked and thus he didn’t need to use titles. Even with that silent acknowledgement, Angel could feel no joy in it as he was rudely interrupted by the other Seraphim. </p><p>Oh, great. Now he was starting to think like Talia. He was probably hanging out with the squirrel demon too much. </p><p>“Oh, by all means, Seraphiel, please go on.” Angel refutes, he too dropping the honorific.  </p><p>After all, two can play at this game. </p><p>The corner of Seraphiel’s smile twitches but he keeps it on his face as he goes onto the first matter of business. “The first matter is not necessarily an order but just an acknowledgement.” He then half turns to God, his eyes seemingly boring holes in the side of the deity's head. “Can we <em> please </em> agree that even though you currently Favor Anthony that the number of gifts you have bestowed to him is a bit much? From letting him pick what he wore before he Fell, to taking back an order based on his support for the Happy Hotel and then Choosing him as Your Knight to then letting him <em> keep </em> everything that came along with it; other angels already are not keen on him. Anything more and it will be hard to keep the angels in line.”  </p><p>The deity sighs dramatically, finally lifting Their head off Their hand. “Why should I? I really like Anthony and I am God, after all. I see no reason as to why I have to listen to you.” </p><p><em> "Please</em>, Your Most Perfection.” Seraphiel pleads. “You have not been out there since the coup, You do not know the amount of animosity I had to reign back on using the Seraphim and Thrones.” </p><p>Angel cleared his throat. “I do second that, God. I even warned You that giving me a gift would be taboo for both Heaven <em> an’ </em> Hell.”  </p><p>“I care not.” God simply replies, a smile gracing Their features. “Next point, Seraphiel.”  </p><p>The leader of the Seraphim sighed heavily. “God, we please talk about this a while longer?” </p><p>“Next point, Seraphiel.” God repeated again, Their voice shifting to masculine as Their golden eyes shot up in warning to the angel. </p><p>Seraphiel, cleared his throat, turning to fully face Angel as he sighed once more in defeat. “The next matter does pertain to you, Anthony. As you may or may not be aware, the Dominion Vasiariah <em>was </em>the Reigning Dominion of Hell leading the charges on Hell every year. Her untimely, yet <em>approved </em>of death,” he pauses to glance at God again, insinuating it was another ‘gift’ They granted to Angel, “has led to a shift in power when it comes to the Hell division of angels. Considering...” He sighs again, a hand coming up to rub his forehead. “... That most of the Dominions under her were in favor of the coup there is not many Dominions that we are willing to send to Hell to supervise the next extermination.”  </p><p>“Which is still happenin’ this year, I’d bet.” Angel states as he tilts his head.  </p><p>“Yes. Though the numbers will not be too high due to the numbers lost on Hell’s part during the coup." </p><p>“We call it the Battle of Hazbin down in Hell.” </p><p>“I care not what you call it in Hell.” </p><p>“I’m just sayin’. No need to get your smallclothes in a twist.” </p><p>Seraphiel’s eyebrow twitched as God giggled, the sound chiming beautifully in the air. With a groan the leader of the Seraphim continued. “We did find Vasiariah’s replacement. However due to the circumstances of the instability of the Dominions currently, we have to request that for the foreseeable future you assist with the new Reigning Dominion until a suitable replacement can be found.” </p><p>Angel suppressed a groan. “Right. So, who is the Reigning Dominion now?” </p><p>Seraphiel clapped his hands twice, turning his head to a side chamber door. “Send him in.” </p><p>As the side door opened, an angel entered the hall, moving to stand before Angel Dust. He had long, loose white hair, the hair reaching just past his shoulders. His eyes were bright purple, Angel seeing the color even from a distance. He wore heavy silver armor on his torso, large shoulder plates and breastplate making some noise as he moved, the design on his breastplate that of two wings reaching upwards with a lit torch in the middle. Around his waist he had a belt of grenades and a dagger hanging off his right side, a bow and quiver of arrows tied onto his back. A golden skirt covered the angel’s leg, it layering with two flaps in the front, a purple Celtic knot design embellishing the waist above the crotch. Silver armored boots occasionally being seen as the angel walked forward, the angel immediately bowing deeply to Angel as he finally approached him. “Greetings, your Lordship Anthony. I am the leader of the Dominions, Zadkeil.”  </p><p>“Holy shit.” Angel cursed, a smile growing on his face. “It’s a pleasure to meet ya!” Angel extends his hand out to which the Dominion smile and clasps his hand in the one extended to him. “I’ve always wanted to meet ya, Patron Angel of Forgiveness. Wow.”  </p><p>Zadkeil chuckled as they released hands. “And I should say that I’ve been wanting to meet you since God Chose you, Lord Anthony. You truly are a unique wonder.” </p><p>“I hope that’s a compliment.” </p><p>“Most definitely. I heard of you before you Fell. How could I not when an angel only killed the numbers of demons required and thus also ordering his battalion to do the same. I couldn't scarcely believe it until I heard that the angel Fell all to protect a Hellian establishment seeking to redeem sinners. I’ve applauded everything you’ve done, and I for one, was heavily against the attack Vasiariah did on Hell.” </p><p>“So then why was she able to even attack? Shouldn’t ya have been monitorin' her?” Angel accused, his smile off his face as he questioned the Dominion, his title of ‘Guardian Angel of Hell’ kicking in.  </p><p>Zadkeil sensed this and bowed deeply to his superior. “My apologies, your Lordship. She sent other Dominions under her to detain me. By the time I took care of them they had blocked off the entry to Hell and I choose to help defend God instead.” </p><p>Angel Dust sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah, I probably woulda done the same... if I wasn’t already in love with a demon.” Angel grinned at the Dominion as he straightened from his bow. “When ya come to Hell in October, you’ll have to swing by the hotel an’ meet him. Alastor’s a wonderful demon.” </p><p>Zadkeil chuckled softly, a true, nonjudgmental smile on his face. “I can see you really love him. I can’t wait to meet him.”  </p><p>Seraphiel clapped his hands then, attracting their attention back to him. “Since you two have now gotten somewhat acquainted... as you can see Anthony, as leader of the Dominions Zadkeil will already have his hands full. But until we can find a suitable angel who supports you and can lead appropriately, you will need to help him command the angels.” </p><p>At that Angel chuckled. “Ya know I’m the ‘Guardian Angel of Hell,’ right? Helping Sir Zadkeil lead the angels <em>against</em> those I’m supposed to be defendin’ is not gonna go over very well. Plus I have to defend the hotel—” </p><p>God decided to speak then, Their eyes glowing faintly. “These are your orders, Anthony.” The voice dangling somewhere between feminine and masculine as golden eyes stared at him. “Though yes, you outrank Zadkeil, when he is in Hell you are to listen to his commands. Whatever he orders you to do, consider it an order from <em> me</em>.” Angel swallowed thickly, both his and Zadkeil’s eyes frozen on the deity. God then turned Their attention to Seraphiel, smiling widely at him. “Does that command suit you enough, Seraphiel, that I am not Favoring Anthony too much?” </p><p>Seraphiel, too swallowed thickly, he feeling that God was also aggravated in him for having to make such a command of Their Knight and Favorite. “Yes, Your Most Perfection.”  </p><p>“Hmm.” The deity hummed. “Continue, then.”  </p><p>“Yes, so as God stated, you are to follow Zadkeil’s orders when he is in Hell. You can still protect the hotel whenever he does not have an order for you but it is expected of you to assist him whenever he requires it.” </p><p>Angel bowed his head, sighing softly. “Of course.” </p><p>“And that concludes the matters from Heaven.” Seraphiel stated. “But you had something you wished to discuss?” </p><p>“Shall I depart, then?” Zadkiel asks, glancing at Angel. </p><p>“No, ya can stay. It kinda pertains to ya in a way...” Angel comments, smiling softly at the Dominion. He turns his attention onto God, the deity now once again resting Their head on a hand in boredom. “So... as it turns out, um... I'm pregnant.” </p><p>“Excuse me?” Seraphiel asks, his eyes widening in shock as Zadkiel beside him whips his head down to Angel’s stomach and then back to his face. God blinks but otherwise doesn’t make a noise or movement. </p><p>“I, well <em> we </em> down at the hotel, think that maybe Your Blessing did <em> maybe </em> give me an extra ‘gift’.” A nervous chuckle escapes him as his lower hands dangle protectively before his stomach. “I mostly wanted to come up here an’ ask if ya think that’s even possible. I mean, I’m virtually <em> all </em>male. I don’t have any other explanation.”  </p><p>The leader of the Seraphim turns to the deity sitting upon Their throne. “Is this true? Is he pregnant?” </p><p>God turns Their head to him and simultaneously raises a brow. “What an idiotic question.” God spoke in a male’s voice, eyes narrowing at the Seraphim beside Them. “I knew he was pregnant the moment he walked through the doors.” </p><p>“<em>What</em>?” Angel sounded out, attracting God’s and Seraphiel’s attention back to him. “An’ ya didn’t say anythin’?” </p><p>God grinned then, the voice going back to feminine. “No, of course not! I wanted to see your shocked expression! It is quite adorable.” </p><p>“You’re shittin’ me...” Angel curses, groaning as a hand slaps onto his face.  </p><p>Zadkeil can’t hold back the snicker and turns his attention back to God as They continue. “I am God; you do not think I did not see the new life growing inside you upon your entry? It seems you have all forgotten who I am.” They lift Their head off Their hand, the hands now laying in Their lap. “As for your question, it would make the most sense that my Blessing was perhaps overpowered in the body of a half breed. If I were to give a Blessing to an angel or a human it would just prolong their lives or increase their strength. Since you were a Fallen angel first: and we must recall that if my First Son can have a child as a Fallen angel when angels should otherwise be infertile that you could produce offspring as well. However, in <em>your </em>case, my Blessing is the only power strong enough to change the laws of nature and allow for a male to create life." They pause, seemingly to all present going over Their own laws in Their head, blinking slowly before they sighed gently. "I have never Blessed a demon before, half or otherwise, so this is all uncharted territory.” They then sighed again as a wry smile rose on Their features. "This reminds me of Adam. Originally, I had meant him to be a self-reproducing being but the brat kept complaining that he was lonely. And did he have some demands on his companion should look like! Greedy human..."</p><p>Angel Dust sighed heavily, ignoring God's miniature rant on Adam (as it continued on) while Seraphiel tried in vain to get the rant to stop. Ultimately, even God was just speculating. But Angel was at least content that They confirmed that the Blessing was most likely the cause of his pregnancy. On the same coin, though, They did have a point that anything Angel did or experienced was all new. They were all learning together as it were. “May ya allow me to keep it?” Angel heard himself ask before his brain could even truly think about what he was asking. </p><p>The rant stopped upon the question drifting in the air between them. God's eyes landed back on the half breed, a couple beats passing as God and Angel held gazes, the deity soon smiling at the half breed. “Why, of course, Anthony. You are, after all, half demon. Though I do command over you, I cannot control you due to that fact. Keep the babes if it pleases you.” </p><p>“Oh, thank ya, God, I—wait. <em> Babes</em>? Plural?” </p><p>God’s smile grew, a giggle coming out of Them. “Why, Anthony, dear... having twins <em> is </em>hereditary after all.” Angel’s jaw dropped, eliciting another giggle out of the deity. “I will be waiting in anticipation for how the little ones turn out. They will be the first half breeds born in all of existence.” </p><p>Angel giggles back, albeit more nervously. “<em>Great</em>! Another thing to tell, Al...” </p><p>“Of course, you should see about making a prompt marriage between you and your demon.” God comments offhandedly. “I see the ring on your hand so I know you are already engaged. Please speak with him about speeding up the process before the babes are born. No need for them to be born bastards.”  </p><p>The winged spider chuckles strenuously. “Is that an order? ‘Cause Alastor never even thought about marriage before the battle so I don’t wanna—” </p><p>“You get him to marry you quickly, Anthony.” God interrupts, Their gaze heavy on him, Their tone hovering between feminine and masculine again. “As curious as I am for the babes, I can also not promise that they will be born healthy, otherwise. They are from my Blessing (most likely) and I can always retract that Blessing; make nature follow its preordained course once again.” </p><p>Angel stiffened, his legs shaking as he could feel that God was not leaving much room for discussion. Even Seraphiel, who had asked for a fairer treatment of Angel (as compared to other angels) looked offhandedly to the deity, he too recognizing that They could strike down the babies in Angel faster than one could sneeze; even while They are Heaven and he in Hell.  </p><p>Angel numbly bowed, keeping his head low as his hand remained over his children in his stomach. “Of course, Your Most Perfection. Is there anything else ya require of me?” </p><p>“No. And as Seraphiel said we have no more matters for you, currently.” They stood, Seraphiel quickly going at attention and Zadkeil bowing as well, Their voice shifting again to Their normal feminine tone. “You both may leave.”  </p><p>Without another word the deity walked off to the side, to the same door Zadkeil entered from, Seraphiel silently behind Them. Together the half breed and the Dominion exited the hall through the main door, Angel releasing a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding once the doors shut behind them. Zadkeil looked over to the half breed then, his face twisted in sympathy. “If it’s any consolation,” he began, “I don’t plan on using you to command my legions. I have reigned over Hell before centuries ago so I know I can handle it. And...” He paused, sighing heavily. “I will do everything in my power to ensure no angel attacks the hotel and your children. You are, above all else, my superior and I will protect your family. You have my word.” </p><p>Angel at that smiles at the Dominion. “You’re very sweet. But I know that God won’t do anythin’ to the babies. They meant what They said, but I don’t think they’re gonna pass up the opportunity to get, what They’ll consider, to be more grandkids.” A beat passed. “Though, I guess, Charlie is technically Their blood related granddaughter an’ I’m not at all related to Them. But I think They consider me like son considerin’ how much they Favor me.” </p><p>“You seem to be so sure.” Zadkeil chuckled, marveling at the half breed’s optimism.  </p><p>“I wouldn’t doubt it. But I thank ya for your service, Zadkeil.” </p><p>“The pleasure is all mine, Guardian.” </p><p>“Call me Angel; we’re gonna be workin’ closely with one another an’ all the titles get in the way.” </p><p>At that the Dominion laughs, his chest shaking with his laughter. “To that, I will agree with you... Angel.” </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>By the time Angel Dust returned to Hell, it was well into the late evening hours. The half breed sighed heavily as he returned to the hotel, snapping his fingers to change back into his usual pink and white tux and skirt, already relaxing more without the weight of the armor on him. As he walked through the doors he instantly felt like he was being watched. He turned his head, seeing Alastor’s main shadow perk up upon their gazes meeting before disappearing quickly. Angel chuckled to himself as he continued onwards, Talia squeaking from her desk as she saw him. “You’re back! How was Heaven?” </p><p>“More than enlightinin’ one could say.” Angel responded, smiling at her. “Anythin’ interstin’ happened?” </p><p>“Nope! Just that Bambi was losin’ it today.” She giggles then as she remembers the antics of the Radio Demon today. “It was like he lost his head or something! Misplacing things, stumbling here and there! For the big, scary Radio Demon he was really quite cute!” </p><p>“Talia, dear, only Angel may call me ‘cute' and even then there's only so much I would allow.” The voice sounded behind Angel, causing the winged spider to laugh as Talia jumped up. Alastor rose from Angel’s shadow, a hand coming to wrap around his angel’s waist as he places a curt kiss on his cheek, comically having to stand on his toes to reach his taller lover. “You’ve been gone for a long time, <em> mon </em> <em> ange</em>. I was beginning to worry.” </p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Talia rolled her eyes, yet her smile remained plastered on her face. “<em>Just </em>beginning to worry, Spindly.” </p><p>Alastor snapped his head to her, glaring at her but today she was not afraid of the deer demon as she laughed, covering her mouth at his duality. Angel too laughed, leaning forward to place a kiss on his love’s forehead. “Well, I’m back now. I got a lot done up there though. The experience wasn’t all bad, in truth.”  </p><p>“Ah, good. I’m sure some angels acted strangely.” Alastor commented, eying his mate carefully as if he was scanning for any injuries.  </p><p>“Yes, but nothin’ a few more trips an’ an occasional show of power won’t fix. They just gotta see that I’m one of them an’ no threat to any of them, or God for that matter. I think it'll all be fine but angels are stubborn. Might just take a shit ton of time before they truly warm up to me." Angel sighed tiredly, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "Oh, but, uh, Al, there is a request from God... more like demand really.” </p><p>“Oh? And that is?” </p><p>Angel grinned at him, a faint blush on his features. “We’re gonna have to move up the weddin’... <em> before </em>the babies are born.” </p><p>“Hm. I figured that a request like that would—wait. <em>B</em><em>abies?</em> Plural?”  </p><p>Angel’s grin grew wider. “Yeah... twins! Surprise!” </p><p>Talia and Alastor’s mouth dropped but the squirrel demon rebooted faster, grinning madly as she clapped excitedly. “Oh, my goodness! Two babies! Ah! I gotta tell the others!” She pulls out her cell phone and texts the hotel staff group, her fingers flying as she types out a long message. “And sent!” She sets the phone on the desk and runs around the desk, engulfing Angel in a hug. “This is great! Two babies! So exciting!” She giggles as she runs back to behind the desk, immediately picking up her phone again as it dings, messages coming in left and right, mostly from Charlie and Nifty. She giggles maniacally as she texts back, fingers frantically flying over the screen.</p><p>Meanwhile, Alastor just now came back to life, blinking away his shock as he smiles at his angel, a brow raised in astonishment. “You never cease to amaze me, <em> mon ange</em>.”  </p><p>Angel chuckles as he eyes the deer demon. “Oh, please! It’s not <em>just</em> me! It’s also your very potent sperm!” At that Alastor’s smile drops as a blush comes across his face while Talia laughs loudly at the statement. “Al, couldn't ya have toned it back? I love kids but two at a time seems a bit much... doncha think?” He leans in then, his face right before Alastor’s, a dastardly smirk on the winged spider's face as the blush increases on the deer demon’s features.  </p><p>“I haven’t the faintest idea on what you’re talking about, my dear!” He nearly yells as he turns his back to walk back to their room only to be quickly bombarded by Charlie, towing Vaggie behind her, and Nifty bounding around them like an excited child going to Disney World for the first time.  </p><p>“My goodness, Al! Twins! This is great! Angel, how’d you find out?” Charlie hollers, her smile endless.  </p><p>“One baby was exciting but two's fantastic!” Nifty yells as well, a blush of happiness on her face. </p><p>“Oh, joy, more mouths to feed.” Vaggie states but she clearly meant it as a joke as she says that more towards Alastor, enjoying very much so the flustered expression on his face.  </p><p>Angel laughs heartedly at his demon's flustered form, approaching his fiancé and swinging an arm over his shoulders, answering all of Charlie’s and Nifty’s questions while effectively holding a very flustered Radio Demon in his spot to suffer through the embarrassment. </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, all the angels are based on angels in the Bible. The only one of main importance (that we met in this chapter) is Zadkeil. He will make a couple more appearances later on in this story. </p><p>Broadway song for title inspiration: “Blessings” from “Seventh Heaven”.  </p><p>AUTHOR COMMENTARY: I used the 1955 version of the song for inspiration that you can find on YouTube if you want to take a listen. “Seventh Heaven” is a production that isn’t really produced anymore but this song is the most popular from the production. You’ve probably heard the song before. I like to imagine that God Themselves dedicated this song to Anthony/Angel Dust and his kiddos. </p><p>Also, I love how Angel and Alastor reacted the same way to finding out that they were having twins. I no joke made myself laugh a couple times in this chapter, that being one of them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. At Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Due to God’s request (more like demand), the Hazbin crew is accelerating the wedding plans both before the twins are born and before Angel starts to truly show. Everyone is now juggling their normal duties as well as wedding preparations to ensure that the Guardian Angel of Hell and the Radio Demon have a phenomenal wedding (despite it being rushed).  </p><p>But as previously stated, this is Hell, and nothing is ever easy nor without its issues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, moment #1 I believe you all are waiting for. The wedding between the Radio Demon and the Guardian Angel of Hell. (Moment #2 I think are the twins being born but I could be wrong.) </p><p>Also, to preface, I hold off on describing in full detail Ange’s dress until he’s walking down the aisle to get it from Al’s perspective. I just didn't want y’all to panic mid read.  </p><p>Warning: VERY long chapter. But enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>“I’m about to lose my Goddamn mind.” Angel grumbled as he slammed his face into the table, eliciting a jump from Talia and his sister Molly.  </p><p>“Well, Jesus,” Molly breathed out, “don’t hurt yourself, Tony.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll pick somethin’ out an’ get it sized. No worries!” </p><p>Talia sighs herself as she continues to thumb through the magazine the demon Rosie came to drop off yesterday. It had been three days since Angel’s first visit to Heaven and subsequently the duo (Angel and Alastor) announced to their friends and family that they were moving up the wedding plans. From there all Hell broke loose. Not many knew that the two were engaged but since announcing that plans were pushed up suddenly now it was the talk of the town.  </p><p>Literally. Even the news played a segment on it. </p><p>Years of keeping their relationship a secret went up in smoke; though of course more and more demons did find out naturally as time went on (and the three V’s at the porn studios knew since Valentino sent a pawn to investigate the hotel). Alastor was livid yesterday, trying to track down who spilled the metaphorical beans when Rosie came by to offer a special to make the Guardian Angel of Hell’s dress <em> slightly </em>discounted due to being good friends with the Radio Demon. And, to no doubt, have bragging rights for making the dress. Not many weddings really happened in Hell and even less so with big names such as the Radio Demon and the Guardian Angel of Hell. </p><p>Needless to say, it was to be expected.  </p><p>“I don’t know why you don’t just have Alastor just make you something.” Talia states offhandedly before Angel lifts his head up suddenly his gaze sharp towards her. </p><p>“Cause then he’ll know what I’ll look like!” He almost yells as he pulls at his hair. “I can’t him knowin’ what my dress is gonna look like! For God’s sake I’m only married once an’ it has to be rushed!” He suppresses a cry as his head slams back onto the table. “An’ I’m gettin' married here! What a lark!” </p><p>Molly rubs her head as she begins to feel a headache come along. “Yeah, well, with everythin’ bein’ so last minute it’s just easier to do the ceremony at the hotel...” </p><p>“Or is it?!” A bubbly yell comes from the door as the Princess of Hell comes bounding in. “Angel, I have a surprise for you!” </p><p>He turns his head, blinking slowly at her. “Is it the cure for syphilis?” </p><p>Charlie stumbles mid bound and blinks quickly at him. “W-what? No? W-why would you ask that?” </p><p>“I don’t know. Seemed like a funny thing to say.” </p><p>“Jesus Christ.” Molly groans. “He’s losin’ it.” </p><p>“Uh, well... no, but here. Your surprise.” Charlie says then, her overall energy significantly dropped as she hands over a brochure to Angel. </p><p>The half breed takes it from her and scans over the front page, immediately sitting up when he reads it. “Eurydice’s Gallery? The really cool event space downtown that looks like a Greek temple on the outside?” </p><p>“The very same!” Charlie smiles then, her energy being renewed with the spider’s growing excitement. “I pulled some royal strings and got it for you.” </p><p>“No shit!” He stands suddenly, the chair being tossed backwards onto the floor. “Charlie, if you’re fuckin’ with me...” </p><p>“Nope! Though we do have to get everything ready within a very tight deadline but—”</p><p>She gets interrupted by a four-armed hug by Angel, squeezing her tightly. “Thank ya Jesus, Mary Magdalene, Moses, Joseph an’ all those other folks. You’re amazin’!” </p><p>Charlie giggles as she pushes away from him in an attempt to breathe again. “I know <em> I </em>wouldn’t want to get married where I work either so... it’s no problem! You an Al do so much, it’s the least I can do.” </p><p>Angel sniffs as he wipes the stray tears from his eyes. “God, I don’t know if these are tears of happiness or if I’m overly emotional from the brats.” </p><p>“Tony!” Molly chides softly. “Don’t call them brats! They’re my lovely nieces and/or nephews!” </p><p>“Yeah, an’ they’re my brats, I can call ‘em what I want.” </p><p>“They can hear you; you know?” Charlie says, smiling down at Angel’s stomach. “Don’t worry, kids. He doesn’t mean it.” </p><p>“I don’t really think they hear much of anything. They’re only a month an’ a half old in there.”  </p><p>“I think ears start to form around this time.” Molly states, pulling out her phone to do a quick internet search. </p><p>“So, like I said, can’t hear much.” </p><p>“Still, you shouldn't call them brats, Angel.” Charlie says. “You need to tell them that they’re beautiful, and kind, and sweet, and little angels—” </p><p>“Yeah, ‘cept they ain’t. They’re half... or at least a third angel.” </p><p>“But still! They’re only babies and—” </p><p>“<em>Found it!” </em>Talia yells suddenly, her ears straight up as she holds the magazine before her. “Found the perfect dress!” </p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Molly giggles. “That’s what we were here for, weren’t we?” </p><p>The squirrel demon giggles. “You’re as scatterbrained as I am, Molly!”  </p><p>“Maybe so!” The female spider agrees, giggling some more. </p><p>Talia sets down the magazine again and displays the dress she found, turning it around on the table so that Angel doesn’t have to see it upside down. He stares down at it, his head tilting slightly. “Huh. That ain’t bad.” </p><p>“No, and look!” Talia points to an asterisk under the dress and reads it aloud. “’Can be made into any color combinations’.” She looks up at the half breed then, grinning widely at him as he meets her gaze. “Remember when we first talked about you getting married and I said you should wear his colors?”  </p><p>Angel lets the words sinks in, a huge smile and a happy gasp leaving him. “Holy Satan’s flammin’ balls, Talia. You’re a genius!”  </p><p>The squirrel blushes and waves him off. “Oh! It’s nothing!” </p><p>Molly nods in agreement. “I think I see what you’re both seein’. Ah, this would be so beautiful on ya, Tony!” </p><p>The princess brings a hand to her chest as she too can picture the dress she’s seeing in with the colors in mind. “Oh... imagine Alastor’s expression when he sees you in <em>this</em>!” </p><p>“Oh, honey,” Angel states then, once again tears slipping loose from his eyes, “we won’t need to imagine it—we're gonna <em>see </em>it!” </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>“If I ever find who sold the news about the wedding to the press I am going to <em> gut </em> them.” The Radio Demon growls as he downs a whiskey with ease.  </p><p>“Just as long as that anger isn’t directed towards me, go ham.” Husk says as he rolls his eyes and simultaneously refills Alastor’s glass.  </p><p>“We can’t focus on that now.” Nifty states as she spreads out her notebook before her. “Charlie let me know earlier that she managed to snag a venue for the wedding that not’s here. We need to make sure everything will be in its right place!” She pulls out and unfolds the venue chart that they sent over per Charlie’s request to the hotel. “They’ve done weddings before and this is how they usually set up. I think it’s mostly fine considering its going to be a small wedding.” </p><p>The venue itself wasn’t very big to begin with but they had the whole place for themselves. According to the plans they sent over, it had the front entrance that opened up into a grand hall on the inside lined with pillars. On the left was a smaller ballroom which they usually have for cocktail hours but since the demons going to the wedding were in small numbers perhaps it could be converted to the ceremony. On the other side of the hall was a larger ballroom fit for the reception where entertainment could be set up, a dance floor, and the buffet area which in this case they were opting out for catering with a little extra in case people wanted extras. The venue stated that when they had weddings in the past, the ceremony was held outside in the stone garden but it was safer to hold this particular wedding indoors. Having the ceremony outside had too many factors and Alastor had far too many enemies.  </p><p>“I’m sure this made Angel very happy.” Alastor stated with a small smile as they looked over things and made amendments where they needed to.  </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure! No one wants to get married where they work!” Nifty agrees, smiling widely. “I think the venue may have decorations we can rent from them since everything’s so last minute.”  </p><p>Husk groans as he picks up a glass to wipe down. “I don’t know why we have to have this conversation here though.” </p><p>The Radio Demon grinned. “Why, because we have to keep up with our work, Husker! Not to mention since you’re the best man you have to—” </p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa! <em> Best man? </em>I don’t think I signed up for that.” </p><p>“Do you ever?” The cyclops asks, her head tilting to the side. “I mean, it’s not like you wanted to work for Alastor, or work here... or now, I guess be his best man.” </p><p>“You sayin’ I don’t have a choice?” </p><p>“Nope!” Both demons before him sound off and the winged cat demon groans again. </p><p>“Besides, Husk, the hotel will be closed on that day so we can all go the wedding! Think, music, dancing, free food and drinks—” </p><p>“Sold.” Husk said, scowling softly. “Better be plenty of booze.” </p><p>“But of course!” Alastor acknowledged. “It’s my wedding! We’ll have only the best! Top shelf and all!” </p><p>At that, the corner of Husk’s lips twitched. “So, <em>not </em>cheap booze?” </p><p>“Heavens, no.” It was really a shame Angel Dust himself couldn't drink but he and Alastor already agreed that their guests should be able to enjoy the best of the best. Alastor included.</p><p>“Al, ya got yourself a best man!” </p><p>The cyclops snickered as the Radio Demon smirked, they all knowing that Husk didn't have much of a choice to begin with. Alastor didn’t have many friends in general to begin with and with all of the hotel staff having to be assigned to things during the wedding it didn’t leave much left open.  </p><p>And besides, Husk was contracted to do whatever Alastor commands to begin with. </p><p>“Ah, there ya are, son.” A woman’s voice sounded out, Alastor turning in his seat to see Angel’s mother, Sophia walking to him. The older demon sashayed into the room, her knee length black skirt with a golden belt hugging her womanly curves with ease. Her boots clicked against the floor as she came in, her hair ever in those tight ringlets around her head. Black eyes with dark pink pupils blinked at the demons before her as she brought her future son-in-law into a six-armed hug, he flinching in her grasp but otherwise did nothing as she pulled away quickly. “Oh, for Christ’s sake, Alastor. Ya better get used to my <em>italiana</em> mama hugs before ya marry my baby boy.”  </p><p>“I’m trying, Miss Sophia.”  </p><p>“Try harder. I can’t have ya flinchin’ every time the two of ya an’ my grandbabies come over for dinner.” Alastor suppressed a groan as she walked over to the plans, her eyes scanning everything. “An’ hello to everyone, too.” She said quickly, glancing at both Nifty and Husk. “These don’t look like the hotel.” </p><p>“Oh, no, Charlie got a venue last minute.” </p><p>“An’ mama’s the last one to find out?” She rolls her eyes. “Those kids of mine are gonna get a beatin’.” </p><p>Nifty chuckled, suddenly very afraid for the spider twins. “Why are you here, Miss Sophia?” </p><p>“I brought over some contacts for some demons I know that can cook a good meal—seein' as I ain’t cookin’ for everyone <em>an’</em> help my boy get ready.” She elbows Alastor playfully. “I even know a guy who can cook some Southern food. He was married to a third cousin of mine who lived in Alabama. Not Louisiana, I know, but he’d be willin’ to cook up a sample or two to have ya try it.”  </p><p>“Sounds marvelous. Thank you, Miss Sophia.” </p><p>“Al, hon, ya can call drop the ‘miss,’ we’re well past that stage now. Oh, an’ call me ‘mama’ since you’re gonna be my son soon, anyway!”  </p><p>“I... I suppose. Thank you... ‘mama’.” </p><p>Nifty giggled and Husk raised a brow. “Wow,” Husk sounded out, “you’re whipped.”  </p><p>Static filled the air and Alastor’s head snapped to Husk, dials in his eyes. “<em>You want to repeat that</em>?” </p><p>“Yeah! As your best man I’m tellin’ ya... ya... are... <em>whipped!” </em> </p><p>Sophia groaned and raised a hand to her head as Alastor stood, the static increasing and Husk, turning away, ignoring the menacing air surrounding him. Nifty giggled uncontrollably, silently agreeing with Husk as she didn’t want to face her boss’s wrath either.  </p><p>“Gentlemen!” Sophia tried to intervene. “Wedding plans! An’ who’s doin’ what durin’ the ceremony? Boys! <em>Boys</em>!”  </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>“I feel like I’m gonna be sick.” The half breed grumbled as he held a hand over his mouth. Currently he was wearing a pink robe, the word <em> Bride </em>stitched in white on his back. In the room with him were his mother, Molly, and Talia, the three of them look at him with concern on their faces.  </p><p>Sophia smoothed out her pink satin dress, the spaghetti straps hugging her shoulders tightly. It was floor length, save for the front of the dress hemmed shorter at the front just above the feet, revealing cream ankle heeled boots. “I knew we shouldn’t have had the ceremony in the mornin’. This is probably more mornin’ sickness.” </p><p>“Still?” Angel nearly cried, holding back the nausea. “Shouldn’t I be over that by now?” </p><p>“Not necessarily...” Sophia muttered, bringing a set of arms to cross before her. “With your brother I had mornin’ sickness until about three months in.”  </p><p>“Ah, shit.”  </p><p>“It may not be that!” Molly tried to console as she pulled a chair next to Angel. She wore a pink floor length dress as well, with a slit coming up past her knee on one side. There were cutouts at her waist, revealing pink, the dress cutting down between her breasts, revealing more of her pink heart markings than normal. Thin straps going over her shoulder held up the dress, wrapping around her neck. “Could really just be weddin’ jitters!” </p><p>“Let’s hope so!” Talia stated, her tail flicking once. She too wore a pink dress also, only knee length with the halter cut top covered in silver crystals, a diamond necklace around her throat in place of her usual silver chains. “I’m not helping him into this dress when he could throw up on it!” </p><p>“Way to know that the dress is more important, Talia.” Angel sniped, glancing at her from the side. </p><p>“I love you, Spindly, truly, but you don’t think for one moment Rosie out there won’t kill you for vomiting all over her dress she slaved over <em> before </em> even walking down the aisle in it? I <em> am </em>caring about you more than the dress.”  </p><p>“Duly noted...” Angel grumbled, a guttural cough coming up. “Oh, for Heaven's sake!” And with that the tall spider demon stood onto ankle legnth white socked feet quickly, charging into the attached bath before the sounds of vomiting reached the females’ ears. </p><p>“Oh, shit.” Molly cursed before she stood and went after her brother. </p><p>Sophia rolled her eyes and directed her attention to the blonde wig still sitting on its mannequin head. “While Molly’s lookin’ after her brother, get the dress ready Talia, dear. I’ll make sure this is ready to go.”  </p><p>“Sounds like a plan, mama!” Talia grinned, walking over to the main door where the dress was hanging, still in its bag, on the back of it. A knock at the door, however, interrupted her, causing her to jump. She unlocked the door and opened it slightly, peeking through the door to meet the gaze of both Nifty and Vaggie. “Hey, what do you girls want?” Talia asked, it coming off a bit more strained than she wanted to. </p><p>Vaggie blinked at the tone of voice in the squirrel's voice, she wearing a burgundy high-low dress, the dress dragging behind on the ground slightly even with her red high heels. She looked down at Nifty for a moment, she wearing a red knee length dress, the top half all covered in lace, sleeves coming over her shoulders. “We were just coming to check in on Angel. The boys are basically ready.” </p><p>“Of course, they’re ready! They’re <em> boys</em>! ‘Oh, what am I gonna wear? Oh, I <em> know</em>! A jacket, slacks and a shirt! So, <em>fucking </em>creative!’” Talia exhales, rubbing a hand on her forehead. “We’re not doing so hot. Angel’s probably got a small bout of morning sickness again so we’re not even dressed in here. Tell everyone it might be a moment.”  </p><p>“Oh, boy.” Nifty comments, exhaling softly. “Alright, I guess I’ll tell Alastor and Vaggie can tell the guests.”  </p><p>“What a day.” Vaggie states as Talia closes the door, locking it again for good measure.</p><p>Talia finally returns to the dress, unzipping it and starting to pull it out, marveling at it once she was done. “Oh, man! Do I know how to pick a dress!” </p><p>“Yes, dear, now focus. I think I hear Angel finishin’ up in there.” Sophia commented, using the flat iron to curl some more of the wig.  </p><p>On cue, Molly came out of the bathroom as the sounds of Angel brushing his teath came from the bathroom. “He says he feels better now.”  </p><p>“Yeah, it always gets better as time goes on.” Sophia comments. “If the twins in him are anythin’ like ya two used to be this should be the last time he gets sick.” </p><p>Molly went to Talia and the dress, she too standing back and looking at it. “Jesus, that’s pretty.” </p><p>“Don’t I know it!” Talia giggles as she takes a couple photos from her phone. “Oh, Al’s gonna be so awestricken!” </p><p>“I do find it kinda cool how neither of ‘em discussed what they would be wearing so it’ll be a surprise for both of ‘em.” </p><p>“Eh. A tux.” Talia offhandedly commented. “One of the reason’s I like bein’ a woman. So many possibilities of style! And we can wear men’s clothing too.”  </p><p>Molly chuckled, nodding in agreement. “That’s true! I mean, Tony’s closet is amazing!” </p><p>The two giggled together as Angel emerged from the bathroom, groaning in exasperation. “Okay, let’s do this thing. What’re we doin’ first?” </p><p>“Shoes, dress, hair.” Sophia commented as she finished curling the wig again and started to gather the flowers she was going to put in there. “And be quick about it. The boys are ready.” </p><p>“’Course they are.” Angel sighed as he went over, grabbed his shoes. They were Victorian style calf high boots, light pink in color, with white laces. He clattered back into his chair, grabbing the first shoe, he lifted a leg and laid it across the other, shoving his foot in. </p><p>“Don’t forget the garter! It’s on the vanity!” Talia called over.  </p><p>Angel made a sound of appreciation, finishing with the first shoe before setting that foot down, swapping it with the other as he grabbed the blue garter (after all as the saying goes, something new, something borrowed, something blue) and slinked it up his leg before grabbing the second shoe. Once the shoes were on, he hopped back up, heading to the dress, sighing contently as he finally looked at it again (he saw it a week ago during final alterations at Rosie’s). “Damn, that’s pretty.” Talia giggled at the compliment of her dress choice and both she and Molly helped Angel into the skirt of the dress, pulling it up and latching the buttons on his back once the top piece slipped on. “Oh, thank God it still fits. I was scared I would have gotten fatter durin’ the week.” </p><p>“That would have been hilarious.” Talia snorted, earning a sideways glance from Angel. “I mean... shit, that woulda sucked.” </p><p>Angel rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless, lifting the edges of the dress as he walked back over to the vanity, sitting gingerly in it as his mother started immediately on the wig. It was blonde, and mid back, huge wavy curls coming volumizing the hair. He placed the cap on his head, holding back his true hair as Sophia lifted it up from the mannequin head. She turned the chair with a hand, having Angel sit perpendicular to the vanity as Molly began to work on the makeup, grabbing the moisturizer first. Talia, meanwhile, started to snap pictures again from her phone, making sure to capture the three spider demons in multiple angles and frames. “Jesus, commin’ from all angles.” Angel commented as his eyes watched Talia move while he was getting administrations from both his sister and his mother.  </p><p>“We’re only tryin’ to make up for lost time, <em> carino</em>.” Sophia commented, sighing as she situated the wig on her son’s head with pins, grabbing a comb then to pull back some strands from the front to the back to tie up with a flower pinned to it. “An’ we still have a bit to do plus take pictures <em> before </em>ya head out.” </p><p>“A lot of pictures.” </p><p>Molly giggled, smiling as she finished putting on the first layer of makeup, moving now to the eyes. “You’re gonna want all these pictures. Oh, an’ we’ll have to take lots durin’ your pregnancy when ya start showin’ more.” </p><p>“An’ durin’ the birth if possible.” Their mother added as she laced more pink roses and babies' breath flowers into the blonde strands of hair. She smiles at the little white flowers, the flower being a subtle choice to, in a way, tie the twins growing within Angel Dust into the wedding of their parents.  </p><p>“Tony, I’m leavin’ your eyeshadow pink to tie in with the shoes an’ flowers.” Molly stated, not really asking permission as she was already layering on the eyeshadow.  </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I trust ya.” Angel stated, keeping his eyes closed for his sister. </p><p>Another knock came to the door then, the four of them flinching at the voice behind it. “Darling, are you alright? Nifty told us you might be sick again?” </p><p>“Yeah, I'm fine!” Angel called out, his heart hammering in his chest at the sound of his mate’s (and soon to be husband’s) voice. “Just keep your shadows out there, ‘kay? I’ll kill ya if ya see me before I’m ready!” </p><p>A chuckle floated through the door. “I wouldn’t dream of it, darling! I’ll see you soon enough and... I can’t wait.” Angel’s heart skipped a beat and he felt happy, nervous tears sting at his eyes, Molly quickly pinching his arm to get him to stop as she was about to apply the eyeliner. “I’ll leave you all to it then.” Alastor said before the door was once again silent. </p><p>“God, I love that demon.” Angel smiled widely, his heart sounding like a drum in his chest. </p><p>“It’s a good thing you’re marrying him then, huh?” Talia questioned, a big grin on her face as she snapped off more pictures from her phone.  </p><p>“Oh, God, I’m gonna cry!” </p><p>“Well, don’t!” Molly scolded as she finished with the eyes and grabbed the red lipstick. “I’m almost done but ya should really save the tears for <em> after </em>ya see Alastor.”  </p><p>“Aye, aye.” Angel joked lightly as he allowed Molly to apply the lipstick to him.  </p><p>Behind him, Sophia was finishing up the hair, spraying it down with hairspray before stepping back and allowing Talia to take photos of the finished product. “Alright, I’m done. Don’t forget deodorant and perfume!” </p><p>“An’ I’m done too.” Molly states as Talia then whips around and asks Angel to smile, the male doing as she commands at the phone.  </p><p>“So pretty!” Talia quirks. “Oh, this is going to be so beautiful!” </p><p>Angel looks at himself, finally, in the mirror of the vanity and gasps softly, his smile turning into a grin as he saw himself. “Ya ladies outdid yourselves!” </p><p>“We try!” Molly giggles as Angel examines himself a bit more, before gathering the spray on deodorant and the perfume, applying each onto him. After that he grabbed a diamond choker necklace, it having a thin band of diamonds tightly around the neck before it cascaded down into a collection of diamonds to create a teardrop shape, a black diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds dangling off the teardrop. </p><p>Sophia went over and gathered the boquet. It was bohemian in style, with natural cut roses in light pink, dark pink, red and even a handful of black roses in there, babies’ breath once again laced into the roses as the leaves of the roses were bunched up with red, pink, white and black ribbons; the ribbons cascading down from the leaves. “Okay, stand up, hold these, an’ I need photos.” </p><p>“Oh, me too!” Molly states as she stands and joins her mother. </p><p>Angels chuckles but does as he’s told, grabbing the boquet and holding it as the three females get their fill with photos. “Do ya all need to take photos right now? It’s all the same picture.” </p><p>“Shut up.” Talia quickly says, the three of them still snapping off their own photos. “Oh, actually, I have an idea.” She runs over to her purse and pulls out a collapsible selfie stick, attaching her phone onto it and connecting it before running back over. </p><p>“Oh, good idea, Talia!” Molly states as the females now gather around Angel.  </p><p>“Okay!” Talia smiles up into the picture as the phone is held out far away from them, Angel in the middle of the females. “Say, ‘here comes the bride!’” </p><p>“Here comes the bride!” The four of them say in unison, giggles and chuckles escaping them as Talia basically constantly keeps pressure on the bottom, snapping a ton more pictures than necessary.  </p><p>“Alright, let’s do a final check list an’ let’s have a wedding!” Sophia cheers faintly, the four of them going over the room.  </p><p>Talia grabbed Molly’s flower petal basket, double checking to make sure that a white ring box and was in it. Upon confirming that she hands it over to Molly with a smile, glancing back at Angel after. “Now we’re ready, I think! Are you ready?” She asks Angel, her grin wide as the three females wait for his response.  </p><p>“Ready.” Angel said with a heavy, happy sigh.  </p><p>Within the hour, he and Alastor will be married, and he couldn’t be any more ready for anything else in his whole existence.  </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>The venue was indeed marvelous, thought Alastor as he stood at the altar. Though the main hall followed the Grecian style of the front, this side room looked like old brick shops and alleys. Dim lighting from lanterns and sting lights set an almost nighttime feel as above them it was decorated to look like people’s balconies making it seem like they were outside. Husk was standing behind him and Charlie under the natural wood arch, two white curtains swooping elegantly on either side with pink and red roses decorating it. Charlie was bounding in place from excitement. For the officiant she was quite energetic but that was to be suspected. She was wearing a black formal jacket and ironed out slacks, a pink satin shirt tucked neatly into her pants with closed toe heels, straps coming across her feet. She wore a red rose in her hair, pinning back her bangs as she wore her long hair in an updo today, the hair wrapped professionally at the base of her neck with some braids holding it up. </p><p>He resisted the urge to straighten out his tux. He felt odd wearing white, but once again, Talia had mentioned in passing how <em> adorable </em> it would be if Alastor wore Angel’s colors to their wedding; it being a stark difference to his usual red garb. Alastor , beside himself, had to agree. He was planning on just wearing a black tux, like Husk behind him was wearing with a red vest, but changed his mind with Talia’s idea. So, he picked out a white tux with coattails, wearing a pink vest and tie, a red rose in his breast pocket (after all he <em> had </em>to have some of his colors on there too) with black oxfords. To top it off, he had his hair tied back and combed back, to change it up from his usual day-to-day, since after all, this wasn’t any ordinary day. </p><p>He inhaled deeply, as if to steady himself as he took a quick glance out to their guests, his eyes momentarily following Nifty as she was running around the hall, she the designated photographer for the ceremony, snapping off photos of basically everything with an excited fury behind her. There weren’t many due to a mixture of him not having many good friends to invite and frankly not wanting all of Hell to attend (he had already threatened the news station outside earlier that morning, going so far as momentarily throwing them into another dimension to get his point across).   </p><p>On his side of the aisle, were Rosie, Mimzy, and of all people, the King and Queen of Hell, all of them sitting in the only row of chairs on either side. Rosie looked mighty pleased with herself, apparently the dress she made for Angel being one of her favorites so far. Mimzy looked despondent. He knew that the female had a crush on him for ages but he never acknowledged it due to Angel. Still, he invited the flapper as a dear friend. Meanwhile, there was no non-inviting the royal couple; in honesty he hadn’t even sent them invitations and according to Charlie she didn't either, verbally or otherwise. But one can’t turn away Lucifer and Lilith when they were already here and on time. He was thankful that Vaggie had ordered more food than necessary from the catering company she hired; more than he wanted to order at least. And then there was one empty seat for Talia whenever she was done helping Angel. Though the girl would be more appropriate for Angel’s side, they didn’t want to offset either side when it was already not even, so she, without much complaint, went to Alastor’s side. With the addition of the King and Queen of Hell it made things more even with Talia. In order, it was Rosie (she just <em> had </em>to have the corner seat to see the dress in full effect), Mimzy, Talia, Lilith, Lucifer. He wondered how the squirrel demon would react when she sees she’s next to the royal couple.  </p><p>He didn't have to wonder for long as Talia entered the hall, eying the empty chair on Alastor’s side and seeing her chair mates, her face twisted to a strained nervousness that almost looked like she was going to cry out of fear. Alastor smirked and chuckled darkly to himself, finding the tiniest bit of pleasure at Talia’s displeasure. She sighed heavily and trudged over to her seat, giving the royal couple a respectful bow before taking her seat quickly, her eyes dead ahead.  </p><p>On Angel’s side, there were even less people seeing as his family were <em> in </em>the wedding and he didn’t have many friends either besides the staff at the hotel. There was Cherri Bomb, whom Angel had met when he was still going by Anthony, he saving her life from one of his own kind during the two decades he and Alastor were avoiding each other because Heaven was starting to suspect foul play. They had been friends ever since, their bond getting stronger since he Fell. Vaggie sat on Angel’s side too, on the chair next to the one closest to the aisle, Razzle and Dazzle, Charlie’s servants, on her other side with Cherri at the end. The empty seat next to the aisle was reserved for Sophia once she finished walking her son down the aisle.  </p><p>Which, speaking of which... </p><p>The very distinct sounds of the wedding march began to play, making Alastor’s ears go to full attention. He turned towards the dual doors at the end of the hall, they being opened by two employees of the venue, wearing black tuxes of their own. An excited squeak escaped Talia, which was heard by all, as she began to clap silently really quickly, the few guests all rising to their feet to turn back towards the doors. Molly appeared first, holding a basket of petals and cascading them down onto the floor as she walked, the mixture of red, pink and black creating a pretty walkway as she reached the end of the aisle, smiling greatly at Alastor before taking her place opposite of Husk.  </p><p>Now, was the moment he had been anticipating as all their gazes moved back to the double doors. He inhaled again, holding his breath with a flutter of emotions he had never felt before. Or at least, he felt before but never all at once. It was, quite frankly, making him feel as if his heart would stop.  </p><p>And then all at once, he felt his world stop. Or fall away. Or speed up. </p><p>Honestly, he couldn't tell. </p><p>But he thinks his heart really did stop for a moment there. </p><p>There was his angel, wearing <em>his </em>color. A part of him wanted to look at Talia for he <em>knew </em>she did all of this on purpose—to get them both to wear each other’s colors but he couldn’t look away. Angel came in wearing, quite shockingly, a two-piece wedding dress. Covering his torso was a scoop neck, all red lace top, sleeveless, with it stopping just above the waist band of the bottom, showing off just the tiniest sliver of midsection. The waist band of the bottom was a black band, that being the only black on the dress as it a-lined out into a white skirt. That was, until red tulle roses started to sprinkle themselves on the dress, more and more roses appearing as the skirt continued until the whole bottom, probably two feet of the dress was all red tulle, all bundled to look like hundreds of roses. Faintly, Alastor could see that the skirt had a slight train, just dragging behind Angel just enough accentuate the shape of the skirt. And the boquet that Angel held in his hands, it was stunning as well, seemingly being a <em>part</em> of his angel and his attire. </p><p>Then his world seemed to blur, only to realize that he was crying. He immediately clearing his throat and blinking his eyes quickly, thankful that everyone else was looking at Angel. Except for apparently Nifty as she pulled on his pant leg and offered a white handkerchief with a warm smile (she more pleased with herself that she was able to capture a photo or two of Alastor in tears for Angel). Alastor took it and quickly dotted the cloth around his eyes before tucking it into a back pocket, Nifty moving away to capture more pictures. </p><p>Angel, who saw all of this, felt his own tears slip loose, a loving chuckle escaping him as he lifted one hand to wipe away at the tears before his makeup was truly ruined. To the half breed, his demon looked so handsome in white, his mind mentally thanking Talia for her wonderful idea of they wearing each other's colors; he just <em>knows </em>she had something to do with Alastor wearing white, a color the half breed had <em>never </em>seen on him before. It made his heart soar that Alastor had thought of him so much that he would want to do such a thing. At least he assumed since he choose to wear red in his dress to accent his love. Angel was certain that the Radio Demon would have been wearing black or his customary red; but this was much more special. Angel Dust straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat softly, his grin spanning his whole face as his hand on his mother's arm tightened in anticipation. His mother beside him sniffed as she tried to hold it together, her smile radiating of love and happiness for her son. This union was nothing like her own with her children's father and for that she was glad for.</p><p>“Oh, my goodness! He’s so beautiful!” Charlie sniffs, laughing softly herself as they all waited for the bride to finally approach them.  </p><p>“Yes...” Alastor agreed, his smile warm as Angel reached the halfway point. “And he’s all mi—” </p><p>A loud bang interrupted everything as a couple surprised yells rang out. Angel whipped around, seeing that the doors, which the employees had shut behind him once he entered, were now busted open again, electronic minions entering the hall before their master, Vox, stood in the doorway. “What a happy moment!” The television demon rang out, seemingly mighty pleased with himself. “Too bad I need the bride!” With a snap of his fingers a cable grew out of him and rushed towards Angel. </p><p>Angel moved quickly and dropped the boquet and pushed his mother out of the way before the cable wrapped around him tightly, it immediately pulling Angel to Vox’s side. Alastor’s eyes turned to dials and his antlers began to grow as he stepped off the altar, heading to his nemesis. “Vox, let him go!” </p><p>“Yeah, dickwad!” Cherri yelled as she prepped a bomb. “This is a wedding ya damn tool!” </p><p>“Nah-uh-uh!” Vox sounded out, wagging a finger. “No one else move or else this pretty little bride gets quite the shock!” To add emphasis, electricity begins to jump between the demon’s fingers, making Angel’s eyes widen as his mind instantly goes to the babies inside him. Alastor freezes as well. No one else knew of Angel being pregnant besides those in attendance to the wedding since they were all trusted friends and family so there was no way Vox knew but regardless the threat was still real. “You, me, outside, <em> alone</em>.” Vox commanded, smirking as he walked out of view, bringing Angel with him. </p><p>Alastor was livid, his hands shaking at his sides. He was going to kill him. For sure this time. He’s going to kill him.  </p><p>“Alastor.” Charlie sounded out, stepping beside him as she was joined by Vaggie. “Do you need us to help? Or maybe my parents can—” </p><p>“<em>No</em>.” The Radio Demon sounded out, static filling his voice and the air around them. “<em>This is between me and him. Everyone </em> <em> stay </em> <em> here.” </em>  </p><p>The Radio Demon briskly walked past Sophia and out of view from the guests. His fists were so tightly his nails were digging into his palms, blood beginning to pool out of them. He stepped outside, slamming the door open as he eyed Vox, standing in the greenery before the venue, Angel still beside him, lifted up from the ground slightly as the cable wrapped around his legs and torso, restraining his four arms to his sides. “Hey, c-can ya loosen up?” He heard Angel gasp out, whimpering slightly as he wiggled his arms at his side. “You’re squeezin’ too tight...” </p><p>“Vox!” Alastor yelled, his heart pounding as he could tell that Angel was worried about the twins inside him. Alastor for himself seeing the cable was wrapped precariously around Angel’s middle. “I’m here, let him go!” </p><p>“I don’t think so.” Vox responded, pulling Angel’s face to his, eliciting a gasp from the spider. “I was planning to use him against you; to see if you would make a mistake knowing how much you care for him.” He paused, raising a hand to grasp at Angel’s chin, forcing the spider to meet his eyes. “Up close, you’re really something else! You’d make a pretty slut.” </p><p>“Fuck off.” Angel cursed with resentment.  </p><p>“Vox. I won’t tell you again. Let. Him. Go!” Alastor commanded, spawning his staff as he walked forward. “Your fight is with me, not him!” </p><p>“Take another step, Radio Demon, and you can have your bride back... after I fry the bitch.”  </p><p>Angel rolled his eyes at the insult as he tried again in vain to wiggle free, only having the cable to wrap tighter around him. “S-stop!” Angel strained out, his hands twitching at his sides. “<em>Please</em>...” He begged then, his tears of happiness from earlier being replaced with those of fear as he feared more for his children more than himself. Who knows what would happen if Vox decided to electrocute him? Angel would most likely survive, but the children were barely over two months old; he doubts they would survive within him. </p><p>“I like it when you beg.” Vox leered. “Why don’t you—” </p><p>“Hey, fuckface!” Another voice came from behind Vox, causing the demon to half turn to face the source of the sound.  </p><p>Angel blinked in shock, his mouth dropping open. “Arackniss?”  </p><p>His older brother sighed, scratching the side of his head before spawning a gun in one hand. “Am I late for the reception already? An’ here I was just tryin’ to congratulate my fag brother on his weddin’.”  </p><p>“Do ya really hafta call me that word?” Angel asks, his shoulder slumping immediately at the derogatory term.  </p><p>“But it looks to me like someone else crashed the weddin’ before me.” The black spider demon stated, spawning another gun and pointing them both to Vox. “Drop ‘im, hack.” </p><p>Vox laughs at that. “You really think I’m going to listen to <em> you</em>? I’m not going to do shit!” His electronic based minions gather around him as he lifts Angel higher above him. Angel grunts as he comes to an abrupt stop in the air, realizing that the distraction of his older brother caused Vox to loosen up on him a little. </p><p>Angel exhaled softly, willing his third set of arms to push through the slit between his top and skirt, bringing those hands together as he shut his eyes. “Oh, please, God... let me do this just once... <em> please</em>.” He whispered, more tears coming out from his closed eyes as he tried to summon the God of Hand sword. However, the half breed has tried before to bring it out in his demon form, not once being able to do it unless he was in his Seraphim form. The sword was no longer strong enough to just appear out of a demon as it had the first time during the Battle of Hazbin. And Angel just didn’t want to risk transforming in Vox’s cable and end up being electrocuted regardless.  </p><p>Below him Alastor kept his eyes on Vox, his stomach twisted in knots as he couldn't fathom what to do. He could summon his tentacles and try to go for Angel, but if he was too slow or if Vox noticed then he wouldn’t be able to reach Angel before he was electrocuted. He could open up a portal under Vox, as he did before, hoping that Vox fall through and distracts him enough. Or perhaps if he slips into the shadows he could sneak up behind Vox and kill him. The arrival of Arackniss was unexpected, to say the least, but perhaps he could use the elder spider demon to his advantage. He felt his heart beat sporadically in his chest, threatening to burst. He had to think of something and quick before— </p><p>A bright white light erupted from above them, blinding the three demons for a moment. “Oh, thank God!” Angel breathed as he spread his lowest set of hands apart, the sword spawning between them as he immediately willed the sword to protect him. The sword flew out, whipping around and cutting the cable just before it started to wrap around its master. As the introduction of gravity caused Angel to fall, his wings quickly grew out of his back, ripping his top on his back where the joints were. Angel spawned pistols in his middle set of arms, landing roughly on his feet just beside Vox, whipping around and firing off rounds at the television demon.  </p><p>“Oh, fuck!” The television demon cursed as he fell to the ground to dodge, his minions rushing to Angel. The sword defended Angel alongside Alastor’s tentacles that suddenly came forth around him, Angel willing the guns away in place of taking the sword in his hand. “Attack, dammit! <em> Attack</em>!” Vox yelled as more cables came from his back, whipping everywhere.  </p><p>Alastor moved to join Angel, pulling him into his side as he kept one arm wrapped around Angel protectively. “Go inside, dear. It’ll be safer.”  </p><p>“Fuck that shit! Fucker not only ruined my weddin’ but made me ruin my dress too!” Angel refuted, pushing himself out of Alastor’s arms to walk between the tentacles, addressing Vox now. “Motherfucker, do ya know how much I spent on this dress last minute? Rosie’s probably gonna kill me now!” Angel swings the sword and cuts a minion in half, the electricity popping between its halves.  </p><p>Alastor groans at his angels’ defiance but nonetheless continues to attack Vox and his minions as Arackniss fires his guns towards the minions as well. “That’s what you’re concerned about? A <em>dress</em>?” He calls out to his younger brother as he inches closer to him, shooting his way through the seemingly endless wave of minions.  </p><p>“Ya would be too if ya know how much I spent on this shit!” Angel refuted, taking his sword and stabbing it into the face of a cube television minion, the screen going to black.  </p><p>“Then why even spend that money? You’re only gonna wear it once!” </p><p>“Fuck ya! Ya weren’t even invited!” </p><p>“I came to congratulate ya, dumbass!” </p><p>“Says the dumbass who picked ‘Arackniss’ as his name, <em> dumbass</em>!” </p><p>“Oh, shut it fag!” </p><p>“Stop fuckin’ callin’ me that!” </p><p>“Oh, for Heaven’s sake.” Alastor sighed heavily as he snapped his fingers, a portal opening up with more tentacles as he dragged a good amount of demons into it before it closed back up again. </p><p>Within moments the three became back to back, defending each other from the endless waves of attacks before suddenly there were no more minions but now a tired Vox standing before them. He panted heavily as all of his cables were either cut, shot or ripped off, his enemies now standing in a line, with Angel in the middle, staring down at him, “This isn’t over!” </p><p>“Oh, I think it is, Vox.” The Radio Demon sounded out, about to step forward when an energy field wrapped around Vox suddenly.  </p><p>Alastor eyes his mate beside him, seeing that the upper right hand was sans the sword and now was clenched as if holding a ball in it. “Hey, d’ya remember, bro, that baseball field behind the house?” Angel asks as he steps forward, watching with glee as Vox hits and kicks the field from the inside, he leaning on the wall since it was a rounded force. Vox soon finds himself slowly being lifted up from the ground, eliciting a sound of surprise from him. </p><p>“What about it?” Arackniss asks, raising a brow at his younger brother.  </p><p>“I haven’t played since the last time we did, but I betcha I can chuck him halfway ‘cross the city.” Angel claims, turning back to grin at his brother. </p><p>“Bullshit.” Arackniss says with a roll of his eyes as his weapons despawn and he crosses all of his arms before him.  </p><p>Angel gives a shrug as he looks up towards Vox, his gaze meeting with Vox’s. He smiles murderously at the television demon, a sinister chuckle leaving him, causing a shiver to run down the other demon’s spine. “Just this once, I’m <em>not </em>lettin' Al kill ya as, let’s say, a <em>thanks</em> for your participation in the Battle of Hazbin. But, I won’t be so generous the next time.” The threat lingers in the air and blue and pink pupils glare daggers at Vox. “An’ let me also say this... ya attack me, or my family again <em>I </em>will kill ya <em>myself</em>, do I make myself clear?” After not getting a response Angel roughly shakes his clenched hand, Vox being jostled in the orb, his yells ringing loudly before Angel abruptly stops. “Do I make myself clear?!”  </p><p>“Y-Yes, yes! For fuck’s sake!” The demon stuttered out, causing Angel to grin triumphally.  </p><p>“Good. ‘Cause, Vox, <em> dear</em>, once I marry Alastor, his territory an’ his enemies are also <em> mine</em>. An attack on him is an attack on me, an’ vice versa. But for now...” Angel giggles and with his lowest set of arms, he lifts the front of his dress as he primes himself for a pitch. “Let’s see if I can get a home run.”  </p><p>“Oh, fuck! W-wait, no, I—” </p><p>Angel chucks his right hand forward, as if throwing an actual baseball, and instantly Vox soars away, his screams cutting through the air of Hell as it fades away. “Ah, shit.” Angel curses as he releases his skirt and lets his lowest set of arms return into his torso. “I think I fucked it up. It’s hard to pitch in a dress.” </p><p>Arackniss groans. “Still... a pretty good pitch.” </p><p>Angel turns and grins at the other two males. “Yeah, it was! Halfway ‘cross town!” </p><p>“Meh...”  </p><p>“Meh? That <em> was </em>pretty far!” </p><p>“Could be better.” </p><p>“Unbelievable.” Angel states as he finally joins the others, taking a quick look down at himself. “Oh, Jesus. There’s burn marks from the electricity on the dress! <em> Fuck</em>!” </p><p>“An’ your hair’s a mess.” His brother points out as the hair was all mess up, most of the flowers that Sophia had set in it gone.  </p><p>“Oh, for the love of...! I shoulda just let Al kill him. Motherfucker.” </p><p>Alastor, at that chuckles, eying his bride with a smirk as he grabs the handkerchief Nifty gave him earlier to wipe off his own blood from his hands. “If you knew I wanted to kill him, then why didn’t you let me?” </p><p>“Like I said... as a thanks for helpin’ out back then but <em> Jesus</em>. Next time, Al, murder his ass.” </p><p>The Radio Demon grins widely, tilting his head to the side as he pockets the handkerchief again. “Anything for my bride.”  </p><p>“Ah... fuckin’ fags...” Arackniss curses getting him a slap on the arm. “Fuck, what was that for?” </p><p>“I don’t like that word!” Angel scolds, shaking his head as his hands go to his hair. “We have the ceremony to go through...” He whines. “An’ I don’t even know if I can put the wings away without my top fallin’ off...” </p><p>Arackniss watches his brother for a moment before sighing, pulling a comb from the inside of his jacket. “Bend down for a sec.” He tells Angel, the half breed blinking in shock before doing as he’s told, turning his back to his brother and letting the smaller spider demon comb out the wig. “Now, I don’t know how good’ll be but I sometimes combed Moll’s hair when we were alive after ya... left.”  </p><p>Angel nodded, choosing to remain silent as Arackniss combed through the hair. Alastor watched the two brothers, a hand raised to his mouth in contemplation. Just as Arackniss finished redoing Angel’s hair Alastor spoke. “Would you care to join us, Arackniss?”  </p><p>“Say what now?” Arackniss questioned, Angel looking at Alastor and then back at his brother.  </p><p>“You came here to congratulate Angel, correct? It would be rude to turn you away, especially after you assisted us in fighting off Vox.” </p><p>“I... well I was only able to get away from pa for a moment I—” </p><p>“Oh, screw ‘im!” Angel interrupted, moving to stand beside Alastor as he looked at his older brother. “Are ya gonna let him control your afterlife, too? Arackniss... if ya want to escape ‘im just let me know. Let <em>us </em>know. We can help an’... Al’s gonna be family startin’ today so ya can trust ‘im too.” </p><p>The smaller spider demon looked between them both, swallowing thickly as he thought it over. “I really shouldn’t...” </p><p>“You say that,” Alastor starts, offering a calm, soft smile to him, “but do you <em> want </em>to stay? And we have more than enough food so you should also stay for the reception, too.” </p><p>“I... yeah... thanks. I... wanna stay.” </p><p>“Good! Then it’s settled!” The Radio Demon grins as he snaps his fingers, a shadow emerging beside him with Angel’s boquet. “Angel, darling, keep the wings for now. I’ll see if Rosie can fix up the dress before the reception when I go in there.” He hands over the boquet to Angel, the half breed stuttering softly. “Come along, Arackniss! I’m sure we can get you another chair and—” </p><p>“Actually,” Angel interrupts, smiling softly at his brother. “I have another idea.”  </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>The Radio Demon enters the ceremony room once again, the demons in there standing and being at attention when he enters. Sophia is the first to approach him, worried to death about her son. “Is Angel alright?” </p><p>“Yes, everything is taken care off!” Alastor smiles at her before gesturing to come closer. She obliges and he whispers to her, she immediately jutting back in surprise.  </p><p>“Say what now?” </p><p>“I do hope you don’t mind. It’s a request from Angel.”  </p><p>“I, well, shit. Y-Yeah... if... yeah. Wow.” Sophia exhales and moves to take the line of chairs on Angel’s side, working with a staff member to add another chair to the row and telling everyone to scout down one, she sitting now in the seat next to the empty one by the aisle.  </p><p>“We’re going for a take two, everyone!” Alastor announces as he approaches Rosie, whispering to her too before she groans in exasperation but nonetheless nods. “Take your places, please. Angel will let us know when they’re ready.” With that he takes his spot at the altar, the three demons at the altar eying him weirdly.  </p><p>“’They’re’?” Molly questions as she stands in her spot by the altar. Alastor says nothing as he eyes the double doors at the end of the aisle, seeing one of Angel's hands give a thumbs up before the door shuts close.  </p><p>“They’re ready. Standby at the doors and cue up the music!” Alastor states. The employees rush back to the doors and once again the wedding march begins once again.  </p><p>The employees opens the door again and Angel and Arackniss appear, the two arm-in-arm as now Arackniss leads Angel down the aisle. The demons stand again, blinking in shock at the addition of Angel’s brother but neither Angel nor Alastor cared as they eyed each other once more, smiling fondly at one another as this time there were no interruptions. The half breed chuckles at Alastor as he finally reaches the altar, turning to give his brother a short kiss on the top of his head, making the smaller of the two jump at the sensation. “We saved ya a seat.” Angel whispered to him, his eyes moving to look at the spare seat next to their mother. Arackniss nodded numbly before standing before his seat. </p><p>Sophia looked down at her eldest, eying him for a moment before focusing back on the ceremony. Angel turns and hands over his boquet to Molly, she cradling in one arm as she too changes her attention from Arackniss back onto Angel. Angel turns to Alastor, sighing heavily, but with a smile on his face, as Alastor extends his hands out. Angels feels the tears coming up again as he places his upper hands in Alastor’s. The Radio Demon’s hands tightened around the Guardian’s; their eyes glued onto each other with loving smiles. </p><p>Charlie clears her throat. “You may all be seated.” She tells the guests, they heading her words as they all sat down in unison. “We are gathered here today, to witness the union between the Radio Demon, Alastor, and the Guardian Angel of Hell, Anthony Angel Dust. These two have been through so much together, enduring time, and hurt, and even death and despite it all, they’re still together, and still love each other so deeply. Their love is one that is hard to find, the one most people look and almost never find.” She smiles fondly at Vaggie at that line, the gray demon smiling back at her with a faint blush. “Personally,” Charlie continues, “these two have done so much for me, and for the Happy Hotel, and I am <em> so </em>proud of both of them, and I’m happy to be here today to share this moment with all of you.” The two males smile at her, Angel sniffling quietly. “So, without any further interruptions...” </p><p>The Princess of Hell continues with her speech, inhaling softly before she spoke. “There are no other ties that either human, demon or angel will ever have that have been more tender, no vows more important, than those we are witnessing today. But marriage isn’t just a societal construct, or just meant to showcase the love between two beings. It is a binding oath of respect, responsibility, obligations and most importantly of commitment. This is something these two will share for eternity together so may their shared life be ever rewarding and blissful.” She sighs, trying to keep herself from crying as she turns to Alastor. “The Radio Demon, you may recite your vows, please.” </p><p>Alastor nods at her before smiling loving at his angel. Angel chuckling as he raised one of his lower arms to wipe away at a stray tear. “<em>Mon </em> <em> ange</em>, I remember, fondly, the day we met. I remember thinking, ‘what is this angel doing thanking me for saving a child’? You piqued my interest then and every meeting after you... you kept reeling me in. I’m certain you had me the moment I first heard you laugh.” Angel smiles at him, remembering that moment too for it was the first time he entered the demon’s home, another tear escaping his eyes and Alastor breaking apart one hand to do the honors of wiping the tear away. “I would do anything for you, <em> mon </em> <em> ange</em><em>.  </em> I love you more than anything else in this universe and that will never change.” His eyes goes down to Angel’s midsection, a soft laugh leaving him as he whispers his next words for only Angel (and Charlie since she was so close) to hear. “Well... <em> maybe </em>two things might change that.” Angel giggles, one of his lower hands resting over his stomach lovingly. Arackniss, unaware of the babies, raises a brow and tilts his head but says nothing. Lifting his gaze back to Angel’s mismatched eyes he adds, “I will be with you for the rest of eternity, my darling; this I promise you.” </p><p>Angel releases a shuddering sigh and Charlie inhales deeply and clears her throat again. She was a sucker for tears and she still had the image of Alastor crying fresh in her mind from the first time Angel walked down the aisle; now with the half breed crying before her it was proving to be quite difficult to keep it together. “Now, the Guardian Angel of Hell, you may now recite your vows, please.” </p><p>“Oh, Lord help me.” Angel muttered as he too cleared his throat, praying to God that he doesn’t just break down crying. “Alastor, <em> mi amor</em>, ya are... by far, the best thing that has <em> ever </em>happened to me, alive or dead. Ever since ya entered my life... I can’t even begin to imagine it without ya now. I don’t ever want to.” He sniffed, once again wiping some tears away as he heard Molly sob behind him, adding to the emotions he was feeling. “I too, would do anythin’ for ya, love. I’ll love ya with every bit of my soul an’ spirit. I will always be your angel, Alastor, that will never change.” The two smile at each other, that particular line resonating with familiarity and a certain déjà vu. “I will be the mate an’ wife deservin’ of ya... for all eternity; this I promise ya.”  </p><p>“You are far more than I could ever deserve, dear.” Alastor whispers to his bride, his hands giving a loving squeeze to Angel’s hands. “I hope <em>I </em>can deserve you.” </p><p>“Always.” Angel whispers back, his smile radiating with nothing but truth and love, causing Alastor’s eyes to feel as if someone were cutting onions near him. </p><p>“Oh, goodness.” Charlie breaks, sniffling loudly as she pulls out her own handkerchief, she packed in her back pocket just in case. She quickly wiped at her tears and inhaled sharply, causing Alastor and Angel to chuckle at their friend. “M-May we bring out the rings, please? Before I break down completely?” Alastor and Angel laugh again, this time a bit louder as that should be something, they both say and not her. She’s not the one getting married. Some soft laughter is heard among the guests, echoing the two’s own laughter. It was then that both Molly and Husk pulled out identical ring boxes, opening them and presenting them to their respective bride/groom. The two pluck out the rings from the boxes and Molly and Husk step back, Molly placing the box back in her basket while Husk puts it back in his pocket. “Please present the rings.” Charlie manages as she tries to compose herself. “Alastor, you first.”  </p><p>“With this ring, a symbol of our bond and commitment, I take you as my wife, for now until the end of time.” The deer demon places the ring, which is the pair of the engagement ring, a wavy band of miniature diamonds lining the outer edges of the ring with alternating black and pink gems, the band sliding onto Angel’s finger perfectly to match up with one of the bands adorning the side of the ruby on Angel’s engagement ring.  </p><p>Charlie simply motioned for Angel to go next with a wave of her hand, Angel nodding gently at her. “With this ring, a symbol of our bond an’ commitment, I take you as my husband, for now until the end of time.” Angel recites back, sliding Alastor’s wedding band, a simple white gold ring a red ruby and a pink tourmaline side by side on the ring vertically from the band itself, two grooved indentions heading to the gems being the only other decoration on the ring.  </p><p>“As Princess of Hell I now declare the Radio Demon and the Guardian Angel of Hell as spouses. You may now kiss.”  </p><p>Angel giggled, tears slipping loose as he bent down, Alastor leaning up to have their lips meet together, the sweetest of smiles on their faces as Angel’s tears flavored their kiss. Applause rang out from the room, the Queen of Hell sobbing loudly as she stands, her husband giving her a strained look she ignored as she cheered. Talia, followed her lead, whooping loudly with Cherri Bomb on the other side. Sophia wiped away at her tears as she heard a sob from beside her. She looks to Vaggie first, expecting it to be her, but the moth demon is pretty composed, smiling broadly and clapping. So, the mother spider turns to her eldest, flinching back when she sees her eldest ugly crying beside her, the tears coming down in waves as he uses a sleeve to wipe the tears and snot off. “Oh, for Christ’s sake!” Sophia sounds out, making Arackniss jump and look at her. “Use a damn handkerchief. I taught ya better.” She scolds but hands over her silk handkerchief to him.  </p><p>“Yes, mama, Sorry, mama.” Arackniss instinctively recites as he takes it from her, muttering a thanks to his mother.  </p><p>Alastor and Angel break apart and linger for a moment, smiling at each other before the deer demon pulls the half breed lower, kissing his wife’s eyes gently to pick up the tears before placing another, quick kiss on his lips. “My beautiful angel.” Alastor tells him, making Angel blush at the public affection.  </p><p>“Congrats, bro!” Molly cheers as she hands Angel back his boquet. </p><p>“Thanks!” Angel says with a smile as Alastor begins to lead him back down the aisle, hand in hand and side by side.  </p><p>The guests lingered for a moment, clapping after the two as they headed back upstairs to where they were prepping earlier in the day, Rosie being the first to hightail it out of there. “I got a dress to fix! Stand aside!” She yells, snapping her fingers, a large sewing kit appearing and landing in her hands as she rushes upstairs, a couple demons chuckling at her as she rushed up the stairs.  </p><p>Husk scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat loudly. “Ah, well, refreshments an’ food will be served ‘cross the hall. Head over there so I can start drinkin’.” </p><p>Nifty giggles manically as she goes into the gallery of her camera. “You’re acting all sly and cool, Husk, but I totally got you crying!” </p><p>“No, I didn’t.”  </p><p>“No, lookie here!” The cyclops says as she finds the picture; a close up on the winged cat demon’s face in mid blubber with his mouth twisted.  </p><p>“Delete that!”  </p><p>“Nah!” Nifty sounds out as she books it out of the room, Husk right on her heels.  </p><p>Talia laughs as she helps lead the small number of guests out of the room. “There’s never a dull moment with the Hazbin crew!”  </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>The reception area was an open ballroom, with a stage in the far corner for the DJ Vaggie had found. She was able to find a DJ that could play a little bit of swing (electric and normal) and modern music to satisfy all the guests. The ceiling was lit up with string light, crisscrossing from side to side, the caters being on the left had side of the room with the two-tiered white wedding cake with red and pink fondant flowers and black fondant bands on the edge of each base. Closest to the DJ was the space reserved for dancing, not that Vaggie suspected many demons to dance considering their numbers weren’t that large, with a small handful of circular tables closest to the doors for dining.  </p><p>It was quite the beautiful space and while the food wasn’t being served just yet until Alastor and Angel entered and did their first dance, some of the employees of the venue were helping the caterers with some appetizers and holdovers ordered for a miniature cocktail hour. It was a miracle that they were able to get everything in time for the wedding; some might even wonder if God Themselves had a hand in it.  </p><p>Regardless, sooner than later a tired Rosie joined them, immediately going to grab a big glass of wine. “Goddamn Vox. If I ever run into the prick I’ll eat him alive!” She promises to Mimzy as she downs the wine. “Ruined the damn dress! You can’t get burn marks out! Heaven forbid I was able to fix the top with some lace I had leftover!” She complains as she gets another glass.  </p><p>Charlie ran in after her, beelining to the DJ after she shut the doors behind her. The DJ handed the mic to her and she cleared her throat, her bubbling excitement ringing loudly through the mic. “Ladies and gentle-demons! It is my extreme honor to present to all of you... the bride and groom! Give them a hand everyone!” She clapped then, the mic getting the brunt of it before the DJ pulled it out of her hands, playing as their intro music “<em>Sing, Sing, Sing” </em> but he playing an electro swing version that had a bit more jive in it. </p><p>And as that music played, the doors swung open with a snap of Alastor’s fingers, one of Angel’s lower hands holding onto one of Alastor’s as he danced into the room, Alastor laughing at his bride’s exuberance as he casually walked in. As Rosie said, she did indeed fix the dress, Angel’s wings now gone and his eyes back to normal but the couple of black burn marks on the dress’s skirt remained. And it looked like his hair was fixed up once again, some of the waves now renewed. The guests laughed and clapped at the two different personalities as they entered, Angel setting down his boquet at their table that they shared with his family, now also including a seat for Arackniss. Wordlessly the two went to the dance floor, the two standing by themselves there as everyone took their seats to watch the first dance. The DJ then faded away the intro song, the tune instantly recognizable as the two newlyweds bowed to each other before falling into an easy mode of slow dancing.  </p><p><em>At last my love has come along</em> <br/>
<em>My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah</em> </p><p><em> " </em>I can’t believe you cried, still.” Nifty smirked at the winged cat demon as she snapped off more pictures from her seat. </p><p>“I did not!” </p><p>“I have proof though!” </p><p>“I told ya to delete it!” </p><p>The two goat minions, Razzle and Dazzle, sharing their table looked at each other and chuckled softly as their hushed argument continued, Nifty refusing to delete memories as her boss and his new wife circled the dance floor together.  </p><p><em>At last the skies above are blue</em> <br/>
<em>My heart was wrapped up in clover the night I looked at you</em> </p><p>“Stop looking so sour, dear.” Lilith said as she gently nudged Lucifer’s arm. “It’s a wedding! It’s a happy occasion!" </p><p>“Yeah, a happy occasion!” Lucifer grumbles but doesn’t retort beyond that as he was still somewhat peeved from the Battle of Hazbin. </p><p>“He’ll get over it.” The queen tells her daughter as she claps suddenly, Alastor just finishing bringing Angel into his arms and twirling him in the air for a couple spins before beautifully setting him back down, their arms extending out.  </p><p>“It was a beautiful wedding... even with that shithead Vox kidnapping Angel for a second there.” Vaggie comments, not helping the smile on her face as Alastor spun Angel around, the half breed's back against Alastor's chest as they glided through their choreographed dance. “Maybe now Alastor will be calmer.” </p><p>Charlie giggles as she holds her girlfriend's hand. “We also have to think about ours, huh?” She asks randomly a blush on her face as she keeps her eyes on the dancing duo. </p><p>“I suppose—wait what?” Vaggie doubles back, eying the Princess of Hell but she never getting a response, the two of them blushing madly. </p><p><em>I found a dream that I could speak to</em> <br/>
<em>A dream that I can call my own</em> </p><p><em> “ </em>I can’t believe he got married!” Mimzy whined as she downed her cocktail. “I mean, I thought that he never would and if he did it’d be with <em>me</em>!” </p><p>“All in your head, sweetie.” Rosie stated with a roll of her eyes. “He’s never had you in his heart to begin with.” </p><p>“Still, though! He’s perfection!” Rosie groans at the shorter's obsession. </p><p>“At least commin’ to a weddin’s a good, solid, unbending, time tested way to get over a crush.” Cherri states, grinning at her as the girl sobs brokenly, yet muted into the table, Cherri chuckling at her own bitchiness.  </p><p>Talia rolls her eyes, and turns her attention back to Angel’s table, not helping but to stare at Molly as she happily watches her twin dance with his husband, shaking Arackniss’ arm with vigor at any cute moment that occurs. </p><p><em>I found a thrill to press my cheek to</em> <br/>
<em>A thrill I've never known, oh yeah</em> </p><p>"Arackniss, I am happy that ya came. I don’t support your father, as I’m sure he doesn’t even know you’re here, but thank ya. It’s nice to have all my children here.” </p><p>“Yeah...” Arackniss agreed, thinking back to the proposition Angel had given him earlier to help break him away from their father. “Well, I may be an asshole but I still care for my lil brother... an’... Alastor will take care of ‘im.” </p><p>“Ya know it!” Molly grins, giggling happily. “Angel an’ the twins will be well taken care of!” </p><p>“Say what now?” Arackniss questions, looking at his sister. “What twins?”  </p><p>Sophia slaps her hand to her forehead and Molly giggles nervously, her grin mischievous. “Oh, well... if I tell ya, ya can’t tell pa. Or anyone else, for that matter.” Arackniss blinks and glances back at the newlyweds before inhaling and nodding. Agreeing to her terms. </p><p><em>You smiled, you smiled, oh and then the spell was cast</em> <br/>
<em>And here we are in Heaven</em> </p><p>Alastor and Angel did their last couple turns around the dance area, the two totally in sync and matching each other rhythms perfectly. “Oh, dear, it seems I forgot to tell you something.” Alastor begins, a smirk lining his face. </p><p>“Oh? An’ that is?” Angel asks, a smirk too on his face as Alastor dipped Angel towards the end of the song, lingering there and holding the half breed in his arms.  </p><p>“You were extremely attractive when you were dealing with Vox. I look forward to seeing that again, one day.” </p><p>Angel laughs heartedly. “Of fuckin’ course! I imagine ya wanna see that <em>before </em>ya kill him?” </p><p>“Doesn’t necessarily need to be him.” Alastor states as he brings Angel back up from the dip, holding him closely in his arms, a hand moving slightly between them from Angel’s waist to offside his stomach. “But preferably after our children are born. Then you can have your pick of any of my enemies.”  </p><p>“Oh, what an honor!” Angel giggles, pressing all of his body on his husband, smiling coyly at him. “Deal. But first, I need ya to kiss me again.” </p><p>Alastor’s smile grew, their foreheads touching gently. “Gladly, darling.”  </p><p>Thus, the two closed whatever distance was between them together, once again all smiles and love as they shared another kiss of many as husband and wife. </p><p><em> For you are mine... at last... </em> </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe I forgot to put my end notes when I first posted this. I noticed it pretty quickly though... I mean. Forgot what notes???</p><p>Vox ruins everything. But he got his ass humiliated. I wish I was there at the wedding, mainly to see a Radiodust wedding but also so I  would kick Vox’s ass myself! #authorpowers! No worries fam, I got you!  </p><p>Some more minor mirroring in this chapter from previous parts, mostly Part 6 in here. Some more prominent than the others. </p><p>Also, sorry if the ending feels rushed. My hand was hurting since I wrote most of this in one sitting and just had to end the chapter. </p><p>Song mentioned as their intro song: “Sing, Sing, Sing” originally by Benny Goodman. Version used as inspiration: the Mellisan Electro Swing Remix. You can find this on YouTube if you're interested in taking a listen. Lately all I've been listening too is electro swing music.</p><p>Song used: “At Last” by Etta James. *This is also one of the few chapters that will NOT have a direct Broadway inspired chapter title. There's like 3 or 4 (thus far) that aren't Broadway inspired.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. No One Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the wedding, the Princess of Hell had another surprise for Angel and Alastor all thanks to some more royal strings she pulled—or more correctly, arm twisting she had her mother do on her father.  </p><p>The newlyweds never asked, nor really cared for the princess’ gift to them, but one can never argue with a Magne. So, they will make the best of it, and try to enjoy their newly married life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special shout out to RainStorm2122 for putting this chapter’s idea in my head once I read their comment. The ideas I had, oh boy, we’re all in for a treat. </p><p>Also, sorry for the delay. I know I usually update within the week but I had a VERY bad depressive episode that lasted over a week, nearly for two weeks, and once I had recovered I just didn’t have the motivation nor desire to write, and then I got busy for a while. But this is another LONG chapter to make up for it. Lots of cute/funny moments in here.  </p><p>Warning: Some 18+ stuff in this chapter. I believe it will be an infamous scene. (I think.)</p><p>Also, sorry for any weird typos. I'm still using this online program to write my stuff and it was bugging out on me. I'm rereading this over again after I post it when I get some sleep and rest a little but I at least wanted to get it out there first.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>“What is this?” The Radio Demon questions as the Princess of Hell hands over an envelope.  </p><p>“Open it and see!” Charlie grins, eying both males before her.  </p><p>Alastor does the honors, since he was handed the envelope in the first place, lifting up the fold and pulling out two tickets and a brochure, reading in big, bold words, ‘The Devil’s Resort’. Angel Dust and Alastor share a look, before turning back to the princess. “Uh... an’ this is?” The half breed asks, a finger pointing to it.  </p><p>“It’s only<em> the </em>most exclusive resort in all of Hell!” Charlie’s smile grows wider. “It’s reserved for the highest ranked demons in Hell; mostly the Goetial demons and royalty... and anyone who can afford to pay a steep fee.” </p><p>“An’ what’re we suppos’d to do with this?” Angel asks, taking the brochure from Alastor to view its contents. </p><p>“Go, obviously!” Charlie chuckles. “I had mom score me some free entry passes for you two for a honeymoon! Ta-dah!” She throws her arms up and outward in a dramatic pose as she grins widely at them. </p><p>“A honeymoon?” Alastor echoes, craning his neck to look over the brochure in Angel’s hands. “But we told you that we weren’t really planning on going on a honeymoon—” </p><p>“Which is total nonsense! You both deserve it!” The princess interrupts. “The two of you can’t just throw your afterlives into the hotel and work before the babies are born! Go out, enjoy yourselves and celebrate your relationship for the week and—” </p><p>“A week?” The half breed exclaims. “Nah, that can’t do, toots. I got readin’s to catch up on an’ I really wanted to get as much work done as possible before I get further along an’—” </p><p>“Too bad!” Charlie giggles. “It’s an order. Angel, I order you to go with Alastor and enjoy yourselves, away from everyone else! They’ll be time for work after.” </p><p>Angel could feel the power behind his pledge to Charlie, the bond of fealty tingling to follow the order—no matter how minimal it was. The winged spider demon exhaled heavily, a hand going back to rub the back of his neck. “In that case, thanks, babe, for getting' these for us.” </p><p>“Charlie, dear, you know I don’t like it when you order Angel—”Alastor states before once again getting interrupted by the Princess of Hell, she ignoring the Radio Demon. The female has gotten quite bold with him throughout the years, and in turn, he has gotten more complacent. “And being ignored...” He mutters under his breath as she speaks. </p><p>“I mostly just want you two to have fun, especially before the kiddos are born! And either way, I would go quickly before the baby bump starts to really show and all.” She gives them a thumbs up. “You don’t have to go right away though! These are VIP passes that don’t expire so go whenever!” With a satisfied giggle she turns and disappears down the hall she ambushed them in the hotel.  </p><p>The two newlyweds eye each other on the side. It had only been three days since their wedding. They spent the day immediately after at the station, taking that time to relax and just be together. Which, in truth, most of it was spent reading on how to be parents and gathering somewhat of an idea of what they needed for their twins. The next day, they returned to work, much to the surprise of Charlie and Talia whom were convinced they wouldn’t see them so soon. They, as did the staff, had assumed that the two had planned on a honeymoon to take and would be gone—despite Charlie never being asked for time off from either of them. She had just assumed that Alastor would have sprung it on her last minute or just not tell her anything at all or that Angel had simply forgotten to ask. Either way, she would have approved and only been slightly disappointed for not being asked in advanced. But when Angel had told her that they weren’t going to have a honeymoon, the princess just couldn’t well leave alone, taking matters into her own hands—by asking her mother to get some tickets from her father for them to go to the resort they used to go for summer vacations. Lilith was all the more pleased to get them, after all, she was very pleased with the wedding and wanted to thank the two for allowing them to attend—with no spoken agitation or even trying to dismiss them.  </p><p>It didn’t take long for Lilith to achieve in getting them, Charlie immediately getting them and rushing over to the newlyweds as soon as she had them in her hot little hands. And thus, came to this moment, as the winged spider and the deer demon now found themselves with a totally free excursion to an all-inclusive resort. “Have ya ever heard of this place, Al?” Angel asks, finally folding up the brochure and stuffing it back into the envelope still in Alastor’s hands. </p><p>“No, but quite frankly, I never looked into places like these.” The Radio Demon responded, putting the passes in the envelope as well before putting it inside his jacket. “I suppose since you’re under orders we should go.”  </p><p>“Yeah...” Angel scratched the back of his head before a small smile came across his face. “But it might be fun! We’ve never been on a vacation before as a couple.” </p><p>“You’re quite right, darling.” Alastor agreed, his smile growing. “And I suppose we should start getting into that mindset of vacationing... I’m sure our kids would want to go on the occasional vacation.” </p><p>At that Angel blushes and gasps, his upper hands coming to his mouth, the pair of rings his left hand catching the light in the gems. “Are ya sayin’ we can have family vacations?” </p><p>“But of course!” Alastor deems, a small blush of his own beginning to form as he sees how happy his wife is just with the thought. “After work let’s gather our things and pack. Charlie did have a point of going before you start to show.” </p><p>Angel giggles, eying his husband carefully. “Mostly so that other demons don’t find out I’m pregnant just yet?” </p><p>“Naturally. But also, to ensure you do enjoy this trip before things get more difficult for us.” </p><p>“Sounds like a plan, love.” Angel grins, an arm clasping with Alastor’s as the two begin to walk towards their respective designations together. “Can we do some shoppin’ before we go home? I wanna grab some things first!” </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>The duo took a couple days to get in order before finally leaving for the resort. It was located in the Fourth Circle of Hell, the level of Greed, and it made sense when they arrived at the gates of the resort. It was ostentatious to say the least. One could tell that it was meant to be the playground of the elites as Charlie had mentioned the day she gave them the passes. It was far too extravagant, for both of their tastes, but it was too late to turn back now as they followed the bellhop, pushing the cart with their bags to their private bungalow. The resort itself, from what they read and saw, was divided into different parts. The beach, lined with many bars and eateries, the three pools, the housing area, which was really small in comparison to everything else with a mixture of private bungalows, like the one the duo was going to stay in, a hotel rising up at the far end of the resort, and multiple clubhouses with different ranked suites. But then there was also the ‘town area’ that had restaurants, stores, a movie theatre and other matters of entertainment but that area was an additional cost. They would certainty not be without their entertainment for their time here.  </p><p>Eventually, they reached their bungalow. It was quaint, compared to the rest of the resort. With gray, brown, and tan stone making up the building and being accented with oak along the windows and doors and on the front porch area where a pair of chairs were placed, also wood. As they entered, the house was splendid, the wood and stone continuing indoors to the open concept flooring. They could see straight through to the back where another, larger porch was at, and they could see a hot tub in the corner in the shade. The layout seemed to be a one-bedroom abode, the bedroom being to their right and the kitchen and living/dining room combo taking up most of the small home. The bellhop brought their bags straight to their room, bowing to them both before leaving without saying a word.  </p><p>“The princess wasn’t kiddin’.” Angel muttered as he continued to look around. “This is nice.”  </p><p>“I agree.” Alastor nods. “Shall we unpack and get everything in place so we can go do our first activity?” </p><p>“Hell yeah!” Angel grinned at him. “I wanna go to the beach first!” </p><p>Alastor chuckled softly as his wife ran into the bedroom, he following close behind. “Whatever you want, cher.”  </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>After getting everything in order in their bungalow, the two headed out straight to the beach, Angel Dust giggling all the way at his demon’s attire. “Ya really look like ya come from the ‘30s ya know that?” </p><p>“I did come from the time period. And need I remind you dear, you were <em> born </em>in the early 1900s so technically, so are you.” </p><p>“I ain’t denyin’ that, but ya really don’t get on with the times, <em>mi amor</em>.” </p><p>“Like I’ve said before, I don’t like modern ‘marvels’.”  </p><p>Angel rolls his eyes with another giggle as he looks over Alastor’s attire once more. He wearing what <em> he </em> used to wear when he was alive in the late 1930s when he went to the beach. A red high waisted trunk with a black belt along the waist and a red and white stripped speed shirt, really more like a tank top with cut outs on the sides and black boat shoes. His giggles didn’t cease and Alastor rolled his eyes in return, taking this time to look over his wife. The Radio Demon himself didn’t <em> dislike </em>Angel’s chosen outfit—in fact he daresay it made him look stunning—but he was hesitant to go out in public with him looking like that. The spider demon was wearing a solid pink bikini, the color just being a couple shades darker than his own pink markings on his body. The bottoms were a high waisted bikini bottom, just barely coming to under his belly, cutouts on the side revealing the slender curve of his hips. It was great that Angel wasn’t too far along yet, for one couldn’t tell the half breed was pregnant, just yet anyway. The top was strapless, hugging around his chest tightly with sleeves coming off on the sides, loose frills going throughout the top. And though the other male wore a coverup, a long white cardigan type cover with a sash, tied around his waist, and being decorated with pink buttons on one side (that could be buttoned up), the male left it unbuttoned, the coverall not really covering much, in Alastor’s humble opinion. And Angel had somehow found a pair of shoes he could wear that covered most of his feet—the shoes looking very much like what he would see women wear in the 1930s, as much as Angel was making fun of him for. They were white and covered most of his feet, with circular holes cutting out in a spotted pattern on top of the foot, a cutout also coming from the side of the floor up to the strap, a small, thick one-inch heel jutting from the bottom of the show.  </p><p>Eventually, Angel’s giggles died down as they reached their own reserved cabana on the beach, Alastor settling into one of the pair of chairs there under the shade, snapping a book into existence as be began to read it. “Ugh.... you’re gonna read?” Angel scoffed as he untied his coverup and tossed it on the back of his chair. An employee came up and left two clean towels on the outdoor table between their chairs quickly, bowing again to them as he left without a word. Angel watched the demon for a moment before returning his attention back to Alastor.  </p><p>Alastor doesn’t look up from his book, his smile growing slightly. “I’m not one for water, dear. You go ahead and I may join you later.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah...” Angel sighs, a hand going up in the air nonchalantly. “I seriously doubt that but I won’t let ya ruin my fun. I’m goin’ in.”  </p><p>“Enjoy, darling.” Alastor speaks as his eyes rose to watch Angel as he walks away, the spider playfully flicking him off as he headed towards the water’s edge. The deer demon chuckles softly and returns to his book, only to quickly jut his eyes back up as Angel began to enter the water, a happy, surprised squeal reaching his ears, followed by Angel’s voice as he yelled back at him. </p><p>“Hey, Al! The water’s cold! How in the hell is that a thing?” The winged spider’s voice sounded perplexed and Alastor couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p>“Most likely a spell of sorts, Angel.” He yelled back, though not as loudly.  </p><p>Another squeal as a wave knocked into the back of Angel’s legs. “Fuckin’ shit, it’s cold!” Angel’s yell was heard as he turned his back to Alastor and began to go in further slowly. </p><p>Alastor returned to his book, pausing every once in a while, to watch Angel for a moment, his smile every time getting softer as the love in it grew. His heart fluttered seeing his mate wade through the water and waves happily, sometimes floating on his back and letting the waves move him. Already this trip was worth it to the Radio Demon. Just seeing his mate be this relaxed and happy made him happy. With a gleeful sigh he returned to his book, only to have his ears swivel around to a conversation occurring in the next cabana over.  </p><p>“Holy shit, man. Look at that demon there. Hot as hell.” The male voice reached Alastor’s ears, he ignoring it as he assumed the demon was talking about some other demon before his buddy spoke. </p><p>“You talkin’ ‘bout that white one? Hell, yeah, dude. Think they’re here with someone?” </p><p>The first demon chuckled lustfully, making a shiver run down Alastor’s arms as he stopped reading though his gaze was still on the pages. “Let’s hope not. Sure looks like a good fuck, doncha think?” </p><p>“Haha, hell yeah, dude. Think they’d be down for a threesome?” </p><p>“Gross dude! I ain’t sharin’ with ya at the same time!” </p><p>“Oh, come on! I ain’t that bad lookin’. Face or dick wise!” </p><p>The two began to laugh and Alastor finally looked up from his book, a heavy, annoyed sigh leaving him as he glanced over to the source of the crude conversation. One of them looked like an imp demon, the red skin and black horns reaching above his head being the main characteristics. His tail was flicking as he sat on his chair, a hand coming up to rub and seemingly clean off the line of spikes running down from his head down his back. The other demon was a hellhound, being black in color with his hair swooping over his head, red and yellow eyes looking at his friend as they continued to laugh and talk about <em> his </em>angel.  </p><p>The hellhound spoke, his voice matching the one that started the conversation in the first place. “We should head out there, talk him up some.” </p><p>“Ya really think they're a guy? He’s got tits.” </p><p>The hellhound chuckled deeply, his grin showing all his teeth. “Oh, I think so. But hey, best of both worlds, amiright?” </p><p>“Ya could just have me an’ a chick.” </p><p>“You really just want me to fuck you, doncha?” </p><p>“I wouldn't complain. But we can talk about that later, right now, let’s go get hot stuff.” </p><p>The two rose to their feet and Alastor growled to himself, snapping his book closed as he too stood, throwing the book haphazardly back onto his seat. As the two demons in the cabana over began to talk strategy, Alastor moved forward, remembering his promise he made to Angel to not cause any trouble while on vacation—mostly to not mistreat Charlie’s kindness or upset her but also so that they could just enjoy a peaceful vacation. Though he really just wanted to chew the demons beside them to shreds, he opted to move to Angel’s side, his anger (and possessiveness) hardly feeling the cold water as he entered.  </p><p>“Angel, darling!” Alastor spoke then, his voice level and not showing any of his current anger as he was approaching his wife.  </p><p>The half breed turned at his mate’s voice and immediately smiled broadly at him. "Ya came in!” Angel sighed, his upper hands extending out to him silently. Alastor took the hands immediately, bringing both of them together and to his lips to place swift kisses on the knuckles of both hands. Angel blushed at the display, chuckling the two got physically closer. “Well... you’re very affectionate right now.” </p><p>Alastor smiled at his mate, his head tilting to the side faintly. “Why, this is our honeymoon after all. Everyone in Hell will soon enough know that we’re together, if they don’t already, why not just show everyone you’re mine?” </p><p>Angel guffaws. “Hey, I’m only yours if you’re mine in return, <em>mi amore</em>.” </p><p>“But of course!” Alastor replies as he takes the hand with the pair of rings on it and kisses the rings. “Always.”  </p><p>Angel hums happily before looking into his demon’s eyes in an almost pleading manner. “Can I, uh, put my arms ‘round your neck? Just float with ya for a sec?” </p><p>Alastor inhales faintly and eyes the shoreline, seeing the two males gawk at them before sharing a look and once again beginning to head towards them. The anger sparked inside him a bit more but the Radio Demon kept it concealed, returning his gaze back to his angel before wordlessly taking the arms and placing them around his neck himself, his hands moving to the spider’s waist to pull him in closer. Angel exclaims softly at the gesture before it gets muffled by a kiss. Angel’s eyes widen as he exclaims out in muffled shock before quickly throwing that feeling away to kiss his husband back, his eyes shutting close and the arms around his neck tightening to deepen the kiss as his lower set of arms also rest on the deer demon’s waist. Alastor welcomed the deepening of the kiss, one eye opening faintly to eye the males who stopped dead in their tracks, their legs knee deep in the water. Alastor grinned into the kiss as he summoned out his shadow to rise above them, it shifting into its monstrous form of a sharp toothed deer with large antler, it unhinging it’s jaw like a snake to silently roar out a threat. The two males stumbled back, and anyone witnessing the display paused in fear, before the males turned tail and ran out of the water and off the beach. The Radio Demon hums into the kiss, happy that he was able to get the disturbances to leave. He returned to focus on the kiss he was sharing with Angel, the shadow quickly disappearing before the kiss was naturally broken.  </p><p>Angel sighs as he rests his forehead with Alastor’s. They remained like that for a moment before Angel opened his eyes, they scanning the face of his demon. “Ya released your power just now, didn't ya?”  </p><p>The Radio Demon opened his eyes in turn, the grin on his face being both innocent and guilty at the same time, which Angel would have though inhumanly possible if it weren’t for who the owner of that smile was. “I haven’t the faintest idea on what you’re talking about, dear.” </p><p>“Hm-hmm. Yeah, an’ I’m the Queen of England.” </p><p>“I didn’t know you were royalty! Dear, you should have told me!” </p><p>Angel laughs and playfully pushes Alastor away though the both of them remained with their hands on each other’s waists. “Oh! Ya think you’re so funny!” </p><p>“I make you laugh so I must be.” </p><p>“Don’t be cute, Al.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t dare to be, darling.” </p><p>Angel Dust laughs again and he proceeds to splash Alastor, the deer demon in return making an attempt to grab those hands with his own and with the assistance of two tentacles on the water grasping his lower set, Angel squealing happily as he tried to break free from Alastor’s grasp.  </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>After spending most of the day on the beach and getting lunch at one of the beachside eateries, the duo returned to their bungalow to wash off. Angel, however, went to the hot tub first before showering, Alastor shaking his head at his mate. He would have never guessed his angel was such a water bug but regardless he loved finding that out about him. No matter how long they have been together, the fact that they could still discover new things about each other made him the tiniest bit more elated. It meant that, surely, they could keep discovering new things about each other for the rest of their eternity together.  </p><p>By the time Alastor exited his shower, already dressed in his pajamas (since they both agreed to settle into for the night early to make the most of their day tomorrow), Angel was still in the hot tub. With a sigh he grabbed a towel and pulled over his robe over his silk black and red stripped pants and long-sleeved shirt, tying the robe around his waist as he pulled the sliding door open to the back porch. “Oh, darling? Perhaps it’s time to get out?” </p><p>Angel released a blissful sigh, turning to face his mate but making no sign that he would get out. “We should get onna these for the station, Al. It’s <em> so </em>relaxin’.”  </p><p>The deer demon chuckles at that, leaning on the open door frame as he crossed his arms before his chest. “Why do I get the feeling that if I put one in that I’ll never see you again?” </p><p>Angel giggles at that, sinking a little bit further into the jets of the hot tub. “Oh, you’ll see me, babe. But ya may have to come in here an’ pull me out.” </p><p>Alastor noticed the deeper tone of Angel’s voice, the seductive, alluring voice that was reserved only for flirting with him. He also couldn’t ignore the half-lidded gaze at him and that sideways smirk that was aimed at him; the winged spider’s mouth just barely over the lip of the tub. Alastor felt his heart pound in his chest and his insides turn to jelly. He swallowed softly, using everything in his being to <em> not </em>blush. “Come out yourself, Angel. I already showered and don’t want to get wet again.” </p><p>“Oh, <em> come on</em>!” Angel whined, turning his back to him, his upper hands stretching out alluring on the edge of the tub. “It’s our honeymoon.... an’ no one’s around...” He looked over his shoulder then, the black and pink pupil fluttering at him. “Whaddya say, <em> amore</em>?” </p><p>Alastor’s mouth felt dry, and his heart thumped, but not in the way that one would think when a beautiful being was asking for attention. His hands were shaking at his side and inside he felt a small bubble of guilt rise up, his head shaking a definitive ‘no’ as he looked away. “S-sorry, dear... I... don’t want to right now.” </p><p>A heavy silence weighed between them and Angel felt his hands twitch as his mind finally caught up with what was happening. In all honesty, yes, he did was to sleep with his husband since it had, not only been a while (and it was their honeymoon) but also, he realized, that the hormones of the pregnancy were making him extremely horny. But at the same time, he had promised himself, and Alastor, that he would never pressure him into anything sexual. One too many times Angel had guests at the hotel who had committed suicide <em>because </em>they were asexual like Alastor but either felt like they were too broken and could never live in a sexualized world or were in fact domestically raped by the ones they loved and just couldn’t find a way to bring it up—for what would happen if they were dumped and left alone in a world where finding love was more difficult than for the average person? Angel released a heavy sigh and turned his head away, fighting down the disappointment from being rejected as he tried to lighten his spirits.  </p><p>“That’s alright, love.” Angel finally stated as he stood, bringing himself carefully from the hot tub, wordlessly taking the towel that Alastor too wordlessly extended out to him. Angel gave his husband a loving smile, his hand twitching to touch him but it remaining glued to his side, just in case Alastor didn’t want any physical touch either since, he assumed, he was on overload from the beach earlier. “I’ll just uh... take care of this myself then...” Angel toweled himself a little bit so he would drip too much water inside and walked past the deer demon, heading straight to the bathroom. </p><p>After a while, Alastor released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as the guilt of rejecting his wife continued to gnaw at him. He stepped back and closed the sliding door, locking it before he headed to the living room to continue reading his book from earlier. Though, Alastor himself knew that Angel Dust was a very understanding and caring mate, a part of him had the same fears as some of the half breed’s guests that he had told him about before. He never cared about it when he was alive, truly not giving a shit if he rejected a person or not, but that was before he truly fell in love and that was when everything changed. That was when the guilt, and dare he say it, the fear began to arise; the fear that perhaps one day Angel would get tired of constantly having to wait for Alastor or to constantly have to obey and follow his cues and what was okay and what was not. There was only so much patience a ‘normal’ being could have and Angel, when he was alive, was a very sexual person. Though, yes, it was prostitution (mostly) to make ends meet during the Depression, he still wanted to wanted to do that activity with those he found attractive.  </p><p>And even now, married and with children on the way, Alastor still had some of these doubts. It was practically eating away at him but he tried to not think about it most of the time, he only really starting to feel this bad at times like these. These emotions were so strong he could barely focus on the text on the pages before him, suddenly slamming the book shut with an exasperated sigh after just minutes of trying to read. Putting the book on the table beside him he sighed, rubbing his temples with his hands when his ears swiveled towards the room, they picking up the very faint sounds of his spouse in the bathroom. With his body frozen in spot, his ears tuned in more to the sounds, his head turning slightly to aim towards the direction. </p><p>Inside the bathroom of their bedroom, Angel had undressed and rinsed out his bathing suit in the sink, hanging it up in the shower’s towel rack as he sat on the closed lid of the toilet, all six hands roaming over his body. His upper hands remained on his chest, his hands squeezing his breasts in an alternating fashion, his fingers rubbing over the mounds in circles. One of his middle set remained at his middle, gently rubbing over his stomach while the other grasped onto the top of the toilet, steadying him as he lifted his hips up. The lower set of hands were on his sweet spots, one hand wrapped around his dick while the other reached behind and in him. Quiet, strained moans left the half breed as his administered himself, his eyes closed in bliss as he pictured that it was his demon touching him, his other spare hands being the tentacles of his mate (what can he say? He really enjoyed that one time with the tentacles a bit more than he should have).  </p><p>His body quivered slightly at all the physical touch, his penis leaking with precum already as his hole was wet with the saliva Angel had put over his fingers to make it easier. His fingers inside him curled, trying to reach his prostate as he tried to inch further inside himself. Suddenly, he hit it, a louder moan escaping him, the name of his love on it. “<em>Alastor</em><em>...” </em>His hands on his chest clawed harder, dragging downward as his head lulled back, eyes opening momentarily as his breaths came out haggardly. He rolled his shoulders as well as his head back to the front, those open eyes lazily looking forward when at the corner of his eye he picked up a small dark movement.  </p><p>Carefully, one of Angel’s eyes looked sneakily towards that movement, seeing that, just behind a small trashcan’s shadow, a pair of neon blue eyes blinked at him. Angel couldn’t help the smirk that grew on his face, closing his eyes again and pretending he didn’t see anything. Instead, slowly, he twisted on the toilet, his legs spreading wider in the direction of the shadow, but not so directly that he would give the sign that he noticed its presence. With another, long, dragged out groan, Angel continued, his hand on his penis pumping faster as the hand on his stomach went up to between his chest, that hand then dragging down sensually back to the stomach, resting across it almost as if he was covering the eyes of the babies growing inside him. The fingers in him began to thrust in and out of him, hitting his prostate with almost every thrust inward. “Ah...<em> Oh, Al... </em> Al, babe... <em> sigh</em>...”  </p><p>One hand on his chest rose upwards, the claws dragging up the neck and through his hair, grabbing a handful and giving himself a tug back, his head moving back as a groan left him, all the while still thinking that Alastor was doing this to him while also putting on a show for him. That hand in his hair didn’t remain long as it once again clawed its way down, Angel accidentally nicking himself on the shoulder, causing a small drop of purple blood to stain the white fur. Angel opened his eyes halfway, carefully looking above the shadow but in a way to have it in his peripheral. He saw the edges of the sentient shadow shiver, even hidden in the shade of the trash bin and it grew a bit before reigning itself back in. Angel had to suppress a laugh and instead purposely jabbed into his prostate to make him moan loudly, it coming out shaky since he did want to laugh instead.  </p><p>Angel felt his whole body shaking then, his hands being the worst off as he swallowed thickly, the pumping of his dick slowly to change into more deliberate, harder pumps. His fingers continued to both thrust and curl into him, his hips bucking downwards onto them as he was reaching his climax. The fact that his mate was watching him was far more exciting that he thought it would be and he felt like he would finish off much quicker than usual.  </p><p>And that he did for not long after that thought passed his mind, he released onto his hand, a strangled moan leaving him, once again laced with his mate’s name. “<em>Alastor</em><em>! Ah...” </em>With heavy panting, his fingers pulled out of him, his legs pulling closer as he pumped himself a bit more, riding out his climax as his other hands slowly fell to his sides. After a moment, all movement ceased and Angel swallowed thickly before a content sigh left him, he eying the spot where the shadow was to now see it gone. He sighed again, assuming it left immediately after he climaxed. The half breed rolled his shoulders and neck, calming his breathing before he stood onto his feet, his body still shaking with ecstasy. That was when the half breed laughed softly to himself, his blush spreading from his chest to his cheeks as he did so.  </p><p>He stepped into the shower then, turning it on and letting the water run over him as he sighed contently once more, a smile on his face all the while. That smile did not leave even as he stepped out and changed into his own pajamas, a new pair of silk shorts and crop top, maroon red with black lace along the bottom of both pieces. He pulled on a pair of black stockings with maroon red bows at the top. Once he was dressed, he stepped out of the bathroom and then the bedroom, seeing that Alastor was sitting in the spot he sat in when he came in, a book open before him. He leaned over the back of the chair, being careful not to touch him and continued to pretend that he didn’t notice the shadow in the bathroom. “Hey, Al, I’m hungry. Let’s get some room service.”  </p><p>“Yes, order what you like.” The reply came, the deer demon not moving at all but to turn a page on his book. </p><p>Angel chuckled and slowly ran his hands over the back of the chair as he leaned back. “Okay. Anythin’ ya want?” </p><p>“Not exactly. I’ll eat whatever you order.” </p><p>“Hm... okay!” Angel sounded out, his smile growing as he couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him, seeing the ears of the deer demon before him twitch but otherwise the other didn’t say a word.  </p><p>With that, the half breed moved to the phone where the menu book was also at. As Angel thumbed through the menu, Alastor finally turned his head to look at the back of his mate, his blush extremely bright on his face as he also noticed that he was once again wearing his colors. Clearing his throat as quietly as he could, he returned to look at the pages of his book. </p><p>And to be honest, he wasn’t even reading it at the moment. </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>The next morning, after a big breakfast in their bungalow, the two newlyweds went out to the town, the two arm in arm as they walked there. Alastor was wearing black slacks and a white shirt, a red and black stripped jacket over it, while Angel wore a dress, a pink and floral printed dress that had long, poufy sleeves, V-necked down, revealing some cleavage, and had two triangular cut outs on the side, the back of it crisscrossed along the shoulder blades, the mid back being exposed. His usual black boots were replaced with pink ones stopping under the bend of his knee, the heels slightly higher than his usual pair. Once again, Alastor could have done without the revealing attire on his mate, but at the same time, he didn’t ask him to change. After all, he would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate those clothing on his mate—he just wished it wasn’t in public. But, as Angel said that morning, this was really their first date after being married, a little dressing up was to be allowed.  </p><p>Once they arrived in the town on the resort’s property, Angel went immediately into shopping mode, pulling the Radio Demon behind him as they hopped into every store. Frankly, it was tiring, and Alastor was thankful for when Angel got hungry suddenly, the babes in him asking for more sustenance. They dived into a restaurant for an early lunch, Alastor ordering a scotch with his meal while Angel just <em> had </em>to have a Shirley Temple, non-alcoholic of course. Angel was visibly enjoying the food, moaning softly as he bit into his sandwich, Alastor eying those around him to make sure no one else heard that. “This place is amazin’ ain’t it?” Angel asked as he shoved some waffle fries into his mouth. </p><p>“Yes, dear.” Alastor smiled back at him, his gaze landing on some demon smiling at their table, or more precisely, at Angel. Alastor breathed in deeply, remaining as calm as he can be as the imp demon waiter approached them. </p><p>“Would you care for any dessert?” The waiter asked, his eyes glued onto Angel.  </p><p>“Oh, yeah! Something with chocolate. But salty too. Got anythin’ with caramel?”  </p><p>The waiter chuckled, giving him a wink. “Sure, love, whatever you want.” The glass in Alastor’s hands cracked slightly as he brought it up to his lips to take a long swig out of it. “And you, sir?” The waiter turned to him then, his smile dropping slightly. </p><p>“No.” Alastor nearly growled out. </p><p>The waiter walked away then, but not without tossing a wink to Angel, which really, the half breed didn’t notice as he finished off his sandwich and went to finish off his fries. “Love, are ya gonna finish eatin’ that?” Angel asks, pointing to the rare, almost finished off steak and mashed potatoes that Alastor had ordered.  </p><p>Alastor blinked towards Angel, marveling in just how much food their children is apparently demanding from their mother. “No, dear, you can have it, but it is rare you may not—” </p><p>“Thanks.” Angel interrupted as he reached forward and pulled his husband’s plate over to him, cutting into the steak, the blood pooling on the plate and he biting into the piece he cut off without a second’s hesitation. “Hmm... could be a bit bloodier.”  </p><p>The deer demon almost dropped his drink. “You don’t like your meat to be super bloody.” Alastor stated, watching in awe as Angel continued to eat the steak, grabbing another piece with some potatoes.  </p><p>Angel shrugs at that. “I also don’t eat three times my body weight in food but the brats are demandin’.”  </p><p>The Radio Demon remains silent as not long after, and two clean plates later, a molten chocolate cake with a side of hot caramel gets placed before Angel, the waiter also taking up the empty plates. “Here you are sweet thing.” The waiter comments, smiling at the half breed gently. “I’ve never seen another demon with quite your appetite before.”  </p><p>Angel ignores that, hellbent on getting to the cake as he pours the caramel sauce over the cake and dives into it with a new, clean fork. Angel moans again at the contact of the cake, the waiter visibly shivering from the sound. At that, Alastor growls, attracting the attention from the waiter and Angel seemingly ignores them both. “That’s my <em> wife </em>you’re ogling.” He states then, the dials spinning in his eyes. “So, kindly, step off.”  </p><p>The waiter steps back. “Oh... your w-wife I see. S-sorry... sir.”  </p><p>Alastor doesn’t respond, his eyes glaring murderously at the waiter before he quickly runs away, stumbling over his own feet in the process, the plates crashing onto the floor. This brings Angel out of his food driven mood as he looks over. “Oh, shit. Tough luck.” Angel comments as he forks another big piece of cake in his mouth. “Al, d’ya wanna try this? It’s fuckin’ divine.” </p><p>“No, dear. It’s all yours.” Alastor answers, finishing off his drink in one last big gulp. “How do you feel about a picture show?” </p><p>“<em>Great idea!” </em>Angel responds, mouth full of cake before he swallows. “I think it’s just down the road too!” </p><p>“Good, then let’s go since you’re finished.” Alastor says, standing and tossing some bills on the table, just enough to cover the bill with barely enough to even call a tip. After all, the waiter’s not going to need money for long. </p><p>Angel hums and shovels some of the chocolate-caramel sauce mixture from the place into his mouth before standing as well, grabbing his shopping bags in his upper arms as he links arms with one of his lower set. “I wonder what they got playin’.” Angel states, licking his lips of some remaining sauce on them as he pulls out his phone, quickly going to the website of the theatre at the resort.  </p><p>“You know, we could just see when we get there.” </p><p>“Nah.” Angel simply replies, the two talking about the movie options all the way there.  </p><p>Without long, the two enter the theatre, sitting towards the back as they wait for their selection ‘<em>Hello, Dolly!’ </em> to begin. The half breed stretches for a moment before leaning his head on Alastor’s shoulder gently, the Radio Demon smiling softly at the half breed. He leaned his head onto the winged spider’s for a moment, nuzzling it gently in acknowledgement. Soon, the movie began and Alastor could relax during the movie as he <em> knew </em>no one was eying his wife in the dark space of the theatre. Plus there weren’t that many demons in this show to begin with which made things even better. But all good things come to an end as much too quickly they were back out into the world again. As they once again began to walk through the town, the two notice a poster that states that at the dance hall would be open later that night.  </p><p>Angel stopped before the poster, his smile growing as he turned to look at his husband. “We should go! After seein’ ‘<em>Hello, Dolly!’ </em>I really feel like dancin’!” </p><p>“I...” Alastor sounded out, getting ready to refuse when Angel fluttered his big, pleading eyes at him, his four hands clasped before him pleadingly. With a sigh and a smile Alastor caved in, giving his wife a nod. “Sure, we can go tonight.” </p><p>“Yay!” Angel cheered. “Oh, let’s go drop off our stuff and freshen up!” </p><p>With that, the Guardian of Hell dragged the Radio Demon by the hand back to their bungalow, the deer demon stumbling slightly at the sudden force.  </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>When they got to the dance hall, things were already in full swing—literally as swing music was flooding from the windows. Angel clapped his hands together as they entered, his heart beating happily at the prospect of dancing in a public setting. Sure, the two danced at their wedding days before, but he hadn’t gone out dancing like this since long before he had died. In truth, this was so far the most exciting thing to happen on their honeymoon so far—save for the whole bathroom endeavor from yesterday. And in truth, Alastor too was excited. Like Angel, he hadn’t gone out dancing like this since before he died as well so being here with his new wife sure did make things a bit more exciting. He glanced over to mate, smiling more as Angel’s eyes literally seemed to light up as he looked around the room.  </p><p>The song that was playing soon ended and another started, ‘<em>A Fine Romance</em>’ sung by Fred Astaire. This caused the half breed to gasp and turn suddenly to Alastor, which made the deer demon flinch and blush as he was caught staring but the spider didn’t even notice that. “I love this song! I used to sing it all the time at the club!” He says, immediately grabbing Alastor’s hand and dragging him to the dance floor by the time the first verse had finished. Alastor chuckled as they melted into a groove of dancing; it seems like today was the day he was to be dragged around by Angel everywhere. Still, he didn't mind, especially as his angel started to sing along to the song. Alastor could tell that his angel was mentally taking a walk down memory lane, his dramatic ‘actor’ flair coming in as he sang along with Fred’s voice. The Radio Demon suppressed a gleeful sigh as they danced. The song, too quickly ending since it was a short one, but it immediately melted into another, supposedly favorite song of the half breed (one he used to dance a lot to in the club—Alastor is beginning to see a pattern); the song being ‘<em>Strictly Instrumental </em>’ by Harry James.  </p><p>This song was faster paced as Angel was led on the dance floor by Alastor, the Radio Demon not helping the authentic, wide grin on his face as Angel didn’t even try to suppress his happiness. It was easy to get lost in the half breed’s graces when they danced; it was very apparent that this was the life of the other. His dances were very professional, easy to keep up with and to led, flowing and energetic. It was a shame that he had died before really making it in Hollywood and Alastor wondered what would have happened if he had the chance to meet Anthony again—besides in that diner. Despite the age gap they had—he wondered if he could have helped him. Perhaps not, but how the mind does wonder. </p><p>Which by the way... something felt amiss. </p><p>Alastor felt his spine tingle with the feeling of being watched. As that song ended, Angel had apparently tuckered himself out already, breathlessly leading Alastor off the dance floor and towards the bar for a drink. Alastor took the moment to look around the dance hall.  </p><p>Yep. They had indeed attracted the attention of everyone there. Though demons still danced around them, there were a lot of gazes on him, but the heaviest set were from the very same demons from the beach yesterday, they each being flanked by a female. Alastor felt a rumble in his throat as he ordered a drink (Angel ordered another non-alcoholic one). They better not eye his wife again, not when they both had dates already. </p><p>But, of course, this was Hell, and who gave a shit about having dates or not?  </p><p>Alastor noticed the two males abandon their female companions, briskly walking around the dance floor towards them. Alastor inhaled sharply—apparently one threat at the beach wasn’t enough. This being too public, he instead snapped his hand on one of Angel’s wrists, giving a slight tug. “Come, dear, you don’t get to pick all the songs to dance too.” </p><p>“But-but our drinks they—” </p><p>“They will be here when we get back.” He tossed a glance towards the bartender who flinched at the gaze. “Right?” </p><p>“Yessir.” Came the quick response and Alastor smiled, dragging his wife back onto the dance floor. </p><p>By the time a new song came on, it was a slow dance, Alastor, uncharacteristically pulling the taller being close to him. Angel blushed, his hands resting on Alastor’s shoulders and waist. “So, uh... ya like this song, then?” </p><p>“Hm? Oh, yes! It’s got quite the soft tune, don’t you think?” Alastor replied, a smirk on his face as he watched the disgruntled faces of the two male demons as they chatted together and then rushed back to their abandoned dates.  </p><p>“I, yeah... are ya alright?” </p><p>“Couldn’t be better.” Alastor quickly replied, one eye on the two males as they were both slapped by the females who then left arm in arm together. He snickered evilly, dipping Angel suddenly, eliciting a surprised yelp from the taller one. “Who wouldn't want to be dancing with the most beautiful one in the room?” </p><p>At that, the winged spider found himself giggling like a schoolgirl, the blush on his face super red. “Oh, Jesus. Ya gotta warn me when ya turn up the flirt like that. I wasn’t prepared.” </p><p>“I’ll think about it.” Alastor replied as he pulled the half breed back up. </p><p>As the song ended, as promised, Alastor took them back to their drinks, Alastor allowing Angel to sit on a freed-up bar stool as he stood behind him protectively, his gaze looking outwards as he drank his beverage. “We should host dances like this at the hotel.” Angel stated, his mind wandering to work as he listened to the music. “I know that Charlie would be down. She loves music an’ shit. Maybe do it on the ground out back, put some lights up an’ make it pretty! It would be a good socilizin’ thing to get demons’ energy out. Whaddya think, Al?” After a couple silent beats Angel looked back to his spouse, his gaze seemingly locked on something across the room. “Al? Hey, ya alive in there?” </p><p>“Hm?” Alastor sounded out, his gaze being ripped away to land on him. Angel shot a glance over to where he was looking to, not seeing anything of importance. “Ah, yes, sure dear, whatever you say.” </p><p>Angel’s face dropped, a brow raising in aggravation. “Come on, we ain’t been married a whole week yet an’ you’re already not payin’ attention?” </p><p>“What? No.” Alastor sounded out, his face scrunching.  </p><p>“Then what’d I say?” </p><p>The Radio Demon grinned, his head tilting to the side. “You’re enjoying yourself?” </p><p>Angel’s face turned sour as he took large sips from his drink. “Hm-hmm... yeah, exactly that, babe.” </p><p>Alastor felt a sweat drop form on his forehead as he gets the feeling that was the wrong answer. “Angel, dear, I’m sorry I—” </p><p>“Oh, hey there!” A feminine voice interrupted them, dragging both of their gazes onto a grey mouse demon, she dressed more scandalously than Angel. The black dress she wore hugged all of her curves not even coming down to mid-thigh as it stopped just under the curve of her ass. It was sleeveless with the dress being tied around her neck. Down both sides were multiple cutouts, coming from just under the arms down to the bottom hem of the dress, revealing the curve of her ass with only thin strings evenly spread out to hold both sides of the dress together. Down the front, a similar cutout fashion, showing a lot of her cleavage past down her belly button, just above where the girl's underwear would be... if she were wearing any. That much was apparent from the fact that they could basically see everything on her sides. Her eyes looked pointedly at the Radio Demon, her tail raised up above her, one of her black nails reaching forth to land on Alastor’s upper arm, causing him to recoil at the touch. She ignored that, and dragged that nail down slowly. “Aren’t ya a handsome devil?” She speaks, her red eyes narrowing seductively. “Why don’t you and I take a spin on the floor? I can—” </p><p>She didn’t get to finish as she found herself suddenly wet, a yelp coming from her. Alastor blinked quickly in succession, his gaze moving back to his wife, who’s half-filled drink was now completely empty, it tilted in her direction. “Move it, bitch. He ain’t yours.” Angel cursed her, his eyes glowing with anger.  </p><p>“Fuck you, you damn trannie! I can flirt with whomever I want! At least I’m a <em> real </em>woman, unlike your fake ass!” She yelled at him; her hands clenched as fists at her side.  </p><p>A hand reached out and grabbed the strings over her chest, yanking down so that her face was very close with Angel’s, another yelp escaping her as that happened. “He ain’t yours.” Angel repeats again, his upper left hand being shoved in her face, the two pairs of rings shining. “Get somebody else’s husband, hoe.” He roughly pushes her back, she landing on her ass, her legs spread so much that she reveals herself. Alastor turns away, clearing his throat as his eyes burned at the sight he unwillingly saw. Angel stands and with his two lower sets of hands, grabs her knees and clunks them together, the mouse demon wincing at the pain. “An’ cover yourself up. Ya look like a cheap garbage bag with holes in it. Come on, Al. I no longer feel like dancin’.” Angel finishes, taking the Radio Demon’s hand as he places his unfinished drink down. Seeing this, Angel smirks and quickly grabs it and pours it over her head, another sound of surprise and anger coming from her as he sets the glass back down.  </p><p>With a scoff, Angel once again leads the Radio Demon away and out of the dance hall, he releasing an angry growl as they left. “Who the fuck did she think she was, anyway? Touchin’ my mate like she owns the place. You’re gonna need to wash that damn arm of yours an’ get her germs off ya. She might have herpes.” Alastor released a laugh, causing the spider demon to glare back at him, though not once stopping in his ardent march back to their bungalow. “What’s so damn funny?” Angel asks, his gaze going back to look straight. “Maybe ya want her all over ya, is that it?” </p><p>“Darling, think about what you just said and to whom you’re talking to.” Alastor grinned, digging his heals into the ground and quickly simultaneously twirling and dragging the taller spider into his arms. He reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his wife’s lips, smiling into the kiss all the while until he broke it before Angel could kiss him back. “I laughed because there were some demons eying you too, and I didn’t like it.” </p><p>Angel blinked, a smile of his own finally coming back onto his face. “So, ya were jealous?”  </p><p>“That is an ugly emotion.” </p><p>“But ya still were!” A beat passed between them, Angel’s face suddenly turning serious. “Al, you’re mine, an’ I’m yours. No one else...”  </p><p>“No one else.” Alastor repeats, he speaking it like a promise; as if their marriage vows weren’t enough of that promise. The two leaned into each other at the same time, sharing another quick kiss between them. “I know you said you didn’t feel like dancing anymore,” Alastor began, “but perhaps we can dance privately at the house. Just the two of us.” </p><p>Angel nodded, smiling lovingly at his husband. “I’d love that. An’ we can order more room service!” </p><p>The deer demon chuckles again as the two begin to walk back together side by side. “Sounds like a plan, <em>mon ange</em>.”  </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>On the third day the duo decided that perhaps it was best to stay in the bungalow as much as possible. They woke up late, having danced into the wee hours on the morning, Angel just having to get Alastor to sing ‘<em>Good Morning’ </em> from ‘<em>Singin in the Rain’ </em>with him since the lyrics matched their situation. The two were dressed comfortably; Alastor in a red knit sweater vest, with a black shirt and slacks, and Angel wearing another floral print dress, this one blue with reddish pink hibiscus flowers on it, the top being like a halter top, with three layers of ruffles on the skirt and a lace trim around the waist, wearing the same pink shoes from the day before.  </p><p>Angel took the liberty of ordering the breakfast, his order being something else as Alastor overheard his wife speak on the phone. “Two orders of oatmeal with fruit, a stack of pancakes, bring chocolate sauce an’ syrup. Sausage links, make sure some of them are bloody... yes, I know that’s bad for me just do as I say... No, I’m not done. I want a smoothie with bananas, strawberries, kiwis and yogurt, a side of bacon—sorry Fat Nuggets—English muffins—what? Oh, no, that my sis’s an’ mine’s pet pig. He’s super cute. Got this curly lil tail an’... food right. Um... ya got the muffins? Oh, and hot tea. Earl Grey with creamer and honey. Oh, an’ can I get some creamed corn? Yeah, I know that’s lunch, I don’t give a shit... Figure it out.” With that Angel hung up the phone. Sighing contently with his order. </p><p>“You’re gonna eat all that? I’m sufficient with just the oatmeal, muffins and tea.” Alastor comments, eying his mate carefully.  </p><p>“Yeah. I’m starvin’. I think one of the little ones has an appetite to rival Tantalus.” Angel sat across Alastor at the table, the Radio Demon once again reading his book he started two days ago.  </p><p>Alastor smile was small, his eyes subconsciously moving towards Angel’s stomach though he couldn’t see it though the table. “And... perhaps you shouldn’t eat those sausages when they get here.”  </p><p>“How’d ya know I didn't order them for ya?”  </p><p>“I know you didn’t. You ate my rare steak yesterday.” </p><p>“That’s unfair. I ordered it for ya.” </p><p>“No, you didn’t.” </p><p>“Al, really—” </p><p>“Anthony.” </p><p>“Fine. <em> I didn’t order it for </em> <em> ya</em>.” Angel mumbled the last bit, his legs and his four arms crossing.  </p><p>Alastor scoffed. He just knew that the winged spider didn’t order that for him. Though he should probably get to those before Angel does. Eating raw sausage wasn’t necessarily a good thing but he was used to eating demons raw so it wouldn't be a problem for him. As they waited for their food, Angel fiddled around on his phone, Alastor continuing to read his book until a knock came at the front door. Alastor stood first, heading over to allow the resort staff member in, he bringing the cart in and setting everything out as best as he could on their table. Somehow, he managed it and the staff member dipped out, muttering that he would come back for the plates later. The two dug in, Alastor not making it to the sausages first—in fact he was very surprised to see that Angel went for those first, scarfing them down like they also hadn’t order dinner last night (which, they did, a lot of food in fact). Alastor sighed and only prayed that Angel wouldn’t get sick later. </p><p>After a while, their breakfast was over, Angel complaining that his smoothie wasn’t good and maybe he should have ordered more pancakes. Alastor rolled his eyes and moved over to the loveseat. Angel joining him for a while before moving outside to the back area. Alastor stayed where he was at, eventually finishing his book, when he realized that Angel had not come back in yet. Willing the book to disappear, he stood and went outside, only to quickly find his wife sleeping in a hanging, rattan circular bed on the opposite side of the porch where the hot tub was. The winged spider was curled up, asleep, on the bed, he naturally on one side of the day bed as it swung lightly. The deer demon hummed and went to the bed, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed, hoping it wouldn’t wake up the spider, but it did, those mismatched eyes fluttering open, a smile immediately gracing his face. “Love...” </p><p>“It seems you fell asleep, <em>mon ange</em>.”  </p><p>“Yeah...” Angel sounded out tiredly. He stretched gently, some joints audibly popping as he did so.  </p><p>“Go back to sleep, dear, if you’re tired. I’ll watch over you.” </p><p>Angel giggled, giving the Radio Demon a playful eye roll. “Ya don’t need to watch over me. In fact... how ‘bout ya join us?” </p><p>“’Us’?”  </p><p>Another, more tired giggle emitted from the half breed, a hand moving to rest softly over his stomach. “Who else would I be talkin’ ‘bout?" </p><p>The deer demon sighed blissfully, his smile true and soft as he carefully crawled onto the bed that was far too small for the both of them but they were going to make it work. Alastor got comfortable, resting on a set of pillows as his wife nestled up to him gently, his head resting on a shoulder. Alastor’s arms wrapped around the spider’s middle, his arms protectively covering his midsection as best as he could. A pair of Angel’s hands rested on Alastor’s chest; the other set resting wrapped around himself just as Alastor was as well. It didn’t take long for Angel Dust to fall back asleep, the soft, even breathing lulling the Radio Demon to sleep as well.  </p><p>But before he did, he called out some shadows and minions of his to keep watch. He couldn’t have that bitch from last night or those two lecherous males snooping around if they happened to find out where they were staying.  </p><p>And he had his family to protect too. Despite being on vacation, this was Hell, danger could be lurking anywhere. </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>Their nap turned into a full-blown sleep as they awoke to hungry stomachs and the night sky of Hell. Though, they had agreed to stay in the bungalow that morning, both of them were bored with the prospect of having dinner there, so they changed clothing agin, deciding to try out one of the included restaurants on the resort property, treating this as another date as the newlyweds dressed up once more. Alastor dressed in something close to his usual attire, but with no tears and a long tails coat, a top hat upon his head between his ears. Angel changed to a slim fitting pink, mid-calf length dress, with long sleeves and a bit higher of a V-neck hem around the neck, not revealing as much as his other attire, his shoes being a cream pair of closed toe high heels. They walked together to the closest restaurant, only having to wait for a little bit to get a secluded table in a corner.  </p><p>As they looked over the menu, Alastor chuckled. “They have venison.”  </p><p>“Oh, then I know what you’re gettin'.” Angel responded, mimicking Alastor’s smirk. “I’m personally cravin’ more bloody food.” </p><p>“I’m starting to get concerned with these blood-based cravings.”  </p><p>“I’m sure it’s fine.” Angel said nonchalantly. “It’s not like I’m gonna give birth to a vampire or some shit.”  </p><p>“Yes, but, what if one, or both, of our children turn out to be like me?” </p><p>“... A deer?” </p><p>“No—”Alastor sighs, placing down his menu as he rubbed his forehead. He loved his wife, and he can be extremely smart, but sometimes, his idiocy comes out. “A cannibal.”  </p><p>Angel blinked at him. “Then they’re cannibals.” </p><p>“Angel.” </p><p>“What?” Angel sounded out defensively. “Is that the wrong answer? It’s not like we’re on Earth and cannibalism is bad. We’re already in Hell.” </p><p>“Yes, but they’ll be half angels, is that really wise?” </p><p>“They’re also half demon, Alastor. It’s be expected.” </p><p>“I don’t want them to be damned.” </p><p>“They already are! They’re gonna be born in Hell!” </p><p>“That doesn’t mean they’re damned already, Anthony.” </p><p>“Oh, don’t ya ‘Anthony’ me, Alastor. I don’t even know why we’re fightin’ ‘bout this.” </p><p>“We’re not fighting.” </p><p>“We <em> are</em>. Jesus, Al, it’s not a big deal. I woulda thought you’d be more okay with it.” </p><p>“Just because I’m one doesn’t mean I want my kids to be cannibals.”  </p><p>“Your mama was one.” </p><p>“Don’t bring my mama into this.” </p><p>“Wha—I’m just sayin’!” </p><p>Alastor opened his mouth to speak, only being interrupted by two demons approaching their table, a growl immediately erupting from him as his eyes narrowed in a glare. “Told ya it was him!” The imp demon from the beach sounded, wearing a black turtleneck sweater and blue jeans. “I spotted ya through the window.” The imp said towards Angel, Angel himself scoffing at the statement. </p><p>“I won’t doubt your eyes ever again.” The hellhound said, he wearing a black short sleeve shirt and black jeans. He too, turned his attention towards Angel, they both having a death wish for ignoring the Radio Demon as they were; but they could already feel the murderous aura from the deer demon, might as well just continue with what they came here to do. “We saw you at the beach two days ago. Let me just say, you’re attractive as fuck.” </p><p>Angel scoffed again, rolling his eyes to gaze away from them. “Ugh, thanks, but we’re havin’ a discussion here so can ya fuck off?” </p><p>“Oh,” the imp demon sounded, one hand landing on the table, Alastor glaring at that hand ike he was about to bite it off, “it sounded more like an argument, sweet thing.” </p><p>“None of your business.” </p><p>“Oh, don’t be like that.” The hellhound picked up then. Walking around to place his hands on Angel’s shoulders, causing him to flinch and Alastor to stand abruptly.  </p><p>“Get your hands off him.” Alastor growled, his eyes to dials and his antlers growing. </p><p>“Alastor—calm yourself! We can’t make trouble for Charlie.” Angel scolded, he ignoring the hands on his shoulders giving them a squeeze. </p><p>“We can take you away from this argument if you want.” The hellhound said then, he leaning over to the side to take a look at Angel’s face.  </p><p>“Didn’t ya hear me before?” </p><p>“Yeah, you said to ‘fuck off’... well, honey, we can do that.” </p><p>“Yeah!” The imp demon interjected, leaning more towards Angel, blocking some of Alastor’s view to him. “The three of us can <em> fuck off </em>together.” </p><p>Angel groaned, feeling disgusted as he aggressively shrugged his shoulders, getting those hands off him. “Ya bozzos can do that yourselves.” He stood abruptly, the chair knocking into the hellhound behind him, causing the wolf to grunt out as the chair collided with him. “Al, let’s go somewhere else.”  </p><p>“Don’t be like that honey.” The wolf commented, watching for a second as Angel tried to push his way through them, Alastor grasping onto his friend’s shoulder and yanking him away from their table. “After all,” he says, his eyes glancing down the curve of the half breed’s ass, immediately giving it a quick slap causing Angel to gasp out and turn around, he now resting back onto the table. “You got a real fine a<em>—aaaahhh!” </em> </p><p>A tentacle wrapped around the hellhound, it squeezing tightly around him as the area around them were surrounded in shadows. “<em>I told you... to get yours hands </em> off <em> him.” </em>Alastor’s static filled growled said, it stilling the air and causing the patrons of the restaurant to quiet down. His antlers were fully outstretched, his face beginning to morph as it elongated, shifting into a deer’s skull. </p><p>“Alastor!” Angel yelled, going to Alastor and wrapping his arms around him. “Ya can’t! If ya turn into your wendigo form you’ll kill ‘em! Charlie—no, her father—will fuckin<em>' </em>kill me if you cause problems here!” Alastor didn’t hear the plea, his eyes turning into red, pin point eyes amidst a black pit for eyes, his body continuing to elongate even in the half breed’s arms. “Oh, fuck! Please forgive me, Al.” Angel muttered before stepping out of his arms and snapping his fingers sharply, a force field wrapping around Alastor, cutting the tentacles from where they came out of him, Angel wincing as they fell onto the floor, twitching before they disappeared into darkness. The hellhound fell to the floor with a thud after that as a terrifying howl from the half-shifted Radio Demon rang out, even while muffled in the half breed’s force field. Angel breathed out heavily, tears stinging his eyes as he hurt his love, a sob breaking through as he shook his head, his gaze shifting to the two males who had since clambered together. Angel’s right pupil shifted from pink to blue, six wings sprouting from his back, the pair closest to Alastor going up and around to block him from view. </p><p>“Oh... <em> fuck</em>!” The imp demon cursed, falling back onto his ass as he stared up from behind the hellhound. “Shit, dude! That’s-that’s<em>—” </em> </p><p><em> “The Guardian Angel of Hell</em>.” Angel finishes for him in a growl, the two different colored eyes glowing in the darkness of Alastor’s shadows still surrounding them. “Ya just slapped the wrong ass.”  </p><p>“Fuckin’ run, dude!” The imp yelled, clambering to his feet and trying to escape with his friend, only for both of them to be trapped in a force field of their own, falling onto each other inside the circular field.  </p><p>Suddenly, their field got tighter and tighter, until they were literally smushed on top of each other, their panicking, heavy breathing, sucking the oxygen from their confined space. As their gasps got louder and louder, Angel ignored them, turning his attention onto his husband while maintaining both fields up. “Alastor... <em>mi amore</em>, can ya hear me?” The still half-shifted Alastor responded by pounding into the field, Angel restraining the flinch. “<em>Mon </em><em>mari</em>.” He started in French, the language making the partial wendigo turn his gaze, finally, onto the half breed. “<em>R</em><em>eviens </em><em>vers</em> <em>moi,</em> <em>bébé</em><em>. Je </em><em>t'aime</em><em>.”</em> </p><p>That seemed to do the trick as Alastor released a sigh, shifting back slowly back to his normal form, his eyes blinking quickly as they shifted from black orbs to his red eyes Angel had loved so much. Alastor sighed again, this time much heavier, as he leaned back against the field. “Ne’er woulda imagin’d I’d be in ‘ere.” His Creole accent came out tiredly and far out of his own control at the moment.  </p><p>“Sorry, love.” Angel apologized. “An’ I also chopped off your tentacles... sorry...” </p><p>The Radio Demon shook his head. “Nah, ‘m sorry, cher. Ya shouldna e’en had to do tha’.” After all, Alastor himself wasn't too concerned with his tentacles. They'll grow back and he's got plenty to spare. </p><p>Angel smiled faintly. “I’m gonna let ya out now, ‘kay?” Alastor simply nodded in return and he straightened before the field disappeared around him, the deer demon shaking his head as he fell back into his seat. </p><p>“<em>C'est </em> <em> bien</em>... now I’m starving.” Alastor spoke, his accent shifting back halfway through as he got a hold of himself.  </p><p>“Don’t worry, love.” Angel grinned then, his wings finally tucking onto his back. “We’re gonna eat lots, in a sec!” As he turned to face the males, close to passing out due to lack of air, his smile fell, his aggravation evident on the half breed’s face. With another snap the field broke apart, the two falling onto the floor in the position they were smushed into, their loud gasps for air filling the restaurant. Angel approaches them, bending down to be at their level, being mindful of the hem of his dress as he did so. “Now, gentlemen, I suggest ya fuck off, like I first told ya too. My husband an’ I were tryin’ to have a conversation an’ enjoy a nice dinner. Sound good?” </p><p>“Yes, Guardian...” The hellhound gasped out, getting to his feet first, Angel rising with him, as he brough the imp demon to his feet as well. “Our apologies, Guardian... we’ll... we’ll leave you alone.” </p><p>“Great! Enjoy the rest of your vacation!” Angel sounded, his grin on his face mirroring that of one of Alastor’s—murderous intent solely behind it—despite the cheery tone in his voice. That combination sent a shiver down both males’ spine and they scurried away without so much of a glance back or another word. “Now...” Angel sounded out as he rolled his shoulders, sitting back in his seat as he folded his wings around the back of the chair, the waiter (in fact two waiters) quickly coming up with their finest bottle of wine and two glasses. “No wine for me.” Angel waves it off, he disappointed that he couldn’t indulge in it. “Al?” </p><p>“I’ll take it.” The deer demon responded. “No glass.” He nearly growled as the first waiter tried to pour it into a glass to then placing the open bottle on the table, Alastor immediately grabbing it and drinking straight from it. “And bring some rare steaks. And the venison.” </p><p>“Make that four rare steaks, two venisons, an' I wanna try the tilapia, babe?” </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>“Two tilapias then, an’ lots of sides. One of everythin’ you got, to start. An’ a shit ton of bread. Oh, an’ butter. <em>Ooh</em>... butter...” </p><p>“Yes, of, course! Right away!” The two waiters scattered then, running presumably towards the kitchen.  </p><p>Angel heaved a heavy sigh, the silence stretching between them for a couple moments. “Let’s leave tomorrow.” </p><p>“Agreed.” Alastor responds, chugging from the bottle as if he were Husker. “And let’s never speak of this.” </p><p>“Agreed.” Angel echoes, smiling at the waiter as he brought over three baskets of bread on a tray and a large bowl of butter that seemingly was scooped out of their large tub and then quickly swirled with a knife to make it look presentable. “Well, we should enjoy our dinner an’ not make any more problems... I think everyone here pissed themselves.” </p><p>At that, Alastor snorts. “Good. They need to be reminded to not fuck with you.” </p><p>Angel gasps, a hand rising to his cover his mouth. “Alastor! Ya swore! That’s terrible! Ya should never curse, what will the children think?!” </p><p>Again, Alastor snorts, rolling his eyes before meeting the gaze of his winged spider demon, a smirk plastered on his face. “Oh, no! Not the children!” Alastor feigned, his smirk growing as the two played along into their joke. “We must be mindful to what they’ll be exposed to, here in Hell!” </p><p>“I shan’t even spare a thought!” Angel places the back of his hand dramatically to his forehead. “I mean, here ya were worried that they’d be cannibals.” </p><p>“Least of our worries, honestly. The swearing is more detrimental.” </p><p>“Ooh, big word.” </p><p>“It means tending to cause harm or—” </p><p>“I know what it means, ya fucker. I ain’t dumb.” </p><p>“Hmm...”  </p><p>At that, the spell was broken and the two erupted into boisterous laughter, making many demons surrounding them jump at the one-eighty in their emotions in such a short amount of time. “Oh, dear, God... why do I love ya?” </p><p>Alastor chuckled softly. “Because I love you.” </p><p>Angel chuckled back; their gazes full of love for one another. “Yeah... I guess it’s just that simple, ain’t it?” The Radio Demon hummed in agreement and within moments their large dinner came bounding out to them where they then proceeded to glutton away until they both had their fill. </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>They came crashing into the bungalow, all hands and teeth and mouths as Angel pressed Alastor against the wall. “Are ya sure you’re good?” Angel asked only to moan loudly in Alastor’s ear as the tentacles came back, wrapping around legs and wings.  </p><p>“Oh, cher,” Alastor murmured, the Creole accent back too, “if anythin’ ‘m drunk, but that don’ mean none.”  </p><p>Angel sighed, giving a small shake of his head. “I donna know...” he slurred, the tentacles moving in his wings making his legs week and his mind shut off, “I just don’ wanna take advantage...” </p><p>The half breed was then lifted up by the tentacles and then carefully rested in Alastor’s arms, Angel’s legs freed from the tentacles clutches to wrap around Alastor’s waist. “So, ya don’ wanna?” </p><p>“Oh, fuck, why’d ya always leave it up to me in these cases?” </p><p>“’Cause eve’y ot’er time is up to me.”  </p><p>“Well, for fuck’s sake, ya know I’m gonna say yes.” </p><p>“Well, like ya always wanna make sure, I wanna sure, too.” Alastor responds as he carries his wife into the bedroom, the tentacles going ahead and immediately wrapping Angel’s body when he gets placed on the bed in a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Angel moans loudly as the tentacles once again dig through his feathers. “You’re beautiful, cher.” Alastor mumbled as he dug his face into Angel’s neck, smalling his scent before biting down on the shoulder, emitting a gasp from the half breed. </p><p>Typically, Alastor never draws blood from his mate, but this time he does, the purple blood being lapped into his mouth. Needless to say, seeing the small amount of blood two days ago in the bathroom in <em> that </em>situation made a little twinge of intrigue arise within the Radio Demon. He lapped strongly at the wound he inflicted, drinking up all the blood before it could stain the white fur, Angel’s fast healing stopping the bleeding in moments. Angel hums blissfully, before pulling the deer demon to lay down on the bed, vertically from the pillows. “Whaddya say we reenact the first we did this?” Angel asks flirtatiously, leaning forward onto Alastor’s body until most of his body was pressed against him.  </p><p>Alastor chuckles darkly, his eyes shadowing with delight and desire. “Cher, ‘m pretty sure that how ya got pregnant.”  </p><p>Angel sighs happily as he sits up, his hands rubbing up and down his body like he did in the bathroom two days ago. “Yeah... an’ what a happy thing that turned out to be.” </p><p>The Radio Demon’s grin was feral as he reached up and pulled the half breed down, lips crashing upon lips. The Radio Demon and the Guardian Angel of Hell did in fact reenact that experience with one slight difference—the next morning when they both awoke, Alastor felt extremely guilty about biting Angel so hard that it drew blood; his wife only laughing at him as his husband had the weirdest things he felt guilt over.  </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>The Princess of Hell blinked when she suddenly saw the newlywed residents of Hell in her hotel a day later. “Oh, uh, you’re back! Why’re you back? It was for a week.” She asks them. </p><p>“Eh, it was nice,” Angel responds first with a shrug, “but there were some issues.” </p><p>“Issues? What issues?” </p><p>“Don’t worry, dear!” Alastor answers. “It’s really no issue! In fact, we are still on our honeymoon!” </p><p>“Somewhat.” Angel adds with a smile. </p><p>Charlie stares at them both, her eyebrows turning downwards in confusion. “Uh... say what now?” </p><p>Alastor brings an arm around her, hugging her to his side for a brief moment. “I’m going to take <em>mon </em><em>ange</em> deer hunting! I know a little wooded area outside the city <em>perfect </em>for it!” </p><p>“Deer hunting?” Charlie echoes back, her voice shrill as the prospect. “That doesn’t sound like a real nice honeymoon...” </p><p>“It is!” Angel assures, draping an arm around her shoulders. “It is when we tell ya that we’re gonna reenact all of our dates we had before I Fell—as a celebration of our relationship an’ how far we’ve come! Huntin’ is just the first.” </p><p>“Aww... that’s cute! Wait.” She says then, her gaze directed at the Radio Demon. “You took him to hunt deer as a date?” </p><p>Alastor spawned his staff and gave it a dramatic twirl, a wide shit eating grin on his face. “He wanted to know where deer come from!” </p><p>“Oh, don't start!” Angel laughs. “You’re just askin’ for a smart-ass response from me an’ I ain’t fallin’ for it.” </p><p>“But you’ve already Fallen... <em> deer</em>.”  </p><p>Angel shouts then, his arms being flung in the air. “There it is! Fuckin’ shit eater.”  </p><p>The bantering continued between the both of them, grins plastered on their faces as Charlie watched on, her shock level rising through the roof. She had thought she had seen the two of them be as close as one could be—but what she was witnessing now was too much. “Uh... so, anyways!” She said then, trying to attract their attention to get <em> whatever </em>she was seeing to stop. “Angel, I think you got a package.” </p><p>“Ya <em>think</em> I got a package?” Angel asks, intrigued as he raises a brow towards her. </p><p>“Yeah... come this way, you too, Al.” The males follow her to the storage room behind the front desk, the three of them giving a wave to Talia as she manned the front desk. Charlie flipped on the light, revealing four solid mahogany cribs, prebuilt and simple in their design but yet superbly elegant. “These came here with no note... I assume they were for you.” She said slowly, still not believing it. “They came not long after you left for the resort... actually. Do you know anyone who would have done this?” </p><p>“I can think of no one in Hell who would care enough, save for Angel’s family and the staff here.” Alastor responds, just as perplexed as the princess. </p><p>Angel approaches the cribs, who were back to back and side to side, his eyes catching a twinkling light in one of the cribs. “Did ya see this?” He asks, pointing to the lights. </p><p>“See what?” Charlie asks. “I don’t see anything.” </p><p>Angel blinks at her before his face scrunches up in pain, Alastor’s ears at attention at the facial expression. “Oh... no...” Angel mutters as he reaches for the light, a glowing light coming from his hands as the twinkling lights then swirl around and pop out of existence, God’s voice ringing out in the small room suddenly. </p><p>“<em>Many congratulations on your wedding ceremony, dearest Anthony!” </em> God’s feminine voice was heard, it sounding just as loud and exuberant as Charlie’s when she’s excited. "<em>Consider this as both a wedding present, and a maternity gift for those darling babes of yours! These will grow with the babes—from crib, to toddler bed, to a full-size bed! And I went ahead and got you two sets, since I do believe you have two homes; the hotel and your demon’s radio station, correct? Do get the best use out of them, Anthony. I wait in anticipation for your children!” </em>There was a pause before Their voice rang out again, this time whispered. “<em>Oh, and do avoid telling </em> <em> Seraphiel.</em><em> He knows naught of this. I would hate for him to—what did you say—get his smallclothes in a twist. Many salutations, dear!”  </em> </p><p><em>“Oh...” </em>Angel moaned, his upper hands rubbing at his temples. “Seraphiel’s gonna kill me! Next time I go to Heaven I’m dead... for the <em>third </em>time!”  </p><p>“Who’s Seraphiel?” Alastor and Charlie ask together, glancing at each other for a moment. </p><p>Angel ignored the question, falling dramatically to his knees as he put his hands together in a praying motion, staring up at the roof. “For fuck’s sake, God! Stop givin’ me shit! Take this back! I don’t need it! <em> God!” </em> </p><p><em> “ </em>I don’t think God takes back gifts...” Charlie mutters. </p><p>Angel’s head drops in defeat, a whimper leaving him. “Goddamn it.”  </p><p>Alastor walked over an laid a hand on the winged spider’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Well... at least we don’t need these anymore.”  </p><p>Angel merely whimpered again in response.  </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Post chapter shout out to Yvette_Kaitou_1412 for a little story feature towards the end. It was just too funny to not put in! </p><p>Songs mentioned in story: “Strictly Instrumental” by Harry James, and “A Fine Romance” by Fred Astaire.  "Good Morning" from "Singin' in the Rain". (One of my FAVORITE musicals of all time!)</p><p>Broadway song used for title inspiration: “No One Else” from “The Great Comet of 1812”. </p><p>French translations:<br/>“Mi mari” means “my husband”.<br/>“Reviens vers moi, bébé” means “come back to me, baby”.<br/>“C'est bien” means “This is great”.  </p><p>AUTHOR COMMENTARY: I’m not sure how old Angel is in Vivzie’s mind but for my purposes I guessed that since he was around 15 in the early 1930s in Part 2 of this series then he must have been born mid to late 1900s making him in his late 20s when he died. I’m sure he’s probably older in her canon but hey, I’m not sure. </p><p>And the two lecherous demons were based of demons in the Addict M/V. You can see them prominently in 0:50 in the video. I ALMOST put my other original character from “A Song and Dance” in the hellhound’s place (Mars Shrike) but I don’t think I like Mars being anywhere near Angel (those who read that one will know why *strained nervous giggle*).</p><p>Also, sorry, I could only really write the bathroom scene in terms of sexy stuff for you horn bugs out there. But honestly, their third night was really just going to be a rewrite of Part 9 of this series so go read that if you want more raunchy shit, ya nasties.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Side by Side by Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel Dust makes another trip to Heaven for a multitude of reasons: it’s been a while since his first visit, he has to somehow figure out how to thank God for the cribs (without Seraphiel finding out), and to also thank God for the one time he was able to summon the Hand of God sword whilst in demon form, saving his and his children’s lives. And also, because Alastor may not allow him to go back up there again until the babies are born. He can really be quite the worrywart at times.  </p><p>Things seem to go better for Angel Dust the second time around in Heaven than the first. Truly, he really has nothing to worry about. But it also became a very irregular trip to Heaven. </p><p>And when it finally comes time to the year’s daily cleanse/extermination event, the forces of Heaven and Hell meet once more! But for the first time!</p><p>Needless to say, it becomes apparent that family can be more than just blood relations—in fact, sometimes it doesn’t even require blood at all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... remember in the end notes of chapter 3 when I said I’ll probably never come back to any of the angels I introduced to you all again, save for one? I lied. This chapter is an added bonus, one I didn’t have planned out for originally, and is a direct consequence to the previous chapter. BUT this should be another cute chapter all the way to the end.  </p><p>Like chapter 3, this will not have too much Radiodust interaction until about the end and even then it’ll be tainted by the existence of other characters. However, the next chapter will make up for it, I promise! (Though, honestly, it will also be tainted by others but it’ll be more in your face Radiodust.) </p><p>Also, warning, long chapter (again), to make up for the delay in posting again.</p><p>EDIT 9/27/2020: Holy shit I didn't realize I changes Ramiel's name to Raziel in this chapter! Raziel is the name of another OC character of mine from a whole completely different fandom and I just now realized it today, holy shit balls Batman! Anyways, I just fixed it so sorry for any confusion. My bad!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>Angel Dust entered through the connection point to Heaven, already clad in his Seraphim armor. He wasn’t about to make the same mistake he did before of coming dressed so casually. He sighed, his wings folding onto his back, his eyes automatically going to the two guards—the same ones from last time. This time, the guards immediately saluted him, a closed fist over their chest as they bowed at the waist. The half breed smiled; his smile warm and pleased as he walked by them. He walked onwards, towards the Door to Elysium first. Though he came up here to have a talk with God, he wanted to check in on the redeemed sinners once more, considering it’s been a while. He had no doubt that the Archangel Ramiel did her job and protected them in his stead, but as a self-proposed duty of not only an employee of the Happy Hotel but as the Guardian Angel of Hell, he really felt the need to swing by. And, not to mention, he was a couple weeks away from ending his first trimester and something told Angel that the farther along he got the more adamant his husband, and Charlie, will be about him <em> not </em>going to Heaven for his little check ins. The half breed was determined to squeeze in as many visits as he could before the proverbial wall gets set before him. </p><p>As he walked though Heaven, he realized that his second visit was far less... <em>strained</em>. There were still angels eying him, mostly he recognized as Dominions, which made sense considering the coup was led by them, and Powers, which made sense as Angel <em>did </em>kill Power Cameal after his first year in Hell. Which Angel himself was surprised that Seraphiel or God didn't bring that up on his first visit upstairs. He could only assume that they, as probably most of Heaven also believed, the death of the Power being just the losses of angels going to Hell. Though, quite honestly, it was the exterminators which are killed more (hense why they are mass produced), some angels of his kind did occasionally lose their lives. It was to be expected as they were fighting ‘the Holy Fight’ in Hell. That’s why angels going to Hell were deemed as higher in importance to other angels in their class.  </p><p>But, at least in his second visit, Angel could actually meet eyes with other angels, they bowing their heads as they walked by (or not but Angel wasn’t letting it get to him just yet), some of which even offering a smile. Whether it was just out of being polite or sincere, Angel may never find out, but he smiled back in return. He also wasn’t as worried the second time around. Not to say, that he <em> wasn’t</em>, but at least his eyes weren’t watching every angels’ movements like a hawk.  </p><p>When he finally reached the Doors, his smile immediately grew as he locked gazes with Ramiel, the smile twitching as she appeared to jump, a scowl heavy on her face. “Good morning, Ramiel.” The half breed greets, nodding his head to the other guard who in turned bowed with Ramiel. </p><p>“L-Lord Anthony.” She stuttered faintly, clearing her throat softly before continuing, her voice calm and stoic. “It’s a pleasure to see you.”  </p><p>“Are ya, sure? Ya seem jumpy?” </p><p>This elicited a scoff from the Archangel, she tossing the edge of her teal scarf back behind her. “The Archangel of Thunder, jumpy? My Lord, surely you are mistaken.”  </p><p>“Ya sure?” Angel asks again, a smirk lining his features. “Ya seem jumpy.” </p><p>“Definitely not.” She states before quickly changing the subject. “Are you here to check in on your sinners?” </p><p>“<em>Redeemed </em> sinners, Ramiel, but yeah. I’m also here to talk with God again if They’re not too busy but I’ll do that after.” </p><p>“I can send word ahead for you, Lord Anthony.”  </p><p>“I’d appreciate that, thanks Ram.” </p><p>“<em>Ramiel</em>, my Lord. I am not an animal.” </p><p>Angel gives a shrug as she, and the other angelic guard side steps, the Door to Elysium swinging open as Angel approaches it. “It just a lil nickname, Ram. I’m just droppin’ off the –iel part.” The Archangel in return crosses her arms over her chest, her eyes hard as she watches Angel disappear into Elysium, the Door closing behind him gently. </p><p>She sighs heavily before directing her attention to the guard. “Make sure no one gets in unless it is a soul being directed into Elysium.” </p><p>“Sir?” The angel guard asks, their eyes wide at the sudden order.  </p><p>“I need to go run an errand but I will return before Lord Anthony exits.” </p><p>The guard stood silently for a second, eyes blinking in muted wonder. “If it’s to relay the message to God’s Domain of Lord Anthony’s visit, I can do that for you.” </p><p>“No, this errand I must do myself. But that is my second task.” </p><p>“Second?” </p><p>“Just stand watch.” </p><p>“Yes, sir!”  </p><p>Quickly the Archangel unfolded her wings and flew off, her tunic dress and scarf flittering in the wind behind her. As time continue to tick on, the guard was beginning to get restless. More and more he was getting worried that Sir Ramiel wouldn’t come back before Lord Anthony left and then he would have to explain to the Seraphim why Ramiel left her post... with no viable explanation to give. He could just say the truth but then whatever errand she had that made her leave her post for that long was sure to enrage the Seraphim. Though, frankly, to the angelic guard it didn’t seem that Lord Anthony would be one to get angry at that. Despite being half demon, the half breed did seem to be in good spirits and generally understanding and kind. But that thought only offered a momentary comfort as soon the Doors to Elysium opened behind the guard, making him jump in shock. </p><p>Angel walked out of Elysium, instantly looking around when he noticed only the one angel there at the Door. “Um... where’s Ramiel?” Angel asks, his mismatched pink and blue eyes landing on the guard quizzingly.  </p><p>“Oh, um, yes, uh... Sir Ramiel said that she had to go on an errand. That she would be back before you left... my Lord.”  </p><p>The Seraphim demon sighed, eyes blinking once. “Is she really okay bein’ called ‘sir’? I mean, she was already mistaken for male as both Thor and Zeus. Maybe ‘ma’am’ would be more appropriate?” </p><p>“Oh, I called her that when I was first assigned to her, Lord Anthony.” </p><p>“An’?” </p><p>A shiver run up the other’s spine and arms. “It did not end well.”  </p><p>“Hm. Strange. It didn’t seem like she liked the humans misgenderin’ her when I brought it up last time.” He paused to think, a hand coming up to grasp his chin. “Then again... I did also turn it into a joke.” </p><p>“Lord Anthony!” The yell came suddenly from behind him, causing the half breed to turn on his heels. Ramiel zapped, <em>literally </em>in a flash of lighting, into a spot just behind Angel, she panting heavily as she held a wicker basket in her hands, a knitted white blanket covering the opening of the basket. “Good...” She pants, stretching her back backwards before extending the basket out before her with one hand, a faint, pink blush on her face. Whether it was from the apparent rush back over her or a genuine, embarrassed(?) flush Angel couldn't tell, but he eyed the basket tenderly, not making a move forward.  </p><p>“Um...” The half breed sounds out, raising his gaze from the basket to the Archangel. “What’s this?”  </p><p>She exhales faintly, a strained smile gracing her features (it looked strained, she isn't the sort to smile often). “I know that on Earth people gift others when they are expecting new life with gifts for the babe. This is mine...” </p><p>Angel blinked. “Say what now?” </p><p>Her blush deepened before she roughly pushed the basket into Angel’s lower set of hands, he stumbling a bit with the object suddenly in his possession. “Open it!” She says, one could almost say commanded, but she was an Archangel and he was a Seraphim. That certainly wouldn’t have been allowed. Regardless, Angel lifts the blanket up and off from the basket, draping it over a lower arm, his eyes now frozen on the contents of the basket. Suddenly, the female is by his side, pointing at the contents, a larger, more carefree, smile now on her face. “Is it not darling?!” She asks excitedly. “I saw it when I went to Earth recently to perform a couple Miracles in God’s name. I just <em> had </em>to grab them! And of course, since you are having two, I had to make sure each of the little ones had their own!” </p><p>Inside the basket was a set of books and a matching plush animal with said book. One was a story about ducks, from what Angel could see, with a medium sized, adorable yellow duckling tow strapped to the front of the book with a blue ribbon. The other book was a nursery rhyme book, with the telltale picture of Mary and her little lamb on the front cover, a white, fluffy, lamb being the toy as it was strapped to that book with a pink ribbon. “I, uh... can see that.” Angel responds, dumbstruck at what was happening at the moment. He glanced back to the guard, his face mirroring Angel’s as he stared in both shock and horror at the Archangel. </p><p>Ramiel stepped away, her smile dropping but it remaining loose. “And please do not be so harsh on the blanket. It was my first time in making one.” </p><p>“What?” Both male angelic beings muttered, Angel’s hand going back to the blanket and feeling the knitted thing. </p><p>Her blush deepens as she rubs the back of her neck. “I have sown scarves and hats before, but this was my first attempt at knitting on this scale. I enjoyed it but my attempt was most definitely proof that angels do not excel at everything they do just because.”  </p><p>Angel took a breath in, layering the blanket over the basket’s opening and the gifts inside before turning his attention back to Ramiel. “T-thank ya... Sir Ramiel. Ya, uh... didn't need to.”  </p><p>“Of course, I needed to!” She insists. “You are God’s Chosen, Their Knight and the Guardian Angel of Hell. And Their Miracle has bestowed upon you children that I am sure will bless you and your demon’s lives. Gifts <em> must </em>be given.” </p><p>Angel exhaled heavily, and strenuously. “Seraphiel would think otherwise.” In fact, that was partially the reason why Angel Dust was even in Heaven in the first place. “I... need to go, but, um, quick question... does everyone in Heaven know I’m expectin’?” </p><p>“I am not sure about everyone, but Pravuil told me when God told her. She deemed it necessary for me to know since I would be working in close proximity to you, Lord Anthony. And so, I informed my whole battalion, in case you should ever be in contact with any of them.” </p><p>“Oh... God...” Angel sighed. He could only imagine how some lips might be looser than others in her battalion. He did see her, and in that case, Pravuil’s case on informing those in closer proximity to himself, but Jesus Christ this was not the outcome he would even imagine would happen. “Well, good thinkin’. Um, thanks for the gift, again, ya didn’t need to.” </p><p>She bows then and by the time she straightens the good old<em> normal </em> Ramiel was back; her face flat and emotionless and her voice even. “You are welcome, Lord Anthony. I hope your visit to Elysium was pleasant today as well.” </p><p>“Yes, uh, good job. Both of ya... uh, yeah, I’m out.” Angel exhales again as the guard bows, the half breed quickly escaping before things get even more strange. </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>“What in Heaven’s name is in your hand?” Seraphiel immediately asks, his eyes stuck on the basket.  </p><p>Angel heard the nervous chuckle before he could even stop it. “Okay, ya can’t get mad.” </p><p>“If you have to begin with the words ‘can’t get mad’ then, pray tell, why am I to expect otherwise?” </p><p>Angel grinned. “It’s a gift. From Ramiel.” </p><p>“A gift?” The other Seraphim sounded out. </p><p>“But as I said, ya can’t get mad ‘cause it ain’t from God, see?” Angel explains, lifting the basket up higher. </p><p>God, who was sitting on their throne, crossed their legs, sitting up straighter in curiosity. “Archangel Ramiel gave you a gift? What did she gift?”  </p><p>“Ah, just a pair of books an’ toys for the kids. An’ this blanket. She made it herself, can ya believe that?” </p><p>God nods gently, a warm smile on their face. “She has always been a crafty individually—both in personality and in artistic skill. That was extremely generous of her.” </p><p>“Yeah, I told her she didn’t need to but I couldn’t <em> not </em>accept it after she gave it to me.” Angel sighs, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. </p><p>“Quite so.” God agrees. “After all, gifts from divine beings should never be denied.” </p><p>Angel felt his eye twitch, and God’s grin became—dare he say it? Yes, yes he shall—very shit eating as both knew to what they were referring to.  </p><p>Seraphiel sighs and rubs a hand over his forehead. “I suppose... though it is true she did not need to.” </p><p>“I think she did it ‘cause I’m technically her boss for my ol’ ex-sinners in there.” Angel comments, eying the basket once again. “But I also think she did it ‘cause no angel, half or otherwise, has ever been <em> born </em>before. Save for maybe Lucifer but—” </p><p>God makes a noise of disgust, soon making the point Angel was about to make. “He was not an angel to begin with. Just a spawning from Myself with the gift of wings.” </p><p>Angel, ignoring the interruption (for anyone knows that just mentioning Their First Son in Their presence causes some anger from the deity), he nods, instantly agreeing. “Yes, of course.” </p><p>“Is there a reason you are here?” Seraphiel quickly asks, hoping to direct the conversation away from the mentioned First Son.  </p><p>“Yeah, uh, I wanted to say thanks.” </p><p>God raises a perfect brow, their head tilting slightly. “Whatever for, dear Anthony?” </p><p>“Well, uh...” Angel hesitates, feeling the intense stare from God, obviously to not mention the cribs before Seraphiel (not that he was really planning on it). “The day of my wedding,” Angel begins again, “I was attacked by another demon an’ I was able to summon the Hand without shiftin’ to my Seraphim form. I came here to thank ya in person for that. Saved my life... an’ the kids’.” </p><p>God blinked, their forehead pinching downwards in confusion. “Anthony, this is the first I even heard that you were attacked.” They state, causing some confusion in Angel as well. “Goodness, are you alright? For such a fiend to interrupt the wedding of my Favorite! Not to mention threaten the lives of those innocent babes. State his name and I shall order his execution next cleanse.” </p><p>Angel waves his upper hands in the air quickly. “Not needed. Al an’ I can handle our own family issues but... if Ya didn’t allow me to summon the sword, then who did?” </p><p>God shakes their head, their eyes going distant in thought. “How were you even heard? Did you send a prayer?” </p><p>“Yeah... I prayed to Ya, an’ I know Ya don’t hear ev’ry prayer—too many for just one bein’ all alone—I figured that at least Ya heard about it an’ gave Your permission. I mean, I ain’t suppos’d to just pull the sword out like that. Even a sword that powerful has rules.” </p><p>God nodded once again, a hand resting at the edge of their lips as they tried to remember who was on duty that day. Usually only Seraphim and select Thrones are allowed to listen in to prayers in place of God. It was an important task, usually left to the angelic being to use their best judgement in either ignoring or granting the wishes of the prayer. If need be, of course, the angels could always go to God and ask their perspective, but they would have thought something this important in regards to their Favorite and Knight would at least reach their ears. “I cannot seem to remember who was on duty that day. Seraphiel, do you...?” God turned their attention onto the Seraphim at their side, the question dissipating as the angel refused to look at the deity, his head turned towards the wall. Suddenly, that shit eating grin was back, and they rested their head on a hand, leaning over the arm of their throne closer to the golden winged angel. “Oh, <em> Seraphiel</em><em>. </em> You seem to be very quiet. Care to speak?” </p><p>Angel eyed the other Seraphiel next to the throne, the said angel clearing his throat, refusing to look at any breathing creature in the room. “I have not the faintest idea, Your Most Perfection. Perhaps I shall check the records later and—” </p><p>“Oh?” The sound came out, slow, stretched out, and completely elated. “The angel who seems to always remember who was on prayer duty suddenly forgets? I do deem that as suspicious... would you not agree, my Knight?”  </p><p>Now it was Angel’s turn to have a grin on his face, his eyes meeting God’s for a moment as he began to approach Seraphiel, the basket tucked behind his back. “Mighty suspicious, Your Most Perfection. An’ he <em> is </em>super quiet. An’ here I was thinin’ he just enjoys hearin’ his own voice all the damn time.”  </p><p>That snaps Seraphiel, somewhat out of his quietness as he whips towards Angel, a flustered, faint flush on his face. “I do <em> not </em>talk for just my own benefit, Anthony.”  </p><p>“Oh, but of course not, Seraphiel.” Angel counters, climbing up the steps to God’s throne, the other Seraphim backing up and moving around to move onto the other side of the throne. “Nah, ya just save my ass when I’m in trouble. An’ I thought ya didn’t like me!” </p><p>The golden winged angel scoffed as now the two Seraphim where childishly going around in slow circles around God, the deity sitting up and smiling more as they silently watched the interaction. “I do <em> not </em>like you. You Fell; you became a demon. There is no reason why you should have been Chosen.” </p><p>“An’ yet ya saved my life. Or, do ya just naturally look out for your own?” </p><p>“Do not classify me with you!” </p><p>“But I’m an angel. Even my name says so.” </p><p>“Your name is Anthony.” </p><p>“I go by Angel in Hell.” </p><p>“What idiocy. You Fall and you put a target on your back by naming yourself ‘Angel’.” </p><p>“It was a joke.” </p><p>“Falling is not a joke.” </p><p>“Ya know what else ain’t a joke? Not showin’ your true feelin’s, Sera.” </p><p>“Sera<em>phiel</em>.” </p><p>“If ya did like me just a bit, ya didn’t need to be so rude before.” </p><p>“I was not rude! And please stop going after me.” </p><p>“Only if ya admit ya saved my life.” </p><p>“I did not!” </p><p>“Did so.” </p><p>“Did not!” </p><p>“Did so. Ya allowed me to summon the sword. Did my prayer move ya?” </p><p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Seraphiel curses suddenly, stopping the ridiculously circling around God, he now on God’s right side while Angel stood on the left. “I did not do it to save <em> your </em>life. I protect the lives of innocents and your children have not sinned. Yet.” </p><p>Angel chuckles, his grin one to rival one of his husband’s. “So, ya did save me! Hear that, God?” </p><p>“I did not save <em>you!” </em>Seraphiel insists. God merely chuckles in response, a hand gracefully covering their mouth as they did so. </p><p>“Now, I gotta hug ya.”  </p><p>“What? Stay away!” </p><p>Angel laughs and two play a little game of ‘which direction will Seraphiel run towards?’ before Seraphiel runs out, Angel snickering as he tricks him and pulls the golden winged angel into a hug with his two upper arms, electing a groan from Seraphiel as the older Seraphim now struggling in his arms. “Let go, you handsy demon!”  </p><p>“Half demon.” Angel says quickly, his arms tightening gently around Seraphiel, his voice lowering in a whisper. “Thank ya... ya saved my kids... thank ya.” </p><p>Seraphiel fell quiet and stopped struggling, stilling in his movements before sighing heavily. “You are welcome... Lord Anthony.” Seraphiel muttered but otherwise made no move to return the hug.  </p><p>God hummed happily. “It is so nice to have my Hands getting along so well.” </p><p>At that moment, the doors at the end of the hall opened, a winged, purple and white sheep Cherub appeared, Seraphiel simultaneously pushing the half breed away, dusting himself off after. “Excuse me, Most Perfection. Lady Pravuil is requesting entry.” </p><p>“She can enter.” God answers. </p><p>The Cherub bows and, in his place, Pravuil enters the hall, bowing before God and the Seraphim angels deeply. “Greetings to you all, especially You, Most Perfection.” </p><p>God bows their head and Angel moves down the stairs to join Pravuil. “What brings you here, Lady Scribe?” Seraphiel asks. </p><p>“In truth, I am here for Lord Anthony.” She replies, causing Angel to look aback.  </p><p>“For me?” Angel asks, pointing a finger at himself. </p><p>“Yes.” She says simply. “With God’s permission, I would like to use some magic to bring some items forth.” God grins and wordlessly nods, the dark-skinned Archangel nodding back before snapping her fingers on both hands simultaneously. Two similar items spawn and float in the air. They were folded white chairs, with light gray padding forming a sort of shallow bowl. “I hope you do not mind, Lord Anthony,” she speaks, smiling warmly at the half breed, “I took the liberty of producing these for you. They are folding chairs that you can use to set the babes down for naps and such but can also be put away quite nicely when not in use.” </p><p>Angel Dust feels an overwhelming sense of déjà vu as he takes one of the floating chairs in his upper hands, unfolding it carefully. “I... uh... wow, twice in one day. Thanks, Pravuil, but you didn’t need to.” </p><p>“Please.” Pravuil says. “I have known you since you met your end as a human. As your friend, I had to get you something for the children. It is not much, but I do hope you will put them to good use.” </p><p>“Oh... that sounds familiar.” Angel mutters, he instantly feeling God’s stare get heavier on him. He sighs folds the chair back up and juggles the basket from his lower hand to his upper and moves the one he currently has to the lower set, grabbing the other one from the air with the other lower, free hand. “Thank ya. I’m sure we’ll use it.” </p><p>The Cherub opens the door again, bowing once again upon his entry. “Pardon me again, but now Sir Zadkeil is now requesting permission to enter.” </p><p>“Oh, please, no.” Angel states immediately, having the strangest feeling of incoming (and more) déjà vu incoming. </p><p>God ignores him, their smile growing. “He can come in. Thank you, Collin.” </p><p>Once again, the Cherub is replaced with Zadkeil as this time he has his gifts in his arms and Angel slaps his face with his free hand. “Greetings, everyone!” The Dominion greets happily as he approaches, giving God and Seraphiel their customary bow before bowing once more, this time more directly towards Angel. “Angel, I’m glad I heard that you came to Heaven again! I hope you don’t mind—and you as well, God—that I had these crafted for the children.” Zadkeil extends his arms out, holding out two identical, miniature rocking Pegasus, their wings coming out from their back, a bar between the wings to form a sort of backing to the seat, both painted all white with purple gems for eyes and a purple, padded saddle for the seat. “These look to be quite fun, don’t they?” </p><p>The half breed sighs heavily, the hand on his face now dragging downward. “Rockin’ horses? Really?” </p><p>“Not rocking horses, Angel, rocking <em> Pegasus</em>. They have wings, see? This is made for young ones so that they can’t fall off. The wings hold them up—” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, that’s great. But how in the <em>hell</em> am I suppos’d to take this all back? Even with my third set of arms out this will be hard to carry.” </p><p>Zadkeil looked shaken as he withdrew his arms as the excitement on his face fell. “Oh, my apologies, Lord Anthony. I was just so excited to give these to you. I suppose I should have just brought them down myself during the cleanse.” </p><p>“Oh, for the love of...” Angel groans, suddenly guilty at ruining the Dominion’s mood. He spawned his third set of arms and awkwardly grabbed the two rocking Pegasus. “No, no, it’s fine. Thank ya, Sir Zadkeil. I’m sure the spoiled brats are going to like all this.” </p><p>“Lord Anthony,” Pravuil begins, “you really should not call them brats. What are they supposed to think when their mother calls them as such?” </p><p>“Ah, Jesus, ya sound like Molls an’ Charlie.”  </p><p>God claps their hands gently, attracting all of their attention with ease. “If I may make a suggestion? It would seem that Seraphiel has not given you his gift for the babes. Perhaps he can gift you something to help you transport these generous offerings back to Hell?” </p><p>Seraphiel stutters and scoffs. “I do not have such a gift. My gift was saving their lives.” </p><p>“Oh, so now he’s all for admittin’ it.” Angel mutters. </p><p>“You were already aware!” Seraphiel states, his tone very much sounding out his annoyance.  </p><p>“Come now, Seraphiel.” God states, their eyes looking pointedly at the golden winged angel. “Everyone has come here to give their gifts to Anthony’s future children and you cannot produce something for them?” </p><p>“It would seem to me, Most Perfection, that he has all that he would require from Heaven.” Seraphiel states before rolling his eyes to land on the deity. “And do not think I do not know of those <em> cribs </em> you have sent down to Hell for him, <em> Most Perfection</em>.”  </p><p>God’s smile turned both sweet and sour as they hummed. “Whatever do you mean?” </p><p>“Do not feign innocence to me, God!” The leader of the Seraphim nearly yelled as a hand flew to his chest. “I saw the records of the Cherubs going down to deliver four pre-built, high quality pieces to Hell. Do you not think that I am so ignorant to not know Your plans, no matter how <em> secretive </em>You think them to be?” </p><p>“Oh, dear...” God mused, their head lulling to the side as they sighed. “Honestly, Seraphiel, you make it seem like I am lying.” </p><p>“An omission of the truth is just as bad as lying.” Seraphiel scolds. “I specifically asked to not show as much favor towards Lord Anthnoy as You have in the past and You deliberately go against it!” </p><p>“I am a deity, I do not need to listen to you, an angel.”  </p><p>“I am the leader of the Seraphim, basically the head of all the angels in Heaven and You do not make it easy to keep the angelic numbers content!” </p><p>“But they are my grandchildren.” </p><p>“How exactly? They are not even remotely related by blood!” </p><p>“But they come from my Blessing. That is a part of me, is it not?” </p><p>The Dominion angel hums, smirking towards Angel. “You were right. They do think of the babes as Their grandchildren.” </p><p>Angel smirks back. “I knew that the thought wasn’t so far off.” </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, fine.” God then gives in, sighing heavily. “I shall give my word that I shall no longer favor Anthony with so much gusto if only you gift something to him at this moment.” </p><p>“What?” Seraphiel sounds out. “How does that work out?” </p><p>“Simply put, Seraphiel,” God began, their voice shifting to masculine as they progressed, “you failed to inform me that my Knight was attacked the day of his matrimony, thus it endangering the life of these Miracle children <em> and </em> allowed the Hand of God sword to spawn in a demon’s hand <em> without </em>my consent. See your gift as a means to appease my aggravations at the utter disregard to the lack of informing me on such matters. For, as you put it, an omission of the truth is just as bad as lying.” </p><p>Silence filled the hall and Angel released a short, sharp whistle as he looked away. “Of course, Your Most Perfection.” Seraphiel then sounds out, keeping his face and voice free of emotion. He turns towards the angels below him, thinks for a while and claps his hands together twice with a sigh. Behind Angel spawns a double stroller that has dual baby carriers to put the infants in that could then be removed to reveal the two side-by-side seats for when they get older. “There.” He states as he goes down the steps, immediately going to Angel and taking the rocking Pegasus from him. “These should fit here,” he states as he fits them into the carriers with the top pushed back, and he grabs the basket and puts it in the basket of the stroller, fitting it in just barely. “I am afraid that you will still have to carry Lady Scribe’s gifts but I trust this is both practical to transport the gifts back to Hell as well as to transport the babes for a considerable amount of time?” Seraphiel asks, his eyes tired and blank as he faces Angel. </p><p>“Uh... quite.” Angel responds simply at first. “Thank ya, Seraphiel. This should be a lot easier. Maybe I can even do it with just the four hands!” And with that the third set of arms go back into his body, the half breed smiling widely at the other Seraphim. </p><p>“Hm-hmm.” The golden winged angel sounds out as he moves to take his spot back at God’s side.  </p><p>“An’ I guess since the cat’s outta the bag,” Angel starts again, turning to God before bowing, “thanks for the cribs. They’re really nice quality an’ havin’ two for both the hotel an’ the station is really helpful an’ generous.” </p><p>“Why, of course, Anthony!” God’s cheerful, feminine voice returned as they smiled greatly. “Anything for my Favorite and those darling babes!” </p><p>Angel chuckles softly. “Thank ya all, again, for everythin’.” The half breed states again, looking at the angels surrounding him. “I’m sure the kiddos will not want for anythin’ with such great cast of lovin’ bein’s such as yourselves.” A beat passed and Angel glanced back up to the now scowling Seraphiel. “An’ Seraphiel, for everythin’ you’ve done, ya can be their Godfather.” </p><p>“Say what now?” Seraphiel stated quickly, his eyes blinking in shock. </p><p>“Ah, well ya know, God’s their grandparent, Zadkeil, Pravuil an’ Ramiel are like their aunts an’ uncles, ya can be the Godfather. I’m sure Charlie and Vaggie will be the Godmothers an’ Husk, Nifty, Cherri an’ Talia their aunts an’ uncles too.” Angel giggled then. “Ya know, puttin’ aside my blood family down there. Oh, an’ then there’s Rosie too. I’m sure she’ll kill Al if she ain’t an auntie too.” </p><p>“Their Godfather?” Seraphiel repeats, he wanting to make sure he heard it right. </p><p>“Yep! We’re all one big happy, dysfunctional family!” Angel grins, his eyes sparkling. </p><p>“Oh, <em> hell, </em> no.” Seraphiel rejects all thought of that, causing the beings in the room to laugh at the blatant rejection which in turn, causes the leader of the Seraphim’s blush to return once more in embarrassment. </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>Angel Dust clambered to a halt before the hotel, sighing heavily as he stretched, resting the two folding chairs on the stroller before doing so. “Let’s hope that this experience will never happen agin.” The half breed mutters as he finally changes from his armor to his normal pink and white tux attire with a snap of his fingers.  </p><p>Upon that snap, he heard a familiar voice call out to him, his smile immediately back on his face. “Darling, welcome back.” The Radio Demon approaches the half breed, Charlie and Vaggie behind him as their eyes fell onto the array of items before Angel. “What is all this?” </p><p>“Oh... the angels got a bit gift happy. I think they’re all excited to have angels bein’ born, half or otherwise.” Angel grinned. “They may be more excited than we are.” </p><p>“Probably so...” Alastor agrees quietly, getting a gasp from Charlie. </p><p>“You guys shouldn’t say that! You’re not excited for your twins?” The Princess of Hell states her eyes wide as she looks at them both. </p><p>“We didn’t say we ain’t excited,” Angel begins, “just that the angels up there are more so.”  </p><p>Vaggie approaches the stroller, immediately eying one of the rocking Pegasus and lifting it up from the carrier it sat it. “This is...” She begins, Angel about to speak up when she laughs from out of nowhere. “Adorable! Oh, I can see them riding these side by side!” </p><p>“Oh, let me see!” Charlie squeaks, joining Vaggie, another gleeful squeal leaving her as she picks up the other one. “Well, shit! This makes me want to be a kid again! This looks <em> so </em>cool!” </p><p>Angel laughs at their reaction before he goes to join them, Alastor moving to stand at his side as Angel goes through the other gifts. “Pravuil, God’s Scribe, gave me these chairs that can fold up so that the kiddos can sit in them, an’ Ramiel, the Archangel in charge of the Door to Elysium gave me these.” He bends and pulls out the basket, lifting the blanket up to reveal the books and plush sets. “An’ she made the blanket herself! Ain’t that somethin’?” </p><p>Charlie gasps and goes for the blanket, feeling its softness. “Aww! Man, I kind of want one! It’s so soft and warm!” </p><p>“Well, she probably made it with the material produced in Heaven so that’s to be expected.” Angel states, placing a hand on the stroller. “The stroller came from, all bein’s, Seraphiel—though he was forced by God so I wouldn’t say it really comes from him. An’ the Pegasus came from Zadkeil. Ya will probably meet him at the extermination event. He promised me to meet all ya.” </p><p>“Excuse me?” Alastor states, raising a brown towards him. “An angel will be coming <em> here</em>?” </p><p>“Well, yeah. I mentioned to ya last time remember?” Angel states, his head tilting to the side. </p><p>“Yeah, Al.” Charlie agrees as both she and Vaggie put the rocking Pegasus back in the stroller. “He told us after telling us he was pregnant with twins.” </p><p>Alastor remained quiet, his eyes going distant as he tried to recall, Angel’s laughter breaking his concentration. “Oh, fuck! I think the news of the twins made him stop workin’! I don’t think he heard anythin’ I said after.” </p><p>The females chuckled along with Angel, Alastor’s ears standing up at attention at the laughter. “No, I heard you, dear. I just don’t recall that, is all.” </p><p>“Yeah, sure, Alastor.” Vaggie crooned. “What else did Angel say last time?” </p><p>“That the wedding needed to be moved up significantly.” </p><p>“After that!” Charlie giggles, Angel shaking his head as he tried to hold back his laughter. </p><p>The Radio Demon remained quiet, a blush starting to creep up onto his face as he honestly couldn’t remember what else Angel said and the horribly held back snickers of his mate weren’t helping his concentration. “Oh, love...” Angel murmured, bringing his lips to Alastor’s cheek, the deer demon’s brain all together frying at the random kiss. “You’re cute, ya know that?” </p><p>Alastor cleared his throat, his face redder than normal as he grabbed the two folding chairs and whipped around. “I’ll help you bring these in, dear.” He states, effectively trying to move the conversation away from the current topic, eliciting more laughter from the others. </p><p>“Don’t think ya can just leave this conversation, <em> mi amore</em>.” Angel giggles as he pushes the stroller after Alastor, the two girls flanking either side of him. “I’m just gonna have to quiz ya later.” </p><p>“I would prefer if you didn’t.” </p><p>“I would prefer if ya just paid attention last time.” </p><p>Vaggie snickered. “If he fails, he should have to do guest relations for a week.” </p><p>“I’m not agreeing to this.” Alastor says quickly. </p><p>“Make it two weeks.” </p><p>“Again, I'm not agreeing to this.” </p><p>“How ‘bout we make it a deal, love?” Angel grins, Alastor groaning softly in response.  </p><p>Needless to say, the Radio Demon handled most guest relations for the following two weeks after. </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p><p>“Now, I trust Zadkeil, but for everyone’s safety, stay inside the shield.” Angel warns, he already in his Seraphim form, but instead of his armor, he wore a pink and white stripped maternity dress, the stripes running vertically on the dress. It had straps over the shoulders but was sleeveless, a line of white buttons running down the front, the dress stopping just above the knees. Even though the dress wasn’t as form fitting as most of Angel’s closet, it still showed the clear signs of his growing stomach, the round mass coming out past his chest now. </p><p>It had been about two and a half months when the Radio Demon and the Guardian Angel of Hell could no longer hide the fact that Angel was pregnant and since then Hell was living up to its name. All walks of demons have been coming to the hotel and the station all with mixed intentions. Some (if not most), truly did want to congratulate the couple heartedly, not wanting to piss off two strong residents of Hell. And most of these demons were guests at the hotel or just well-wishers, hoping to never get on their bad side.  </p><p>However, on the flip side, the enemies of Alastor (and now by de facto Angel Dust), had been more than willing to confirm the rumors as fact and attempt to either kidnap Angel, as Vox had attempted once before, try to kill Angel and the children just to spite Alastor, or, in some strange twists, at times attacked Alastor to spite Angel. It was around this time that the Radio Demon found himself thinking perhaps Angel should stay in Heaven for the duration of the pregnancy; now deeming Heaven as safter than Hell. To which, Angel would respond with a strong ‘no,’ not at all wanting to be separate from his family and close friends down in Hell, despite the dangers. It had been a little under two months, in that regard, that Angel had returned to Heaven for his occasional visits to Elysium, which were starting to turn into monthly visits. As Angel got bigger and bigger, flying, though it was still doable, became extremely tiring.  </p><p>In fact, since he’s progressed, he’s just been getting more and more exhausted. It was getting to the points where his readings were going back to pre-Seraphim numbers, when he still had to limit the readings because they strained his demonic body. The staff in general started to discuss cutting Angel off the readings for now, but Angel was adamant to at least keep going until he gave birth, not at all knowing if he’ll have the energy or time once the twins are born to do his work at the hotel. It was a constant discussion amongst himself, Alastor and Charlie, but they all came to the agreement to just trust Angel’s better judgement on how he feels.  </p><p>But more than anything else, the constant attacks on the hotel and station due to Angel and Alastor were not only annoying Vaggie (in regards to the safety of the guests of the hotel) but to Alastor. The deer demon was getting his overly possessive thoughts of locking up Angel in the station and having shadows constantly monitor him, but even he knew that those thoughts were a bit much. Above all, Angel was still strong; he saving himself a couple times from attempted kidnappings before Alastor even caught wind of the half breed’s disappearance. What was the strangest fact on all this, was that neither Vox nor Valentino had made any attempts since the rumors were confirmed. Angel assumes that after the failed kidnapping him on their wedding day, which ended very disastrously for Vox, the television overlord just didn’t want to make another go at it. Alastor had his suspicions. After all, the two had been going at each other since the other, younger demon entered Hell, making as much as a power grab as Alastor had when he first showed up in Hell in the 1930s. Things really only got tougher for Alastor when Vox and Valentino formed some sort of strange, half way business, half way pleasure partnership where they shared each other’s powers to better suit the other as need be. </p><p>Frankly, it was much like those two were married since that’s what Alastor and Angel do now since they tied the knot. Nowadays one didn’t talk about the Radio Demon’s claims on Hell without also mentioning that Angel owned them as well. Though, it was well known that Alastor is the one that grabs and maintains their territory; everyone also knows that the Guardian Angel of Hell, despite being gifted with his current state by God Themselves, is not afraid of getting into a little turf war, sometimes with the assistance of Cherri Bomb, to defend his mate’s territory. </p><p>Though, that too has stopped since Angel has grown further along. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Angel.” Charlie smiles at him, passing a hand through her hair to push back some stray strands. “I trust you. I know you wouldn’t allow someone that could endanger the hotel here to meet us all. After all, you Fell for the hotel in the first place.” </p><p>“Yeah, that an’ also so I wouldn’t fight Al... or be killed by him ‘cause I wouldn’t have been able to kill him.” </p><p>Alastor sighs heavily. “Like I would have taken any pleasure in doing so. If I could even truly go through it all the way back then.” </p><p>“Aww...” Angel coons, latching himself onto Alastor. “That’s how much ya loved me back then? I mean, ya still attacked.” </p><p>The deer demon clears his throat softly, pushing his wife away just slightly. “I attacked, but even I had my own doubts on whether I would have been able to <em> do </em>anything to you. The most I was thinking about was capturing you and fighting off all the others myself if I had to.” </p><p>“Look at ya, actin’ so tough an’ strong.” Angel smirked, poking the other in the arm repeatedly. </p><p>Alastor eyes his mate, a smirk on his features. “My dear, if I weren’t this powerful, I doubt you would have given me the light of day.” </p><p>“Ah, now that’s rude! It was ya that first caught my eye anyways!” </p><p>“If I remember correctly, my darling, it was <em> you </em>who was rude.”  </p><p>“Who ya callin’ rude, ya self-inflated demon?” </p><p>The two stared at each other lovingly only to have the horns ring out from above. Angel whipped around, looking at the connection point as exterminators began to flood out. “Okay, here we go.” He muttered, talking to himself mostly. Angel extended his wings and flew upwards, hanging up above the activated shield, he glancing down below him to scan over the staff just behind the edges of the now invisible shield. His family and their other friends would most likely meet Zadkeil next year, but for now, everyone was in agreement to test out this year with extreme caution, considering it was the first year as Guardian Angel of Hell. Not long after, Angel saw who he was looking for, a friendly smile coming upon his face as he waved one arm side to side. “Zadkeil!” He called out to him, his wings beating to keep him up in the air. “Over here!” </p><p>Soon, the Dominion reached the half breed, lingering up in the air with him. “Angel! Thanks for letting me know where you guys are at.” The Dominion greets. “Hell seems to have expanded much from the last time I came here.” </p><p>“Oh? An’ how long ago was that? A milenium?” </p><p>“Pretty close, actually.” Zadkeil grins, glancing down to look at the demons below him. His eyes land on Alastor’s the glare strong and deadly towards him. This made the older angel chuckle as he looks back at Angel. “Your husband, I assume?”  </p><p>Angel giggles, seeing what Zadkeil was referring to. “Yep. He’s all mine!”  </p><p>Before they head down, Zadkeil glances behind Angel, his smile falling slowly. “Impressive shield. Around the whole hotel?” </p><p>Angel whips around looking back at the hotel. “Yeah. I actually learned how to do it after I Fell, believe it or not. Took me the whole year to get it right. Though, now that I’m part angel again it’s stronger and better.” Angel redirects his attention back to the Dominion, a prideful grin on his face. “Keeps angels out ‘cept for the one who set the spell.” </p><p>Zadkeil chuckles, clapping a hand onto the half breed’s shoulder. “I’d except nothing less from God’s Chosen. Maybe you were fated to be Chosen from the start.” </p><p>At that, Angel shrugs. “Who knows? All I know is that Pravuil did tell me to expect great things since God Themselves passed judgement on me, a fag.” </p><p>“Hey...” The Dominion scolds. “Don’t use that word. Dreadful word.” </p><p>Angel smiles, a thankful blush coming onto his face. “Yeah, ain’t it? Now, come on... before Al comes up here himself somehow.” </p><p>The two chuckled for a moment before sinking down onto the floor. Once their feet hit the ground, both of them folded their wings onto their backs, they immediately turning their attention to the Radio Demon, whose smiling, glaring face, could scar the strongest of men for life. However, the Dominion wasn’t fazed, he had seen and heard how much love and adoration the half breed held for the demon. He went straight up to him, considering Alastor was the only demon outside the shield, and extended a hand out for a shake. “Good morning, Alastor! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you! I’m Sir Zadkeil, leader of the Dominions and the Patron Angel of Forgiveness.”  </p><p>The deer demon stared at the hand for a second before raising his eyes to meet the angel’s brilliant purple ones. Grasping the extended hand in his, Alastor gripped it tightly, almost in warning. “Pleasure to meet you Sir Zadkeil! My darling Angel has been telling me all about you!” </p><p>“And he to me about you! You’re quite a remarkable demon, it would seem!” Zadkeil grins, not fazed, again, at the death grip the demon was giving his hand. Once Alastor released his hand, the Dominion turned his attention to the rest of the staff, smiling politely at them. “And hello to all of you!” </p><p>The Princess of Hell swallowed before stepping forward, still remaining in the shield, but now she stood out before the others. “Hello, Sir Zadkeil, I’m Charlie, the Princess of Hell, this is Vaggie, my girlfriend and hotel manager, Husker our bartender, Nifty our cleaner and Talia our front desk receptionist.” </p><p>“Pleasure.” The angel simply states, smiling at all of them. He glances up at the hotel, his smile getting fonder. “I must say... I’m impressed with this place. I would have never guessed that a place for redemption would ever exist within Hell. It must have been hard to get it started and keep it going at first.” </p><p>Charlie felt her heart skip a beat at the general honesty and damn near almost pride she heard in the Dominion’s voice. “Oh... t-thank you! Yeah, it was hard at first but, things got much better once Angel, uh, joined us.” </p><p>“I bet!” Zadkeil chuckled. “Having a Fallen angel on your side was a blessing for sure.” A beat passed and his eyes suddenly widened. “Oh! I can do that, actually!” </p><p>“What’re talkin’ ‘bout?” Angel asks, stepping into the Dominion’s general view. </p><p>“A Blessing! Capital ‘B’.”  </p><p>“Say what now?” Angel asks, his face turning to confusion.  </p><p>Charlie stepped forward again, only to have Vaggie reach out and grasp her arm as she was about to step out of the shield. Though, Charlie felt as she could trust Zadkeil, she allowed herself to be pulled back before addressing Zadkiel once more. “What do you mean, Zadkeil? A Blessing for who?” </p><p>“Not for ‘who,’ for ‘what’.” Zadkiel amends, stepping right up to the shield, causing all the demons to step back. The angel chooses to ignore that and the small amount of hurt it caused, not blaming them for their fear of him. “Angel, I’m going to commandeer this shield for a moment.” Zadkeil states, placing his hand on the shield, a small sizzling sound coming from the contact, he not even giving a wince, even as Angel calls out to him. </p><p>“That’s fine, but I need to know what you’re gonna do an’ get your hands off the shield before ya burn them off!” The Guardian Angel of Hell says, reaching out to him only to pause in his tracks when he heard the Dominion speak once more. </p><p>“Now my eyes will be open and my ears attentive to the prayer that is made in this place.” Zadkeil quotes, light glowing from his hands as that light radiates into the shield, it rippling from the dual sources as it continues to pulse outward, until the entire shield is visible from the pulsing rays of light. “For now, I have chosen and consecrated this place, that my name may be there forever. My eyes and my heart will be there for all time. So, say I, the Patron Angel of Forgiveness, I Bless this hotel.” As the Dominion finished, he removed his hands, the palms of his hands charred from lingering them onto the shield for too long. He closes his hands and crosses his arms in an attempt to mask the palms, watching as the shield pulsed for a moment longer before it faded back into invisibility. “Well... the Blessing should be absorbed by the hotel’s walls as it radiates from the shield. Tell me, princess, feel any different?” </p><p>“Uh...” She sighs, her heart indeed feeling lighter. “Yeah. I feel light, and like we could accomplish anything.”  </p><p>The Dominion smiles at her. “Good, then it’s working.” </p><p>Angel steps beside him then, concern written on his face. “Was that wise? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I appreciate it since I don’t necessarily have the right to do that, but won’t God be pissed?” </p><p>“Honestly, I think Seraphiel would be pissed first.” Zadkeil responds, shooting him a grin. “But the way I see it, this hotel is redeeming sinners in Hell. In a way, this hotel stands for what I stand for; forgiveness. For a sinner to be redeemed they must see the error in their sins, feel the guilt for it and repent. And it is up for the Heavens to accept and forgive the soul once it reaches enlightenment. And aren’t I <em> not </em>the Patron Angel of Forgiveness? It’s within my power and authority to do this.”  </p><p>“Alright.” Angel heaves a heavy sigh, raising all of his arms in a nonchalant way. “But if Sera does get pissed at ya, I had no part in this.”  </p><p>“Duly noted!” Zadkiel laughs. </p><p>Charlie giggles, smiling warmly at the visiting angel. “You’re certainly very kind, Sir Zadkeil. And very progressive, too, for what Angel has told us about angelic beings.”  </p><p>“Well, you mean angels for my age, anyway.” Zadkiel states. “I grow along with the humans of Earth. I can’t really be forgiving if I can’t change along with them. I believe that’s why God chose me to take up the mantle of Reigning Dominion until a replacement can be found.” </p><p>“A replacement?” Alastor asks, a brow raised. “So, we’ll have to meet another angel later?” </p><p>“Alastor!” Angel scolds. “Be nice. I don’t remember ya bein’ this rude when we first met. Annoyin’, maybe, but not like this.” </p><p>Alastor’s face drops as he whips his gaze towards his wife. “Annoying? My dear, it was you who was annoying. Ignoring my questions, disappearing for years on end.” </p><p>Angel laughs thickly, approaching his husband. “Yeah, ‘cause I couldn’t trust ya, Radio Demon.” </p><p>“Oh, come now. With this smile?” </p><p>“’Specially with that smile, ya creep.” </p><p>“Darling! I’m insulted!” </p><p>“Keep it up, Smiles. I’ll insult ya more!” </p><p>Zadkeil stepped backwards until he was almost resting up against the shield. “Oh, dear. Did I cause something?” </p><p>“No.” Husk groans heavily. “It’s been like this on and off for a while now. Probably hormones.” </p><p>“Not everything is about hormones, Husk.” Talia scolds, rolling her eyes as she crosses her arms before her. “It’s been stressful around here. For them most of all.” </p><p>“Oh? Are things that bad?” The Dominion asks, eying the demons carefully. </p><p>“Oh, not really!” Charlie answers quickly. “It’s just that since Alastor’s an overlord of Hell he’s got a lot of enemies and they’ve been attacked a couple times. But it’s nothing they can’t handle.” </p><p>Vaggie sighs, watching the couple as their miniature argument/flirting session continued in the background. “They’re fine, though. Both of them can handle their own and you bet your ass they’ll protect one another, and the kids. They’re just on edge.” </p><p>“I bet.” Zadkeil states, turning his attention back just in time to see the matter resolved between the two males, the couple setting their foreheads together gently as they calmed down. He smiled at the image before him. “But as you said, they are strong, and very much in love. Everything will work out fine in the end.” </p><p>Nifty nods vigorously. “Yeah! And I’m so excited for the babies!” She giggles, giving a little happy dance in place.  </p><p>At that, the Dominion laughs, loving this eclectic group of demons the half Seraphim demon has found. Charlie clears her throat then, giving Zadkeil a warm smile. “Thank you, for giving the hotel a Blessing. But we have to go back to work, we still have guests to take care of.” </p><p>“Ah, of course! It was a pleasure to meet you all!” Zadkiel states, giving a bow at the waist. </p><p>As the demons inside the shield disappeared into the hotel, Zadkeil joined the couple, who were talking softly amongst themselves, Alastor’s hand resting gently on the winged spider’s stomach. The Dominion remained quiet, not wanting to break the moment as he watched on, seemingly ignored by the two. “They have some strong kicks, <em> mon ange</em>.” Alastor states, his smile warm and loving as he looked down at the stomach. </p><p>Angel hums, placing a hand over his. “Yeah. They’re gonna be strong, just like their daddy.” </p><p>Alastor hums in return. “Nonsense. Their mother is much stronger than I.” </p><p>“Flatterer. I’m sure ya could take me down in a fight.” </p><p>“Darling, as if I could hurt you.” </p><p>“Then that’s not a fair fight, <em> mi amore</em>. Maybe after the kiddos are a bit older, we can spar, see who comes out on top.” </p><p>Zadkeil could see the smile on the deer demon’s face shift into a dastardly smirk. “All I would have to do is pin you down with my tentacles, cher, and you wouldn’t be able to resist me.” </p><p>Angel gasped, half of surprise and half satirically, as a blush rose onto his face. “Holy shit. The asexual makes a sex joke?” </p><p>“I was thinking more sensually.”  </p><p>“No, you weren’t.” Angel feigns a sob, a hand coming up to his eye. “I’m so proud!” Alastor chuckles in response and that was when Zadkiel had enough, coughing into his hand. “Oh, fuck! Zadkeil’s still here!” Angel curses quickly, breaking apart from Alastor.  </p><p>“Oh, don’t mind me, Lord Anthony.” Zadkeil claims, grinning slyly at the other. “You are, after all, higher ranked than me. Please, do go about your business, my Lord.” </p><p>Angel shook his head, quickly changing the subject. “The others went back inside?” </p><p>“Yes, the princess said they had work to attend to.” </p><p>The Radio Demon nodded once. “Quite so. We’ve started taking in lower demons, mostly mothers and children, to hide inside the hotel during exterminations, regardless of seeking redemption or not. First come, first serve until capacity is hit and of course for a fee. For business sake.” </p><p>“Admirable.” Zadkiel states, his eyes slinking down onto Angel’s growing stomach. “If you don’t mind my asking... how far along are you now, Angel?” </p><p>“About thirty-two weeks now. Almost there.” Angel says with a sigh, a hand patting his stomach gently.  </p><p>“Hmm...” Zadkeil hums, quickly doing some math in his head. “So, you need about two more months... December babes.”  </p><p>“Yep! Probably closer towards the end of the month is my guess. Considerin’ the timeline.” </p><p>Zadkeil hums again, it turning into a snicker. “What’s so funny, Sir Zadkiel?” Alastor asks, a brow raising at the laughter. </p><p>“Oh, I was just thinking how amusing it would be if the twins were born on Christmas, or at least around it. It would be ironic.” </p><p>“Ya mean, more ironic than the fact that that’s not even Jesus’ birthday?” Angel asks, his lower arms crossing before him. “I mean, I can’t remember the last time historically shepherds watched flocks in the winter. Nor that Joseph would make his very pregnant wife travel when it’s cold outside.” </p><p>“Beside the point.” Zadkiel states. “That’s for the humans to continue to debate while also ignoring science.” </p><p>Angel snickers. “Oh, be nice. Ya were never human, so ya don’t know, but we humans can be pretty thick headed and stubborn when it comes to beliefs.” </p><p>“Yeah...” The Dominion agrees strenuously. “Regardless, it would add some more specialty to the holiday.” </p><p>“More like a headache, they’d just get in the way." Angel says quietly, elaborating more before the Dominion could comment. "Charlie here throws a Christmas party for the staff then, does like a Secret Santa type thing but we call it Secret Satan as a joke.” Zadkeil raises a brow at that, his face reading ‘not amused’. “Anyhoo,” Angel begins again, “an’ then we get busy since Cha-Cha likes hosting a huge New Year’s Party for the guests an’ their families, if they have any down here to try to get more people to check in.”  </p><p>“It works fairly well.” Alastor states. “We usually tend to get more check ins after the party is completed for at least several weeks after.” </p><p>“Honestly, we’re takin’ advantage of the humans’ beliefs of New Year resolutions.” Angel snips, giving an eye roll as he knows that most resolutions of that sort are typically broken before the year’s end.  </p><p>“Still, quite impressive.” Zadkeil says. “But surely the babes won’t get too much in the way.” </p><p>“They might.” Alastor reluctantly states. “We’re extremely busy during that time and once they’re born Angel and I are on leave from the hotel.” </p><p>“Not to mention the princess is the only one with powerful healing powers, besides myself and’ Al, an’ she has some medical background... that she would mean she would have to be pulled away for the birth.” </p><p>“And once she leaves, Vaggie will follow.” </p><p>“An’ I’m sure Nifty an’ Talia won’t be able to stay put at the hotel.” </p><p>“Leaving poor Husker alone to tend to the hotel.” </p><p>The half breed snickered. “Oh, shit, he’s gonna be <em> pissed.”  </em> </p><p><em> “ </em>He’ll have no choice.” </p><p>“None at all.” Angel agrees, the two sharing an evil smile that made Zadkiel feel concern for the winged cat demon. </p><p><b> <em> Ding! </em> </b> </p><p>The sudden sound attracted the trio's attention up to the connection point, some exterminators already on their way upwards towards it. “Well.” The Dominion murmurs. “It’s that time already?”  </p><p>Angel chuckles as he links an arm with his husband’s. “Yeah, now imagine how annoyin’ those bells get when the two of us were tryin’ to get to know each other better before I Fell.” </p><p>“I don’t doubt it! But it seemed to all work out in your favor. For both of you.” </p><p><b> <em> Ding! Ding! </em> </b> </p><p>The Dominion gives a bow to both of them, his wings extending outwards as he straightens. “It seems I must leave you. Until next year, Alastor.” </p><p>“Likewise, Sir Zadkeil.” The Radio Demon replies back, bowing his head to the angel, the half breed seeing this and smiling towards his demon in adoration at the muted respect his husband was showing an angelic coworker.  </p><p>By the next bell, the Dominion was in the air, flying away, Heaven bound. The two remained outside, still linked by their arms as they watched the angels depart Hell, the final bell ringing out; it echoing into the still, dry air of Hell. Faintly, Alastor’s hand on Angel’s arm tightened, a thumb rubbing a spot on his arm, attracting the taller’s attention down to his husband. With his eyes still on the connection point, the deer demon softly muttered words that made the half breed’s heart clench. “To this day, I still dread those bells, thinking that you’d have to leave again.” </p><p>“Al...” Angel murmured, leaning downward to rest his head on the deer’s. “I know how ya feel... but I don’t have to leave anymore...” </p><p>The Radio Demon sighed, one could say in relief, his hand on the spider’s arm moving to grasp that hand, raising it to his lips to place a kiss on it. The two didn’t say another word as they lingered there for a little longer than needed, hand in hand, and shoulders pressed together; the silence between them communicating all their feelings between them without the use of words. </p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The angels are adorable. I resend my “Angels are actually dicks” tag from the earlier pieces in this series (though, some angels are very much dicks). And Collin from Helluva Boss made a quick cameo! I can’t wait to see that cute fluff in the actual animation one day! UwU Also, in case some of you are not aware of yet, Caleb Hyles on YouTube will be releasing a cover of Addict soon! I saw it on Twitter today. 😊 </p><p>Broadway song for title inspiration: “Side by Side by Side” from “Company”. </p><p>Fun fact: I had another song choice for this chapter that would have worked too. It was “Friendship” from “Anything Goes” but ultimately picked “Side by Side by Side” for the general emotion behind that song. </p><p>The blessing Zadkeil puts on the hotel is from 2 Chronicles 7:15-16. I only changed one word in there; the second place was “home” but the hotel isn't necessarily a home, though some of them live there, so I changed it.  </p><p>AUTHOR COMMENTARY (like these notes aren’t already):<br/>There ARE some theological debates on whether or not Jesus Christ was born in December. The two mentioned in the story being the biggest flags to him not being born there. Another is that if Mary and Joseph did record his birth after he was born (which according to the Bible it almost sounds like it was instantaneous once they arrived to Bethlehem/she gave birth), the census taken by the Romans (which then Israel was a part of the Roman Empire) would have taken place when it was warm considering traveling in winter was deemed too difficult to take records. Personally, I agree with the people saying he wasn’t born in December. If that was true, Mary would have to had travelled at least 10 miles a day, in 30 to 40 degree (in Celsius) weather and on top of that, shepherd wouldn’t be keeping their animals out in the cold like that to be attacked by predators. But then again, I’m not here to discuss theological fact vs fiction on a religion I don’t even follow. But, thanks for coming to my Ted Talk.  </p><p>AUTHOR SIDEBAR:<br/>Sorry if the ending felt a bit rushed, it felt a bit rushed to me. It’s 2AM by the time I finished this, and my depression/anxiety are still being annoying kids TP’ing my mind from my last big episode and your homegirl just can’t sleep. In fact, she ain’t even tired yet. I also apologize for typos again. I’m honestly just trying to get this chapter out since *whispers* I’ve been working on this chapter for over a week now and when I started, I only wrote one paragraph. Then stopped. Then wrote another... one paragraph. And stopped (again)… Writing is a process, people.  </p><p>BUT BUT BUT! The next chapter I’m excited for. I’m just gonna take a quick breather from writing for a sec and I’ll probably crank out the next chapter faster than these last two. 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Not While I'm Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The moment everyone has been waiting for has finally arrived! The month is December and Angel Dust looks like he can pop at any time. Everyone at the Happy Hotel is on pins and needles, excitedly waiting for the arrival of the twins! Well… everyone save for Husk. He couldn’t care less.</p><p>Alastor has never been so anxious in his life—dead or otherwise. It would almost the funniest thing to witness, if only it wasn't the Radio Demon we're talking about here. </p><p>Angel just really wants to get this over with. He can’t wait for the children to be born, but he also just wants to stop being pregnant.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s finally happening! *insert Michael Scott from The Office here*. I’m so excited to write this chapter. It’s gonna be so fucking cute! I’m rubbing my hands together in delight/excitement.</p><p>A lot of stuff happens in this chapter (so yet ANOTHER long chapter) to build up to it, honestly I’m not all into the first half of this chapter until shit gets real but I wanted to write some more background stuff.</p><p>Also, wondrous news! It took fucking forever but I FINALLY got my writing software back! Hopefully that means no more random typos or me getting pissed off at online shenanigans.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p><p>“Okay, everyone! Pull out a name from the hat!” The Princess of Hell excitedly hollered as her grin spread from ear to ear, a brown derby in her hands as she went around the staff break room after their breakfast together. Vaggie was the first to pull out a folded piece of paper with a name on it, masking any emotion as she unfolded it and read the name before crumpling the paper up.</p><p>“This is always stupid.” Husk comments as he picks out a name next, Charlie ignoring him and moving on to Talia and Nifty.</p><p>“You mean, this is always fun!” Talia comments, pulling out a piece of paper. “I hope I get Angie!”</p><p>Angel chuckles as he leans back in his seat, a hand on his full belly. It was the second week of November and the hotel staff were pulling names for their Secret Satan event for Christmas Day. Charlie speaks up once more then, smiling as she reaches Angel and Alastor. “Which, speaking of which,” she begins, watching as the two reach in and pull out their own slips of paper, “if you do happen to get Al or Angel, the gift <em>has </em>to be for <em>them</em>, not for the kids.”</p><p>“Are ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” Husk groans then, causing Angel to burst out laughing.</p><p>“Now we know that Husker’s got either Al or myself now.” Angel comments, winking over to the winged cat demon, which in turn causes him to visibly shudder.</p><p>“Don’t wink at me ya half baked demon. It’s creepy.” Hush groaned, tossing a glance back to Charlie who placed the empty hat on her head for fun. “What’s with that rule anyway?”</p><p>Charlie puts a hand on her hip an, cocking that hip to the side, an eyebrow raised judgingly. “The papers have <em>their </em>names, not the kids’. You have to get them something for <em>them</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, but they’ll need shit for the brats!”</p><p>“Actually, Husker,” the Radio Demon starts, a smirk on his face, “we’re all set on supplies! We even got some generous donations from demons of Hell!”</p><p>Angel snickers, rolling his eyes at that. “Yeah, ‘donations’. More like offerin’s to keep Al off their asses for a while.”</p><p>“Charming.” Vaggie states, giving a roll of her eyes before sighing and getting up. “Come on, everyone. Back to work.”</p><p>Husk sounds out another groan while the hotel staff scatters into their perspective jobs. Angel groans as he stands, stretching backwards with his lower two hands holding his stomach. “I’m not sure how much longer I can keep up with work.” He mumbles to himself as he sighs, somewhat feeling like he was giving up on the sinners seeking redemption.</p><p>“There’s no need to feel guilty, darling.” Alastor sounds out, seemingly have reading the half breed’s mind. “Charlie and the others are now fully capable of redeeming these pour souls on your behalf. You can stand to be away for a while.” The deer demon begins to lead Angel out of the kitchen, taking the liberty of walking his wife to his office.</p><p>Angel sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Maybe I should talk to Charlie about maybe goin’ on leave soon.”</p><p>“I can talk to her for you.”</p><p>“No, I can do it. It’s about my job anyway.” It wasn’t long until they arrived to Angel’s office, for once, no demon sitting outside already waiting for a reading. The first one wasn’t until later in the morning. “Thanks, babe, for walkin’ me. Have a good day.” The half breed leans down and places a chaste kiss on his husband’s forehead, giving the deer demon a small smile as he pulled back.</p><p>“Of course, dear. You as well.” The Radio Demon responds with his usual smile as Angel retreats into his office, the door closing behind him. Alastor hums to himself as he walks away, simultaneously sending a shadow to keep an eye on Angel. After all, with his wife so close to giving birth, a constant eye needed to be kept on him to make sure any demon with a death wish didn’t have some wise idea in regards to his mate.</p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p><p>Within the following month, Angel Dust went on maternity leave, remaining at home at the station while Alastor continued with his work, both at the hotel and with his broadcasts as he always had been. Though, Angel was thankful for the rest at home, considering the sooner than later two new lives would be popping out into Hell, he was once again finding himself to be bored at home. He did his best to keep occupied, going out shopping with Cherri and Molly (sometimes also with his mother), he would invite people over, mostly his brother when he needed to get away from their father and lay low. Angel and Alastor finally became successful in breaking Arackniss from Henroin somewhere in Angel’s second trimester but the older male spider demon was persistent, to say the least, about having <em>all </em>of his family no longer next to him. And the Cyclops demon would swing by now a bit more often than usual to keep the place as clean as possible, even Alastor was beginning to bring his work home less and less, fearing that the goings-on in their newly added basement level would somehow infect the rest of the house.</p><p>Not that Angel really ever went down there. There was not one time, in his whole afterlife existence that he’s known the Radio Demon, that he <em>wanted </em>to see the infamous broadcast-slash-torture room. The winged spider could do well without that, his imagination being enough to fill in the mystery of his husband’s colorful career.</p><p>Maybe one day the half breed would enter the basement to see the room first hand.</p><p>But that day would not come by any time soon, Angel himself was sure of that.</p><p>Instead, he was content with cooking his love dinner, having it ready for him when he came back from work for now. Which is where the half breed was currently at, in the kitchen making the last finishing touches on dinner, the pink sleeves of his oversized sweater rolled up past his elbows, a matching pink and white tracksuit type pants hugging just under his massive belly, white socks covering those feet that the spider still dislikes, even with the words as affection from his mate during all this time together. A pink and white frilly went over this ensemble, the stings barely going around to tie on the back.</p><p>Angel didn’t hear the front door open, but instead heard the Radio Demon’s very en<em>deer</em>ing call to him (Angel chuckled at his own “mom” joke in his head). “Darling, I’m home!” The familiar male’s voice rang out, Angel turning to look out towards the hall.</p><p>“I’m in the kitchen, love! Dinner’s almost ready!” Angel immediately went back to cooking, finishing up his favorite Italian dish that he was craving.</p><p>Silently, a pair of hands grasped at Angel’s upper arms, a gentle squeeze happening before the hands were gone again. “Smells great, darling!” Alastor sounded, moving to stand beside his wife as he inspected the meal still being finished.</p><p>“Good.” Angel muses, the smile on his face growing as Alastor lingered by his side. “Why doncha go wash up first? I’m gonna start platin’ soon.”</p><p>“Sure, dear.” Alastor nodded, pausing only for a moment before he left. “Did Nifty come by again today? I don’t believe she was scheduled.”</p><p>“Nah, she didn’t. I cleaned the house today.” Alastor continued to linger, longer than needed, causing the other to look back at him. “What?”</p><p>“Dear, she’s here to clean <em>for </em>you. You didn’t need to clean and tire yourself.”</p><p>“But I didn’t tire myself.” Angel responded, his smile falling off his face. “Yeah, I cleaned today, but I took breaks when I needed to an’ was still able to make dinner just fine. It ain’t a big deal.”</p><p>“Angel, you’re going to give birth at any moment, you should take it easy and—“</p><p>“Oh, for Christ’s sake, Al.” Angel interrupted, sighing heavily as he turned the stove off since he was now satisfied with the food. “Many pregnant people still work an’ do things ‘round the house ‘til they pop, I’m perfectly able to do this much.”</p><p>“Not <em>people,</em> dear, <em>women</em>. Women who naturally get pregnant—“</p><p>“So, you’re sayin’ that ‘cause I ain’t female I have to be lazier?”</p><p>“Not <em>because </em>you’re not female, just because this is a unique situation—“</p><p>“Because I ain’t female.” Angel scoffs, shaking his head to himself. “I ain’t concerned about that, Al, an’ even if I were a woman I wouldn’t just be sittin’ around doin’ nothin’ all day. I’m perfectly strong enough to do this much—despite being pregnant.”</p><p>“Yes, but dear—“</p><p>“No buts!” Angel interrupted for the last time, a finger wagging at him in a scolding manner. “An’ while we’re on the topic, can ya <em>please </em>stop havin’ your shadows watch me? I’m not a damsel ya need to be a watchdog over. No one has even done shit towards us in over a month!”</p><p>The Radio Demon sighs, the demon seeming very tired suddenly. “I was only protecting you, <em>mon ange</em>.”</p><p>“An’ I appreciate it, really, I do. But how would ya feel if our roles were reversed an’ I was that clingy to ya?”</p><p>Alastor flinched at the word ‘clingy,’ his mind realizing that, yes, Alastor; you have been quite ‘clingy’ and possessive… again. “I would probably have snapped a while ago.”</p><p>“Yeah, an’ I haven’t ‘til now ‘<em>cause </em>I appreciated it, an’ I love that you’re so worried ‘bout me an’ the kids.” Angel sighs again, a small, loving smile rising onto his face once again. “I love ya, Alastor, but I just need a bit of space for a bit, ‘kay?” He raised a hand to grasp at the deer demon’s face.</p><p>Alastor’s smile grew on his face as well, conceding to his wife’s request. “Of course, dear! Shan’t be a problem!” Angel giggles at the other’s dramatic self, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on his lips, Alastor pressing back gently. “I’ll be a back, <em>mon ange</em>.” Alastor said once the kiss broke apart before he left the kitchen, presumably to wash up before dinner.</p><p>Angel giggled again to himself as he moved to plate the food onto their dishes. By the time his husband returned, Angel had untied his apron and set it aside, about to move their dinner to the dining room adjacent to the kitchen when the deer demon took the food from him, smiling smugly as he then took over setting the table for them both. The half breed contested a bit, claiming he could handle it himself; the deer demon responding with ‘you cooked, I can set the table and clean up after’. Angel felt warm at the response, even though it wasn’t his first time hearing it (in fact, when Alastor cooks he would clean up for Alastor, it was a partnership after all, this relationship of theirs). With Angel sending a small prayer of thanks to the Heavens, a habit he once again picked up from when he was alive after becoming Seraphim, the two ate together; reveling in their day, no matter how boring Angel’s day might have been in comparison to the Radio Demon’s, but regardless, it was another, calm, and pleasant dinner for the couple.</p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p><p>A couple weeks later, Angel had gotten increasingly more and more exhausted, tiring out with even just the tiniest of tasks. In recent days, Alastor was remaining at home, only going to the hotel for a couple hours of the day before returning. Though one would argue that this was the Radio Demon being clingy again, it was in fact Angel Dust that had changed his mind several days ago, asking for the deer demon to be as close as possible, his instincts telling him that any day could be the day.</p><p>On this particular morning, Angel awoke to find that Alastor was not beside him. Angel rubbed his eyes and released a yawn, taking his phone to look at the time. Very early again. Lately the half breed had been going to bed late and yet waking up early, finding it uncomfortable to sleep at night and instead opting to nap whenever he could throughout the day. Typically in a sitting up position. Angel went onto his feet slowly, groaning as he stood, his pink cotton pajamas hugging him closely. Using the bed posts, Angel tried to stretch out his back as best as he could, another yawn escaping him loudly. “Jesus, fuck…” He muttered as he began to pad his way out of their room in search of his husband. The scent of food being cooked led him to the kitchen downstairs, quickly finding the other male just as he was finishing up with breakfast for them both.</p><p>“Ah, darling! You’re up!” Alastor was already dressed in his typical suit, and Angel could see the array of healthy food set out on a tray on the counter. “I was going to bring this up to you. I suppose you woke up sooner than I’d expected.” The deer demon muttered, picking up the tray. “Well, since you’re down here already, you can eat in the dining room.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Angel hummed, a hand rubbing at his stomach. He followed slowly after Alastor, pausing to lean on a counter as a sigh escaped him.</p><p>“Dear?” Alastor asked as he repapered before Angel again, tray left on the dining room table.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Angel says, breathing in deeply as he pushes off the counter, making it to the dining room table and plopping down gently onto a chair, the one which had the tray of food set out before it. “Thank ya, Al, smells good…” Angel muttered, a hand reaching out to grab a fork. “Did ya eat already?”</p><p>“Yes, I had a quick meal.” Alastor responded, the words coming out slowly as he sat beside Angel, watching with carefully observing eyes. “Are you sure you’re alright? You’re very sluggish today.”</p><p>“I just woke up…”</p><p>“No… it’s more than that.” Alastor insisted, his ears twisting as they tried to pick up any little noise. Angel shoveled a bit of food into his mouth, immediately groaning after as he sets the fork down and quickly chewed and swallowed the food. “Angel, tell me what’s wrong.” Alastor says, he leaning forward over the table to glance at Angel’s face a bit more. “Is the food not to your liking? I can make something else—“</p><p>“No.” Angel breathes out, his eyes closing tightly as a ripple of pain comes from his stomach. “No I… go get Charlie.”</p><p>“I… what?”</p><p>“Go get Charlie, Al. <em>Now.</em>”</p><p>At that, Alastor stood quickly, ears straight up, and his heart beating heavily in his chest. “Let me get you upstairs first, then I’ll leave.” He states helping Angel up onto his feet before picking him up as gently as he could, yet still eliciting a pained groan from his wife. Assuming that teleportation was not a keen idea at the moment, Alastor rushed towards the stairs, nearly kicking down the door to their room when he got there. He set Angel down on the edge of the bed, the spider’s breathing getting more labored as the seconds ticked on. “I’ll be right back, Angel.”</p><p>“Y-yeah…” Angel stuttered, swallowing thickly as one hand clutched at the nearest bedpost.</p><p>Within a second Alastor had disappeared, leaving the half breed alone, the sounds of his breathing getting heavier and harsher the longer he was alone.</p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p><p>The Princess of Hell woke up early this morning. She just couldn’t help it, she was too excited. Not only was it Christmas Eve, meaning their staff party would be the next day, but any day now the Fallen-then-Chosen half breed Angel Dust would be ready to go into labor soon. She was humming to herself as she walked down the hall from kitchen, where she grabbed an apple for a quick breakfast snack, and headed back towards the front desk to alleviate Talia from her duties for a while. Charlie’s smile grew as she saw a crocodilian demon, walking down the hall towards her. “Good morning!” She cheerfully greeted. “And Merry Christmas!”</p><p>The other demon’s scowl got deeper, a brow raising as they crossed their arms before them. “I’m Jewish.”</p><p>Charlie giggled awkwardly, her smile getting wider only from embarrassment. “Happy… Chrismukkah?” The scowl turned into a glare as the crocodilian demon released a quiet growl, only to have their face suddenly turn into one of shock and fear, their eyes wide and they physically leaning back away from the princess. “What’s wrong?” She asks, unaware of the presence that appeared behind her. The other demon stutters, raising a hand shakily to point behind her, causing her to finally turn around. “Holy Satan’s Balls!” She yells then, stumbling away from the Radio Demon who towered over her, considering he was so close behind her. “Alastor! You can’t just pop up behind me like that you—“</p><p>“Charlie,” Alastor interrupts, his voice thick which makes her pause entirely, “I think it’s time… Angel, he—“</p><p>“Oh, fuck!” Charlie curses then. “Okay, I have everything prepped, it’s in my office and—“Alastor yanks her arm, pulling her close to him before dark shadows reach up around them. “Alastor—wait—no I’m not—“</p><p>In a dark flash of shadows the two demons are suddenly gone, the crocodilian demon frozen in spot until they turn on their heals and head back from whence they came, choosing to quickly forget what they just saw.</p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p><p>Alastor and Charlie emerged in her office, the Princess of Hell gasping loudly as she stumbled onto her desk, her free hand not holding her apple grasping onto it. “Damn it, Alastor! I wasn’t ready for transport!”</p><p>“The hell?” Vaggie’s voice sounded from the front door of the office, she carrying a folder in her arms. “Charlie? What’s happening?”</p><p>“I can’t really talk right now.” Charlie responds, picking herself up from the sudden teleportation as she finally takes a huge bite from her apple and simultaneously going to a wardrobe, yanking it open. “Angel might be going in labor now.” She says as she digs in her wardrobe, pulling out a medical bag and a backpack full of other supplies, quickly whipping that over her back.</p><p>“What? Now, like, <em>today</em>? On Christmas Eve?”</p><p>“Yes, Vaggie.” Charlie confirmed, the two girls coming to each other for a moment. “Tell the others and get ready, just in case. Hopefully Husk isn’t too pissed, considering I know Talia’s not going to linger behind.”</p><p>“I, uh, sure, but—“</p><p>“Thanks, Vaggie!” Charlie interrupts, her grin wide before she plants a kiss onto her girlfriend. “I’m going with Alastor, we’ll see you at the station, okay?” She finishes, quickly going to Alastor’s side as the shadows reach up around them once more.</p><p>“Wait, I want to go with you—“She didn’t get to finish as the two disappeared before her again. “<em>Maldita sea</em>.” She curses in Spanish, dumping her file onto Charlie’s desk before pulling out her phone, making a new group with the current staff at the hotel, including Angel’s family since she doubts that they are informed yet either with how frantic Alastor looked.</p><p>The moment she sends out the text she rushes out of the office, locking it with her key before bounding down the hall, Talia’s scream of excitement reaching her ears as she entered the lobby. “Oh, my gosh!” The squirrel demon chirps as she quickly goes to her computer, typing furiously at the hotel’s guest notification system. “Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!” She chants as Nifty rushes through the lobby towards, presumably, the parlor where Husk should be prepping for the day.</p><p>Vaggie breathes out and yells up towards the rafters. “Razzle, Dazzle! Bring the car around!” The two goats fly down and quickly disappear out towards the front door. “Okay, everyone, calm down! Just remember what we said should happen in case this occurs!” Vaggie sounds out, stepping very clearly into her hotel manager role. She pulls out her phone, seeing the responses from Angel’s family in the new text chain. The staff didn’t respond but she could clearly see that they were moving without responding. Suddenly a text came in from the hotel notification (she and Charlie were on every notification sent out automatically), reading that message as well.</p><p>
  <em>Happy Holidays to everyone at the Happy Hotel! Due to an unforeseen event, all seminars and activities have been cancelled for today! A staff member will be at the front desk for any issue. We apologize for the inconvenience. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And as another reminder, on Christmas Day all seminars and activities are also cancelled for the annual Staff Holiday Party, but there will be a catering company coming in the evening for a Holiday Dinner that all guests are welcome to attend! Happy Holidays once again!</em>
</p><p>Vaggie looked up at Talia, who was running around the desk like a headless chicken. “Wow, Talia, you got this sent out pretty quick.” Vaggie comments, Talia pausing only for a moment to smile and give her a thumbs up.</p><p>Nifty once again, at that moment, comes back into the lobby, turning on her heels to yell back at Husker. “Oh, come on! Move it Husk! We need to make sure you get settled into the front desk before we leave!”</p><p>“This is fuckin’ bullshit.” The winged cat demon groans out as he enters the lobby, trudging all the way to the desk.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” Nifty sounds out, the agitation in her voice, “did you <em>want </em>to be there when Angel gives birth?”</p><p>“Hell, no!”</p><p>“Then do your job!” She then yells, her eye turning red for a moment as her anger boiled.</p><p>“Fine!” Husk yelled back, rolling his eyes as he took the reigns over from Talia.</p><p>“Thanks, Husker!” Talia said, a huge grin on her face. “Things should be quiet since I sent out the notification to everyone, if anyone asks Alastor said it was fine to tell the truth, considering he doesn’t think they could hide the birth anyway.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“And hey! At least the parlor got closed down for the day so you don’t have to worry about that too!”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Oh, and…” She leans in, whispers into an ear and points to the back room. His ears perk up and she moves away, her grin wider. “Enjoy!” She says as she bounds out from behind the desk.</p><p>“Oh, I will!” Husk claims, he turning back to go to the back room.</p><p>“What did you give him?” Vaggie questions as she goes behind Nifty and Talia as they run to the waiting limo out front.</p><p>“Oh, I got some special booze tucked away back there for today.” Her grin gets more sly as she eyes the Latina demon. “Weed infused liquor. He’ll be just like a little kitty on catnip!” With a wink she throws herself into the limo after Nifty.</p><p>Vaggie groans and slaps a hand to her face. “Goddamn it.” She curses, not wanting to waste time to remove the liquor so she allows it and enters the limo after Talia, it shortly after skidding away towards the radio station.</p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p><p>Nifty was the one who barged into Alastor’s place first, with no fear, only to be greeted by one of the demon’s shadows. It moaned at them, turning its back and heading up the stairs. “Follow it, guys.” Nifty stated as she bounded after it.</p><p>“Follow it, she says.” Talia muttered, her instincts telling her to not enter the Radio Demon’s home.</p><p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Vaggie scoffs, pushing the squirrel demon inside. “Move!”</p><p>The two get up the stairs to see Nifty running out of a bedroom just slightly down the hall, she running back downstairs again. The two remaining females approached the door, both of them lingering by the doorframe. Peering into the room, the two could see that in the time that it took for them to get to the station, Charlie and Alastor had prepped the bed, removing the comforter and seemingly layering the bed with extra sheets. A table had been placed near the bed, Charlie’s medical supplies lined up on it. Angel was laying down on the bed, one hand grasping Alastor’s tightly as his breathing even reached the females’ ears in this large room. Angel’s shirt was removed and Charlie was looking under the sheets up toward Angel, she coming out with a sigh.</p><p>“It looks like your water broke but there’s nowhere for the babies to come out. We’ll have to do a cesarean section.” Her voice drifted in the still air of the room.</p><p>“A what?” Alastor’s voice was heard next, surprising the two by the door with the inflection behind it.</p><p>It sounded… scared.</p><p>“A C-section. Don’t worry, Alastor. A lot of women have C-sections done nowadays.”</p><p>“Have <em>you </em>done one?”</p><p>“Remarkably? Yes, actually. But that’s a story for another time.” Vaggie pushed past Talia then, nearing Charlie she saw that Charlie was wearing a white medical suit over her clothing, her long hair piled high in a messy bun. “Oh, Vaggie! You’re here, good. Maybe I can have you help me until Angel’s family get here.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, sure. I contacted them earlier.”</p><p>“I did too…” Angel breathed out, groaning as a contraction rocked his body. “Oh, fuck this shit. These brats have to come out ASAP or I’m killin’ the bastards.”</p><p>“Hey now,” Charlie scolded softly, a small smile on her face. “Didn't you two get married so they wouldn’t be bastards?” Angel made a sound halfway between a scoff and a cry, his hand tightening on Alastor’s. “Okay, well, Nifty should be back with more towels and hot water from the kitchen, I sterilized all the tools again after getting everything prepped… what’s next?” Charlie began to talk to herself, going back to the table. “I’ll need to put Angel under anesthesia and numb the area… maybe Talia could help with the anesthesia part. Talia! Come here!”</p><p>As she kept talking, Vaggie assisting the princess as Talia reluctantly entered the room, Angel took a sideways glance to his husband, his breath getting caught in his throat at the expression. “Forget that, Vags, get Al outta here.” Angel breaths, using a hand to push Alastor’s hand out of his.</p><p>“What? Why?” Vaggie asks, glancing towards Alastor. The demon seemed normal, a creepy grin on his face, eyes a bit wide but that’s to be expected.</p><p>“Bitch, just do as I say an’ get ‘im outta here! He’s about to faint!”</p><p>“The insult wasn’t needed you—“</p><p>“Vaggie! Please!” Charlie interrupts, not understanding why Angel thought Alastor was about to faint but nonetheless wanting to obey Angel’s wishes.</p><p>Vaggie shortly after takes Alastor by the arm, dragging him out towards the door as the Cyclops demons rushes in, lingering a bit as her boss passes her for a moment before reaching the princess again. “Alastor doesn’t look good.” Nifty states, Charlie looking at her in shock.</p><p>“You can tell too? I can’t see any sign that he looks bad.”</p><p>“It’s a skill.” Nifty states, eyeing Angel with a knowing smile on her face. “I’ll help you, princess, but I’m going to get some snacks and tea for Alastor.”</p><p>“Sure, just be quick please. I lost Vaggie and Talia.”</p><p>“Losing me?” Talia asks, her eyes wide in worry.</p><p>“Go back out there and help Vaggie. Keep Alastor calm with your gas… after Angel, of course.” Charlie looks down to Angel, giving one of his hands an encouraging squeeze. “Are you ready? I’m going to set up the IV drip and have Talia put you under.”</p><p>“Just… do whatever an’ get the brats out!” Angel groans, a tear slipping loose from his eye.</p><p>Meanwhile, outside the room, Alastor spawns a waiting room type area in the hallway. A total of six chairs were lined up on the wall, an end table in the middle of the six chairs. He plops down into a chair that is beside the table, his head hanging in his hands. “Whoa,” Vaggie sounds out, standing before him in shock. “You really weren’t in good shape.”</p><p>Nifty rushes by them silently, bounding back down the stairs as Talia shows up by Vaggie moments after. “Hiya, Smiles.” Talia coons, a nervous smile on her face. “Please don’t kill me…!” She lifts a hand up, green smoke emitting from her fingers as it drifts upwards and towards Alastor’s face. The deer demon doesn’t move and allows the smoke to drift into his nostrils, his breathing inhaling the calming gas.</p><p>A heavy sigh is released by the Radio Demon as he lifts his head, his smile smaller and his eyes half lidded as if he was suddenly very exhausted. Talia turns off the gas as Alastor remains quiet, she backing away (just in case). Minutes later, Nifty came back up the stairs carrying a tray with a kettle of hot water, some mugs, a box of select teas, and cookies. “Here you go!” She sets the tray on the table and offers a smile to the deer demon, though currently the deer demon seemed unresponsive. “I also cleaned up the food left on the table I hope—“</p><p>“Nifty! I need your help!” Charlie’s voice came from the bedroom, making the Cyclops jump.</p><p>“Coming!” She responds back, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Alastor suddenly gets onto his feet and goes towards the door; Vaggie hold him back and Talia uses the calming gas on the Radio Demon again as Vaggie sets him back down in his chair. “Calm, <em>pendejo</em>.” Vaggie says as she moves to pour hot water into a mug. “Any preference in tea?”</p><p>“I would recommend something with caffeine, I got the calming part down.” Talia states, going ahead and choosing a black tea and settling the tea bag into the mug.</p><p>The Radio Demon sighs again, his eyes shutting close gently. “I think Angel’s family is at the door.”</p><p>“I’ll go get them.” Vaggie immediately states, running down the stairs.</p><p>“Don’t leave me here alone!” Talia whimpered, grinning at the soft glare that Alastor was giving her. “Hehe… I mean… hi.”</p><p>“You really need to forget about that ridiculous fear you have of me. I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p>“Ha, not that you can! I can just knock you out!” Talia propositions, karate chopping the air as she said that.</p><p>Alastor chuckles faintly, finding some amusement in that as Talia once again allows the calming gas to come from her hands, Alastor purposely inhaling it as it approached, closing his eyes as it took root inside him. Within moments, Vaggie’s voice was heard again as she came up the stairs. “They’re right up here.” She said as she comes up the landing, gesturing to the closed bedroom door. “And Angel is in there.”</p><p>“Thank ya.” Sophia said towards her, she wearing her typical black dress but this time without all the jewelry she usually wears, her eyes landing on her son-in-law. “Alastor, dear. Are ya alright?”</p><p>“Pleasantly.” Alastor musters a smile.</p><p>“Well, look, mama!” Molly sounds out as she and Arackniss join everyone on the landing. “Talia’s usin’ her smoke magic to calm him!”</p><p>“I see.” Sophia says, with her smile growing. “Well, good for you! He looks like shit. I woulda thought he was the one givin’ birth.” She jokes, cackling a bit before heading inside the bedroom, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Vaggie, looking astonished, looks back at Alastor. “Why does it seem like everyone else can see that Alastor looks different? I don’t see a difference!”</p><p>Arackniss scoffs, plopping himself in the seat farthest away from Alastor. “I couldn’t tell ya anythin' different. Still looks like a fuckin’ creep to me.”</p><p>Alastor’s head tilted as his grin unfurled in all its splendor, red eyes looking pointedly at Arackniss. “Why, brother! That’s not a very nice thing to say!”</p><p>“Don’t call me ‘brother,’ weirdo. An’ wipe that smile of your face. If anythin’ you’re just lookin’ pathetic.”</p><p>“Oh, dear!” Talia yelps, upping the calming gas in its intensity. “Calm, Smiles! You’re going to be a father soon! Happy thoughts!”</p><p>Molly giggles, shaking her head softly. “Talia, has anyone told you your smoke magic can be helpful?”</p><p>Talia’s ears perked up and her eyes widened. “N-no… actually. They usually call it a nuisance and dangerous.”</p><p>Molly’s smile grows towards her, faltering only for a moment as her mother called her name from behind the closed door. “Not all your smoke is dangerous, Talia.” Molly begins, taking herself to the door. “In fact this one is really nice. Thank ya, for keepin’ ‘im calm.”</p><p>Talia chuckles to herself, a grin forming on her face as she nods vigorously, her heart fluttering at the compliment. “No problem!” She cheerfully says then, her heart fluttering again as Molly giggles before disappearing into the master bedroom again. Talia sighs, her magic all but stopping as she loses her focus on it.</p><p>“What the hell did I see?” Arackniss states, eying the squirrel demon and the once again shut door to the bedroom. “Is everyone in my family gay?”</p><p>Vaggie rolls her eyes and grabs herself a cup of tea and a cookie herself. “Settle in, everyone. We don’t know how long this will last.” She states as she moves to take the seat two spots down from Alastor, saving the seat next to him for Talia to work her magic if she needed to. Talia, however, moved to sit on the other side of the table, having that piece of furniture between her and the Radio Demon, Alastor finally getting to his tea as he drunk it quickly. “Hey, didn’t that angel tell you guys that the babies might be born around this time?” Vaggie eventually asks, looking towards Alastor.</p><p>“He said it would be ironic if they did, not that they would be born.” Alastor states, making himself another cup of tea and allowing it to steep. “Though, his guess was fairly spot on.”</p><p>Talia giggled, grabbing her third cookie from the tray. “It’s just so awesome! First, they were miracle babies, and now they’re being born around Christmas! They’re going to be destined for great things!” She chitters away as she nibbles at her cookie, a wide smile on her face.</p><p>Arackniss scoffs, crossing his legs before him. “How much of a destiny can those two have bein’ half angel half demon? Life ain’t gonna be easy for them.”</p><p>“That’s why their parents will be here.” Talia comments.</p><p>“And the staff at the hotel, too.” Vaggie adds on. “We’re basically all family there by now anyway.”</p><p>Alastor chuckled, giving her a sideways glance. “So, we’re like family now? This coming from the girl who still called me a ‘shitlord’ the day of the battle?”</p><p>“You were going to attack Charlie!”</p><p>“To protect <em>mon ange</em>. Surely you would do anything to protect Charlie too if she were in danger.”</p><p>“She <em>was </em>in danger.”</p><p>“Yes, and so, you threatened <em>me</em>, which in itself is a very idiotic thing to do.”</p><p>“I… well… if that’s stupid then so is threatening the Princess of Hell!”</p><p>“It’s only stupid if you’re not strong enough.”</p><p>“So you’re saying that you threatening Charlie isn’t stupid because you’re oh, so, powerful but me threatening you to protect her is?”</p><p>“Yes, because you’re weak.”</p><p>“<em>Cabron</em>, I could stand my own against you!”</p><p>“Shall we have a deal then? You against me and—“</p><p>“Both of you, <em>shut up</em>!” Arackniss, of all beings, interrupted, growling faintly. “You’re actin’ like children when my brother is in there probably riskin’ his life to bring these brats into the world an’ you’re out here arguin' about who’s more stupid than the other. You’re <em>both </em>stupid so shut the fuck up!”</p><p>Talia’s tail flicked as she held back some giggles, Alastor and Vaggie immediately shutting up at the male spider demon’s statement. Time continued to tick on, Talia every once in a while gassing Alastor as he got more anxious.</p><p>Before long, Molly opened the door slightly, just enough for her to stand in the open doorway. He jacket was off now, revealing the tank top she usually wore underneath, and her hair was tied back in a long ponytail. “Good news! Al, you’re the proud father of a son! So far…” At the mention of the child, those waiting outside picked up the telltale signs of a baby crying causing Alastor’s ears to swivel towards the sound, his body straightening up tall in his chair. “Ah, good lungs that one.” She comments with a fond smile on her face. All at once Alastor stood and went towards the door, Molly stopping him as she fully came out of the room. “Whoa, papa! Slow down, we ain’t done in there yet! Wait ‘til the other one comes out too! Shouldn’t take as long since mama says the second one always comes out faster.”</p><p>Nifty runs out from behind Molly, running towards the linen closet down the hall as Sophia’s voice rang out from inside the room. “Molly! Girl, get your ass back in here, we ain’t done!”</p><p>“Oh!” Molly moaned, twirling on her heels and heading back inside, closing the door in Alastor’s face comically.</p><p>Nifty came bounding back, Alastor having to sidestep away from the door to not get ran over by the quickly approaching little demon. In her hands are more towels and blankets, she pausing at the once again open doorway. “Oh, gosh, Alastor! He’s adorable!” Nifty squeals before slipping back into the room, closing the door once again in the Radio Demon’s face.</p><p>Alastor stands flabbergasted, his breath catching in his throat as his son’s crying is still being heard from behind the closed door. “But… I want to see…” He sounds out, almost pathetically, which makes Vaggie almost break out into laughter (she desperately trying to hold back the laughter with both her hands over her mouth).</p><p>Talia gets up and slinks over, sneaking a couple pictures of Alastor’s facial expression before leading the deer demon back to his seat. “Do you need more calming gas, Alastor?”</p><p>“No.” He responds thickly, the anger of being shut out now finally sinking in.</p><p>“I’m gonna give you some anyway.” She states as she slips the gas towards him, he growling as he can’t escape the cloud of green gas floating around him.</p><p>It wasn’t long before time was continuing to tick on by again. Despite Molly saying that the second one wouldn’t take as long, the demons waiting outside the bedroom found that the waiting was getting longer and longer but Arackniss could have sworn he heard another cry from in the bedroom, if not a quieter one. Alastor, honestly didn’t hear it, so he was agitated that he missed such a sound, but to be honest, he was zoned out, still thinking about his son’s crying from when Molly first came out. It was getting to the point where the Radio Demon’s nasty habit from when he was alive started to appear again, his leg nervously ticking up and down with no sign of it slowing down or stopping. And he was flat out refusing the calming gas from Talia now, going so far as to summon his shadows to scare the daylights out of her to where she now sat in Arackniss’ spot after having to force him to trade seats with her.</p><p>Vaggie groans loudly, leaning forward to look at Angel’s brother. “Hey, Arackniss!” He looks at her, a brow raised in annoyance at her. “Go see what’s taking them so long.”</p><p>“Why me?” He scoffs, rolling his eyes as he looks away from her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but have done <em>anything </em>while you were here?”</p><p>“No, but—“</p><p>“Are you doing anything now?”</p><p>“No—“</p><p>“Then get your ass up and check in on your family!” Vaggie growls, eyes pointing daggers at him.</p><p>The male spider groans loudly and finds himself onto his feet, walking up to the door before giving it a couple knocks on it. “Hey! Ya guys good in there? Deer-boy out here looks like he might have a heart attack soon… if he had one.” Arackniss glances behind him after not receiving an immediate response, seeing the death glare form his brother-in-law. “Oh, what? You’re a deer an’ a man, ain’t ya?” He states, thinking that the glare was about the new nickname.</p><p>It partially was. That and Arackniss saying he didn’t have a heart. It never bothered him before to hear anyone say that. This was the first time he got pissed about it.</p><p>Soon, Molly comes back out again, Arackniss stepping back and off to the side as Alastor jumps onto his feet. The female spider closes the door behind her, a warm, yet tired smile on her face. “Well, brother-in-law you’ve got a son an’ a daughter!”</p><p>Alastor feels his heart stop, his breathing stop, his brain stop. A son <em>and </em>a daughter. He was over the moon. He didn’t care as to what gender his children would be, but to think he would have the honor of having both was a damn treat for him. “Wonderful!” He says, not much finding another word to use at the moment. “I… are they all alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re all fine.” Molly states. “It only took us a while because we wanted to make sure the babies were all cleaned up an' healthy. An' then we wanted to see if Angel could wake up on his own.”</p><p>Talia stands then, worry on her face. “Is he not up yet? I had the gas to knock him out for a while and for him to be woken up by the regular agents.”</p><p>“Oh, no, no, sweetie.” Molly says calmly, giving her a kind smile. “He’s waking up just fine. We just wanted him to be more aware first. You did really well with the anesthesia… Charlie told me herself.”</p><p>Talia breathes out a big sigh of relief before sinking back into her seat. “Oh, good… scared me there for a sec…”</p><p>Molly walks forward and sits besides Talia; a hand going around her should reassuringly. Alastor took the opportunity to go towards the bedroom door, only to be stopped by the Princess of Hell as she came out of the room and closed the door behind her, her medical suit removed. “Hey, Al! How’re feeling?” She asks him, she obviously looking tired but extremely satisfied.</p><p>“Fine, I want to see my children.”</p><p>“Yes, I know, you will. But first, please wash your hands to be safe. You too, Arackniss.”</p><p>At the mention of his name, the male spider perked up, his eyes landing on the princess. “Me? Why do I gotta?”</p><p>“Because we decided to let the family have a moment alone in there with the kiddos first. Nifty, Vaggie, Talia and myself will stay out here while you, Molly, and Alastor can go in first.” Charlie supplied.</p><p>“Sounds fine,” Alastor speaks then, the inflection sounding more hurried. “Now let me go in and—“</p><p>“Uh-uh!” Charlie sounds, blocking the door. “Please use the guest bathroom down the hall.”</p><p>“What? There’s a bathroom in there!”</p><p>Nifty poked out from the bedroom for the last time, closing the door behind her as she glances up apologetically at Alastor. “I wouldn’t use that bathroom until I can get to it, boss. Very dirty.”</p><p>“Plus, we wouldn’t want to ruin your first time seeing them, huh?” Charlie supplies, her grin wide and excited. “Now go on. Both of you.”</p><p>Alastor heaves a heavy sigh but turns to head down the hall regardless. “Come on, Arackniss. The faster you and I do this the faster I see my kids.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. Jesus.” Arackniss sounds out, following behind his brother-in-law.</p><p>Charlie goes forward and sits by Vaggie, sighing tiredly as Vaggie moves to rub her back and shoulders. “Glad everything went well…” The Princess of Hell sighs out, moaning into the back massage she was getting from her girlfriend.</p><p>“Wait,” Talia speaks up. “If we’re out here, who’s gonna take pictures?”</p><p>“Don’t worry!” Molly responds, moving her hand around the squirrel’s shoulders to grasp at a hand. “Mama an’ I got this down! Mama’s gonna focus on video with her phone an’ I got all the pics!”</p><p>Talia sighs in relief, blushing faintly at the contact between the two’s hands. “Oh, g-good. I want some copies… and I’m sure Nifty will too.”</p><p>“Oh, a hundred percent!” Molly agrees. “She wanted to take pictures while we were in the middle of labor but Charlie denied that.”</p><p>Once Alastor and Arackniss come back from washing up, Molly leads them inside as the other demons waited outside. Molly pushed her way inside first, wanting to make sure she got in a good position for pictures with Alastor behind her and Arackniss behind him.</p><p>When the Radio Demon entered the room, his nose picked up the mixed smells of blood and cleaning supplies. It tingled in his nose and for once the smell of blood made him extremely uncomfortable. But, regardless, he pushed through it, his eyes landing on his wife, now sitting up in bed, with two swaddles of blankets in his arms. Alastor freezes, Arackniss nearly running into him before the male spider decides to just go around him and join his mother’s side as she stood by Angel’s bedside. Alastor felt like a deer in the headlights, his eyes frozen onto the two bundles in his wife’s hands before a soft, tired voice reached his ears. “<em>Al… love…</em>”</p><p>It was his angel.</p><p>His eyes moved up to meet with the mismatched pink eyes, though; he noticed that the right eye had its own heterochromia now, a splash of blue washing in with the pink pupil. A part of him wondered what happened to make that happen and if that was temporary but he soon saw his angel lift a hand up tiredly, beckoning him over.</p><p>And Alastor moved.</p><p>He moved to stand opposite of Sophia and Arackniss, Molly moving around to get a better angle for photos. As he approached, he immediately grabbed the hand that was extended towards him, but his eyes lingered on his children. Numbly, Alastor finds himself being pulled (with not much strength mind you) to sit at the edge of the bed, he swallowing thickly as Angel adjusts, the babes, now coming more clearly into view for Alastor.</p><p>The two were laid in their mother’s arms, feet towards each other as their heads rested in the crook of his elbows; it paid to have extra arms for Angel, after all. One child was red, much like their father, while the other was white like their mother, but Alastor couldn’t tell which one was his son and which one was his daughter just by their colorings and their faces alone. “This is your son…” Angel begins softly, as if reading his husband’s mind, faintly moving the red child. “An’ this is your daughter…” He finishes, moving the white child in the same, gentle fashion.</p><p>With that in mind, Alastor leaned in a bit more, to get a better look at them. His son looked quite fuzzy, a thin layer of soft fur covering his body, his face much like his mothers’ with four eyes; the secondary pair of eyes stacked above the usual/normal set, and two black, circular markings under the lower eyes, located on the inner and outer edge. Two black, faint lines, came down from the top of the head to the top set of eyes, the babes hands already having small black claws from what Alastor could see that was not covered up in a blanket.</p><p>So his son was a spider demon like his mother.</p><p>Alastor chuckled at that, smiling fondly at his son before looking over to his daughter. She too was fuzzy, but not as much as her brother, white, clear skin almost sparkling in the lights of the room. She had short, deer like ears, curled back onto her head, tuffs of white hair atop her head. On her hands, she didn’t appear to have claws, they looking more human like than anything else. Faintly, from below the blanket, Alastor picked up two faint, yet distinctive, pink heart markings on the girl’s chest, or at least, the top parts of the shapes. He assumed they were hearts like the one his angel had on his chest.</p><p>And his daughter was a deer demon like her father.</p><p>Alastor chuckled softly to himself, holding back the tears of joy that he felt wanted to spill forth. “They’re beautiful, <em>mon ange</em>. Like you.”</p><p>Angel chuckled softly, a blush gracing his features. Meanwhile Arackniss nodded, a smile even gracing his face as he looked down on his nephew and niece. “Yeah, they’re not as ugly as I thought they were going to be.”</p><p>Sophia gasps, momentarily distracting herself from recording this tender moment to slap the back of her eldest son’s head, eliciting a howl of pain from him. “How dare ya! With how their parents look? Of course they’re gorgeous!”</p><p>Angel laughs heartedly at his mother’s words, agreeing with her internally. After all, he was good looking (if he dare say so himself) and Alastor was one hot demon. Of course their children would be pretty. But even he had his own doubts at time, too. “Oh, don’t be so harsh on him, ma.” Angel chuckles out. “I kinda thought they would be ugly too.” Before his mother could scold him too, Angel elaborated. “I mean, they’re pretty normal lookin’, but imagine if one of them came out literally half deer, half spider.” He shuddered visibly. “Monstrous lookin’ things.”</p><p>“Anthony…” Sophia sounds out, disappointment in her eyes. “Even if they turn out like that, they’d still be beautiful! My darlin’ grandbabies!”</p><p>Angel giggles again, his eyes soon landing on his husband once more, the half breed seeing the very clear sign of tears behind those red eyes of the deer demon. “Al, love, wanna hold one?”</p><p>That snapped the deer demon out of his haze as he looked up into the eyes of his wife. “Say what now?”</p><p>“Wanna hold one of your kids?” Angel repeats, his smile radiating with love and warmth. “Take your pick.” Alastor swallows again, suddenly nervous, as he goes for his son, taking him from Angel’s arm carefully. “Make sure ya hold up his head.” Angel instructs gently.</p><p>Alastor nods, mimicking the way Angel was holing him earlier, his other arm tucked under the one holding his son. “So tiny…”</p><p>“He’ll grow… they both will.” Angel assures, finding the Radio Demon to be extremely adorable at the moment. “Oh, hey, Al, wanna see somethin’ truly cute?”</p><p>Alastor eyes his wife, his eyes full of intrigue. “I seem to think now that nothing could compare to our children, darling.”</p><p>Angel half cries, half laughs at that response, just finding it to be so truthful and so innocent that it seemed to make his own heart lighten and soar out of his chest. “Well… it pertains to our daughter so…” Alastor nods at that, his eyes not holding back as Angel saw the clear excitement in them. Slowly, Angel moves their daughter from his arm to rest, belly down, on his chest as another hand slowly uncovered the blanket from her back.</p><p>As the fabric pulled away, two small, fuzzy white wings were revealed. Upon being freed, the two wings become fluffier, puffing up almost as if the feathers were stretching out. They looked much like a juvenile bird’s wings once the feathers started to grow in. And on her back, the distinct tan back with white spots of an albino baby fawn were spotted around the wings and down the back. Alastor chuckled (let’s face it, it was a giggle) at the wings, shaking his head gently. “How could you get so much cuter within such a short time, my daughter?” Alastor asks towards her to only jump back in surprise when she started to snivel and cry, her body curling closer to Angel’s.</p><p>Angel began to immediately shush the baby, bringing the blanket back up around her back. “Oh, lil one… I’m sorry… it’s much colder out here ain’t it? Shh, shh… don’t cry. Mama’s gotcha.” After bundling up their daughter once more, Alastor watched as Angel leaned down and placed a kiss upon her tiny head, the child immediately quieting down.</p><p>Alastor’s heart clenched at the sight, and the tears, which he had been holding back, slipped loose as he leaned forward, his wife’s name leaving his lips quietly. “Anthony…” Angel, upon hearing his name, looked up, only to be surprised by Alastor’s face suddenly being there, a chaste, sweet kiss being placed upon the half breed’s forehead. Soon, the deer demon’s forehead is resting gently against his mate’s, eyes closed as the tears continued to slip down his face. “You did wonderfully, <em>mon ange</em>. They’re beautiful… an’ ya are too.”</p><p>Angel hums, closing his eyes and gently pressing his forehead back against Alastor’s. “Careful, love, your Creole’s commin’ out.” Alastor merely hums in return, not caring two shits about his accent at the moment. They linger like that for a moment, Sophia now crying as well, as Molly frantically takes more pictures, squealing softly out of joy as Arackniss turns away, feeling strange in peering in onto this tender moment, despite being family. As the two naturally break apart, ending their moment, Angel clears his throat, the blush very prominent on his face and chest. “Uh, so, we gotta name ‘em.”</p><p>“Ah, that we do.” Alastor sounds off, his Creole accent one again gone as he straightens. Moving his free hand to wipe away the streaks of tears and clearing his throat as well. “Do you have any ideas, <em>mon amour?</em>”</p><p>Angel nodded, carefully watching Alastor as he spoke. “I was thinkin’ how ‘bout we name ‘em ironically? Since, like Zadkeil said, their whole birth’s kinda ironic.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Alastor sounded, pondering the thought. “Sounds quite entertaining! Any ideas?”</p><p>“I got one for the girl… ya may not like it though.” Alastor raises a brow, his smile playful as he wordlessly told his wife to go on. “Well, I was thinkin’… ‘Ambrosina,’ ‘cause well, ambrosia is the wine of the Heavens, an’ it’s red so…”</p><p>Alastor laughs warmly at his mate’s explanation. “And you didn’t think I wouldn’t like it?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know!” Angel sounded out, suddenly and somehow embarrassed. “I mean its liquor so I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”</p><p>“I think its lovely, darling.” Alastor states, his smile growing. Angel sighs, relieved because he was getting fond of that name the more he thought about it. “In that case, I have the name for our son then.”</p><p>“Shoot, Smiles.”</p><p>“Why don’t we call him ‘Alabaster’? It’s a soft mineral that is typically white in color and it keeps the theme of names beginning with ‘A’.”</p><p>Angel immediately grins at that, loving it instantly. “I love it!” He looks at his two children, the grin evolving into a warm smile. “Alabaster and Ambrosina… our children.”</p><p>Alastor hums, his smile matching Angel’s as he once again leans down towards his mate. Sophia sighs joyously then, deciding to put an end to the recording. “I think those are wonderful names!” She muses, a proud smile on her face.</p><p>“Kinda stupid, if ya ask me.” Arackniss stated.</p><p>Molly came up and slapped him on the arm, eliciting yet another pain filled howl from her brother. “Well, no one asked ya!” She scolds him, glaring at him playfully.</p><p>The new parents laughed together at the spider demons’ interaction, the deer demon’s gaze lingering on Angel’s pink eye with the splash of blue in it. “Dear, about your eye…”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, yeah, I know. Charlie thinks that it’ll go away. She assumes that my angelic healin’ was tryin’ to come through an’ close up the incision ‘cause she kept havin’ to re-cut it. But it was like this when I woke up, ‘parently.”</p><p>Alastor nods, agreeing with the princess’ assumption. “Well, even if it doesn’t go away, you’ll always be my beautiful angel.”</p><p>The half breed giggled, sighing blissfully once his laughter had died out. “An’ you’ll always be my wonderful demon.”</p><p>The two shared a fond smile before Alastor leaned back in, this time his lips melting with Angel’s own, their little family tucked lovingly within their arms.</p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! The twins are born, I’m so happy! Don’t worry! More descriptions of the kiddos will happen in the following chapters, they were bundled up so they wouldn't be cold. :3</p><p>This chapter was so sweet after the babes were born... I think I gave myself cavities.</p><p>Broadway song for title inspiration: “Not While I’m Around” from “Sweeney Todd”.</p><p>For once, I don’t really have much commentary. Strange. Next 2 chapters are what I will call the "Lullaby Chapters" where our proud parents will sing songs to their darling little angels/demons. So, musical chapters up ahead, just FYI.</p><p>And, again, please excuse any typos. I'm just uploading this for now and I'll read over everything once my eyes aren't as tired anymore. Byes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Je T’aime, A Radio Demon's Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first of two “Lullaby Chapters.” With the twins born, the new parents are quickly discovering just how unique their children really are… besides the obvious being half angel/demon.</p>
<p>There is much that the Radio Demon needs to learn and get used to being a father. But there’s one thing he can do very well, and that is to stand his ground against all that dare touch his family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, in my musical chapters typically lyrics are italicized and broken out into their own lines (if you haven’t already picked up on my patterns from earlier songs in chapters). If it’s not in quotation it’s not being sung aloud.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p>
<p>“Alright, my lil angels! Time for a bath!” Angel cooed as he gave his daughter’s nose a little poke, causing a reaction somewhere between a giggle and annoyance.</p>
<p>It has been a week since the twins were born, and since Angel’s right eye had reverted back to the normal pink pupil as expected, and the new year just several hours away. Today, the twins’ grandmother, Sophia, would come by and babysit while Alastor and Angel went to attend the New Year’s party at the hotel; at least for a little while to show some face and be back before the new year even started. Angel himself was still in some pain and fatigue from the birth and quite frankly, neither parent wanted to stay away from their kids for too long. Alabaster and Ambrosina had effectively taken the hearts of their parents… as well as any normal sleeping schedule away from them.</p>
<p>But it was fun for both new parents to watch their children’s personalities slowly come out more and more.</p>
<p>“Al, ya got Alabaster?” Angel asks as he glances back towards his husband, he already sitting down on a miniature-folding bench before the tub in their bathroom.</p>
<p>“Yes, dear.” Alastor responds back, taking the other edge of the bench.</p>
<p>Angel proceeded to turn on the water in the tub, testing the water before setting Ambrosina into her bath tub seat, something that his family had pitched in to get that essentially makes the bathtub safe for newborns to bathe in. It cocoons the baby in soft cushion seats that can be washed and dried out. Alabaster had his own, too, which was laid next to his sister’s. “Al, grab their basket. It’s under the sink.”</p>
<p>The deer demon obeyed, seeing as he was clueless at the moment. Despite the babes already being a week, this was his first time bathing the children. He just couldn’t get the chance before. Nearly every one of their friends and close relations had been coming in and out of his station and every time he asked Angel if they needed a bath, his wife would respond that the current guests of the day already helped him bathe them.</p>
<p>It was down right annoying, if he had to be honest. He didn’t think that his children were also <em>other’s</em>.</p>
<p>After he got the basket, which contained wash clothes, shampoo and soap for the little ones, he sat back down again on the bench, setting his son down in his seat. Alastor took the moment to look at his two children, something he just couldn’t seem to stop doing. They were certainly their children, there was no question about that.</p>
<p>While Alabaster was a spider demon, his body wasn’t like Angel’s. It was more like a mixture between Molly’s and Arackniss’ as the child had four narrow, but long legs like Angel’s brother, the ends of his legs having similar spider-like black claws. The upper legs were red until they reached the knees, the fur fading to black around the joint there, his lower legs being fluffier than his upper legs. Alabaster’s torso was fairly normal; it still keeping its red coloration that their son had throughout most of his torso from his chest to his stomach was a lighter shade than his back. Their son also had four arms, set in the same position as Angel’s main four arms, those fairly normal with two black lines on his forearm, spaced evenly apart. The four eyes, which were blue like Angel’s angelic eye, were still very bright, Angel guessing that they would get a little bit darker as he aged. And those two black markings that went to the upper eyes went all the way back along the boy’s back, stopping just above the hips. Angel had a good point that, even whilst being red, their son looked much like a wolf spider on Earth.  And his young, new hair on his head looked very dark so his parents assumed it would be black when he was older.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Ambrosina, despite being a deer demon like her father, looked a lot more like Angel when it came down to it. When her eyes opened up, Angel and Alastor were surprised to see that the girl had both eyes look like Angel’s left eye, with the main part of the eyes being black and the pupils being different colors; the left pupil being red and the right one pink. Alastor wasn’t too shocked as he assumed that her eyes would have been red, considering it seemed that their daughter was very similar to an albino deer on Earth, but the black scleras were something else. Body wise she's "normal" with two arms and legs, though her feet were in fact deer hooves from the knee down unlike her father's own human ones. Angel prayed that she doesn’t have self-confidence issues with her legs (as well as Alabaster, Heaven forbid) like he does. This promoted his husband to remind his mate that he adored Angel’s legs, calling them adorable. Their daughter had several markings on her body; the most prominent ones were two identical heart shape forms on her chest, looking much like Molly’s heart shapes on her chest, the points at where the heart meet having lines dragging down her stomach down to her hips, much like Angel’s own chest marking. And like Alabaster’s legs, her forearms shifted colors from white to pink to even darker pink by her wrists. And of course, being a deer demon, she had a very fluffy deer tail coming from above her butt, both her ears and tail being mostly white with the same border stripe as Alastor does but instead of black, their daughter’s were pink. Her newborn hair was very white, following the pattern of her near albinism with her wings remaining white on the outside, but like a sulfur crested cockatoo, the underside of her wings were showing signs of pink inner feathers while the tips of the feathers remained white.</p>
<p>Overall, their children looked downright adorable, if not truly looking both demonic and angelic all at the same time. It was Charlie that stated that perhaps the genes from a (half) angelic parent and a full demonic parent might be unstable as they grow up. From a glance, one could say that Alabaster took most of the demonic genes, he definitely looking more demon than angel; while Ambrosina took most of the angelic genes but even she looked like her father, whom is obviously a demon. With that in mind, the new parents vowed to carefully watch over their children to watch out for any signs that perhaps the two sides of their patronage would be clashing within their bodies. For now, within their tiny forms, it seemed stable. After all, their powers (if they even had any considering the option of their instability) hadn’t shown themselves yet. In the animal world even newborns would instinctively use their skills to survive but the twins were fairly normal for children, acting more like they were human than what they truly were.</p>
<p>Though, of course, their parents expected that would change one day. They just didn’t know when.</p>
<p>Regardless, they would take things as they come. For right now, Angel needed to teach Alastor on how to bathe their kids, a task which could either be really adorable or really hilarious.</p>
<p>“’Kay, I’ll do Ambrosina for a bit, ‘cause her lil wings need some special attention, but our boy’s fairly easy. The most important thing is just keep his head up, make sure no water gets into his mouth an’ no soap gets in his eyes. He won’t like that.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense.” Alastor mutters, watching as Angel reaches in the basket with a free hand and pulls out water cups, the baby shampoo and a cloth. Using the water cup first, he rinses off their daughter’s wings. Alastor moves to grab the other cup and washcloth, mimicking his wife in his movements.</p>
<p>“Now, ya gotta be gentle ‘cause their skin’s really sensitive. So, gently pass the cloth over them with a lil soap on it.” Angel instructs, watching Alastor with a sideways glance as he fumbles over the items in the basket and making sure their son won’t slip out of the seat. Angel giggles at that, shaking his head fondly. “While he’s in there he ain’t gonna fly away. Ya can take ya hand off 'im to get things prepped.”</p>
<p>“Oh… okay.” At that Angel’s giggle turned into a laugh, which makes Alastor pause in his movements. Angel would have never thought that <em>the </em>Radio Demon would be this damn adorable in his whole entire afterlife.</p>
<p>But then again, he also has been watching the video his mother filmed basically nonstop since that day, just loving the expressions and actions of his wonderful demon, much to Alastor’s constant embarrassment.</p>
<p>Which, that same embarrassment was rising up as he blushed faintly at his wife’s laughter. He quietly put some soap on the damp cloth, proceeding to pass over the soapy cloth over his son’s body, keeping to mind of being gentle. It was at that moment, Alastor’s shadow curved over the top of the tub, hugging the side of the wall as it watched from a higher vantage point, its grin wide and happy. “Did I say that you could watch?” Alastor scolds the shadow, glaring at it lightly as it refused to move from its position.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, love. ‘Sides, ya gotta watch how I deal with Ambrosina’s wings.” Alastor turns his head towards them, momentarily removing his hands off his son as he watched Angel’s hands carefully. “Now, with feathers ya gotta be really thorough ‘cause bacteria can grow in between them. What I do with my own wings is that I’ll put soap on my hands, rub ‘em a bit an’ try to comb out the feathers so ya do somethin’ similar like that here but <em>super</em> carefully.” Angel sighs, working up a small lather on his fingertips. “Now, for some Goddamn reason, our lil girl here is already moltin’ an’ it’s not really okay to yank out any fallin’ feathers ‘cause it could damage ‘em. So, I’m just gonna rub ‘em from the top down like this…”</p>
<p>Alastor hums, a sly smirk growing on his face. “Oh, so just how you like it then.”</p>
<p>Angel flinches, shudders, and loses his balance all at once as he catches himself from flipping into the bathtub with one hand. A blush spreads from his face down to his chest, his eyes wide as he looks at Alastor. “I… ya… what brought that on? ‘Cause damn, Al...” It was moments like these the half breed questioned where his asexual mate learned to flirt like that. It couldn't have been from the half breed himself, could it?</p>
<p>Alastor chuckles, giving a small shrug. “I’m just pointing out the similarities, darling.” Alastor responds simply, turning his gaze to their daughter. “Does she not find it uncomfortable, though? After all, an angel’s most sensitive part of their bodies are their wings.”</p>
<p>Angel stutters again, his eyes falling onto their daughter as well. “I, w-well, she struggles a bit... b-but it’s ‘cause it’s strange…”</p>
<p>“Oh, so it’s strange when I do my administrations to your wings?”</p>
<p>“W-what? N-no, it’s not strange. I, um…”</p>
<p>“But you just said—“</p>
<p>“I know what I said. It’s strange to her ‘cause… ‘cause she ain’t used to it…”</p>
<p>“So, since you’re used to it, it’s not strange anymore.”</p>
<p>“Why are we havin’ this conversation?”</p>
<p>“I just want to make sure I’m not making you uncomfortable, <em>mon cher</em>.” Alastor responds as he leans towards his wife, a very sly, yet smooth grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Oh, Jesus Christ, Lord in Heaven…” Angel sighs, definitely getting increasingly tuned on now just as soon as his instincts noticed something amiss. “Where’s our son?”</p>
<p>Alastor straightens, ears perked up as he looks around the tub. Before he could respond, a giggle comes from above them, both adults turning their gazes upwards, Angel’s jaw dropping instantly. There was their son, somehow hanging on the ceiling, giggling and playing with Alastor’s shadow as it shrunk in size to begin whipping around the newborn in a sort of game. “How’d he get up there?” The deer demon asks quietly, frozen in spot as his mind tries to piece together what happened.</p>
<p>“I don’t know…” Angel responds quietly back, head tilting as his eyes lingered on Alabaster. “Can I do that?” He asks, referring to hanging off walls and ceilings. Suddenly, Alabaster lost his footing, his arms dangling off while his four feet, now splayed on the ceiling were now the only thing holding him up. “Oh, my God! Alastor!” Angel yelped as Alastor stood but he was too slow as soon the child fell, Angel electing a scream of fear that died out just as the two noticed that their son <em>wasn’t </em>falling but floating downwards as white thread grew as the child sank slowly downward, he all the while giggling as he waved his arms, more thread coming from his fingertips and as it began to stick and tangle on his body.</p>
<p>Alastor numbly moved as he collected his son in his arms, whipping a hand around to break the webs before plopping down on the bench once more, an astonished look on his face. “Uh… can male spiders even produce webs?”</p>
<p>Angel shook his head quickly, clearing his throat as he answered the question. “Well, that a common misconception. Though not all male spiders build webs, in some species, male spiders do produce webs to line burrows, catch or trap their prey or even put their sperm in beads to pass off to the female.” Alastor shudders and looks at Angel with a strange expression, his eyes glancing up and down him with some concern. Angel sees that expression and suddenly looks disgusted. “Don’t look at me like that! I can’t do that shit! Don’t ya think I tried to see if I could produce my own web when I Fell? Answer’s no bud! I’m web free!”</p>
<p>Another giggle from their son interrupted the two as they looked back down at him, his four hands reaching up to clasp at the shadow that lingered on the ceiling, its face looking extremely guilty as it slunk into the corner of the ceiling. Alastor growled, glaring at his own shadow. “Do you mind? Haven’t you caused enough trouble?”</p>
<p>The shadow bowed its head, obviously upset with what happened, but nonetheless soon disappeared, slipping back into the darkness of the bathroom. “Aw…” Angel cooed, a small frown on his face. “It didn’t mean any harm.” Alastor scoffed, resuming to the task of cleaning his son, especially now that sticky white webs were on his body. “At least it seems that out lil boy’s got powers. At least, he can make webs. That’s neat!”</p>
<p>“You sure are thinking optimistically.”</p>
<p>Angel gave a shrewd chuckle. “Babe, it’s become clear to me that we will have our hands full with our children, at least with our son. We <em>have </em>to think optimistically.”</p>
<p>“Duly noted.”</p>
<p>“Now, come on. Ma’s gonna be here soon an’ now we’re runnin’ late.”</p>
<p>“Yes. And let’s hope that our daughter doesn’t begin to fly any time soon. I’m sure that will give us more heart attacks.”</p>
<p>Angel sighs sadly. “I surely hope not. I want her to stay like this for as long as she can before she starts growing up!”</p>
<p>“Agreed, darling!” Alastor says with a big, warm smile, reaching over and giving his daughter’s head a gentle pat. “You two can’t grow up too fast, understood?”</p>
<p>As if the two little ones understood, they smiles and giggled, Alabaster’s legs kicking in the air happily while Ambrosina’s tiny wings fluttered softly. Angel laughed at their innocent personas, having the distinct feeling that both of them would be anything but when they get older. “’Kay lil devils… let’s finish up our baths!” The half breed murmered, resuming back to combing out Ambrosina’s wings.</p>
<p>“I thought you called them ‘lil angels’ before.” Alastor commented, his grin knowing as he had his hands full, and now somewhat tangled due some surprisingly strong webs, as he went back to bathing their son.</p>
<p>“Meh.” Angel sounded out, flinching back as his daughter decided to shake like a bird in a birdbath, the wings fluffing up more. “They’re both so who cares what I call ‘em? An’ ‘sides… they’re both bein’ handfuls today. I’ve never had this much issue before… must be ‘cause you’re here.”</p>
<p>“… Am I to take that as an insult?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no! ‘Couse not, love!” Angel almost yelled back, his face showing his astonishment as he glanced over to Alastor. “I meant that it seems like they’re wantin’ to show off for ya, is all, since it’s their first bath with ya.” A free hand gestures to their daughter as she grabs the corner of the washcloth, tugging on it with an almost vicious, determined little strength as her face twisted in an expression that could only be understood as ‘end this stupid bath, mom!’ “See? Even she’s bein’ more of a brat than normal.”</p>
<p>Alastor shook his head gently, reaching over and tapping his daughter gently on her head twice, she whimpering as she shrunk away from the taps. “Stop causing your <em>maman </em>troubles, <em>petit faon</em>. You’ll have plenty of times to impress your <em>père</em> later when you’re older.” Ambrosina made a small bleating type noise is response, her hands refusing to let go of the washcloth.</p>
<p>The Radio Demon sighed in return and his mate giggled, eventually using another hand to pry off the washcloth from the little one’s hands, earning another, beating noise; this time, this one sounding angry. “Ya tried.” The half breed commented slyly as the bath time continued in relative peace and with thankfully no more shenanigans from their children.</p>
<p>Soon, the twins’ grandmother would take over and the new parents would experience their first time of both of them being away from their children since their births.</p>
<p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p>
<p>With the New Year’s party being another great success, even greater still that the new parent’s first several hours away from their children was uneventful, the family went into the following year with the hope that perhaps this meant that the other demons of Hell have given up on attacking their family. With every attempt thwarted before the children were even born, Angel had high hopes while Alastor had his doubts. It was strange to him that Vox (and in turn Valentino) had seemingly laid off of them, the deer demon knowing his nemesis far better than to believe that he stopped entirely. This was essentially the pattern those two had fallen into since they first became enemies; a string of back to back confrontations following with typically a time where no interaction happened at all between them; usually after a larger confrontation that resulted in a far heavier loss for one of them. It was only a matter of time considering the wedding, Vox’s last big defeat, was months ago.</p>
<p>And it was because of this that the Radio Demon wanted nothing more than to have a constant vigilance on the radio station via his shadows, even as he left to go to work for either his broadcasts or at the hotel. However, Angel was against it, for multiple reasons.</p>
<p>The first being that having his shadows constantly out were very draining and if the event that Vox decided to attack Alastor directly and he was already weakened, the deer demon would be at a high disadvantage from the get go. The second being that if he was constantly on alert, the stress from being so paranoid all the time was bound to catch up to the other. This was not to say that Angel was completely carefree, he was still very aware of his surroundings, but the simple fact of the matter is that they live in Hell; an attack of some kind is to be expected and will occur, if not multiple times. And with that being said, their children will never be truly safe, even as adults, but at least when they’re adults they should, fingers crossed, be able to handle themselves. Or at least protect each other if they weren’t strong enough individually to protect themselves. The final reason being that, as Angel had mentioned before the twins were born, that being under constant surveillance was at times annoying and distracting which did not make for a comfortable living environment. Angel for a <em>fact </em>knew that as their children got older that there would be some animosity towards the constant supervision so it was best if <em>both </em>parents got used to just being alert all the times instead of always watching ever corner and shadow for danger.</p>
<p>It took some convincing, but the Radio Demon conceded to the Guardian Angel of Hell, the shadows never surrounding their home as January began to fade into February. The tipping point was when Angel first took the children outside of the station for the first time; using that stroller that Seraphiel gifted him. The Guardian had an extravagant, uneventful excursion with the kids, his friend Cherri Bomb joining him and the kids on a shopping trip; after all, being stuck in the station for nearing two months was getting really old really quick. It was this that allowed Alastor to calm down, if just a fraction, to just let things continue on as they had before. He still didn’t like it, though, and he would go off to work with a bubble of anxiety in the back of his mind.</p>
<p>Without fail, the Radio Demon would try to get home as quickly as possible after his work, a mixture of anxiety and anticipation just to see his family again at the forefront of his emotions.</p>
<p>So, what could he think when he got home one day to a silent home? Typically, there would be music playing, his wife usually having some sort of music playing throughout the home on those electronic towers of his. Or, at least, if there wasn’t music, he would hear Angel either talking to or playing with their kids; sometimes in the living room or upstairs in their designated play area.</p>
<p>Or, at the <em>very </em>least, the familiar smells of food being cooked would be coming from the kitchen whereas the Radio Demon would head to the kitchen to see Angel in that pink frilly apron of his and their kids sitting in their chairs in one corner of the kitchen, they being too young to be left unsupervised.</p>
<p>But no, it was quiet, and still, and no smells were in the home.</p>
<p>Well… almost no smells.</p>
<p>The deer demon enters his home through the front door, walking through the foyer and towards the hall where he stops dead in his tracks. Some pictures that were usually hung on the wall were on the ground, the frames and glass shattered and the very distinct, metallic smell of blood was light in the air. He moved forward towards the living room, walking past the kitchen where he noticed as he walked by that it was in a state of disarray. Things were knocked onto the floor; red blood splatters were on the floors, counters and cabinetry.</p>
<p>He eventually entered the living room, the main place of all the damage as the French doors that he once let an angel from Heaven come through were smashed through, one door completely off its hinges and glass everywhere. The piano had shifted, scuffing the floor, his wingback seat was knocked over, and a deer head fell from the wall. The sofa was turned over, it laying on its back as Alastor’s eyes passed over the destruction. Most of the blood was here, a large stain against the far wall, splatters here and there and a cut off stranger’s arm next to the wet bar, it appearing to have been cut off on the counter before it fell to the floor, blood dripping slowly from the countertop.</p>
<p>
  <em>Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour<br/>I am forever yours</em>
</p>
<p>The deer demon growled, the dials coming to his eyes as his shadows all rushed up around him. “There’s no corpses,” Alastor began, “they can’t be far off. Find them.” The shadows screeched and zipped off, one remaining behind as it crooned towards its master, it hovering around a large splatter of purple blood. The deer demon approached the blood, bending down to touch the edge of the small pool lightly; it was starting to coagulate. So, whatever had happened didn’t happen that long ago. Standing, his eyes looked around some more, spotting instantly as small trail of spaced out blood droplets that lead back from where he came from.</p>
<p>The shadow went out first before him, dipping into the kitchen before coming back out as Alastor approached it, the shadow leading him back to the stairs where the trail stopped at a hand mark on the banister of the stairs. The Radio Demon inhaled shakily, he willing his eyes to go back to normal as he went up the stairs. “D-darling?” He stuttered, forgiving the momentary weakness in his own voice as he went upstairs, his body going immediately to their children’s playroom and nursery that was right next to their bedroom. “Anthony.” He called out again, his hand shaking without his consent as he approached the slightly ajar door.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sweet dreams, sweet dreams, mon cher<br/>You're always in my prayer</em>
</p>
<p>When the Radio Demon opens the door, immediately a wave of relief washes over him. There was his wife, his angel, sitting in a pink plush chair next to a similar red one, two of the four cribs that God had sent them adjacent to the chairs. On the floor, white feathers from Angel’s wings were spread out, a sign that the half breed called out his wings earlier and made them go away when things were done with. Angel had one hand on the edge of the closest crib, while another rested over his exposed side as the half breed choose to wear one of those crop top shirts Alastor didn’t understand with those too short, too tight skirt of his.</p>
<p>Regardless, the deer demon quickly approaches his wife, noticing as he reached him that there was some gauze and medical tape under that hand on his side, it covering a good portion of the exposed side. Alastor gives another growl at this before his eyes jut over to the cribs, seeing his twins sleeping comfortably in their separate cribs, they wearing matching onesies; one of which that said ‘Buy one…’ and the other saying ‘… Get one free!’</p>
<p>Alastor, despite the current situation, gave a chuckle at that, shaking his head as he reached into both cribs, his fingers gently caressing the sides of his children’s faces. </p>
<p>
  <em>Softly, sweetly<br/>Wrapped up in Heaven's arms<br/>Sailing, soaring over the moon<br/>Gathering stardust</em>
</p>
<p>The deer demon moves to lift his mate’s hand off the corner of the crib, lifting it to his lips to place a kiss there before leaning over and kissing the half breed on the forehead, this kiss sparking the other’s eyes to flutter open softly. They looked extremely tired, Alastor noticed, as the white winged spider demon sighs. “Al, welcome home.” Angel murmurs as he straightens in his seat. “I’m sorry for the mess…”</p>
<p>Alastor’s heart tightens at the apology as he shakes his head, kneeling down before his wife as his other hand reaches forward to cup the spider’s cheek. “No, darling, don’t apologize. What happened?”</p>
<p>Angel sighs again, his head shaking softly. “One moment I’m feedin’ the kids their formula in the livin’ room, the next the porch door shatters an’ these goons come propellin’ in like some spy movie.”</p>
<p>Alastor represses the growl and the urge to have his hand on Angel’s tighten. “So, the children were with you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… an’ let me tell ya… it ain’t easy fightin’ an’ holdin’ two kids at the same time.”</p>
<p>This time, Alastor didn’t hold back as his grip tightened on Angel’s hand, the hand on Angel’s face removing itself as it closed into a fist, blood just barely trickling out from the small incisions due to the deer’s nails. “I’m sorry, darling, that you had to fight all alone.”</p>
<p>“’s fine…” Angel murmured, his hand on his wound rubbing gently at it. “There were only three of ‘em an’ now one of ‘em’s missin’ an arm so…” A beat passed before Angel’s eyes suddenly turned into a glare, they burrowing deep into his husband’s. “I’m pretty sure they were some of Val’s guys. The ones that rough up his whores when they get on his bad side.”</p>
<p>The Radio Demon made a sound of contempt, his grin being more of a snarl than anything else. “Ha… probably as a revenge for what happened to Vox at the wedding no doubt. So, they finally decided to make a move, have they?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Be still, be safe, be sure<br/>Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour</em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, one of their kids begins to cry, making Angel jump. The two recognize the cry as their son and as he cried, their daughter decided to join in, the mixture of their crying making Alastor all the more angrier. All he could think about was how they were probably crying while Angel tried to defend them; scared and not at all aware of what was truly going on. Angel makes a small movement to get up, Alastor stopping him with a gentle smile. “Stay, <em>mon ange</em>, I’ll take care of them for you. You’ve done enough for now.”</p>
<p>The Radio Demon stands and goes to the cribs, smiling fondly at the crying twins before snapping his fingers, the shadow that remained at his side, twisting and contorting as it rose up, splitting into two to form smaller shadow figures of himself and the winged version of Angel, grabbing the attention of the crying babes. The two shadows bow to each other, going into a waltz around in the air, the twins’ crying turning to giggles as they try to reach up to the dancing figures. Alastor hears a happy sound from his wife, his smile softening as he begins to sing a lullaby, watching as the shadow figures continue their waltz.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wishing, praying<br/>All of your dreams come true<br/>Please remember<br/>Where'er you are, my heart is with you…”</em>
</p>
<p>The two shadow figures bow to each other once more as the children quickly fell back to sleep, the shadows slipping into the cribs with the babes to cover them in a mask of dark security and safety. Angel sighs again, smiling at his husband and at how efficient he’s becoming in calming their children. “Thanks, love.” Angel sounds as he slowly rises onto his feet. “I guess I should see about startin’ to pick up downstairs…”</p>
<p>Alastor shushes him, gently pushing the other back down onto his seat. With another snap of his fingers, he spawns a blanket and a pillow and places the pillow behind Angel’s head and lays out the blanket over him. “Don’t. I’ll call Nifty over as an emergency call. You rest with them. You’ve all had a trying day.”</p>
<p>“Ya sure? I mean, Nifty ain’t suppos’d to come in today…”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, <em>mon ange</em>. She’ll understand.” Alastor assures as he uses his magic, he creates another one of his dream catchers he makes for Angel, it hanging above the chair, it sneakily drifting down sleep magic onto his wife as he sings more of the lullaby.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sweet dreams, sweet dreams, mon cher<br/>Always in my prayer…”</em>
</p>
<p>With the sleep spell, his wife goes instantly to sleep, the deer demon placing another, soft kiss on his mate’s forehead, also silently praying that when Angel wakes up he isn't pissed at him for being put under that spell in the first place. With that in mind, Alastor’s eyes darken as he straightens, glancing over to the shadows in the cribs as they stare back at him, their eyes alert and watching over his family. With a swift turn he heads out the room, gently closing the door as he snaps his fingers again, he knowing that in the downstairs parlor fireplace, a Cyclops demon was soon to be emerging.</p>
<p>As he reaches the bottom of the stairs, Nifty runs up to him, her eyes in shock as she looks around the home. “Oh, jeez, what happened here?”</p>
<p>“You’ll find out soon enough.” Alastor growled, his eyes back to dials. “I have a last minute broadcast to do—and in special dedication to Valentino! Please clean all this up, Nifty. Angel and the children are upstairs asleep being watched over but if you could also—“</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, boss!” Nifty said quickly, giving him a quick salute as she quickly got the gist of the next order. “I’ll get this cleaned up in a jiff and be an extra pair of eyes up there!” She knew the Radio Demon well enough to know what he was thinking; that murderous intent in his eyes was all she needed. She just knew that tonight there would be a surprise, ‘special edition’ broadcast that she <em>for sure</em> would be listening into.</p>
<p>
  <em>I am forever yours…</em>
</p>
<p>He gives her a quick nod, staff spawned already in his hands as he makes his way back to the front door, Nifty moving to stand at the end of the foyer as he leaves, she watching as the shadows and tentacles rise up around him as he goes through the door.</p>
<p>
  <em>Je t'aime…</em>
</p>
<p>She leans over as the door begins to close behind him, her eyes widening as she catches the distinct shape of his wendigo form growing; the growing antlers coming from his head and the deer skull beginning to elongate his face. She swallowed thickly as that form was the stuff of nightmares; a shaky exhale escaping her as the door clicked shut, it being the first sign that terror was soon to come.</p>
<p>
  <em>Je t'aime... toujour…</em>
</p>
<p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You don’t fucking mess with the Radio Demon’s kids, man! His wife’s one thing, at least Angel CAN handle himself, but attack his kids and you are double dead and going to double Hell. Like how fucking dumb can you be, right? </p>
<p>Song Used: “Je T’aime” by Kelly Sweet, though I used the Nightcore version as my inspiration for this (trust me it fits better). Here’s the link if you want to take a listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yi-UJk28FRI</p>
<p>Not required (of course), but I do recommend taking a listen to the song and perhaps picturing everything again in your heads as the song’s playing. It’s magical—at least in my mind. I just hope I got all the actions across as I pictured it.</p>
<p>French Translations:<br/>“Je t'aime toujour” is “I love you forever” or “I love you still”.<br/>“Petit faon” is “little fawn”.<br/>“Père” is “father”.<br/>“Maman” is “mother”.</p>
<p>AUTHOR’S COMMENTARY:<br/>I will elaborate more in the next chapter, but Alastor did NOT go after Vox/Val in this broadcast. It’s mostly as a final warning (to basically everyone in Hell) of don’t fuck with his family. But next chapter will elaborate more on this I promise. I tried to put those details in this chapter at the end but then I felt like it ruined the atmosphere I set up so in the next chapter it goes!</p>
<p>The next chapter will be significantly longer than this one (a lot more stuff happens overall) and will work in a similar fashion of lyrics/dialogue and scenes/lyrics and so on until the song is finished.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Baby Mine, A Guardian Angel's Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second of two “Lullaby Chapters.” After the most recent attack on the radio station and the twins, the Radio Demon took it upon himself to take some time off from the hotel… to spread his rage throughout Hell and to stop all other future attacks on his family.</p><p>Angel Dust would rather he not, but at least he can take this time to do things that Alastor would not approve of. And at least there’s the chance that Alastor would be successful is scaring the bravado off all other denizens of Hell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight Warning: This chapter will be VERY VERY long. It turned out to be much longer than even I anticipated but a lot of stuff happens in this chapter and there are several time skips. </p><p>Once again, like in the last chapter, all lyrics are italicized and broken off into their own paragraphs. If it’s in quotations it’s being sung aloud otherwise it’s just background.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p><p>“Where in the Heaven do you think you are going, Most Perfection?” Seraphiel asked, his voice thick as he crossed his arms before his chest, blocking the doors that lead out of God’s Domain.</p><p>God, ever in their cheeky form, smiled broadly at the Seraphim. “Nowhere in particular, Sera.”</p><p>That made the Seraphim, flinch, his eye twitching at the nickname no doubt picked up from Anthony. “The name is Seraphiel, Most Perfection, it has not changed in all this time. Secondly, do not play coy with me. You have been trying to sneak down into Hell for a month now.”</p><p>This time, it was the divine deity’s turn to have an eye twitch, they turning their back onto the golden winged angel, their arms extended out in a false show of hurt. “How dare you think that of me, Seraphiel? I have been fulfilling my duties so faithfully even knowing those darling children have been born.”</p><p>“Yes, which has raised my suspicions on what You have been planning.” Seraphiel scoffs. “I interrogated the Archangel Ramiel and Sir Zadkeil and they told me that they were to protect you and Lady Pravuil during your decent to Hell.” Though, he was told that the Archangel Pravuil would be attending this little escapade into Hell, the Seraphim highly doubts that it would be out of the Archangel’s volition. She was far more dutiful than any other angel besides himself in Heaven. She would know the repercussions of an unscheduled and grossly inappropriate visit to Hell.</p><p>God held their position, frozen for a moment, the air still and quiet but Seraphiel knew better. He was expecting some sort of super dramatic reaction within the coming moments.</p><p>And as such, the overly dramatic reaction came with God twisting quickly around, their dress whipping around, hands clapping together loudly as their smile was now a mixture of anger, annoyance and forced jovialness that made Seraphiel want to roll his eyes. “Ah! There was my mistake! I should have invited you to come along, Seraphiel!”</p><p>The response, was not the correct one in the leader of the Seraphim’s book, and he growled, a hand coming to rest on his forehead. “No! That is not what—“He sighed, giving his neck a quick crack as he tried to control his anger. After all, this was God he was reprimanding. “I <em>am </em>sorry, Most Perfection, but you <em>cannot </em>go to Hell to pay a visit.”</p><p>Those hands that were still clapped together, soon had the fingers interlace with one another, balling into a two handed fist, the anger within the deity not making those hands shake. With a contempt filled chuckle, God spoke, voice deep and masculine as golden eyes glared at the angel before them. “It is not like I have not gone down there before, Seraphiel. I am sure it will be fine.”</p><p>“Absolutely not!” The angel said, holding his ground, not fazed by the tantrum before him. After all, he’s been with God for all this time, millennia after millennia; if anyone can tell God no and still live, it was Seraphiel. “The time with Anthony when you gave him the sword, sure, I reluctantly allowed that one. But the second time after the coup where you brought him back to life I was severely against.”</p><p>The groan that came from the deity sounded so teen-like that Seraphiel knew that he was soon winning this discussion. “It was not the first time I brought someone back from the dead and Anthony deserved that for his devotion.”</p><p>“And surely it will not be the last You either save someone from death or bring them back.” Seraphiel agrees, knowing full well that though the humans only knew of Jesus Christ’s resurrection, that there have been many more and even some rebirths thrown in there that the humans were not aware of. “But after the last visit, You not only showed yourself before many demons, brought one back to life, but you also attacked the King of Hell. Do you not think that he will be monitoring the skies for You to make another appearance?”</p><p>At that, God laughed sharply, throwing a hand up in the air in a careless, worry free, manner. “That <em>child </em>does not have the power enough to even come close to me.”</p><p>“Yes, but that <em>child</em> is also exceedingly jealous that the Hand of God sword was given to someone else, much less a demon.”</p><p>“And am I to worry about his petty feelings?” God asked, their mouth turned into a half snarl. “He lost the right to that sword the moment he led the angels against me.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Seraphiel nods, thinking back on the First Son’s immense stupidity and greed. “I actually find that the sword being in the hands of Lord Anthony is quite the ironic and poetic punishment for him and to that extent, Lord Anthony also being brought back to life will mean it will be a constant reminder to that Fallen Son.”</p><p>“Good!” God suddenly sounded, their voice shifting back to feminine as the smile on their face stretched from ear to ear. “So, we are in agreement! We can <em>all </em>go down to Hell!”</p><p>“Say what now?!” Seraphiel yelled. “I did not say—“</p><p>“I will even disguise myself!”</p><p>“God, please that is not—“</p><p>With a snap of their fingers the deity’s appearance changed before the golden winged angel. Their long white hair remained loose but a pair of golden ram horns grew from the sides of their head, the points curling around the front of their head as a makeshift crown in appearance. The dress they were wearing changed to a more modern design; the top was sleeveless with ruffles around the waist, golden chains crosshatching across their breast and around their neck. Their bottoms turned into high-low skirt, the front of the skirt coming to just above the knees while the back of the skirt only went to just slightly past the knees. The bottom hem of the skirt was gold lace; designs of roses decorating the skirt as golden, ankle high, high-heeled boots completed the outfit. The golden bracers, usually on the deity’s wrists, were no longer there as they changed to wrist length golden, fingerless gloves and finally, a golden tail emerged from God’s lower back, the tip triangular in shape with three white stripes just under the end of the tail.</p><p>“Ta-dah!” God cheered, immediately standing in a beveled pose, arms extended outwards as the new tail wrapped around their legs. “Quite good, right? I should pass as a demon quite nicely.”</p><p>Seraphiel’s jaw dropped, but not at the outfit, no, God has put on far worse believe it or not, but it was the addition of the horns and the tail and the downright <em>audacity </em>that the deity had simply imagined that changing themselves to look like a demon was a fine idea to do. “No! Absolutely not!”</p><p>“Well, I know that I am maintaining my coloring, but Anthony is a white demon. And apparently his family is off-white in coloring so it should not be too alarming—“</p><p>The Seraphim stuttered, shaking his head and arms in a frenzy. “No! That is not—change back this instance!”</p><p>The smile on God’s face fell a little, their brow rising in annoyance. “No.”</p><p>Seraphiel felt like he could explode at any minute even as he inhaled deeply but even that breath inwards came in stuttering and not at all calm. “God, I beg of You, <em>please </em>change back and do not go down to Hell <em>just </em>for a visit!”</p><p>“They are my grandchildren! And they only stay this small for a short while! I already wasted time trying to get you to let your guard down!”</p><p>Seraphiel should have been elated that God admitted to that being part of that plan. Instead, it just pissed him off more as his hands rose in the air, primed to want to choke something. Instead, he groaned heavily, those hands turning into tight fists as he restrained himself from biting his lower lip. “Maybe I should just Fall… Hell could not be <em>this </em>stressful.”</p><p>Before the deity could respond, the Cherub Colin flew up to them, his eyes immediately landing on Seraphiel. “My Lord, Archangel Ramiel and Dominion Zadkeil are here as requested.” Seraphiel groaned in response and the Cherub’s gaze turned to God, his eyes wide and questioning, as he looked the being up and down. “I… uh… who’s this?”</p><p>“Ha!” God elatedly sounded out, pointing a finger at Colin with an immense glee. “My disguise works! Even Colin does not recognize me!”</p><p>At the sound of that familiar voice, the Cherub felt a shiver down his spine, his legs tucking closer to his body as he feared the fact of the utter disregard he just showed. “Oh, graceful Heavens! Most Perfection, I-I did not know it was You! I apologize for the disrespect I have just shown!” Colin bowed deeply whilst still in the air, the poor angel’s body so deep in a bow that his legs were higher than his own head.</p><p>God giggled in response, not at all finding that disrespectful but instead a point in their court against Seraphiel. Seraphiel, in response, sighed heavily once more, really contemplating Falling as an option. “No disrespect was shown, Colin.” Seraphiel states, waving the Cherub off. “Go bring them into the throne room, God and I will meet them there.”</p><p>“U-uh, yes! Please excuse me!” Colin stuttered, bowing again before quickly flying off.</p><p>“Come, Most Perfection,” Seraphiel said as another heavy sigh escaped him, “we have guests to attend to.”</p><p>“This is fine! After whatever we need to discuss with them is through we can go down to Hell together!” God gleefully stated, turning on their heels and proceeding to lead the way back to the throne room themselves.</p><p>Seraphiel found that he wished God wasn’t the highest being to pray to for he really needed some divine assistance.</p><p>Regardless, by the time the two reached the throne room, Zadkeil and Ramiel were already there, both of them bowing to God and Seraphiel as they both walked past, if not slightly hesitant since God was <em>still </em>dressed as a demon. God promptly took their seat and crossed their legs, the skirt hiking up even more. “Seraphiel and I were just speaking about you two just now!” The deity began, smile still very large on their face. “It seems that he discovered our plans but not to worry! He will come with us!”</p><p>The Seraphim’s face turned into a scowl but he remained silent, no longer finding the energy to fight back. Zadkeil and Ramiel looked at each other briefly before Ramiel spoke. “Yes, well, Lord Seraphiel, was there a reason we were called here?”</p><p>At that, God’s face turned to that of slight confusion. “Seraphiel called you here? I assumed that you two came over for the plan?”</p><p>Zadkeil shook his head. “No, Most Perfection. It was Lord Seraphiel that invited us here shortly after he interrogated us a couple weeks past.”</p><p>God blinked, straightening even more on their throne as they tossed a glance towards the leader of the Seraphim who downright refused to look back at the deity. From the side entrance, Archangel Pravuil entered silently, bowing to God and Seraphiel without so much of a second glance at God’s form. As Scribe to God she herself, much like Seraphiel, was used to God’s overabundance of the flair of dramatics. Though, this was arguably the most extreme flair, it could have been worst… and that was saying something. “I greet You, Most Perfection and Lord Seraphiel.”</p><p>“Thank you for joining us, Lady Pravuil.” Seraphiel finally speaks, though his voice sounded tired and the speech felt forced.</p><p>God, not entirely a clueless being, carefully observed the golden winged angel. “My apologies, Seraphiel, if I was perhaps too straining on you earlier.” A gruff, mumbled sound, was all they got in return, causing the divine being to blink slowly, their smile finally in a frown. “You… did not truly mean that you are considering Falling?”</p><p>This made the other three angels stand more at attention, their eyes landing on the Seraphim sharply. “Surely not!” Zadkeil sounded, more shocked than anything that those words supposedly came out of the other angel’s mouth. “He’s been around for milenia dealing with Your nonsense, God! Surely—“The sharp gaze he received from the deity was enough for the Dominion to quickly tie up his thoughts. “He’s the eldest of us, and most faithful. Of course he won’t Fall.”</p><p>Pravuil nodded, her gaze softening. “But even if it was a jest, Seraphiel should not make such comments. To consider Falling…”</p><p>“Aww! Sera’s considerin’ Fallin’? Is he tryin’ to be like me?” A new voice sounded from behind them, all sets of eyes propelling towards the source of the sound. The source, was in fact Angel, wings and armor on his person, and the double stroller gifted by none other that Seraphiel himself before him, Colin floating above the stroller, looking dreamily down at it.</p><p>“L-Lord Anthony!” Ramiel sounded as she went into a bow, Pravuil and Zadkeil following quickly suit before they all began to approach the half breed, God snapping themselves to be at the side of the stroller. “You are here!” She sounds, her gaze distracted as they went to the stroller. “And with—“</p><p>“<em>The babes</em>!” God squealed, their hands on the sides of their faces as the grin was once again on their face. “Oh! Darling creatures!”</p><p>This made Angel break out into laughter, enough to cause a sole tear to slip loose. “Oh, fuck… that was a good reaction!” The half breed Seraphim looked up at his equal, shooting him a grin. “Looks like we were able to make it a surprise after all, Sera!”</p><p>Seraphiel, not in the mood to correct the name, grumbled but nonetheless began to approach the stroller and the cluster of angels. God, taken aback, watched as the golden winged Seraphim approached, their tail perking up into the air. “Seraphiel… you… you did this?”</p><p>“Who else?” The angel finally speaks again, ignoring the stroller as he finally joined the others. “I knew that the moment the babes were born that You would be like this. Anthony and I have been in communication to plan this visit today.”</p><p>“We wanted it to be a surprise!” Angel added, smiling widely. “Seems like it worked! An’ most of Heaven were very interested in the kiddos too might I add.”</p><p>God, sighed happily and smiled brightly at their angelic aid. “It is so nice to have my Hands be in communication like this! It warms my heart!”</p><p>“Do not look so deeply into this, Most Perfection.” Seraphiel deflected. “I only did this to prevent You from heading down to Hell, Yourself.”</p><p>Angel, meanwhile, pushed back the hoods of the baby carriers, revealing the twins once again wearing matching onesies; both of them saying ‘Yes, we ARE twins! Our parents don’t look alike either.’</p><p>It was Ramiel, that made a sound first, aweing immensely at the twins. “Oh, look at them! Ah, and the clothing is so cute!”</p><p>God chuckled, smiling fondly at the twins. “They look like their parents. A nice, healthy blending.”</p><p>“Aww, thanks.” Angel said, reaching in to pick up his daughter, revealing the tiny wings on her back.</p><p>Zadkeil hummed at the sight, his smile warm. “Look at those precious wings!”</p><p>Colin, still flying above them awed as well. “They look just like a baby bird’s wings!”</p><p>“It is strange to see wings like these.” The Scribe to God comments, keeping herself respectable even while the others (minus Seraphiel) gawked over the children. “Since of course, angels are not born and even Lucifer Morningstar was born as an adult male.”</p><p>The deity gives a scoff at that. “Maybe I should have started him off like this. Pounded into his head who to respect.”</p><p>The half breed shakes his head at that before sighing softly, extending his daughter out towards the deity. “Care to hold her, God?”</p><p>The tiny gasp that emerged out of their mouth was adorable, in the opinion of Angel Dust, and their hands reached out gently, taking the babe in their arms gently. “Ah, precious thing!” God cooed.</p><p>“That’s Ambrosina, an' this is Alabaster.” Angel states as he lifts his son out of the stroller. Since the onesies didn’t cover their feet, Angel had to put two legs in one onesies opening but it seemed that Alabaster didn’t mind, his four legs still moving as carefree as if he were in the nude.</p><p>Seraphiel sighs heavily. “I was hoping they would come out more angelic. Their legs are anything but. It shows their blood is tainted by demonic power.”</p><p>“I think their legs are unique.” Angel says with a pout on his face. “Cute, even.” He adds before walking over and wordlessly putting Alabaster in Seraphiel’s arms.</p><p>“What are you doing? I do not want to hold him.”</p><p>“Hold him or he’ll fall!”</p><p>“I, wait—!”Seraphiel had no choice but to take the little spider in his arms, holding him awkwardly as Angel chuckled at the sight.</p><p>Angel soon turned his attention back onto God, his eyes scanning the being up and down. “I almost didn’t recognize ya with ya bein’ dressed up as a demon an’ all.”</p><p>“It is a good disguise, no?”</p><p>The half-breed laughs. “Yeah, but it still wouldn’t have been a good idea to go down to Hell. Things are kinda crazy down there with the kids born now an’ all.”</p><p>Ramiel, picking up on the slightly stressed tone of voice coming from the half breed, looked at him questioningly. “Has something happened?”</p><p>“Ah… well… not long after the kids were born the station—where we live—was attacked an’ I had to fight ‘em off by myself. <em>With </em>the kids in tow.”</p><p>“Oh, my goodness!” God gasps out, one hand toying with one of Ambrosina’s little hands, the girl apparently trying her best to force God’s finger into submission. “The babes were not hurt?”</p><p>“No, thank God…. Ah, well You.” Angel amended with a slight chuckle.</p><p>As the group of angels, deity and half breed continued to talk, Seraphiel was beginning to have a struggle on his hands as Alabaster eyed the golden battle hammer on his back, his four, little clawed hands reaching towards it. “N-no! That is not a toy!” Alabaster clicked softly, his legs then, somehow, pressing against the angel’s arms and chest to free himself from his grasp as he climbed around the angel’s broad shoulders towards his back. Seraphiel felt a shiver go down his spine as he tried to reach behind himself, feeling as the child rested upon the hammer. “H-hey! Do not touch the spike at the end! It can neutralize a demon; I am not sure what it will do—“Another series of clicks followed by a short giggle in which now the young spider found himself clutching to the angel’s side, claws on his feet and legs imbedding into the armor. “Ah! Sharp!” Seraphiel exclaimed as they managed to go through the plates. “Off! Off, off, off!” Seraphiel’s hands reached forth and yanked the spider demon away, scoffing heavily as he glared into the four blue eyes of the child. “Anthony! Take him, will you?”</p><p>“But he likes ya!” Angel responds, snickering at the other Seraphim.</p><p>“Anyone want to hold him?”</p><p>“Not at this moment, Seraphiel.” Zadkeil responded as God passed over Ambrosina to him. “He’s all yours!”</p><p>“Wait… I—”</p><p>“So, where was I?” Angel questions, before suddenly he remembers. “So, Al told me he went after the three demons. They ran off into this alley somewhere. An’ I was passed out so I didn’t hear the broadcast, but Nifty, she works for Al—well, I guess <em>us </em>since we’re married—she told me that it was <em>brutal</em>! Man, I wish I could've listened in!”</p><p>Seraphiel exhales, his eyes returning back to the child in his hands. “It seems your sister will have the attention of others more.” He speaks towards Alabaster.</p><p>The child, giggles in response before wiggling out of his hands, surprising Seraphiel as he plops onto the floor, landing on his legs almost like a cat, before his legs slid out from under him and he plopped fully onto his bottom. The golden winged angel inhales sharply, his eyes glancing up to the group to see Alabaster’s own mother glance over them quickly, seemingly relatively unnoticed in the background as Angel continued with his story. “Nah, Alastor didn’t go after Valentino or Vox. He could, but even Hell’s got some rules. To attack an overlord, let alone two of them, an’ with the aims to kill has to at least be run by Lucifer first.”</p><p>“Why?” Ramiel questions as apparently it was her turn to hold Ambrosina, she sitting the girl up on her shoulders, the little doe clapping her hands at being high up—though not as high as when she’s on her mama’s shoulders.</p><p>“The turf battle that would come after, mostly. It causes some issues an’ despite everythin’ the King of Hell <em>does </em>in fact do <em>some </em>work to protect the lesser demons. He likes deployin’ the other Fallen angels to keep watch for him.”</p><p>“Which reminds me, Lord Anthony.” Pravuil speaks, her wings fluttering softly as she spoke. “How is it that you are not under Morningstar? It was my understanding all Fallen angels are immediately contracted under him.”</p><p>“No, you’re not wrong. But due to the circumstances of my Fallin’ an’ that the princess found out her dad was workin’ for us, she twisted his arm a bit to let me be under her, as her <em>first </em>Fallen angel.”</p><p>God, at that, laughed joyously. “I knew I liked her the moment I saw her! She seems weak and kind hearted, but she has some bite in her!”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s cool… are ya gonna stay like that?”</p><p>Seraphiel, momentarily distracted by the conversation, looked onto the floor, seeing that Alabaster was gone. Suddenly, a wave of fear rushed over him and his frantically looked around, not immediately seeing the little spider anywhere. The angel began to sneak around the throne room then in search for Alabaster. Mostly because he didn’t want God to find out that he lost a child; Angel he could manage, God he couldn’t take any more of Them today. “Psst… little demon!” Seraphiel called out softly as he wrapped around a pillar. “Now is not the time for hide and seek, little one! If an angel sees you who is not sympathetic, you may loose your life!” At that, Seraphiel stops. “What am I doing? Talking to a child like this?” He questions to himself before he shakes his head quickly and goes back to the search. “Hey red spider demon, come out!”</p><p>From above, blue eyes glowed in the shadows casted by the pillar. Alabaster’s four arms and legs moved much like his animal persona, moving in an offset sync as he stalked the angel from above.</p><p>Meanwhile, Angel was finishing up his story, just as Ambrosina was handed to Pravuil, who, though she was not interested in holding her, found herself still intrigued enough to do so, a hand gently inspecting the small wings carefully as to not upset the winged fawn. “Actually, the only reason why I could even come up here is that Al’s off raisin’ Hell down there.” Angel snickers at the play on words. “He’s going through an’ scarin’ the bejesus out of the rest of the overlords an’ any other strong force with a good ole classic shakedown.”</p><p>“And he’s not watching over you?” Zadkeil asks, his head tilting to the side gently. “From his demonic profile it states he can control the shadows to do his bidding.”</p><p>“Well, he <em>wanted </em>to, for sure. ‘Specially after the attack, but that wastes a lot of energy for him an’ frankly, we can’t <em>always </em>watch the kids like that forever.”</p><p>“It would not be logical.” Ramiel agrees. “They are young now, but when they grow up I am sure they will be strong enough to stand their own ground. “</p><p>“Exactly. Though… I don’t want ‘em to grow up too quick, ya know?”</p><p>“Oh, let’s hope not!” God exclaims, they finally reverted back to their white, floor length dress with white peacock feather dress, much to their own disappointment. They were enjoying dressing up as a demon. “They are far too precious to suddenly be so grown up!”</p><p>“Are they showing any signs of powers yet?” Pravuil questions as she helps Colin with some struggle for him to hold the fawn. Though she was only a month old, Cherubs were not that big to begin with, so she was almost already his size.</p><p>“Alabaster is. He’s got some web shit goin’ on an’ startin’ to show some small signs of magic use. Ambrosina on the other hand… she’s fairly quiet. Strong for her age.”</p><p>“Yes, I noticed.” Pravuil agreed. “She definitely—“</p><p>“<em>AAAAAAHHHHHH!</em>”</p><p>The group jumped and Ambrosina began to snivel at the sudden yell, her hands reaching for her mother and away from the strange angels holding her. Angel received her from Colin, all of their eyes now in the direction of the yell. “Hey! Sera? Was that ya?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Angel blinked, he sharing a look with the group as he bounced the softly crying Ambrosina in his upper arms. “Lord Seraphiel? What happened?” Angel tries again, this time being more formal as to see if that elicited a response from the other Seraphim.</p><p>It did. Out from behind the farthest pillar came the golden winged angel, one hand on the pillar as he breathed heavily, Alabaster hugging the shoulder of the angel with the biggest shit eating grin that the small child could muster. “Your little demon brat fucking scared the shit out of me! That is what happened!” Seraphiel yelled, his face looking pale. “Fucking demon jumped on me from above!”</p><p>Angel pressed his lips tightly together, his cheeks puffing out as he tried to hold back the laughter. Zadkeil couldn’t do much better as he had to turn his back on the Seraphim to muffle his laughter. Pravuil remained straight-faced, Colin was more scared (still) from the yell, as Ramiel’s jaw dropped, she very surprised to see the usually so composed angel to completely lose his cool. God, on the other hand, laughed boisterously, bending over at the waist as the laughter overtook them. “Oh! Perfect! Good job, little Alabaster!” God complimented. “A good little hunter!”</p><p>“What?!” Seraphiel sounded out as he stomped his way over to the group, one hand reaching back and yanking the spider off his back, holding him from the back of the onesies like a mother cat would hold her kitten by the scruff. “You <em>laugh</em> when this <em>thing </em>here has made a mockery at the leader of the Seraphim? Your Left Hand?”</p><p>Angel Dust loses it here, his laughter flooding out; surprising his daughter as she suddenly stops crying to watch her mother’s laughing face. “Don’t be mad, Sera! He’s been doin’ that to me an’ Al for weeks now!”</p><p>“Take him back!”</p><p>“Nah, don't wanna!” Angel replied, grinning widely as he tried to hold back some of his snickering.</p><p>“Take him back!”</p><p>“But you’re bein’ such a good Godfather!”</p><p>“Anthony! God, willing I will—!”</p><p>God made a sharp, loud snort, their laughter still ringing in the air. “Do not pull me into this, Seraphiel. The child seems quite attached to you!”</p><p>Seraphiel stutters, still holding out Alabaster by the back of article of clothing even as Alabaster tries to twist around and grab his arm. The golden winged angel then makes more attempts to pass off the child to <em>anyone. </em>“Zadkeil! Take him! ... Ramiel! I order you to take him! ... Lady Pravuil…!”</p><p>It was said in Heaven, that on the day Lord Anthony, half breed Seraphim, Right Hand of God, Chosen of God, and Guardian Angel of Hell, visited Heaven with his newborn, half demon half angel children, that boisterous laughter and angered screaming was heard from the throne room of God’s Domain for nearly half an hour.</p><p>It was also said that Lord Seraphiel, leader of the Seraphim, Left Hand of God, Patron Angel of Purification, and the Prince of the High Angelic Order, refused to assist God for weeks following this visit, this being the first time in the angel’s existence that he refused God.</p><p>This made Seraphiel become not only the sole angel that could tell God ‘no’ and live, but also the sole angel to refuse God and still keep his wings and status.</p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p><p>When Angel Dust finally came back home, he was just exhausted; with wings and armor gone he changed into a pink sweater and lounge pants, not feeling the urge to wear his usual. Though he didn’t visit those in Elysium, the socializing with the angels was just as tiring as doing his job. And of course, the moment he got home his children began to demand for food.</p><p>He was, however, thankful that Alastor was not home yet. He wasn’t planning on keeping this visit to Heaven a secret, not in the slightest, but he at least wanted to be a little bit more energetic when he told his husband about this little trip upstairs. And, he was sure that the Radio Demon would come back home, most likely reeking and covered in blood and just as, if not more so, exhausted than what he currently felt.</p><p>Thus, the half breed prepared two bottles of formula, one that Charlie and Sophia crafted together to hopefully give his children the nutrition they needed that his body was overall not providing. Despite having breasts, they weren’t lactating which Angel was not too surprised on. After all, spiders don’t lactate. In fact, in some species of spiders the children <em>eat </em>the mother for nutrition once they hatch so at the very least Angel made it out alive and he didn’t need to feed his children with his life. Literally.</p><p>He brought the children to their nursery and sat in his pink, plush chair, looking longingly at the red, empty one beside him. He knew that Alastor was working hard to make sure what happened that day <em>never </em>happened again but it was still hard to be without the father of his children by his side. The truth of the matter is that Angel, though he was hiding it quite well, was really suffering from post partum depression; the utter lack of his children <em>in </em>him just made him feel so empty and of course Alastor remained busy with the hotel, his broadcasts and now this whole plan to protect the twins. There was no time for them to spend together and definitely the winged spider wasn’t about to add yet <em>another </em>thing onto the Radio Demon’s plate. The visit to Heaven today helped a bit, but it wasn’t the same. Even spending time with his children, alone, like this just made him more forlorn.</p><p>So, he fed the children quietly, lost in his own thoughts while all of his arms out to make it easier for him to feed the twins and their monstrous appetites. Of course, he was checking in on how fast the kids were drinking their formula, making sure they didn’t choke or suffocate but it was numb, running on the backburner so to speak. He just felt so tired, so weak, that honest to God he didn’t know how he could even defend his children that day. He was slow to react, that much was obvious, getting himself hurt on such as stupid little mistake. A mistake that could have cost him the life of one of his children if he hadn’t caught on last minute and moved to take the blow instead.</p><p>With an audible pop, Ambrosina finished her bottle first, her cries starting up as she needed to be burped. Angel moved to burp her, transferring the empty bottle to another hand and then onto the floor. He sighed as Alabaster soon finished, both kids soon over each shoulder as he lightly patted them on the backs, both bottles now by his feet. Unknowingly lost in thought again, Angel didn’t snap back into reality until a small, warm hand touched his cheek, he jumping slightly to see Ambrosina’s pink and red pupil eyes staring at him. “Oh, I’m sorry. You’re both done bein’ burped, huh?” He asks, glancing to Alabaster to see that he was already starting to go into nap mode. This made the winged spider chuckle softly as he brought them back onto his chest, caressing them softly as a song bubbling up in a hum and then, eventually, into a soft lullaby.</p><p>
  <em>“Baby mine, don't you cry<br/>
Baby mine, dry your eyes…”</em>
</p><p>Unwanted tears began to slip through the half breed’s mismatched eyes as he sang, but his voice remained even as he refused to look down at his children while he sung them to sleep. There was no need to trouble their young souls with their mother’s despondency.</p><p>
  <em>“Rest your head close to my heart<br/>
Never to part<br/>
Baby of mine.”</em>
</p><p>&lt;/|\&gt;</p><p>Time was an instrument that, depending on how one viewed it, was either too much, too little, but never enough. Even as three years passed, Angel was unsure of how to react to his children growing up far quicker than he expected.</p><p>Just at this moment, as he cooked dinner, he now felt comfortable enough to leave the children upstairs in their playroom for they now started to take care of each other. It was sickeningly sweet, something he wished he had when he was alive with both of his siblings but yet he just couldn’t have due to his father. He could hear his children through the ceiling, as the playroom was right above the kitchen, and soon, he started to hear playful yelps and yells and the sounds of feet, that are still a bit wobbly, running around. Despite his feelings, he smiles to himself, getting lost in task before him.</p><p>It was shortly after that he realized that the sounds from above had stopped. Angel put the stove on low heat and headed towards the stairs, the sounds of yells once again reaching him. As he got to the base of the stairs, he looked up, seeing soon after his daughter at the top of the stairs. Her wings had yet to grow into her body size, Angel fearing that despite having wings she may never be able to use them. He could see her in her blue, red rose print dress he dressed her in that morning, her short, yet wavy white hair tied up in a high ponytail with a matching blue ribbon. He smiled at her only to then see a flash of movement behind her and suddenly she tripped forward and Angel’s world slowed. “Sina!” He called out to her, a nickname that quickly caught on once calling her by her full name got to be a bit too long and tiring for both parents.</p><p>She glided through the air, almost hitting the stairs until her wings unfurled out to their full, yet small length, the first time she’s ever done that and she glides downwards, Angel still having to climb up the stairs to catch her in his arms, a relieved sigh escaping him as he held the winged fawn close to him. “Oh, Jesus! Sina, baby, ya alright?” He asked, pulling her back so that she could see her face.</p><p>“Hm-hmm!” Ambrosina hummed, smiling broadly. “Didya see, momma? I flew!”</p><p>Angel, laughed softly, shaking his head fondly at her. “Ya <em>glided</em>, dear, ya didn’t flap your wings.”</p><p>“I flew!”</p><p>Angel chuckles again and finally directs his attention to the top of the stairs once more, seeing his son hugging the banister, his face contorted in guilt and worry. Being a spider, Alabaster grew a bit more evenly, but slowly, occasionally leaving small husks of legs and arms littered about the house as he grew slowly. One of his four hands were rubbing up and down another arm, his legs crossed below him. He wore something akin to a romper, but one could also still call it a onesies. It was blue, with red white and darker blue stripes going horizontally across the whole outfit, the short sleeves being the same dark blue color. Despite having four legs, they were thin enough to fit two and two in pant legs and the young male half breed assured his parents that sharing pant legs as such wasn’t uncomfortable for him.</p><p>
  <em>Little one, when you play<br/>
Don't you mind what they say</em>
</p><p>“Is Sina okay?” His tiny voice spoke out, the hands on the banister tightening. “I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>Angel sighs heavily, going back up the stairs just enough to be able to meet eye to eye with his son. “Did ya run into her?”</p><p>“Yea… b-but I didn’t mean to!”</p><p>Angel offers his son a small smile. “Well, she’s not hurt. But ya should still apologize. It isn’t nice to run into people an’ get them to fall down the stairs.”</p><p>The claws on his feet curled and his head lowered, before he raised it again to look his sister in the eyes. “’m sowwy, Sina…”</p><p>The little doe chuckled. “’s okay! I flew!”</p><p>“Momma said ya glided, not flew.”</p><p>“I <em>flew</em>!”</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Angel said quickly before it turned into an argument between his toddlers. “That’s enough. Let’s never run or play ‘round the stairs again, ‘kay?”</p><p>“Yes, momma!” The twins said in unison, smiling at him gently.</p><p>“Come with me. I can get ya two set up with some drawin’ downstairs.” Under his breath he added, "An' look into puttin' shields up before the stairs..."</p><p>“Yay, dwawin'!” Ambrosina exclaimed, slurring the word as she giggled happily. Angel's smile grew as he continued to hold her, one free hand holding his son’s as he lead him down the stairs carefully.</p><p>
  <em>Let those eyes sparkle and shine<br/>
Never a tear<br/>
Baby of mine</em>
</p><p> &lt;/|\&gt;</p><p>
  <em>Two years later…</em>
</p><p>Gunshots ran out through the building they were in, echoing within the near empty halls of what seemed to be an old warehouse in Hell.</p><p>Despite the work Alastor had put in years before, a new overlord, either unaware of the dangers of fucking with the Radio Demon’s and the Guardian’s children or simply being stupid enough to ignore the warnings, has kidnapped the twins and Alastor’s shadow had tracked them here.</p><p>The two parents rushed through the building, Angel leading the way in a fit of burning, raging fury, that Alastor would be lying if he said he didn’t find it outwardly attractive.</p><p>But their children were in danger so those feelings would have to be pushed aside until they were safe in their arms once more.</p><p>At long last, the two killed their way through this overlord’s goons, the Guardian Angel of Hell stained with the red blood of the demons he either shot or sliced his way through, the Radio Demon, of all beings, being somehow clean of blood throughout all this. In truth, Alastor had done nothing but cover his angel, making sure that no surprise attack from the side or from behind happened.</p><p>There, in this vast room, was the overlord in question; he was humanoid in figure but more closely looked like a gargoyle, his feet being clawed and reptilian like. Two bat like wings came from his back, claws at the upper edges of the wings and sharp, but small, triangular shape ears off the side of the bald head, everywhere along his body were cracks, looking as if the stone was breaking apart. The demon wore no shirt, exposing a well-built upper torso, and wore black slacks, the bottom seemingly torn off to reveal those clawed feet of his. “So, you finally arrive!” The gargoyle demon laughs, his remaining goons, which weren’t many, blocking the straight bath between him and the couple.</p><p>“Where are they?” Alastor questions, standing beside his wife as tentacles rose up from around them both.</p><p>“Your brats? Don’t worry, they’re safe!” The overlord states, giving off a nonchalant air.</p><p>“<em>Where are they?” </em>Alastor repeats again, the static filling the air.</p><p>“Like I said, don’t worry! Once I get what I want… I’ll let them go.”</p><p>“Likely story.” The Radio Demon responds back. “Give us our children. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>“You don’t know how this works, do you?”</p><p>A sword gets pressed against his throat, glowing blue and pink eyes shining behind him. “<em>Where. Are. My. Kids?”</em> Angel growls, pressing a gun against his back too, for good measure.</p><p>“H-ha! J-just give me what I want and—“The gargoyle began to say, only to have the gun go off into his spine. “<em>Ahh!</em>” The gargoyle falls to the ground and in a flash of feathers Angel begins to pick off the remaining goons, one by one, either slashing or gunning them down with relative ease.</p><p>Alastor, stood at ease, tentacles drooping slightly as he watched the sight before him. It much reminded him of the time he watched Angel fight a group of demons back before he Fell. It was a certain sense of nostalgia that still had the same resounding feeling in the deer demon as he did back then. He watched as the goons were soon dispatched with, their bodies on the floor as Angel proceeded back to the overlord, one booted foot thumping heavily into the gunshot wound as the sword was pressed against the back of the demon’s head, eliciting a squeak of fear from the new overlord demon.</p><p>“I won’t ask ya again. <em>Where are my kids</em>?”</p><p>The gargoyle slapped both hands on the floor twice, the ground rumbling, putting both Alastor and Angel on alert. But it was soon proved to be harmless as from the ground a stone cage came up, containing the twins. Both of their clothing were torn in some places and extremely dirty, perhaps from being in the cage. Alabaster’s maroon red button up had a sleeve almost falling off, and his black pants had holes in the knees. Ambrosina didn’t look much better. Her cute white and pink floral shirt was covered in soot, and her pink skirt was now in tatters at the edges, one brown boot was missing, and her white hair, coming just a little past her shoulders now was very dirty. </p><p>Alabaster had grown far more over the couple years, now standing above his sister by mere centimeters, his black hair in curls atop his head. While Ambrosina, her wings were still too small for her body to ever take lift but ever since she ‘flew’ down the stairs she had been extending her wings out more, the light pink color in the underside of her wings getting a bit darker with time.</p><p>The gargoyle, under Angel’s foot, struggled to move from out of there, now quickly regretting his ‘how to get more power quick!’ scheme. “Okay! There they are! All safe! Let me go now!” A beat passed and Angel didn’t move. “Please?” No response. “I’ll do anything! Want me to disappear? I’ll disappear! Uh, want my territory? Take it! Um… uh… n-need a guard for the kiddos? I gotcha!”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” Came the response before the sword was shoved into the back of the demon’s head, both silencing and stilling the demon at the same time.</p><p>Alastor blinked in shock, not really expecting that to happen before reality caught up to him. An overlord was dead. Without notifying Lucifer. Which meant an unscheduled turf war. Which meant…</p><p>Oh, holy Hell, Lucifer's going to have their heads. Or at the very least they were in for several earfuls tomorrow, no doubt about that. Not to mention, the Radio Demon wasn't really looking into expanding his territory anytime soon... but when opportunities arise, however...</p><p>“Angel, dear.” Alastor cleared his throat, pushing that thought momentarily to the back burner. He began to approach the cage, moving a shadow to block the view between Angel, the now dead gargoyle, and their kids. “You do realize you just killed all these demons and an overlord?” A beat passed and the winged spider didn't move, seemingly frozen in rage. “In front of our children?”</p><p>That seemed to snap Angel back to himself, a gasp leaving him as his weapons all disappeared, the wings tucking onto his back in guilt as he rushed around the shadow and to his children, he meeting Alastor at the cage. The tentacles broke through some of the bars, creating an opening large enough for the children to slip through but the cage was just big enough for them, the two adults wouldn’t even have a chance to fit in there. Angel kneeled onto the ground, his form shaking with regret. “<em>Oh</em> <em>shi</em>…" Angel nearly cursed, cutting himself off. "My babies… I…” Angel stumbled on the words; tears slipping lose as he kicked himself for acting so angrily, so thoughtlessly.</p><p>
  <em>If they knew sweet little you<br/>
They'd end up loving you, too</em>
</p><p>“That was awesome, mom!” Ambrosina yelled, running though the opening and giving Angel a big hug. “You just sliced right through his head! So cool!”</p><p>“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Alabaster groaned, stumbling out of the cage.</p><p>“Oh, man up, Rosso!” The little doe snapped back, half turning to face her brother, calling him by a nickname that surfaced up when the boy realized a year ago what his name meant—suddenly hating that it didn’t match him at all. “You’re a demon! Act like one!”</p><p>“I’m <em>half </em>demon, Sina! And so are you! Act like an angel for God’s sake!”</p><p>Sina stuck at her tongue at him, before smiling and going back to hug her mother tightly. “You’re the best mom! So strong and so <em>cool</em>!”</p><p>Alastor cleared his throat as he checked on Alabaster, seeing that he was perfectly fine. “I’m here too, Sina.”</p><p>“Meh… you didn’t do much daddy.” She responds, giving him a short shrug.</p><p>Alastor froze, his ears drooping as he stared into the abyss before him. “Excuse me for not getting the chance…”</p><p>Angel giggled at that through his tears, Ambrosina quickly wiping away at them before she turned to her brother again. “Rosso, don’t be a jerk and tell momma ‘thank you’ for saving us! Momma’s gonna think you hate him ‘cause you said you were gonna be sick!”</p><p>Alabaster looks over and scans Angel’s face for a moment, the winged spider suddenly feeling conscious of his own son. “Oh, no, Sina, baby. It’s okay I—“</p><p>“Thank you, momma.” Alabaster says softly as he goes over to Angel, hugging him gently with all four arms wrapped around his mother’s torso. “That was really cool how you saved us... thanks.”</p><p>Angel sighs, hugging his son back with a fluttering heart. Alastor sighs, standing back up as he looks around the large space. “Well… I guess we know who the favorite parent is today.”</p><p>Ambrosina giggles and goes to hug her father, she barely coming up to his waist as she wraps her arms around his legs. “We love you too, daddy!”</p><p>“Yeah, dad.” Alabaster adds, pulling away from the hug but not leaving his mother’s side. “We love you, too.”</p><p>“I should feel so lucky.” Alastor jokingly replies, a sideways grin on his face, causing the small family to laugh together, even admits a once dangerous situation.</p><p>
  <em>All those same people who scold you<br/>
What they'd give just for the right to hold you</em>
</p><p>&lt;/|\&gt;</p><p>
  <em>Three years later…</em>
</p><p>“You have to flap, Sina! <em>Flap!</em>” Angel yells, flapping with his own wings as he stood on the roof of the Happy Hotel.</p><p>“I’m trying!” The girl yells back with a huff, crossing her arms before her. Today was training day for the twins, with the assistance of their Godmothers Charlie and Vaggie. The girl wore white tennis shoes, black and pink shorts with a pink tank top, revealing the tiniest amounts of her pink markings on her body. Her ‘freckles’, as Angel called them, were spotted on her shoulder, the largest of which in the shape of hearts and the two heart markings on her chest were covered up by her tank, just the tiniest bit of the curve shape peaking out from the top of the tank. Her white hair, which had now grown out past her shoulders was in a long ponytail, one braid decorating her head as it came from the side and down the length of the ponytail. And her back no longer held the little fawn spots she was born with, it clear and pale like the rest of her body.</p><p>“Try harder!” Her brother chuckles, as he, with relative ease, spawns a white ball of fire in one hand, tossing it up in the air and catching it again like it were a ball. Over the years, his coloring got a bit lighter, not darker, his overall red coloring being just a couple shades lighter than his father’s. The fur on his lower half of his legs grew out as well, getting more fluffier and it sharing the same color as the transition on his legs from red to black. He wore something similar to his sister, but instead it was red basketball shorts and a black t-shirt with an extra pair of sleeves for his lower set of arms, his legs once again sharing a pant leg with continued ease. “If I had wings, I bet I would’ve been flying for years now!”</p><p>“No one asked you, Rosso!” His sister yelled back. “Not everyone can be a damn prodigal child, like you!”</p><p>“Language.” Charlie commented with a sigh, her own black wings out as she stood next to Sina on the platform.</p><p>“I said ‘damn,’ that’s not a bad word.”</p><p>“You’re still too young to use that word.”</p><p>“I’m eight.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Just listen to Charlie.” Vaggie stated as she stood next to Alastor, her arms crossed before her.</p><p>Angel sighed softly, looking at the scene before him. It had been a short time since Ambrosina’s wings <em>finally </em>seemed big enough to support her body so Angel decided it was time to begin flight training since the girl seemingly didn’t have any other talents. She was unnaturally strong, that was a given, and for only being eight she was really into fitness. Most likely a self determination to be good at the one thing she seemed to have the upper hand over her twin brother.</p><p>Alabaster, on the other hand, for the past year had been training in magic usage with his parents. The half breed child was very proficient in both light and dark magic. Alabaster could not only conjure shields like his mother, he could also summon Heaven’s Flames and had the fast angelic healing powers but he also got better and web weaving, being skilled enough to span a makeshift bridge between two buildings now and be strong enough to hold him up.</p><p>
  <em>From your head down to your toes<br/>
You're not much, goodness knows</em>
</p><p>The Guardian Angel of Hell sighed, floating up to fly before his daughter on the platform. “In nature, baby birds would have to drop out of their nests an’ have instinct take over… do ya need a push?” He asked her, a hand gesturing towards Alabaster. “Rosso could probably make a net under ya just—“</p><p>“Nope!” The girl interrupted, turning her back to her brother and sticking her nose in the air. “I don’t need <em>his </em>help!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind, Sina.” Rosso called out, grinning to her back. “I mean, it can’t be helped I’m better than you!”</p><p>Sina growled, her eyes giving a faint glow as she turned on her heels to glare at him. “Says the wingless angel!”</p><p>It was Rosso’s turn to growl as his hand closed into a fist, a sole tentacle rising from behind him, making Vaggie jump. “Take that back!”</p><p>Ambrosina blinked, groaning in agitation. “He can do that too, now?”</p><p>“Do what?” Alabaster questioned, turning around and jumping at the sole tentacle. “Did I do that?”</p><p>Alastor stood there, a hand on his chin as his smile grew. “Seems so! I didn’t summon anything!”</p><p>“Sweet!” Alabaster yells, the biggest smile on his face as he raises a fist in the air towards the tentacle. “Pound it!” The tentacle wraps up the end into a small ball and collides into his fist, making the boy giggle in glee.</p><p>“Ugh…” Ambrosina groaned, kicking the air before her. “This sucks. I don’t have any magic and he just—<em>wah</em>!” Suddenly she is hoisted up high into the air, Angel holding her up from under the arms. “Mom! W-wait!”</p><p>Charlie beat her wings and flew up, lingering below the two white winged beings just in case. “Remember when you glided down the stairs?” Angel asks, craning his head to look at her face. “Do that, but flap.”</p><p>“I… wait! Don’t let go!” with a screech the girl dropped down as Angel did the exact opposite she asked and let her go, his hands raised in the air.</p><p>“Beat your wings Sina!” Charlie yelled up as she positioned herself under the falling half breed.</p><p>From the roof, Alastor held his breath, he knew that the girl probably needed this push to fly, but it was hard to watch his daughter fall from the sky, her body twisting in the air. His son, beside him, took a sharp inhale, one hand snapping outwards to create a multilayered net of webs under above the platform.</p><p>But the net wasn’t needed as the girl flapped her wings downwards and pushed back up into the air, Charlie quickly joining her at her side. “Beat your wings down again!” The Princess of Hell instructed, beating her own wings for an example.</p><p>Ambrosina whimpered, but beat her two toned wings down, her body remaining up in the air as she flew. Angel flew under her, his back towards the ground  as he reached up with a lower hand and pushed her legs to a straighter position, leveling the girl some more. “You’re doin’ it, sweetheart!” Angel cheered, smiling up at her. “Keep beatin’ those wings!”</p><p>“O-okay!” She stutters, following her mother’s advise. Her fear soon turn to elation as she, with the help of her mother and one of her Godmother’s, was being helped around the hotel, they instructing her on how to turn her body into the direction she wanted to go to. “H-hey! I’m flyin’!”</p><p>
  <em>But you're so precious to me</em><br/>
<em>Sweet as can be</em><br/>
<em>Baby of mine</em>
</p><p>Angel chuckled softly and finally got out from under her, bringing himself to a stop in the air as Charlie grabbed the girl’s hand, holding it as she continued the lesson on his behalf. His eyes moved down to his husband, who met his gaze and smiled fondly at him. Angel hummed to himself as he was so proud of his children and at what they could accomplish.</p><p>“Wait?” His daughter’s voice reached him then as she did another turn. “How do I stop?”</p><p>Angel gave a small chuckle, flying up to join his daughter’s side opposite of Charlie as the two began the even harder skill of stopping in midair and nailing the landings.</p><p>&lt;/|\&gt;</p><p>
  <em>Seven years later…</em>
</p><p>“Watch out!” Ambrosina hollered as she flew inside the hotel and down the flight of stairs, making a guest scream out in surprise (as well as throw themselves onto the banister and out of her way) before skidding to a stop before Talia and the front desk. “Whoo! I think that’s a new record!” She pants as she looks at her phone, her grin growing wider as she checked the timer. “Hell yeah! Beat it by almost thirty seconds!”</p><p>The doe half breed had blossomed into a beautiful young woman over the years, and an exceptional flyer. She had found her taste in clothing to be girly yet refined; wearing ankle high boots that covered her deer hooves, a white lace skirt, thigh length, and a maroon long sleeved shirt. Her claws were grown in as well, coming in as almost perfectly manicured white tips making a stark contrast against the dark pink of her hands. But where she had excelled in flying and in starting to form a name for herself, she was also really exceptional at getting on her mother’s nerves. “<em>Ambrosina!</em>” Angel’s screech came from the stairs, his face contorted in anger. “How many times do I have to tell ya? No flyin’ in the hotel!”</p><p>“<em>Ooops</em>!” She sang, giggling as she gave a salute to Talia. “Gotta fly!” She zips out of the lobby, flying of course, as she nearly crashes through the front doors.</p><p>“Oh, that girl!” Angel groans as he reaches Talia. “She’s grounded again! Or so help me, God!”</p><p>The squirrel demon giggled. “I don’t think God is really down to punish those kids, no matter what they do!”</p><p>“I swear! It’s like the bigger they get the more hassle they bring!” Angel comments, sighing heavily as he rolls his neck, a few pops sounding out.</p><p>“Praise Satan that Rosso’s calm and such a good sport!” Talia chuckles.</p><p>Recently, the son had been volunteering his time and services at the hotel, assisting where he could and practicing, with his mother around, his ability to read souls, a power he had inherited from Angel and yet another thing that the half breed child could do.</p><p>“Speakin’ of which, he’s got another client I need to watch over.” Angel suddenly remembers, glancing at the clock behind the desk.</p><p>“He’s been doing good, though, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, just struggles here and there. His light magic is a bit harder for him to get down but he’ll get there.” Angel states, a proud smile on his face. “An’ ‘sides, once he gets it down pat he’ll be able to take his own clients on his own an’ I won’t be the only one doin’ them!”</p><p>“Praise Jesus, hallelujah!” Talia says jokingly, her grin spreading from ear to ear.</p><p>Angel waves at her as he leaves, heading down to his office where no doubt his son was waiting for him already. When he opened the door, as expected, there was Alabaster, sitting in a chair with two legs crossed over another two and all four arms crossed before him. “There you are, <em>maman!</em>” The male of the twins, like his sister, was also growing up fairly well. His black hair was kept at a manageable short length, with the waves swooping over gently and the boy kept up with appearances quite well, considering he was now representing the hotel (well, both he and Ambrosina was but she didn’t care about the hotel as much as he does). He presented himself with a gray sweater over a black dress shirt, the sleeves pressed up to reveal the first of the black markings on his forearm and black khaki shorts since slacks were too difficult for his body shape. “I thought that the client was gonna get here before you!”</p><p>“Sorry, Rosso,” Angel apologizes as he closes the door to his office. “Your sister was flyin’ in the hotel again.”</p><p>“Did you get her?”</p><p>“No. Escaped again.”</p><p>“She has to come home at some point so you and dad can just get her then.”</p><p>“Right.” The winged spider sighed as he plopped into his desk’s chair, a hand massaging his forehead. “Did you get everything ready?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s in front of you.” Angel eyes the folder and reaches for it, scanning over the contents to make sure his son did everything correctly. He usually does in regards to paperwork but it was still a good practice to look over everything before Alabaster officially begins to work here. “Hey, uh, <em>maman</em>?” Angel hummed in response, his eyes lingering on the documents before him, after all, they didn’t have much time before their client arrived. “Can I… ask you something?”</p><p>Angel looks up then, hearing the worried tone in his son’s voice. “Sure, Rosso. Ask away.”</p><p>The boy sighed heavily, his head looking down in his lap as his hands fiddled with each other. “Am I… any less of an angel for not having wings like Sina?”</p><p>Angel closes the folder and places it on the desk, knowing that this day would come. He knew that his son held some animosity towards not having any wings. The family even tested to see if perhaps he could spawn wings himself but that was proven to be quite impossible. Instead, Ambrosina discovered that she could put her wings away like Angel could which made the girl ever so happy that sleeping would be easier—even though for the most part she kept her wings out. And although the male of the two compensated by having far more magic power than the other, the jealously still held strong. “Do ya think that havin’ wings make an angel?”</p><p>
  <em>All those same people who scold you<br/>
What they'd give just for the right to hold you</em>
</p><p>“All the other angels have ‘em.” Alabaster responded with a small shrug.</p><p>“You’re wrong.” Angel states, finally getting his son to look up at him. With a smile, the Guardian continued. “Yes, angels have wings but it’s not their wings that make them angels. It’s their actions, their thoughts, their faith is something stronger than themselves. Ya work so hard for this hotel, an’ you’re only fifteen, almost sixteen. Ya believe this hotel is doin’ good work an’ ya do what ya can to help the demons here. If that ain’t angelic, then I don’t know what is.”</p><p>“If that’s the case then you’re the most angelic.” Alabaster says with a small scoff. “I mean, you Fell for the hotel, right? How am I to get to your level?”</p><p>Angel hummed softly, his eyes now falling to follow the patterns of the wood on his desk. “For one… you’re probably better off than me.”</p><p>“I don’t believe that, mama. There's no way I can be more angelic than you.”</p><p>“I regretted…” Angel confesses softly, causing his son to flinch in his seat. “Regret... it's not somethin’ an angel feels an’ yet…” With a heavy sigh, the winged spider elaborated. “I regretted bein' an angel when I realized I loved the Radio Demon. I regretted every time I had to leave him. I regretted Fallin'. An' for a while after I Fell I… hated your father.”</p><p>“What?” Alabaster sounded out, truly sounding surprised. “No way! With how you and papa act there's no way you ever hated him!”</p><p>“But I did." Angel assures, half smiling towards his son. "I blamed him for my Fallin'… for a while. I thought… why did I do this? Why did I sacrifice so much of my time an’ livin’ prostatin’ myself before God for my sins; enough to get approval from God Themselves to enter Heaven to then what? Throw it all away? For a hotel in Hell made to redeem demons? A demon I should've never fell in love with an’ didn’t want to fight? Or worse yet, have him kill me ‘cause I wouldn’t have been able to? I'm a Fallen angel, Alabaster.” Angel lifts his eyes back to meet his son’s. “It doesn’t matter if I got my wings back or if the Hand of God sword turned me half angel… I <em>Fell</em>. No Seraphim title or even this ‘Guardian Angel of Hell’ business will ever make me comparable to another angel. <em>Ya </em>have a higher grace standin’ than me in the eyes of Heaven even with demonic blood in ya. ‘Cause ya <em>haven't </em>forsaken God; ya didn’t throw away your purpose for Them in a whim.”</p><p>"But..." The young half breed sighs out, his brain rattling with what his mother confessed to him. "It wasn't a whim... you..."</p><p>Angel scoffs then, his hands clenching into fists as he continued. “Fine, it was't a whim it <em>was</em> a gamble! Who woulda known if I could even help the hotel after or if it would even work in the first place?" He shook his head, his own heart pounding in his chest as he remembered all those negative thoughts from back then. "I regretted my Fallin' <em>so </em>much that I began to hate Alastor. I blamed him for everythin’. Like, what if I hadn’t met him? Or if he didn't give a shit about the imp child he saved an’ it died anyway! Or if I just never thanked him like the dumbass angel I was… thankin’ a demon…” His eyes drifted down on the wood grain once more, eyes closing in guilt. “Thankfully your father is a stubborn jerk an' just doesn’t know when to call it quits. He helped me out through it all but there were several times that I just didn’t want to deal with it anymore.”</p><p>“But we were talkin' about you not havin' wings!" Angel shouts as he suddenly stands, making his son jump as he watches his mother walk over and bend down before him, smiling through some tears in his eyes, a hand landing on his son’s shoulder. "It’s not about wings, Alabaster. Wings don't make an angel. Like I said it’s their actions an’ really more so their decisions. Ya can be the best damn angel out there if that’s what ya want… an’ ya’ll do far better than me, I know it. But, do remember, Alabaster, ya got demon heritage in ya too, an’ it’s a damn good one considerin’ most of it comes from your dear ole dad.” Angel’s grin grew wider, though Alabaster could see the sadness under it. “He’s <em>my </em>angel, Rosso. Who knows where the fuck we’d all be without him. An’ if anyone ever tells ya that ya ain’t angel enough, tell them to go fuck themselves. An’ then tell me where they’re at an’ I’ll kick their asses!” Angel gave his son two thumb’s up, a small chuckle coming out at the end of the sentence.</p><p>“Sure, <em>maman</em>. Thanks…” Alabaster sounded out, just as a knock sounded at the door.</p><p>
  <em>From your head down to your toes<br/>
You're not much, goodness knows…</em>
</p><p>“Ah…” Angel sighed as he quickly wiped away at his stray tears. “Our client. I’ll go get the door.”</p><p>Alabaster stands and musters a polite smile for their guest, but all he could think about was how strong his mother was, for having to go through so much and still survive. And he only prays that he could make his mother proud.</p><p>&lt;/|\&gt;</p><p>
  <em>Five years later…</em>
</p><p>“Uncle Zeke!” Ambrosina laughs as she rushes out of the hotel, ignoring the calls from her Godmothers, and for once, her wings not being on her back. The young woman was fully grown now in everyway. She came to stand taller than her father, much to the Radio Demon’s own chagrin, her white hair being kept at mid back, loose waves flying being her as she ran forward. She decorated her hair with a braid crown, two similar braids wrapping from the front top of her head and around towards a point where they met on the back of her head before it was braided together and the rest of the hair unbraided. Her white nails had grown long and sharp, maintained quite well. As an adult her face was shaped like her father’s but with more smoother, feminine edges, her nose coming to sharp point like his.</p><p>For her apparel, she began to wear more exposing clothing, considering the girl had grown to be a beauty comparable to her mother. She wore a black crop top vest, showing the muscles on her midsection with faint definition, the color around her neck and breasts being white with three sets of white buttons latching the vest together under her chest. The vest revealed a lot of her large chest, the shapes of the hearts clearly seen before the shirt material cuts off the bottom half of the hearts, the lines from the bottom of the hearts bisecting her midsection. Her Around her neck laid a pink ribbon like bow tie, with strands of the material overlaying one another as a red stone sat in the center, two decorations of wings extending out from the sides of the stone. And to complete the look, she wore a pink, pleated, mid thigh skirt, her deer tail poking out from the material, and a pair of blood red, high heeled, calf high boots with a simple bow decorating the outer calves of both shoes.</p><p>Zadkeil turned at the sound of his nickname, one he got when he met the children when they were younger and still unable to pronounce his true name. It stuck throughout the years. He barely had time to react to the girl’s jump/hug into his arms, her breasts pressed up against his own chest. “<em>Oh!” </em>He sounds out, stumbling back a bit as he hugs her back before setting her down on the ground. “Ambrosina, it’s good to see you! My! You’ve become an adult before my eyes it seems!” He states, stepping back from her as she did a little twirl before him.</p><p>“Yeah, I know right? I’m hot now!”</p><p>Alastor, who was standing beside Angel, felt his eye twitch. “Ambrosina, please control yourself.”</p><p>“Nah, don’t wanna!” The young woman giggles. “Why should I when my parents are two of the strongest residents in Hell? Plus, I need to keep up with my image!” The doe chuckles, placing a hand on her chest delicately as she poses before them all, one leg beveled in an almost innocent pose; if, of course, her parent's didn't know any better, which they did.</p><p>Over the past recent years, it had become very clear that Ambrosina could care less about being half angel. She had effectively followed her father’s path; now wanting to take over the station one day, should her father ever retire, and even earning the newly catching on name of the ‘Radio Siren’ for she occasionally sings on her father’s broadcasts, her singing now being synonymous with danger and death.</p><p>“Sina!” A deep voice called out from the hotel, the four of them turning their attention to see Alabaster, fully grown up now as well, stomping his way over to her. His hair had grown out a bit more over the years, the black curly hair now swooping over to cover his upper left eye just barely, the black lines on his face heading to those upper eyes getting a bit fainter over the years to a very dark gray instead of full on black like his ebony hair. His nails, unlike his sister, were constantly trimmed back and his face was shaped like his mother, with a bit more sharper edges around the chin and sides of his head and he stood taller than his sister but under Angel, much also to the chagrin of his father since both of his kids were taller than him.</p><p>For his own clothing, he kept in line with the hotel’s colorings, considering he was working there full time for a couple years now. A wine red blazer, with extra arms on the sides, covered his torso, the sleeves stopping just past his elbows to reveal the two black stripes on his forehead, that like the lines on his face, also got lighter over the years. The blazer usually remained open, revealing a white button up shirt underneath that the young male kept button up save for one button around his neck. A bolo tie with a large pink stone was tied around his neck, the strings of the tie slipping over his shirt. Matching wine red khaki shorts completed the outfit, keeping up with the tradition of splitting his legs into each pant leg for ease, his feet remaining exposed to the black spider like claws at the end of each foot. Unlike his mother, he didn’t hate his legs or appearance and since their conversation years ago, he could stand to be without wings, he obviously taking the route of being more angelic despite his appearance.</p><p>“Oh, shit.” His twin cursed, giving a huff. “Here comes the fun police.”</p><p>“Sina, you know we can’t just rush out here and out of the shield!” Her brother scolds, remaining inside the edge of the shield as everyone else stood outside.</p><p>“You worry too much!” Ambrosina states, cocking her hip to the side. “Even if angels came over here I can handle them!” To add to that point, she spawns two identical, silver pistols, crossing her arms before her with the barrels of the guns pointing to the sky. “Bang, bang, bro!”</p><p>Alabaster groans and brings a hand to his face. “Why is everything about killing to you? We’re twins! Why in the Heaven are we so different?”</p><p>“I think you’re jealous!”</p><p>“As if!”</p><p>“Are you sure about that?” She asks with a smirk, her wings spreading out from her back in a dazzle of lights, the pink underside wings pretty much unchanged since the wings finally matured, her wings being slightly smaller in comparison to her mother’s considering she was not as tall as him.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure.” Alabaster responds in a deadpan, his face flat.</p><p>“You’re no fun.” She sighs dejectedly, her wings drooping slightly.</p><p>“Ah, well!” Zadkeil cleared his throat, giving a glance over to their parents for a second. “It’s a good thing you’re both out here anyway. I have early birthday gifts for you both.”</p><p>“Oooh! Gifts!” Ambrosina cheers, her guns disappearing as she turns back to the Dominion.</p><p>Alabaster tilts his head and decides to step out of the shield to be able to receive the gift from his angelic uncle. The Dominion snaps his fingers, a book spawning before him in the air, he catching it before it fell to the floor. “This is for Alabaster. Your parents tell me that you read most of the spell books in Hell so here’s one from Heaven… or, well, a copy from one.”</p><p>Alabaster takes the book, gasping immediately at the cover. “No, way! It’s the <em>Alchymia et Chryfopoeia</em>!” He says, nailing the accent of the ancient text. “Oh, man! Is this an exact copy?” Alabaster asks, referring to the way the cover was painted in pink with blue bars and two tones leaves at the top cover.</p><p>“Yes. It was a joint effort in Heaven. Lady Pravuil acquired the text from the vault, Ramiel transcribed it, and I bounded and copied the cover.” Zadkeil smiled, giving a small hum at the other’s excitement. “And don’t worry… we didn’t translate it for you.”</p><p>“Awesome!” Alabaster yells, his legs moving back and forth in excitement as he flips through the pages. “To think that I now own a copy of a Germanic text of light <em>and </em>dark magic! I should be able to learn so much from this after I translate it! Thank you so much Sir Zadkeil!” The red spider responds, bowing to the Dominion.</p><p>“You’re very welcome!” Zadkeil responds, turning to Ambrosina who was looking at her brother with a ‘really?’ sort of expression due to her brother being the only one to be excited over a book. “And for, you, Ambrosina,” the Dominion began, placing his hands together in a prayer position before pulling the hands apart, a bright light emitting from his palms, a short sword being eventually revealed as his hands pulled apart. “I heard that you were pretty bummed out when you couldn’t use Angel’s sword so God gave us permission to make your own holy sword.”</p><p>Ambrosina crooned, reaching out and taking the sword with gusto. The sword was in a black and gold sheath, the gold gracing the top and bottom corners to look almost like a crown on the top edge and wings back to back on the bottom. She pulls the sword out by the matching black and gold hilt, the guard of the sword being golden with Celtic knots decorating it, the same knot design being copied in the middle of the hilt with a golden dragon’s head being the pummel, it’s mouth open to hold a red stone in its mouth, it’s eyes decorated with black stones. The sword blade itself was the same pure metal that most of Heaven’s weapons were made of, but it was clear that the blade had more time spent on it than others, a line of gold imbedded into the blade from the guard to halfway down its length. “Cool! My own holy sword!” The doe squeaks, giving it a couple practice swings as well as a very well done twirl in the air, catching the blade backwards so that the blade followed the line of her arm. “It’s so light yet sturdy! I bet I could decapitate beings really easily with this!”</p><p>Zadkeil chuckles softly, yet slightly nervous, as he nods. “It should… it’s one of the better made weapons now below Angel’s own sword.”</p><p>“I wanna try it out!” Ambrosina cheers, turning to her father with a large grin. “Can we go out and kill some angels, daddy, <em>please</em>?”</p><p>The Radio Demon sighs, giving his daughter a small eye roll and a sideways smile. “I suppose… but remember that we can only attack exterminators that are attacking demons whom can’t defend themselves.”</p><p>“Ha! As if you guys would ever let me forget!” Ambrosina sounds out, giving a quick grin to her mother before grabbing her father’s hand and giving it a tug. “You're the best, daddy! And thanks uncle Zeke! The sword's awesome! I think I'm gonna call it the 'Bloody Smite'.” She winks at the Dominion as she giggles are the name for her sword, dragging her father behind her as she lead the way into town.</p><p>“You’re welcome!” The Dominion calls out as the two disappear, shaking his head at the name of the sword but leave it to Ambrosina to be quite morbidly creative. “And happy early birthday!” He quickly yells after her as she and Alastor disappear into the distance, Zadkeil turning to see Alabaster bow again to him.</p><p>“Thanks again, Sir Zadkeil.” Upon raising from his bow, Alabaster turned to his mother, a grin on his face. “I’m gonna go back inside! I got translating to do!”</p><p>Angel laughs, shooing him with his hands. “Go then, my lil genius!” Alabaster chuckles and turns to the shield, placing a hand on it to open a space for him to walk through before he goes in, once again closing up the shield with a wave of his hand before he rushes into the hotel. Angel sighs, watching the doors for a moment before turning to face the rest of Hell once more. “It’s hard to believe they’re grown up now.”</p><p>“Yes,” Zadkeil agrees, “to be adults this year. How time does fly.”</p><p>“It really does.”</p><p>“So what’s next then?” The Dominion asks, turning to face the half breed Seraphim. “Are they going to move out anytime soon? They still live at the station right?”</p><p>“Yeah they do…” Angel says softly, his thoughts wandering. “I don’t know… they haven’t talked about movin’ out an’ Sina wants to take over the station anyway so I doubt she will.”</p><p>“Hmm… maybe they’ll leave the nest, maybe not, but no matter what they’ll be your kids, Angel.”</p><p>The winged spider hums, his thoughts drifting as he looks up to the connection point. After all this time, he couldn’t picture his children out of the house. Perhaps it was because for almost twenty-one years they stayed at the house, expressing to desire to move out, but what would he do if that changes? They had grown to be strong in their own talents, Ambrosina even discovering some of her own magical abilities as she aged and Alabaster being such a big help at the hotel to the point their redemptions were steadily getting faster and in higher numbers.</p><p>What would he do if they step away from him? He wanted to be a strong parent, and let them fly if they wanted to, but he couldn’t picture it. Didn’t <em>want </em>to picture it.</p><p>When the extermination event ended later in the day, Angel flew back to the station, willing his wings to go away and entering the home where he raised his children, the memories flooding back of all the time they spent here as a family. Everything from the twins being born, to several birthdays, to so many firsts—even when they were first attacked; it all happened in this space. The fact that soon his kids would go off on their own was frightening; this was Hell and though both of them can fight for themselves, Alabaster was mostly against violence and Ambrosina was sometimes too headstrong and cocky. Both of them knew very well where they stand in Hell, what their lineage brings them—both good and bad. But would they find a place to belong? Born half breeds in Hell, neither belonging to Heaven or Hell but never truly not belonging either.</p><p>The Guardian of Hell gave a heavy sigh as he climbed the steps, heading to the old nursery that has since been converted to a sort of multipurpose room. In the corner was his and Alastor’s chairs they would use to sit and watch the babies, or to feed or hold them, next to a bookcase of little trinkets from their kids as they aged. Angel went over and grabbed a thick purple photo album, plopping down into his pink chair as he thumbed through the pages; going through the ages of the birth to the most recent being the twins’ last birthday the year before. As he rocked himself in the chair, humming a lullaby, Angel went back to the front of the book, hand lingering on the photos of the children as newborns, a sad, yet proud smile on his face. It would be hard to let them go, that’s true, but no matter what, they would always be so precious to him.</p><p>
  <em>“But you’re so precious to me<br/>
Sweet as can be<br/>
Baby of mine...”</em>
</p><p>Angel sang quietly, a few tears slipping loose without his permission as a small whimper came from him. “Mama?” His daughter’s voice reached him, his head lifting up to see his family standing at the doorway, small, loving smiles on their faces as the twins walked into the room, Alastor hanging back by the door as he watched the scene before him. He watched as his children gathered around his angel, his daughter sitting on the arm of the chair while his son knelt on the ground before him, a hand resting on his mother’s knee. “Were you singing the lullaby you always used to sing us?”</p><p>Angel nodded, not trusting his voice as he wiped away the tears. “Can… you sing a little bit of it?” Alabaster asked, his head tilting. Angel chuckled softly, the tears still coming as he nodded.</p><p>
  <em>"From your head, down to your toes</em><br/>
<em>You're not much, goodness knows</em><br/>
<em>But you're so precious to me</em><br/>
<em>Sweet as can be</em><br/>
<em>Baby of mine."</em>
</p><p>Ambrosina leaned her head down on Angel’s and Alabaster put his head on the knee closest to him, both of them smiling fondly. “We’re not goin’ anywhere, <em>maman</em>.” The red spider softly promised, his smile warm as he secretly read his mother’s soul to find out why their mother was so sad.</p><p>His sister hummed in agreement, nodding and nuzzling Angel’s head as she wrapped Angel into a hug. “You need us too much, mama.” She says almost jokingly. “And papa, too. He’d be a wreak without us.”</p><p>Angel giggled at that, silently agreeing with them and allowing his son to continue the reading. After all, he’s got nothing to hide from his children and they were close enough as a family that there were no secrets between them. It was what Alastor and Angel have always wanted, but never thought it could actually happen. Alastor approached his family quietly, coming around the back of the chair to place a hand on Angel’s shoulder, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before the deer demon leant down and placed a kiss on his angel’s cheek, lingering there with his family for as long as he desired.</p><p>For after all, he too shared the same fears as Angel; just as <em>any </em>parent fears the day their children will no longer need them but at the same time, they will always be their babies.</p><p>
  <em>Baby of mine...</em>
</p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Congratulations for making it to the end of this VERY long chapter! I apologize for it being a monster of a chapter. I really didn't expect it to turn out this long and there was really no where I felt like I could break it into two so... here it is!</p><p>Also, let's face it, Seraphiel is just here for comic relief and we all know it. And also, made myself cry again a couple times. </p><p>Shout out to Yvette_Kaitou_1412: I saw your comment about the angels heading down to Hell, but I didn’t want to say that I already had this scenario in mind! In truth, God shouldn’t really be going down to Hell like They did before (Seraphiel brings this up of course) so it’s not going to happen any time soon (if Seraphiel can help it).</p><p>Song Used: “Baby Mine” from Disney’s Dumbo, version used for inspiration is by “The Hound + The Fox” on YouTube. </p><p>Fun fact: Seraphiel’s final title of “Prince of the High Angelic Order” is what his name literally translates to. Also, to add my own commentary in relation to this, Heaven do be crazy with all the titles. Angel and Seraphiel have like 4 titles each while, Zadkeil’s current title would be something like “Sir Zadkeil, leader of the Dominions, Patron Angel of Forgiveness and the Reigning Dominion of Hell.” </p><p>Fun fact #2: The Alchymia et Chryfopoeia that Alabaster got is a book that ACTUALLY exists and is alchemic in origin. Some believe that it records several experiments and observations from nature by several Germanic alchemists. It's a very old book with unclear origins and is largely untranslated from what I could look up for research. For the purposes of this story, it contains a collection of light/dark magic research and spells.</p><p>AUTHOR COMMENTARY:<br/>I had so much fun writing the first scene in Heaven. Seraphiel loves that half demonic/half angelic family even if he never admits it.</p><p>This is not the last chapter, BTW if it feels like it. I got like... 2(?) more planned with like a bonus or two thrown in towards the end. These later chapters hopefully won't be as long but I know a lot of stuff happens in the next chapter too so we'll see... but first I'm taking a break from this beast of a chapter. I need one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the Spawn of Heaven and Hell as grown adults, they now enter a world of responsibility. As the half-breeds of both realms, they twins discover that they are set on this path lingering just on the edge on both worlds.</p><p>As the eldest, Alabaster aligns himself with the hotel, falling into the role of redeemer and recruiter, following his duty to Heaven. </p><p>Ambrosina, as the youngest, lives most of her life carefree, save for one year where she makes it her business to follow her duty to Hell.</p><p>But, as always, in Hell, things never go right as planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SHE’S ALIVE!!!!!! </p><p>Hey guys! I’m back! Sorry for the long break… a lot of things happened since the last update. I was able to land a job not long after the last chapter and I’ve been kept busy with it ever since.  I work a very demanding job that requires a lot of hours and mental energy and it was just demanding too much to be able to work on anything else (though having a paycheck again is nice). </p><p>And also, on the more negative side, my grandfather got diagnosed with cancer in his liver. They caught it early and they did the chemo/surgery to get rid of the cancer but a lot of my breaks I had from work were spent taking care of him and spending time with family and writing was the farthest from my mind.</p><p>And finally, I just didn’t have the motivation for a while but I have inspiration again and I’m finally going to see about finishing this series off!</p><p>WARNING: If you haven’t read the previous parts by this point, then please be forewarned that there is a LOT of mentions of previous parts/scenes in the series. Namely Parts 1, 4 &amp; 8 but it’s in a different perspective and a bit more summarized.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p><p>“Trust me, it’s gonna work!” Ambrosina yells with a grin on her face, the corners of her lips curling at the edges. No one can deny that she is in fact the Radio Demon’s daughter when she smiles like that.</p><p>Her older twin, Alabaster, keeps his face flat, lacking a smile, his eyes poised with anything but trust towards his sister. “I have little faith in you, sister, to begin with. This <em>plan </em>of yours just sounds like a load of shit.”</p><p>The doe half breed demon rolls her eyes, putting one finely clawed hand on her hip, cocking that hip out to the side. “Well, it’s a good thing I ain’t askin’ for your <em>faith </em>now am I, dearest brother?”</p><p>“Enough, both of you.” Angel sighs, giving his head a small shake, his wings rising and dropping softly with the sigh. It was Extermination Day again in Hell, and the twins were turning twenty-two this year. Though, the guesses in Hell and Heaven are that—being immortal with both Hellian and Divine blood—they will physically stop aging from this day forward. There may come a day that their aging may begin again, but that was hardly likely. “Rosso, let’s bring up the shield.”</p><p>“Oh, let me hop out first!” Ambrosina chirps, going past the imagined line of the shield’s reach. “Come <em>on, </em>dad.” She ushers to Alastor with a wave of her hand.</p><p>The Radio Demon chuckles and casually walks out past that imaginary line. “Patience, dear girl. The horns are yet to ring.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m <em>super </em>excited! My first Extermination Day out there in the fray! <em>Despite havin’ a chaperone</em>…” She whispers that last part, disdain evident on her face. The girl would much like to take the reins of this day without her ever watchful and protective father at her heels. After all, it <em>is </em>their plan they’re trying out this year.</p><p>The plan being that she, self proclaimed Cleanser of Hell (working title, even she admits she needs to think of something better), will go out and defend the lower throngs of Hell’s occupants, being seen, if only for a day, a stark defender of Hell against Heaven’s forces when she’s otherwise following in her father’s footsteps. After the bells ring and the bulk of Heaven’s forces retreat, her brother would step out and become the Saint of Hell (also working title) and offer healing and a way out of Hell—through redemption. The plan was ultimately to bring more demons to the hotel with the lure of no more Extermination Days, that those in the hotel have only their best interests at heart—even with the Radio Demon and the Radio Siren within its halls.</p><p>Rosso has his reservations. On multiple levels, as does his father. Despite the success (and even more so since Alabaster joined the ranks) of the hotel, there was not much that slipped past the demon of Hell, no matter how idiotic they can get. This charade (as, let’s face it, it ultimately is on <em>both </em>twins’ part) was not going to convince the masses to come flocking to the hotel like followers to mass. Though, it wasn’t like they were sheep being led to slaughter either. Within the hotel demons were safe from the horrors of the deer demons, both swearing to never harm any demon within.</p><p>On the other hand, Angel had faith that this plan would work, as did Charlie (Vaggie being more in tow with Alastor and Alabaster). He was concerned for his daughter’s safety out there, thus for Alastor chaperoning her, but the plan wasn’t entirely as far fetched as it seems. Yes, it wasn’t perfect and did have its holes as mentioned previously, but it was still not a terrible one, and one that was to happen for at least the next handful of years to see if it produced a likeable outcome.</p><p>Angel and Alabaster prepared to bring up the shield, their hands glowing as they slammed their hands on the ground, the hotel being illumined far more brightly than ever as two powerful beings fueled the shield. It rose up and encased the hotel in light, the said light from the shield fading, but still emanating a slight glow as the two stood, wiping the dirt from their hands. “Now, you be safe out there, Sina.” Angel cooed, stepping towards the shield.</p><p>“I’ll be alright, mama.” Sina promises with a grin, spawning her Divine sword the Bloody Smite. “I got Uncle Zeke’s present from last year after all!”</p><p>“Still,” Angel says, a smirk being tossed to the short sword his daughter loves so much, “watch your back. And do try to get here early before the bells ring. Zadkeil is supposedly bringing his replacement to meet us this year before they take over next year.”</p><p>The doe groans, the sword haphazardly being draped on the back of her neck. “Why does he have to get a replacement? Uncle Zeke’s dope as shit.”</p><p>“Zadkeil is a very busy angel, Sina.” Angel explains again for what seems like the billionth time. It has been months since Zadkeil informed the Seraphim of Hell of his replacement, having have spent all this time looking for the right candidate and training them in Heaven. The searching took the longest as finding a Dominion that wouldn’t abuse the position to go after the Guardian Angel of Hell as his family out of spite or, Heaven forbid, jealously was a task upon itself. “As Patron Angel of Forgiveness, he’s gotta lot of shit to deal with on Earth with the humans. When he was Reigning Dominion all those centuries ago, the angel didn’t even have that title yet.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Sina shrugs with a sigh. With that, the horns sound out, attracting the attention of the four residents of Hell towards the connection point. “<em>Ooh! </em>It’s startin’! Come on, dad!” She giggles, grabbing Alastor’s wrist and tugging him forward, her wings sprouting from her back, nearly smacking the Radio Demon on the face.</p><p>“Sina, for the love of—“Alastor begins only to be cut off by the sounds his daughter’s gleeful cheers as the two disappear into the distance.</p><p>Angel giggles and Alabaster shakes his head, rolling his shoulders as he moves to stand beside his mother. “Something’s wrong with her, <em>maman</em>. Are you sure you didn’t drop her on the head when she was little?”</p><p>That received a slap on the arm from Angel. “I did <em>not</em> drop my children! But I seem to remember <em>ya </em>causin’ Sina to almost tumble down the stairs.”</p><p>“Oh, God, please don’t mention that.” Alabaster turns red at the memory, still feeling the smallest twinge of guilt from one of his earliest, and fear filled memories. Ambrosina on the other hand didn’t remember that moment, and shrugged it off with a simple ‘well, I didn’t die, so it’s cool’.</p><p>It wasn’t long until the Leader of the Dominions approached the hotel and the shield, bowing to the duo immediately to show his respect. “Angel, pleasure to see you. And Rosso, it’s been a while.”</p><p>“Yeah, it has.” Alabaster respond, smiling warmly at the angel. “I’ve been too busy to make a trip up there. How’s old man Sera?”</p><p>Zadkeil couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped his lips. “He’s doing just fine. Though, he would keel over and die if he heard you still calling him that.”</p><p>The red spider demon gives an innocent shrug, his smile growing more devious. “What? Is he not one of the oldest angels up there? That makes him an old man.”</p><p>“No doubt about that.”</p><p>Angel snickers, thinking back to the first day those two met. It was since that day the half breed spider spawn and God’s Left Hand met that their fates were sealed. Seraphiel fell perfectly into the roll of Godfather, whether he had desired it or not, becoming quite the roll model to Alabaster. The two acted like family, and got on each other’s nerves like family. It was a nice sight to see, in Angel’s opinion, to see the stuck up Seraphim be so loose and carefree, even around a half breed demon spawn. Though, as of late, Alabaster couldn’t accompany the Right Hand of God to Heaven, having too many readings to do while his mother had <em>actual </em>duties in Heaven to do. Alabaster just tagged along for the ride and to say hello to everyone, slowly changing the mindset of he and his sister’s existence.</p><p>Thank Heaven and Hell that Ambrosina had no desire to go to Heaven to visit or else that mindset that Alabaster was working so hard to achieve would be shattered in an instant.</p><p>“So, Zadkeil,” Angel begins, his eyes scanning the otherwise empty area around the hotel, “where is this new Reigning Dominion ya told me about?”</p><p>“Ah, well, he’s taking the opportunity to get the day started and should be meeting here soon.” Zadkeil responds, his smile small. “Actually, I didn’t mention this to you yet, but it’s someone you know.”</p><p>“Oh?” Angel sounds out, his head tilting to the side. “I’m guessin’ it’s someone I worked with before I Fell, then?”</p><p>“That’s right!” Zadkeil smiles, proud of his chosen replacement, one who has much potential. “It seems so long ago now, but he was in your ranks of trainee angels to command the ranks of exterminators so he has a lot of experience.”</p><p>Angel hums, his mind flipping though the angels he had trained, his thoughts interrupted by his son. “Wait, I knew that <em>maman</em> trained angels but I didn’t know he trained them to fight in Hell on Extermination Days.” </p><p>“Yes, well,” Zadkeil clears his throat, a strained laugh coming out. “Funnily enough, before you mother Fell, he was to replace Vasiariah.” At the mention of her name Angel rolled his eyes and Alabaster flinched, knowing the story all too well of the previous Reigning Dominion’s attack on Hell. “God was beginning to see that she was getting to inflated with her position and wanted to bring her down a couple notches. Of course, this was kept a secret among the angels from her, fearing how she would react. All Angel had to do was complete one major task that was arising in Hell and he would have been not only raised to Dominion, but simultaneously been given her title.” The Leader of the Dominions rubs the back of her neck then, thinking on the absurdity of it all. “Who would have thought that one task would be the reason for his Fall from grace.”</p><p>Alabaster gives a small, quiet chuckle, looking at his mother proudly. “Wow, <em>maman</em>. Not only giving up your wings, but as the title of Reigning Dominion? Mad respect.”</p><p>Angel blushes softly, praise from his children always making him feel giddy. “Oh, stop. It’s all a thing of the past now. I would do it all again, in a heartbeat.”</p><p>“Still, though. Knowing that your sacrifice for the hotel just becomes more prevalent.” Alabaster concurs, giving a glance to Zadkeil. “Doncha agree, Sir Zadkeil?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” The Dominion responds, a true, proud smile on his face. “It was only a shame that I was too busy to even meet with your mother before he Fell. I would have liked—“</p><p>“Oh, merciful Heavens!” Angel interrupts, stepping out of the shield and pushing the Dominion to the side. Both Zadkeil and Alabaster focus their attention to Angel and what he saw, their hearts dropping as Alastor walked forward, clutching his daughter to his chest. “Alastor, what the fuck?!” Angel yells, clambering around the two as the Radio Demon walks into the shield.</p><p>Alabaster froze as he watched his father bend down with Angel, the Radio Demon transferring their daughter over to the Guardian Angel of Hell as he sat on the floor, legs out to the side as he clutched his daughter’s body. Ambrosina was breathing jaggedly, heavily, purple blood staining the front on her black crop top and her white fur. Above the cut of her shirt, between her breasts was a gaping wound, blood flowing out of it like a sink. The hole in her chest bore the distinctive shape of an angelic spear, one similar to the one Vaggie has but more advanced, meant to be in the hands of a higher ranked angel. And though, yes, they were half breeds, angelic weapons could still cause severe harm to the demonic half of the Guardian’s children—and that much was plain to see.</p><p>Angel places a hand on her chest, holding back the blood as he tries to pour some healing magic into her, the mismatched blue and pink eyes glaring up at his husband. “What the fuck happened, Al?”</p><p>The Radio Demon’s eyes were glowing red, his neck twisting around to glare at the Dominion, the angel flinching at the gaze. “Ya chose tha’ angel tha’ is replacin’ ya?” Alastor spoke, his Creole coming up broken, his anger splitting the air like a hot knife through butter. It held within it dark demonic power, as static was popping in his voice and in the air about them.</p><p>“I… what?” Zadkeil stuttered, his eyes jutting back to Ambrosina. “Did he…?”</p><p>“Tha’ fuckin’ angel has done speare’ <em>ma fille </em>da moment he laid ‘is eyes on her.” Alastor cursed, a rare sight to see since he prided himself in being a gentleman, but there was no more room for the gentlemanly Alastor in his soul—not at this moment.</p><p>“What?!” Zadkeil, Angel and Alabaster sounded off, Alabaster finally moving to kneel on the ground next to his mother and sister, his eyes scanning over her. “B-but I don’t understand.” The Dominion stuttered, for the first time in a long time in his eternal existence, he was flustered beyond belief; emotions wallowing on him like a rogue wave. “He… I choose him because he said he wanted to see Angel again. To… to…”</p><p>“Ta stab <em>ma fille </em>in da chest?” Alastor supplied, the buck stepping out of the shield towards the Dominion, the angel, now in extreme danger, backing up away from the Radio Demon.</p><p>“A-Alastor, stop!” Angel sputtered, tears spilling from his eyes as he looked between his daughter and his husband. “It ain’t his fault he… he couldn’t have known!”</p><p>“<em>… Mama?” </em>A soft voice reached him, Angel’s head jutting down to meet his daughter’s eyes, mismatched eyes looking into another set of mismatched eyes. “<em>… Mama…</em>”</p><p>“<em>Shhh</em>… darlin’ girl, I’m here.” Angel whispers, using his hands to wipe strands of loose hair from her face.</p><p>“Sina…” Alabaster tries, his hands twitching by his side as he struggles to think of what he could do.</p><p>The doe turns her head upon hearing his voice, eyes cloudy and not as bright as they were just moments ago. “<em>Brother…?”</em></p><p>Alabaster swallows thickly as a shudder goes through him. He’s never seen his sister this weak before. Even as children she was always physically stronger than him. To see her in this state…</p><p>“<em>Baise ça</em>.” Alastor curses in French, heading his wife’s words, as much as he would rather punish the angel before him. “I’m gonna kill tha’ <em>salaud.” </em>The Radio Demon then disappears into a cacophony of tentacles before anyone could get in another word, least of all Zadkeil.</p><p>“Oh, f…” The Dominion nearly curses, inhaling deeply as he turns back to Angel and his family. “I… Lord Anthony, I… I didn’t know this would happen. I would have <em>never </em>chosen him if I thought—“</p><p>“His name. What’s his name?” Angel interrupts, eyes stuck onto his daughter.</p><p>“… Herne, my Lordship.” Zadkeil responds, instantly regretting it as a surge of power comes from the Guardian Angel of Hell.</p><p>“Herne are ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me?!” Angel yells, his eyes glowing as his grip on his daughter tightens. “The prick was more pious than a damn nun an’ always had an inclin’ about Alastor. If anythin’, he’s got more of a reason to hate my guts!”</p><p>“I apologize, Lord Anthony.” Zadkeil says, kneeling down on one knee as he bows his head. “I will go to try to stop him. But I cannot let Alastor kill him.”</p><p>At that, Alabaster stands on his feet, eyes shooting poison darts at the still kneeling Dominion. “Can’t kill him? The bastard nearly impales my sister an’ ya can’t kill ‘im?” Alabaster yells, his mixed French-Italian accent coming in heavy as his emotions got the better of him.</p><p>Like father like son.</p><p>“The law of Heaven demands that any atrocity is dealt in Heaven by God.” Zadkeil speaks, trying to keep his voice calm. “You know this…”</p><p>“Fuck that!” Alabaster curses, giving a glance towards his sister. “I’m helpin’ dad.” He mutters moving to step out of the shield.</p><p>Angel turns his head to his son, surprise masking the grief for a moment. His usually pacifist son… turning to violence? “Alabaster… w-wait.” The red spider demon pauses, halfway between the shield’s threshold. Angel swallows as he shuts his eyes, tears slipping loose as he bows his head over his daughter. “Stop him… but don’t kill ‘im… Herne needs to be taken to Heaven to face his crimes.”</p><p>“But <em>maman </em>he—“</p><p>“That is an order!” Angel’s voice thunders as he snaps his eyes back to his son as he slips into his rank of Seraphim. “Stop Herne an’ give ‘im to Zadkeil to bring back to Heaven. An’ make sure your father doesn’t kill ‘im before you can do that.” Alabaster stands for a moment in anger, shock, and disappointment before nodding, releasing a heavy sigh as he fully steps out of the shield and opens a portal before him, stepping into it to then disappear in a second. “An’ Zadkeil…”</p><p>“Yes, Lord Anthony.” The Dominion responds quickly, still in that kneeling and bowed position.</p><p>“Ya make sure that fucker pays.” Angel orders dangerously. “I want ‘im to <em>burn</em>.”</p><p>“Yes, Lord Anthony. It will be done.” Zadkeil responds, rising to his feet before flying up into the sky towards the sound of a large, and heavy battle.</p><p>With them gone, and Angel alone with his daughter, the winged spider demon breaks down into sobs, his arms bringing the body of his daughter closer, clutching her as his whole body goes aglow. All of his energy was being poured into keeping his precious daughter alive, his wings engulfing her and shielding her from the rest of the world.</p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p><p>The Radio Demon breathed out an exasperated breath as he glared at the angel flying above him. The demon had never fought a <em>real </em>angel before—at least not really and it was showing. The exterminators were <em>made</em>—pre-fabricated beings with barely a soul within them. But angels, <em>true </em>angels, from Heaven were another thing. The sheer amount of more power they processed… he had always known that his angel was strong, and he was always thankful to not have fought him before but that was on a more personal note. Now he was thankful he had never challenged the other in true combat.</p><p>The deer demon wasn’t scarred or realistically injured, but he <em>was </em>getting tired. He was throwing everything he had at the Dominion named Herne and the angel deflected his attacks with ease, cutting into his tentacles with ease with his spear, the sharp cut stinging him with the raw angelic power of the metal forged directly in Heaven. “Enough of these games, Radio Demon.” The angel spoke to him, chaos around them as exterminators picked off demons, demons took down exterminators and everything in between. Some true angels, other dominions in charge of the legions of exterminators were visibly torn—some pulling back their forces away from the lead of the would be Reigning Dominion while others seemed to support him in full force.</p><p>It would seem that even after two decades Angel would still have those who opposed him in Heaven.</p><p>“It is not <em>you </em>I want, demon.” Herne continued as he pressed forward Alastor spawning more tentacles, which were cut down with a roll of the angel’s eyes. Herne himself had not changed much since the last time the Radio Demon saw him—that same short, red hair from decades prior and still the overly stout in his beliefs individual. But now his armor was improved. It was heavier, newer and covered his body in full, the silver and gold accented plates glimmering in the Radio Demon’s eyes. “Stand aside, and I shall rid Anthony of his <em>distractions </em>and sins and he shall be reborn in our Lord’s great grace.”</p><p>Alastor could not hold back the scoff that escaped his lips. “You seem to be quite disillusioned, Herne. Last I knew, God <em>favors </em>Anthony in everything he is and stands for. He has no need to ‘be reborn’ as you say.”</p><p>“God is blinded by the delusions of Their earthly children.” The attacking Dominion states, Alastor thinking to himself that in a way that was quite a blasphemous thing to say. “They believe They must change with Their children—learn to love the evolutions and advances that the humans are coming up with on their own. God need not sully Themselves with such lowly ideals. They are eternal. Everlasting. The beginning and end of all things. They need not stoop so low to accept change if it does not come from <em>Their </em>mouth first.”</p><p>With that, Herne’s free hand glows white and he flings it out towards Alastor, a white, electrifying cage coming up around the demon. Alastor thinks fast and attempts to teleport his way out, only to have chains grasp his wrists and waist, trapping him with the cage of hot energy. “I shall save God’s Favorite and bring him back to his purest form.” Herne states, turning his gaze to the distant towers and roofs of the hotel. “Even if he shall not was my rescue, he shall bask in the light of the Heavens once more.”</p><p>The Dominion, poised with a single task in mind, hated Hell. From the start, he detested the job he was given to go to Hell but did it regardless. It was not his place, nor as a human or an angel, to question God’s intentions. From the very start of his life Herne was raised to respect the ruler of the Heavens and scorn the forces of Satan and his demons. He would have never in his wildest imagination imagined he would be sent to Hell yearly to help control the population within its realms. However, things were made easy with Anthony leading them. Decades prior the angel was a beacon of strength and endurance, a testament of God’s forgiveness and love. For one who sinned, yet repented truly, was welcomed into the Gates and lived amongst the angels. Herne respected that—respected <em>him</em>—but Anthony never seemed to have given him his due respect in return.</p><p>After all, Herne lives as sinless as he could, repenting at even the smallest of insults as the Good Book educated him on. It was only right, only fair.</p><p>But then, the impossible occurred.</p><p>At first, it was a fleeting suspicion, one that Herne refused to believe. But then it repeated, and repeated, till it became something he could no longer ignore.</p><p>Anthony, <em>the </em>Anthony that God <em>Themselves </em>allowed into Heaven, a being in which he was the first in <em>centuries </em>to get that honor and none else has followed since, was cohorting with a demon in Hell on their one-day-a-year mission. And not just any demon either. It was the infamous Radio Demon, one that even the angels who did not venture into Hell knew about. His book of sins was something else. In such a short human life span he had accumulated hundreds of pages of listed sins. It was not just murder; it was dark magic and voodoo. So much so that even some of the most prolific murders of history were only mere pamphlets in comparison.</p><p>He was so well known that upon their first meeting Herne was terrified. He had found Anthony, injured, with the Radio Demon standing close by. Herne nearly shit himself but he had to protect his senior, his mentor. He pushed between the two, staring into those dark and grim eyes of the demon, refusing to back down or look away but wanting desperately to run.</p><p>And yet, Anthony was calm, flippant, even, and let the demon go without so much of another glance. It was strange, but Anthony had made a point back then—at their levels they had no chance against him. So, Herne did as he was told, a pushed it aside, hoping to never meet that demon again.</p><p>And he really never did—at least not directly. But Herne began to notice the increased time away from the others. Anthony’s disappearances in Hell, showing up usually just before or after the first sounds of the bells signifying the angels to return home. Herne <em>had </em>to investigate, had to see what was pulling Anthony away from his duties, from him.</p><p>He had not discovered much. Most times it seemed like Anthony just disappeared from Hell entirely. But then, one fateful day he snuck upon his mentor at the clock tower, and saw the demon once more. His mind raced, his heart pounded… but what more was that Anthony <em>lied</em>. The demon slipped into the shadows, and the other angel <em>lied </em>straight to his face. This demon, this <em>Radio Demon</em>, was tainting the beauty and light Anthony held. Herne struggled with this fact, toiled over it for years, trying to convince himself that what he had seen was a figment of his mind and nothing more. He had tried to talk to Anthony about it, but the other avoided him and continued to tell more lies. After many years of his senior still disappearing from the field, Herne <em>had </em>to report it, if only for Anthony’s sake.</p><p>For a while it worked… and then Anthony Fell.</p><p>The day was a day Herne remembers clearly. He was commanding his own legion then, just as Anthony was, and though he still had work to do he slipped away to find Anthony and to see the outcome of his test, a test that seemed to promise a new and great change for the Favorite of God. There stood a legion of exterminators, Anthony and Camael, in charge of this test, at his side. It was a simple test, one that they could have handled and won with ease. However, Anthony refused. He turned his back on the tasks of the Heavens and <em>defended </em>the hotel that was so foolhardy to think it could <em>redeem </em>sinners in Hell. Anthony <em>defended </em>the Radio Demon. And then the following year… Anthony murdered Camael himself. One who was an angel so easily took the life of another. Anthony had truly become the demon he had spent decades fighting in Hell; claiming lives for the sake of limiting the overabundance of souls there.</p><p>Herne was beside himself. How could someone who was <em>blessed </em>with God’s own welcome into Heaven throw it away so easily and then assimilate to such atrocities so quickly? It was so shocking that Herne, for a while, just couldn’t get much done. When it came time for Vasiariah to rise and bring forth her own attack onto Hell, Herne was yet to become a Dominion. He watched from the sidelines of Hell, knowing well that this was against God’s word—no matter how much he thought it was well overdue.</p><p>But God, had Their own plans, and rose Anthony back from the literal pits of Hell to create existence’s first half-breed—neither fully angel or demon. The Guardian Angel of Hell, he was to be called. God’s Right Hand. Wielder of the sacred Hand of God sword, a weapon who truly had no equal. It was laughable, one had to admit, but still… Herne was once again impressed. It seems that Anthony had the ability to twist God around his finger—to be at the receiving end of God’s graces more than once was truly noteworthy.</p><p>But Herne knew better. He knew that it would not last. That the bulk of Heaven’s angels would not see this as actual fact. But he <em>wanted </em>Anthony to be welcomed into Heaven again. He knew that despite his transgressions, Anthony deserves the best the universe has to offer. Herne took it upon himself to create a new goal for himself then; he would tear Anthony away from what plagues his soul, cleanse him of everything that ties him to Hell and find a way to bring the half-breed back to a full blooded angel… even if that meant setting him on the path through flames and stone.</p><p>He only hated that it took him this long to get here and in that time more obstacles arose that he needed to snuff out. And Hell was full of distractions, distractions that would not slow him down any longer. With his eyes on the hotel the Dominion made his way in that direction. He would bring Anthony back to him to Heaven on this day and there he will stay—even if he needs to chain and lock him up to do so.</p><p>But, as always, in Hell, things never go right as planned.</p><p>A white, flaming fireball seemingly collides with the Dominion. Instead, the fireball dissipates to reveal that at the last moment, Herne placed his forearm up, an invisible shield like the one that surrounds the hotel coming up at the last moment to block the fireball. Herne looks around, immediately spotting the source of the magical attack. Alabaster stood upon a building, he on level with the angel floating in the air, his four eyes glaring at the angel. “You stabbed my sister.” Alabaster claimed, white flame surrounding his two upper hands.</p><p>“Ah,” Herne sounded, getting increasingly annoyed with Hell’s fascination to get in his way. “You must be the other spawn. You look as you should—matches the filth blood in you.”</p><p>Alabaster sneers and laughs sarcastically at the comment. He’s heard that before from angels in Heaven. At this point it’s barely an insult. “How original. I suppose creativity is not something most full blooded angels possess.” The red spider lifts a lower hand, green energy coming from it as it breaks the cage holding his father, the Radio Demon disappearing to reappear at his son’s side.</p><p>“Hold your tongue, <em>spawn</em>. You will meet your end with your detestable father and your sister.”</p><p>“But not mother?” Alabaster questions, his head tilting to the side.</p><p>“He fancies himself your mother’s savior, son.” Alastor supplies for him, a smirk on his features as he knows that is the farthest thing Angel would ever want from the being before them. “It’s laughable to think that this thing knows what <em>mon ange </em>desires.”</p><p>“Do not speak of his desires, demon!” Herne yells, a hand swinging to the side. “You tainted his soul and mind with your seduction! You pulled him into this trap and forced him to serve—“</p><p>Alabaster’s strained, uncontrollable snickering interrupted the angel’s words, one hand’s white flames disappearing in lieu to cover his mouth. “Is this guy fuckin’ nuts? ‘Tainted his soul and mind with your seduction’! If anythin’, <em>maman </em>was the one that seduced <em>père</em>! <em>Père </em>always tells me how smitten he was with <em>maman </em>first…”</p><p>Herne growls lowly, his face flushing with anger. His mouth opens to combat a response when Zadkeil arrived to the field flying between the two sides. “Enough, Herne!” Zadkeil commands, his face showing his disappointment and anger. “Stand down now and we may show mercy to this affront.”</p><p>“Mercy?” Alastor growls, his antlers growing. “For what he did to <em>ma fille </em>he needs to—“</p><p>“<em>Père</em>,” Alabaster interrupted, a hand landing on his father’s wrist. “<em>Maman </em>has asked that we don’t kill him. He <em>needs </em>to return to Heaven to face trail there.”</p><p>“Unlikely to happen.” Alastor responds, shrugging his son’s hand off him. “An attack on my family is an attack to <em>me</em>. I won’t let this slide.”</p><p>Zadkeil half turned, his gaze landing on Alastor. “If he returns to Heaven, he will be punished to match this, Radio Demon. Trust in me.”</p><p>“Trust in <em>you</em>?” Alastor growls. “It’s because of <em>you </em>that we’re here!”</p><p>Zadkeil flinches and Herne scoffs, pulling his spear into an offensive position. “This is wasting time! I will bring Anthony back to Heaven and see him redeemed to his previous glory once more!”</p><p>“That is impossible, Herne!” Zadkeil conveys, turning back to face Herne fully. “God Themselves made him what he is today. To try to return him to a full angel would be condemning him to a final death!” Though, Angel had been on the Fields of Death before, even God has their limits—despite often breaking Their own rules. If Angel were to die again, there would be no second resurrection. That would be a line that not even God would dare to cross.</p><p>Herne hesitates visibly, his breath sharply being sucked in through his nose. The hot air of Hell stung his lungs but that soon passed as the hesitation drifted away and was replaced with a new sting. “Then he shall die in the name of the Heavens.”</p><p>Zadkeil sighed shakily as there seemed to be no other way but a battle to ensure. “Fine, then. Have it your way Herne.” Zadkeil turns and bows to the demons behind him, keeping his head bowed as he spoke. “I can’t fight him. Angels are forbidden to fight or kill each other in Heaven’s laws. I entrust you will resolve this quickly… and leave him alive.”</p><p>Alastor growled, the static popping in the air as Alabaster responded. “You have our word, Sir Zadkeil. Now stand aside.”</p><p>Zadkeil straightened and flew off to the side, remaining close to mediate the battle if need be to prevent Herne’s untimely death in Hell. Alastor, though livid to have to keep Herne alive, cracked his neck, exhaling heavily as his eyes glowed with power. “You’re going to have to use your full force behind this, Rosso.” The Radio Demon instructed, gaze fixed on the angel before him. “Do you have the drive to do this?”</p><p>His son scoffed, all of his eyes closing softly. “I know I may be a bit more pacifist in my ideals, dad, but I’m more than capable of defending my family.” When his eyes snapped open, the identical pairs of black spots that were under the corners of his lower set of eyes also snapped open, revealed blue eyes with no pupil or whites within them.</p><p>“<em>That’a boy…</em>” Alastor’s voice shivered through the static as he pushed off the edge of the building to attack Herne.</p><p>Alabaster’s body began to shift, his legs growing thicker and stronger, the pants he wore ripping away as a spider’s abdomen grew behind him, proportionate to his torso, which remained unchanged. His legs became more rigid, spikes forming on the joints of his legs, the tips of his legs turning into sharp and bladelike. On the abdomen that formed, the body remained red like his skin, two black lines coming across it, seemingly a continuation of the lines on his face from that start from his eyes and go up his face.</p><p>After transforming, the drider demon jumped up into the air, Alabaster spawning strings like web from his hands, launching it towards the angel. Herne blocked an attack from Alastor from below, barely managing to dodge the webs coming from above. More strings formed between two buildings, creating a web to catch Alabaster as he dropped down onto it. “<em>Why don’t you stay still, Dominion</em>?” Alabaster’s voice echoed, surging with the full capability of his power released in his true form.</p><p>Herne didn’t respond as tentacles from the Radio Demon came from all angles. The transformation distracted the angel—not thinking that the spawn could <em>be </em>any worse and that set the angel back in this fight. Not being able to process the battle properly, Herne was being bombarded by tentacles and the newly spawned minions of the Radio Demon. The voodoo dolls’ laughter and cries were deafening, driving that same fear from their first meeting back into Herne. Growling, he released Heaven’s flames onto the dolls, catching most of them on fire as they were crawling and running on their master’s tentacles to reach their target in the air.</p><p>Herne did a barrel roll in the sky to dodge yet another fire ball from Alabaster. Turning his attention onto the drider just in time to block another flaming attack. “<em>I agree with my son’s sentiment angel</em>.” Alastor’s own voice sounded from below him. “<em>We should end this quick so I can return to my </em>wife’s<em> and daughter’s side.</em>”</p><p>Herne growled in frustration and dodged a couple more attacks, fighting offensively at times, cutting tentacles and dolls while also deflecting attacks back to Alabaster, who had somehow moved closer to him with another web being made that went above the angel’s head. Upon noticing this new web above him Herne quickly used some energy to zip out from under it, in time to dodge a net made of web that was meant to trap him. Herne then was on the run. Turning quickly to head in the direction of the hotel, flying low between the buildings.</p><p>If he thought that would save him from an attack he thought wrong. An echoing snap sounded in the air and a massive web sprouted before him, reaching like deadly vines up in the air. Herne barely had time to stop; his wings’ tips brushing with the webs as he pulled back. From behind a tentacle slammed into him, pushing his face into webs. With a groan Herne found himself trapped in the hold of the web. He was literally a like fly in it. But the angel was not ready to just give up—no matter how one sided this fight now felt. He grasped some strings with his hands, his spear now trapped in the webs as well. White flames erupted from his hands, spreading quickly along the webs, the flames licking his body but thankfully they had no effect on his Heavenly body. He chuckled to himself, thinking the flames would burn away the webs that ensnared him.</p><p>However, as he stopped the flames and they died out, the web still stood, Herne gasping in shock as they remained. “<em>You must be an idiot.</em>” Alabaster’s voice echoed from behind him as the drider slammed into the ground from above, Alastor spawning beside him as they both approached the angel together. “<em>I’m half angel, remember? I have the power of the Heavenly flame myself, did you really think that would work?</em>”</p><p>Herne struggled to pull away, suddenly finding a clawed hand on the back of his head, nails digging into his skull. Herne groaned and gasped out, his eyes trying to look behind him. Alastor smirked at the helplessness of the angel before him as his claws pierced skin, blue blood dripping in multiple spots on his head. “<em>I can tear your head off right now</em>…”</p><p>The voodoo minions clambered around them, giggling and jumping up and down as some played their instruments, others were messing with each other, pulling pins out of some and shoving them into others in jest. “<em>Now,</em> père, maman <em>specifically asked—“</em></p><p>“<em>I remember what </em>mon ange<em> requested, Rosso. But I also don’t intend to send him back unscathed.</em>”</p><p>Zadkeil joined them at this moment, landing gently behind them, the voodoo minions turning sharply to face him, they suddenly quiet and menacing. The Reigning Dominion cleared his throat, trying to ignore the sense of impending doom as he spoke. “The Guardian also requested me to make sure he’ll burn. Do nothing now and I assure you… you may see him fairly soon.”</p><p>Alabaster twisted at his waist, his upper set of arms crossing before him while his lower set rests on his waist. “<em>Falling? Won’t that be quite the ironic turn?</em>”</p><p>“Falling?” Herne asked, his voice conveying his shock and nervousness. After all, Alastor’s claws were still digging into his head. With a wince he continued, addressing the Leader of the Dominions. “B-but you said I might see mercy…!”</p><p>“If you stood down!” Zadkeil remarked, his mouth turning into a scowl. “No, there will be no mercy for this, that I guarantee. God will <em>not </em>stand for this.” Herne whimpered, he struggling just the slightest bit to free himself from his bonds, Alastor digging his nails in deeper to get him to freeze in those movements. Zadkeil sighs heavily, shaking his head in disdain. “Why are angels so quick to feel invincible?”</p><p>At that moment the bells from Heaven ring out, signaling a callback to all angels in Hell. These bells had the undertone of drums, echoing in the vast reaches of Hell. Herne whimpers grow as he is effectively ignored by those behind him.</p><p>“That sounds like a question of reflection you should ask yourself, Zadkeil.” Alastor speaks, his voice returning to normal as he calms himself down, the static slowly dissipating from the air.</p><p>“Quite.” Zadkeil agrees. “Now release him to me.”</p><p>Alastor, with a soft groan releases the angel’s head as Alabaster creates more webs around Herne, making sure that the angel could not move, even binding his wings to his body. With a push, Herne lands at Zadkeil’s feet, the younger angel glancing up pleadingly at the elder, Zadkeil only humming in contempt at his decision for his replacement. Two exterminators arrive and take the wrapped up angel away, flying towards the connection as they shared the weight of the troublemaking angel. Alabaster pulled the spear from the web, inspecting it and glaring at the weapon that hurt his sister.</p><p>“Keep that if you want.” Zadkeil speaks, half turning to face the connection point in the sky. “He won’t be needing it anymore.”</p><p>“I expect him to join us in Hell shortly, Zadkeil.” Alastor softly warns, his voice and gaze sharp towards him.</p><p>“I will certainty try to deliver him quickly, Radio Demon, but these things do take time… and paperwork.”</p><p>Alabaster scoffs and rolls his neck, soft cracks being heard as his legs anxiously pace in place. “<em>Well, make it quick Uncle Zeke…</em>” He begins as he shifts back, snapping his fingers as he does, spawning a new set of pants to cover him. “Demons are not patient beings.” Alabaster finishes, sighing with relief as he no longer is in the state he really doesn’t like that much. With another snap of his fingers the webs he created dissipate into the air, turning into sparkles of white light before finally disappearing.</p><p>Zadkeil chuckles softly, happy at least that he was called Uncle Zeke by Alabaster. A sign that maybe he will be forgiven yet. “Of that I have no doubt.” He bows once more as the last bells knoll. “Tell Angel of my sincerest apologies and my hope that Sina gets better soon.”</p><p>“Why, of course!” Alastor sounds, sounding more like his usual self, his minions disappearing into a portal he just summoned, the dolls laughing with crazed joy as they seemingly fell into a pit. “My daughter isn’t so weak to perish so easily!”</p><p>“No, she isn’t.” Alabaster agrees. “But you still were in quite the state, dad. I’ve never seen you so shaken before.”</p><p>“And let’s not mention that moment in public, shall we?”</p><p>The angel chuckled as he straightened, giving his final goodbyes to the duo as he returned to Heaven. It would seem he would have his hands full with today’s events for a while, adding more to his never ending tasks. It would seem that he would have to keep command in Hell for a little while longer. But even as that thought entered his mind, Zadkeil knew he had a more appropriate choice for his replacement… but it was a choice that he had hoped he wouldn’t have to make.</p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p><p>By the time Alastor and Alabaster returned to the hotel, Angel had moved Ambrosina indoors. He had placed the girl in their room at the hotel, Angel sitting by the bed with one hand on his daughter’s, his wings long since put away. Charlie did her best to help Angel heal Ambrosina, Vaggie taking the liberty to try to prevent anyone from heading in that direction. It was rare to see any of that family down for the count and she worried what rumors would spread if word got out that the daughter had been injured. They had washed and changed the girl into a nightgown, the wound of the spear leaving a diamond shape on the young half-breed’s chest. Her eyes were closed as she rested, her breathing steady and calm.</p><p>“<em>Mon ange</em>,” Alastor greeted as he entered the room, walking to stand close to his mate, “how is she?”</p><p>“She’ll live, thank God.” Angel muttered, looking up at his husband and son. “An’ Herne?”</p><p>“Alive.” Alabaster responded, going to the other side of the bed to place the back of his hand against his sister’s head, checking for a fever. She was slightly warm but not too hot, probably due to the amount of healing their mother had put into her. “Uncle Zeke took him to Heaven to face trial. I suspect he’ll not disappoint again and we’ll see Herne soon enough.”</p><p>Angel snickered, shaking his head faintly. “It’s so strange to see ya so violent, Rosso. You’re almost like your father… how scary ya can be at times.”</p><p>“I’m half demon, am I not?” The red spider responds, crossing his fours arms before him. “Though Sina may ignore that fact and think of herself as a demon, <em>I </em>at least acknowledge both sides of my lineage.”</p><p>“<em>That’s mean, Ros…”</em> Ambrosina’s quiet voice, her eyes opening slowly. “<em>I just know what I like.”</em></p><p>“Ah, yes. Blood and mayhem.” Alabaster responds with a fond smile on his face. “No one can deny that fact, lil sister.” She grins weakly at that, but doesn’t retaliate, a sign of her still being out of it.</p><p>Angel sighs, releasing her hand for a moment to stretch his arms over his head, a few audible pops coming from his shoulders. “Guess we just wait for what Heaven decides… though whatever it’ll be it’ll take some time.”</p><p>“That’s what Zadkeil said.” Alastor commented, nodding his head once as he and Angel switch places, one of his hands patting his daughter’s gently. “I suppose there’s paperwork to be done?”</p><p>“Oh, ya wouldn’t even <em>begin </em>to know how much.” Angel said with a grin, his lower set of arms going to his waist. “My best bet, we’ll have the results at best a week.”</p><p>“Hmm…” The Radio Demon hums, his lips curling into a blood curdling grin. “That will be <em>more </em>than enough time then. We’ll have much to prepare when things go in our favor.”</p><p>The other three members in the family form a smaller, similar smile on their faces, the doe chuckling softly. “<em>Oh, yes… </em>when <em>things go in our favor…</em>”</p><p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man, this took me too long to write. But at least it’s a nice long chapter… And don’t worry! This will be continued in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and hopefully my return will mean I crank out the ending of this series soon enough! Fingers crossed!</p><p>Broadway song for title inspiration: “Stars” from “Les Misérables”. Main version for inspiration is Michael Ball’s version from the 2020 production.</p><p>AUTHOR’S RAMBLINGS: If you’re wondering, “dear author, why that song? I don’t get why it would be the inspiration for this chapter?” I respond with, “dear reader, it’s because this chapter is more following Herne's POV of the series. He’s the one leading this chapter; think of that song of Herve singing the song as he plans to "liberate" Anthony from his chains in Hell.”</p><p>If you’re thinking, “dear author, is Herne gay for Angel?” I would say, “dear reader, Herne is too far into his own head (and an outdated view of his faith) to be gay… but that's not to say that he's masking his own reasons to do shit.” And I will also add that Herne is the definition of the “good guy syndrome” where he’s so obsessed with Anthony/Angel that he thinks he’s the best choice for him and wonders why it seems that people always seem to go for the “bad boy” type instead of him.</p><p>French Translations:<br/>Ma fille –my daughter<br/>Baise ça – fuck this<br/>Salaud – bastard/swine<br/>Père - father</p><p>EDIT 1/20/21 (AFTER UPDATE): Wow an edit this quickly? I'm shooketh. Anyways... I fixed a couple details I didn't realize I fucked up from my own story (it's been a while folks and I forget things, my B). Also, the timeline didn't quite match so I added a couple sentences in Herne's little POV of the story part to make it line up better AND I mixed up Herne's name (called him Herve before). Not a big difference but that one letter was annoying me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Feeling Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not long after the debacle Herne pulled, his trail in Heaven begins; with many angels in attendance they decide what to do with the angel that would dare attack the Guardian Angel of Hell’s daughter. It would go much as expected, even with a key witness shaking the very foundations of the courtroom.</p>
<p>Alabaster is keen to get his claws on Herne after the stunt he pulled in Hell. Ambrosina is itching to get her revenge. Their parents just want to see justice done.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: The last segment in this chapter is kinda graphic, gory and violent. I don’t think it’s too graphically descriptive but I don’t really sugar coat it either. Just be forewarned! If you see a song coming along, that's your cue to mentally prepare!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p>
<p>Heaven was buzzing with energy as angels flocked the gates of God’s domain. Today was the day of the would-be Reigning Dominion Herne’s trail. It had been ages since such a trial has occurred. Though, Angel Dust had Fallen and became a demon, a trail to determine whether an angel Falls or not hasn’t occurred in decades. Lower ranked angels weren’t admitted into the gates of the castle keep as the bulk of the Dominions and some Powers were called into God’s chamber. Seraphim lined the walls of the grand room, weapons at the ready in case of an altercation. Seraphiel stood briskly at the deity’s side, sighing heavily as he surveyed the room before him. The angels had brought in two platforms set before God’s seat, facing them as this is where witnesses and those who wanted to say their piece would take the stand. Angelic beings lined the long corridor, their mumblings and excited chattering bouncing off the walls.</p>
<p>Standing on the other side of the throne was Zadkeil, looking mighty irritated. The fact that his chosen replacement had so quickly disappointed him was not a fact being let down so easily by God. They had laid their trust in the Leader of the Dominions to pick a worthy replacement and instead one of their precious grandchildren became injured. And then there was the All Mighty, sitting in Their throne, silently surveying the scene before them, golden eyes blinking occasionally as their face remained stoic. Seraphiel sighed then, sharing a glance with Zadkeil, the Leader of the Seraphim bent to talk lowly to the divine being. “We are ready to begin at Your word, Most Perfection.”</p>
<p>God stood, that movement causing all those present to silence themselves, eyes landing on the god immediately. “We shall begin the trial of the Dominion called Herne. Bring in the accused.”</p>
<p>The double doors at the end of the hall opened, revealing Herne in golden shackles, the shimmering metal wrapping around his wrists and being by connected by a chain which then hung to a metal band around his waist, keeping those hands close to his body. His wings were tied back with golden rope, preventing them from spreading open.  Herne stepped forward, feeling the mixture of stares on him as he approached the podiums, bowing to God before stepping onto the left stand. A Cherub flew down from above and pulled a chain from the podium before Herne, clipping an open loop onto the metal band around his waist, the loop clicking shut magically, before flying back up into the rafters of the chambers. With this, Herne released a sigh. “My Lords, is this necessary?” He asks the three beings before him, receiving a scoff from Seraphiel and a deadly glare from Zadkeil.</p>
<p>God makes no indication as to hearing the remark, sitting gracefully down in their seat before speaking again. “We stand here today to face judgment on the condoned attack onto one of the family members of the Guardian Angel of Hell, his daughter Ambrosina, and the subsequent attacks on two other members, his husband, the Radio Demon, and his son, Alabaster. We shall now here the accounts from Zadkeil, Patron Angel of Forgiveness first, before the defendant.”  God turned their gaze to the said angel, Zadkeil stepping forth and taking the empty podium, giving a bow to God before doing so.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Most Perfection.” The Leader of the Dominions said, giving his full account with his next words. “To begin, I had selected him because he had worked with Anthony—the Guardian Angel of Hell—before he Fell. He had expressed his desire to once again work with him, so I felt the need to give him a chance. He was pulled from field work to train and to learn the required dealings of being Reigning Dominion. On the day of this attack it was his first day back in Hell since the selection. I had gone to greet the Guardian Angel of Hell first at the Happy Hotel, also known as the Hazbin Hotel, as I always do. It was brought to my attention not long after by the Radio Demon that Herne had attacked Ambrosina on sight, using his holy weapon to pierce the chest of the half-breed child.” He sighed then, remembering the images of how the young woman looked, bleeding profusely and in so much pain. “The Radio Demon and Alabaster went ahead, to stop Herne and to get retribution and I appeared after, to curve the confrontation from a fight—or otherwise to get it to stop since one was already in the process between Herne and the Radio Demon. Herne refused to head my command to stop and thus the fight continued, with Alabaster joining in. Once subdued, I took Herne away and returned to Heaven, immediately reporting everything to you, Most Perfection.”</p>
<p>God nodded, confirming that fact. Their eyes slid to Herne, the golden pools seeming not at all empathetic to the angel that their gaze was set upon. “Do these details align, Herne, or do you have a different account you wish to share?”</p>
<p>Herne let out a quiet huff, rolling his eyes slightly before speaking. “The details are correct, but there are some missing details since the Leader of the Dominions flew off to the hotel first, Most Perfection.”</p>
<p>“Speak then.”</p>
<p>“Upon entering Hell, both the Radio Demon and the female spawn were fighting and killing exterminators. They provoked my attack as the chosen Reigning Dominion select. I only did what I needed to ensure the power of Heaven’s forces in Hell.”</p>
<p>“Except you forget, Herne,” Zadkeil spoke then, his gaze sharp on the other who half turned his head to meet that gaze. “That family is to not be touched. It is the family of God’s Favorite, his Right Hand, and to attack his family is to attack an extension of God.”</p>
<p>“So, I am to ignore these blatant attacks on Heaven’s creations due to that fact?” Herne counted, smirking softly at Zadkeil. “Anthony is God’s Chosen, that is true, but the fact that his children are a Miracle from God does not make them protected from Heaven forever. They are tainted with demonic blood.  In a normal sense, an attack of the exterminating angels, pure Heavily beings, from even a half blooded creature <em>is </em>an attack on the Heavens.”</p>
<p>The chamber erupted then; shouts from competing side drowning any would be silence.</p>
<p>“He speaks truth!”</p>
<p>“God’s Chosen and his family should be protected and exempted!”</p>
<p>“They attack God!”</p>
<p>“They are sin, itself! They should not even exist!”</p>
<p>“Lord Anthony is a kind soul, his family do not deserve this!”</p>
<p>“An affront to nature!”</p>
<p>“<em>Quiet</em>!” God’s masculine voice thunders into the chamber, silencing the room once more. “Time has softened your heads.” The masculine voice continued, golden eyes glaring across the room. “These outbursts are not be tolerated in a trail of Heaven’s laws. Shall it happen again I shall smite all in this room, regardless of an outburst coming from thine lips.” The air grew unsteady with those words and the divine being let out a steady, yet heavy sight from their lips, the voice switching back to their feminine one as they spoke. “Continue with what you were saying, Sir Herne.”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you, Most Perfection.” Herne responded, bowing his head slightly as to not anger the deity more with rudeness. “I attacked the female, seeing as she was the one leading the charges. It was then after that the Radio Demon took her away, returning shortly to attack me head on.”</p>
<p>“He attacked because you almost killed his daughter.” Zadkeil supplied.</p>
<p>“It would have been better if I did, Sir Zadkeil.”</p>
<p>Zadkeil’s fists clenched at his sides. “She has done nothing—“</p>
<p>“She was born!” Herne interrupted. “Miracle or not, a born half breed between angels and demons should never exist.” The red headed angel turned his gaze to God, speaking directly to them. “Much less a half breed at all. Lord Anthony’s mere existence is a tear in the fabric of what is natural. It would have been better if he remained dead after receiving and using the power of the Hand of God sword.”</p>
<p>The air was thick and charged. The Dominion Herne had just directly told God that they had made a mistake in judgment; though yes, it did occur, God after all was lead by emotions at times, one <em>never </em>made that statement clear—unless of course it was coming from the Left and Right Hands of God. There were more liberties in a trial such as this, as this was the time for an angel to clearly speak their minds, but even speaking your mind had to have a limit. “Is this your honest opinion, Herne?” God asked, an eyebrow raising in suspicion.</p>
<p>“Yes, Most Perfection.” Herne replied. “And I know others share my sentiments.”</p>
<p>“And who are these ‘others’?”</p>
<p>“With all due respect, I will not name them.”</p>
<p>At that, God laughed thickly, the voice coming from them deeper once again. “Loyalty to your comrades, but not God Themselves?”</p>
<p>“This loyalty to them is aligning to Your true nature—the <em>right</em> nature as it was in the beginning.”</p>
<p>“In the beginning…” God muttered, a smirk lining their features as well. “In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God.” The divine being quotes, rising from their seat. “In the beginning, dear Herne,” God continued, gaze softening onto the Dominion, “I was but a young God with tasks too far in number and need but with no real assistance. I was reckless, made rash decisions and influence the naiveté of the humans with it. Time has changed what I was in the beginning and what is now <em>is </em>my true nature.”</p>
<p>Herne scoffs shaking his head faintly. “The problem with change, Most Perfection, is that no one cares to mold to the new version and only remember the old.”</p>
<p>God hums, perhaps it was an admission to that or a dismissal, no one could tell, but they sat back down in their seats, a smirk still on their face, their voice back to being light and soft. “Sir Zadkeil, I believe we can move onto the next witness.”</p>
<p>“Next witness?” Herne questions, watching as Zadkeil bows and moves off the platform, retaking his spot beside God.</p>
<p>“Send him in!” Seraphiel’s voice booms, clapping his hands twice as the side chamber door opens.</p>
<p>Mumblings and mutters sound off as a new being enters the room, Herne’s eyes widening upon seeing who it is. “You have got to be kidding me…”</p>
<p>Alabaster smiles warmly at the angel on the podium, before bowing to God and the angels flanking either side of them. “Thank you, Most Perfection for allowing me to speak today.” The red spider speaks as he makes his way to the right stand.</p>
<p>“God, you <em>cannot </em>be serious!” Herne objects, his chains clattering as he tries to move towards the red being, eyes glaring in both fear and anger towards him. “This <em>monster </em>should not even be permitted in Heaven! His true form is atrocious—hideous! He plagues these walls with his sins!”</p>
<p>Alabaster scratches the side of his face, whistling quietly as a soft grin forms on his face. “That’s hardly fair, Herne—“</p>
<p>“Do <em>not </em>call my name, demon!”</p>
<p>“Sure, Herne.” Alabaster says smugly, waving a hand lazily in his direction. “As I was saying, that’s hardly fair. I’ve been up here countless times already and made a few friends up here. Ramiel, for one, and Pravuil. Not to mention some other Archangels, a Power or two… I doubt any of them have been—how’d you put it? ‘Plagued with my sins’?”</p>
<p>“Your Most Perfection!” A voice arose from the crowd of angels. “Dismiss this demon immediately!”</p>
<p>“Let him speak!” Another voice from the other side of the chamber arose.</p>
<p>Before more words arose, white flames erupted from around God’s throne, their eyes glowing brightly. “<em>Did I not say that one more outburst would be cause for a smiting?” </em>Immediate silence once again followed by a couple muffled coughs and throats being cleared. “I invited Alabaster to approach in lieu of the Guardian Angel of Hell not being able to attend.” God exclaimed, showing mercy on the angels of his chamber—for the last time during this trial. “It would seem Anthony has his own issues in Hell to deal with directly—that issue being my own dear Fallen son.”</p>
<p>Alabaster nods to confirm that fact. Since the last Extermination Day, Lucifer found out about Ambrosina’s injury, causing another reason (in Lucifer’s mind) of why Anthony and his children should <em>not </em>be in Hell. He fears another attack from Heaven—much like the one at the Battle of Hazbin—and has been fighting tooth and nail with the spawn’s parents—and his daughter—on whether or not he should just expel them all from Hell once and for all; banish them into the realm of Oblivion forever more. “Once again, I thank you for allowing me to speak on my mother’s and family’s behalf, Most Perfection.” Alabaster says, bowing slightly at the waist.</p>
<p>“Speak your words, Alabaster.” God instructs, smiling softly at the red half-breed.</p>
<p>“Right, well, as Sir Zadkeil stated, my father arrived with my sister in his arms, stabbed with an angelic weapon in her chest, above her heart, thankfully. Just lower and she may have perished. So, of course, father and I demand satisfaction for this affront onto my sister. Heading my mother’s and Sir Zadkeil’s pleas, we didn’t kill him but instead subdued him to be brought to trial here. But what I thought was strange was when Herne mentioned that he wanted to get rid of my mother’s attachments to Hell but <em>not </em>kill my mother. Father mentioned to me that Herne thought of himself as my mother’s savior, which I thought was strange. Herne, a Dominion next to be Reigning Dominion, would dare sacrifice everything for my mother—a Fallen angel turned Knight to God, all in an attempt to what? Figure out if he can turn him back into a full-blooded angel? At first I thought that it was impossible, but then again, my mother <em>turning </em>into a half-breed with the Hand of God sword proved that it wasn’t impossible but indeed possible.”</p>
<p>“Get on with it!” Herne interrupted, groaning loudly which led to a multitude of glares towards him.</p>
<p>“I thought,” Alabaster continued, “perhaps Herne isn’t too far off. Perhaps he could figure out a way to turn mom back into a full angel like he says. Maybe it’ll kill him just like Sir Zadkeil proposed in Hell. But then what struck me as odd was that Herne said he would be okay with the Guardian’s death… even though he was risking all to save him.” Alabaster scoffed then, the absurdity of it all numbing his senses. “No, Herne’s issue isn’t he’s breaking your Word, Most Perfection… no, he’s <em>worshiping </em>my mother.”</p>
<p>The chamber erupted into a cacophony of sounds at the statement. The only ones who remained silent were the five beings standing apart from everyone else. Even God, who promised that they would not tolerate another outburst, again excused this one. The words along were cause for shock and disbelief, so much so that of course such sounds would erupt from the chamber. It was Herne that silenced the room when he spoke. “I am <em>not </em>worshiping Lord Anthony. He was a dear comrade in arms before he Fell. I respect him and do not wish to see him in such a state.”</p>
<p>“Yet, when Vasiariah attacked Hell during the coup, she was aiming to kill any demon that went against God—even my mother when she saw that he was given the title of God’s Knight with the sword gifted upon him.” Alabaster eyes Herne carefully, watching the subtle movements of the angel on trial. “She was still worshipping God… despite disobeying Their decision outright. You disobeyed… yet God was the last thing on your mind. You were just using Them as an excuse to get what you wanted… my mother to yourself.”</p>
<p>“You dare speak such insolence! I—“Herne was interrupted as God stood, turning their attention to Zadkeil.</p>
<p>“Call her forward, Sir Zadkeil. This instant.”</p>
<p>Sir Zadkeil turned to face God fully, bowing deeply towards them. “Yes, Most Perfection.” Turning away, the Leader of the Dominions summoned a glowing white orb in his hands, speaking into it. “Iden, please come into the chamber. God requests your presence.”</p>
<p>“Right away, Sir Zadkeil.” A female’s voice sounded back through the globe before it disappeared.</p>
<p>The chamber remained silent for a moment as they waited for the one called Iden to enter. Herne shook his head quickly then, his eyes pleading to the deity. “Please, my God, you must heed me. I have worshiped you since I was a child when I was human. My family taught me Your Word from a young age and I lived it, breathed it… <em>died </em>with it in my heart and—“</p>
<p>“<em>Silence</em>.” God said simply, their eyes unmoving as they stared ahead, awaiting for those doors to open.</p>
<p>They needn’t have waited long.</p>
<p>The doors swung open, revealing a female angel as marched into the chamber. She had curly, wheat colored hair barely reaching past her shoulders, with three tightly woven braids on the left side of her heard, each braided with a narrow line of gold ribbon. She wore a white leather armor, with no sleeves, and it was adorned with gold metal plates on the shoulder and sides, the side plates just barely going over a high-low shirt, the front cut in the shape of a rounded off ‘v’ as the back dragged slightly behind her. The skirt seemed to just be decoration for as the female walked there were loose, billowy pants covering her legs. But what caught Alabaster’s attention as she neared weren’t just her forest green eyes, but it was the fact that her right arm and foot were prosthetic. The one on her arm was from just above the elbow downwards; it beginning with golden plating as it went into a clear covering, revealing the golden mechanics that went down into each finger. Alabaster assumed that these mechanics allowed her to move her fingers and hand as if it were part of her body, and the foot prosthetic looked the same and Alabaster thought he could see that the prosthetic went up the pant leg too, indicating it was more than just her foot that was missing. Due to this, the female was only wearing one shoe, it being golden sandals that had intricate leather designs going up past the pant leg.</p>
<p>Strapped to her back was a long staff, which was silver in its length and was topped with an intricate crosier. From the staff it began to take shape from a chalice, golden at the stem with the silver cup being adorned with red emeralds. Rising from the chalice it curved in and then stretched back out to form a platform as sorts as the curved part of the crosier began, being adorned with silver vine like featherings, the crosier itself being golden, as it curved around, the adornments getting smaller until in plated into a base for a silver sheep laying on it. In laid on the platform, one of its front legs curled onto a staff of its own, a golden staff with a Templar-like cross at the end, the sheep’s eyes closed as if in contemplation.</p>
<p>The female angel immediately knelt before God, placing her left knee down on the ground and raising her left arm over her chest. “This servant of God approaches, Most Perfection. Command and I shall follow.” She spoke, a subdued Spanish accent being picked up by Alabaster.</p>
<p>God, despite what anger they were feeling, smiled fondly towards her. “Rise, child, for I have a task for you.”</p>
<p>“Name it.” The angel called Iden said as she rose.</p>
<p>“Use the Staff on this Dominion behind you. Test him for me.”</p>
<p>She turned, her back to Alabaster as she eyes Herne. Alabaster notices that Herne physically swallows before immediately trying to pull from his chain as if to run. “L-Lady Iden…” Herne stutters, causing Alabaster to wonder just who this angel could be.</p>
<p>“With pleasure, Most Perfection.” Iden speaks then, sounding much too excited at this prospect—that feeling being shown with the faintest of smirks on her face.</p>
<p>“Please,” Herne begins, pleading now with anyone in the room who will listen to him. “I can prove my devotion, just… just not like this.”</p>
<p>The Cherub once again flies down from above, unshackling him from the podium and leading him off it before flying back up and out of sight. “If your devotion is true, then there is no reason to fear.” Iden speaks then, pulling the staff from behind her and holding it just off to the side of her person, the end of the staff dangling over the floor.</p>
<p>Herne swallows again and finds he can’t move as she raises the staff higher form the ground, tapping it to the ground, the impact causing the staff to bounce back up just above the ground again.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Ting…</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>The sound rings out, it sounding much like someone struck a high-pitched gong or a very large triangle. Alabaster hears it, but is confused when he sees Herne begin to look physically more strained. The male angel’s fists were clenched at his sides and his lips were curled inwards as if he was struggling with much difficulty.</p>
<p>Iden raises the spear and taps the spear again on the ground, it once again rising back to linger just above it.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Ting…</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>The sound echoes again, and Alabaster sees sweat sliding down the Herne’s face. The red spider tilts his head in confusion as he looks back to God and the angels at their side. Their face doesn’t read well as the three of them clearly see what he is witnessing. Alabaster looks around the room as well and notices that now no angel seems to be on Herne’s side as their faces are contorted in anger and betrayal.</p>
<p>Iden raises the spear and taps it again, this time it lingering on the ground.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>TING…!</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>The last sound is louder, more deafening, and as it echoes and dissipates, Herne falls to the ground as if a bus just landed on him. His screams reach all’s ears as he lays flat on his stomach on the ground, his body shaking as tears are falling from his eyes.</p>
<p>Alabaster is shocked—shocked—to see this state of this proud angel as Iden approaches Herne, staff still in hand as she looks down on him. “All witness how far his devotion goes!” She addresses the angels in the chamber. Alabaster feels that Herne’s devotion doesn’t in fact go very far. “This angel grovels on the ground for forgiveness but none shall be given!” She continues, turning her back on the still flattened angel. “No forgiveness shall be given to those who don’t have faith. The Staff of Revelations has spoken, and thus, so has the Patron Angel of Reverence.”</p>
<p>Then everything happened all at once. God’s voice boomed out, in anger, the deep voice rocking the walls of the chamber. “<strong><em>Take him away!</em></strong>” Angels rushed forward to Herne, Seraphiel and Zadkeil flew out first though, actually protecting Herne as the Seraphim lined along the walls moved to regain order. Dominions charged into the room and apprehended Herne, lifting him from the floor and literally dragging him away out the side door Alabaster had entered from, Seraphiel moving to God’s side and Zadkeil trailing after Herne.</p>
<p>Alabaster couldn’t make sense of the literal chaos in the room, jumping when a hand landed on his upper left elbow. Looking at the hand, and then at its owner, he realized it was Iden who grabbed him, her staff once again on her back. “With me, now.” She said, pulling him as she dragged him through the mess of angels, escaping from the side chamber and well past that, leading the red spider spawn far away from the disastrous sounds coming from the chamber. She led him into a room and locked the door behind her, pulling Alabaster behind. “We should be safe in here.” She states, as she turns to face him. “God knows what those angels will do now that they’re angered. They may have gone after you if I hadn’t pulled you away.” She adds, offering him a sweet smile. Alabaster barely had the time to process what had happened—and that smile—before she bowed to him. “We haven’t been properly introduced yet… I am Lady Iden, Dominion and Patron Angel of Reverence and the wielder of the Staff of Revelations. I have been Sir Zadkeil’s assistant for a couple decades now and will now most likely take over the task of Reigning Dominion… once all this blows over that is.”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, pleasure to meet you.” Alabaster mutters, still processing what happened in God’s chamber. “Uh, sorry… I’m Alabaster Radio-Dust… but you probably know that already.”</p>
<p>Iden chuckles, giving a small nod. “Yes, that I do. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m just so sorry it had to be in these circumstances.”</p>
<p>Alabaster nods, agreeing to that sentiment. “But why haven’t we met before? I’ve been up here several times and this is my first hearing of you.”</p>
<p>“Sir Zadkeil is often so busy that I’ve been managing some of his tasks to help him out. Most likely our paths just haven’t had the opportunity to cross. But I do hope we’ll be seeing more of each other in the near future.”</p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>“Of course! If I become Reigning Dominion of Hell it would only be plausible that we work closely together, especially to ensure that the Dominions are kept in check from now on.”</p>
<p>“Right, of course… but I’m sure they’ve lost a lot of their credibility and power now since you did whatever you did to Herne.”</p>
<p>“We can only hope so.” Iden agrees, chuckling softly. “As to what I did, I used the Staff of Revelations to reveal Herne’s nature. I tested his faith and he failed.” Upon seeing Alabaster’s intrigue peak, she elaborated a bit more. “It basically puts more pressure onto the one being tested. Almost like going deeper and deeper into the ocean.”</p>
<p>“Hmm… I wonder, then, if that means that he <em>was </em>beginning to worship my mother.”</p>
<p>“If that was your theory then it's probably so. The Staff only has that heavy of on affect on those who have more faith in someone other than God.” Iden sighed, the two being momentarily distracted as the sounds of running and clattering past them outside the door. “It seems I’ll have my work cut out for me in the future.”</p>
<p>Alabaster hummed, finally regaining his sense of the world. “Well, Lady Iden, if you should ever require any help, I’m sure <em>maman </em>and I can offer our assistance, after all, like you said, we’ll probably be working closely together from now on.”</p>
<p>Iden smiles at him, he returning the smile back in kind. “Quite so. I look forward to it, Alabaster. And please, just call me Iden.”</p>
<p>Alabaster reaches for her left hand, bowing to her as he places a kiss on the back of her hand, smiling up at her gently. “As long as you call me Rosso in return.”</p>
<p>"It's a deal then!"</p>
<p>"Ha! You never want to make a deal with a demon, Iden." Alabaster joked lightly, rising from his bow as let go of her hand gently.</p>
<p>She smiles warmly at him, the joke not getting past her, after all, she knows who his father is. "I think I can manage, but thanks, Rosso."</p>
<p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p>
<p>Ambrosina sighed as she sat on the edge of the radio station’s roof, one leg tucked under her body while the other dangled precariously over the edge. She leaned back on her hands and cracked her neck, closing his eyes for a moment, the distinct diamond shape on her chest graying with time. Her wings were tucked away, baring her back to the elements of Hell. She was getting impatient and more importantly bored. How much longer does she have to wait?</p>
<p>Just then, God seemingly answered her prayers.</p>
<p>A low rumbling sound came from the sky above, more correctly, from the connection point, causing the half-blooded doe to snap her eyes open, her head snapping to the blue-ish white light in the distance. The rumbling got louder and the woman jumped onto her feet, her wings magically appearing, the wings extended to their full length in anticipation.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a white, flaming ball was tossed out from the connection point, the ball falling like a meteor across the sky of Pentagram City before crashing down. “<em>Oooh</em>!” Ambrosina sings as she jumps off the roof and flies with all her might over to the crash site. She lands on a rooftop of a building first, watching from above as some demons ran from the impact point while others investigated. She grinned and stepped off the roof, floating gracefully down onto the street. Once demons saw her, they screamed and scattered, some tripping while another demon pushed over another on purpose in her path. The poor, pushed demon, yelped and covered his head with his hands only to be stepped over by Ambrosina, she ignoring the hapless demon as she approaches the impact crater.</p>
<p>As the smoke cleared, Ambrosina crossed her arms before her chest, cocking a hip to the side as she waited, only to be surprised to see another form on the other side of the crater. “Brother!” She squeaks, blinking as he casually looks up at her.</p>
<p>“Dearest sister.” He responds back as they both simultaneously slip down into the crater, walking towards the center.</p>
<p>“What brings you here, Rosso?” Ambrosina asks, her heels carefully prodding through the broken asphalt.</p>
<p>“You’re not the only one that has been watching the skies, Sina.”</p>
<p>“Oh~? Someone’s gotten a bit antsy for some blood, huh? I’m so proud of you!”</p>
<p>“Don’t belittle me, Sina.” Alabaster states as they meet in the middle, flanking the shivering mass between them. “I can be perfectly brutal when needed.”</p>
<p>“Ehh… that’s to be seen, big brother.”</p>
<p>“<em>Ugh</em>…” The mass between then sounded out, bringing the twins’ attention down below them.</p>
<p>Ambrosina bends down and roughly pokes the skin of the demon before her, eliciting a pain filled moan. “Lame. He looks like a human. I would’a thought he’d be like a snake or something gross… like a dolphin.”</p>
<p>“A dolphin, Sina? You can’t be serious.”</p>
<p>“Those things are so rape-y though.” She shudders, her tongue momentarily sticking out in disgust.</p>
<p>Alabaster sighs though says nothing in response to that. He <em>was </em>a bit disappointed that the demon before them looked more human than anything else. But, beggars can’t be choosers. Wordlessly the twins scoop up and arm each, lifting the demon up to get a better look at him. The distinct red hair remained, with the addition of two horns growing back on the top of his head an two larger horns growing from the sides, curing down slightly before going straight out. His naked body remained human, still having charred marks from Falling. Black wings stooped, the feathers showing a tint of red in them, the demon’s feet looking like a bull’s feet. Alabaster scoffs faintly. “Looks like a aoyin.”</p>
<p>“A-what?”</p>
<p>“Aoyin. It’s a Chinese demon that looks like bull and eats people.”</p>
<p>“Ah… cool... sounds like a demon I'd fuck with.”</p>
<p>"I don't think fucking a bull would be a good thing, Sina. You have heard of the Minotaur, right? All bull no chill."</p>
<p>The doe grunts softly, rolling her eyes at her brother. "Don't try to be funny, Rosso, you're far from it. An' you know that's not what I meant." The Fallen angel between them groans again, his eyes opening slightly to reveal red orbs before closing again. “Welp!” She sounds out, shooting her brother a smile. “I guess we should take this one home, right?”</p>
<p>“Right, sister.” Alabaster confirms, smiling back at her before his dark tentacles rise up and engulf them both, taking them back to the radio station.</p>
<p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p>
<p>Herne was slowly waking up slowly, feeling a bit sore, but otherwise alive. He tried to move, finding himself bound to a cold, hard seat. His eyes fully snapped open and he wished he hadn’t opened them. Inside the room were all sorts of atrocities; chains, knives, machetes, torture devices ripped directly from the Medieval ages and blood everywhere. So much blood, in fact, that it looked like a lot of the stains were just that—stains long since dried up and never bothered to be cleaned. The Fallen angel felt sick, almost like throwing up and probably would have if it weren’t for the fact he didn’t have any food in him. “Wh-where am I?” He asked, his voice coming out timid and hoarse.</p>
<p>“Why, you’re at my home!” A familiar male, and overly cheery voice sounded out from the darkness. “Or, to be more precise, my studio!” Red eyes glowed then, eyes staring straight at him.</p>
<p>“I… Radio Demon.” Herne managed, his breathing getting heavier as his instincts told him to run—run and for God’s sake don’t look back. He tried to move again, this time with more strength but his wrists, ankles, waist and even his head was tied back onto this metal chair. His wings were pulled up and over the back of the seat, strapped in multiple locations to the back of the chair as well, the position quite uncomfortable to the ex-angel.</p>
<p>“I'm very disappointed in you, Herne.” Another voice sounded out, one that he would have wished to have heard again, but not now.</p>
<p>“Anthony?”</p>
<p>“I mostly go by Angel Dust now, Herne. 'Specially in Hell.” Angel said, coming out of the darkness from his peripheral and crossing in front of him to stand by Alastor’s side, who had now stepped out into the dim ring of the only major light source in the room.</p>
<p>“But that won’t matter for long…” Alabaster’s voice added as he crept up from behind Herne, all four of his clawed hands landed on Herne’s shoulders and upper arms, making the Fallen angel flinch so much he almost jumped out of the seat… if he weren’t strapped to it, that is.</p>
<p>“’Cause we’re gonna have some good ol’ family fun, darling Herne!” Ambrosina finishes, materializing from the shadows to walk, almost seductively, towards Herne. Upon reaching him she sets her hands down on the arms of the chairs and leans forward to bring her face directly before Herne’s, making the ex-angel lean back as much as he could.</p>
<p>Herne exhaled, his heart hammering as his eyes slid down to the woman’s chest, seeing the wound still on her chest. “Ha… at least there’s that. Can’t get rid of the scar, huh?”</p>
<p>“Aw, sweetie!” Ambrosina sounds, pushing herself off from the chair as she places a hand over her chest, covering the scar. “The false bravado is so… pathetic.” She removes her hand and the scar is gone, the traces of green magic twinkling away. “It’s laughable that you think you can leave a scar on <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>Herne felt his breath catch and his run instinct increased. He tried to escape again, trying in vain to shake the chair and to break free from his bonds. “I wouldn’t bother.” Alabaster stated as he walked around to stand beside his sister. “Your bonds are made from my webs; the strongest organic material that can be made in Heaven or Hell. You’re not goin’ anywhere.”</p>
<p>“But we mustn’t dally, dear family.” Alastor spoke, he and Angel joining their children, the four standing before Herne menacingly. “We have a broadcast to be on time for, after all…” Ambrosina giggled while her father snapped his fingers, starting his broadcast; taking over every radio and listening device in Hell.</p>
<p>Ambrosina spawned her microphone, a Shure 55 model, speaking into it with a theatrical flare. “Good evening denizens of Hell! For tonight’s broadcast, we have quite the special treat for you! For the first time ever, we will have a broadcast as a <em>family</em>! Isn’t that sweet~?”</p>
<p>An audience track of ‘awws’ is heard magically, Alastor smirking as he spawns his own microphone, speaking into it. “That’s right, my lovely daughter! And we have quite the show for you all! Our special guest tonight is a recent addition to Hell, freshly Fallen from the heavenly sky above! Say ‘hello’ Herne!”</p>
<p>Both deer moved their mics towards Herne’s mouth; the Fallen angel looks at both of them and then glares up at them, refusing to speak. Alabaster rolls his eyes and green magic floats from his hands and into Herne’s head. “They said to say ‘hello’ Herne.”</p>
<p>Herne convulsed, gasping as if he was being drowned, eyes wide in fears as his nightmares ripped through his mind. “<em>H-hello…!</em>” He managed, Alabaster slipping the magic away, which caused a sigh of relief from Herne.</p>
<p>Alastor brought his mic close to his mouth, smiling into the microphone. “Now we mustn’t waste any time! I’m sure our guest is <em>dyin’ </em>to know what’ll happen next!” The laugh track played, it purposely sound distorted to make the recently Fallen angel more uneasy. </p>
<p>“Then by all means, papa!” Ambrosina chuckles, her mic disappearing as now their magic takes over recording the broadcast. “Let’s begin…”</p>
<p>The Radio Demon smiles, singing a line into the microphone as the family of four begin to circle around Herne, like lions eyeing a kill. “<em>Birds flying high, you know how I feel…”</em></p>
<p>Angel Dust sings next, spawning a bat with nails imbedded into it. “<em>Sun in the sky, you know how I feel…</em>”</p>
<p>“Anthony?” Herne questioned, his eyes pleading with the him as he circled around.</p>
<p>He was ignored as Alabaster sung the next line, his green magic circling around him. “<em>Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel…”</em></p>
<p>Ambrosina was last to sing her line of the song, standing straight before Herne as she grins at him, her wings unfurling behind her as she sang. “<em>It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life, for me, and I'm feeling good…” </em>She once again leans before him, her eyes boring holes into Herne’s. “<em>I'm feeling good!</em>”</p>
<p>Static rips though the room and the song switches from them singing it to the smooth and sultry singer Michael Buble, his song ripping through the airways as Herne’s seat gets tipped back suddenly, causing a yelp from him. A towel gets slapped on his face and water begins to magically pour onto his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fish in the sea<br/>
You know how I feel<br/>
River running free<br/>
You know how I feel</em>
</p>
<p>Just as suddenly as the chair was tipped back, Herne found himself moving forward, his face nearly smacking into the floor, the towel plopping onto the floor as he coughs just before he’s hoisted up by Alabaster’s webs, revealing that Ambrosina now has the spear Herne used on her. She and Angel begin to take turns whacking and prodding at Herne like a piñata, she using the spear and Angel using the bat. </p>
<p>
  <em>Blossom on a tree<br/>
You know how I feel</em>
</p>
<p>“Stop! P-please, stop!” Herne yelled, winching as the angelic spear stabbed into his body multiple times.</p>
<p>But it did stop then as he was swung to one side of the room, the chair clattering heavily in a corner. Alabaster goes over, commanding the webs bounding Herne to lift as he takes Herne and slaps him onto a bed of nails, Herne’s screams only getting louder as more webs wrap him to the table, steadily getting tighter and tighter, pressing the ex-angel into the nails.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's a new dawn<br/>
It's a new day<br/>
It's a new life<br/>
For me…<br/>
And I'm feeling good!</em>
</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the denizens of Hell listen on to the grave sounds being heard in the background of such a wonderful song:</p>
<p>Lucifer has his head in his hands as he listens to the broadcast. He seemed to be on the loosing battle with his daughter and those at the hotel who work with her. He missed out on the chance to get another Fallen angel under his control but he also didn’t want an angel that was so idiotic enough to challenge that family. He may be the King of Hell and powerful, but those four were seriously too dangerous even for Hell. Lilith smiled a soft smile of what she hoped would bring him relief as she sat on his lap and brought his head to lay on her breasts, she patting his head gently…</p>
<p>
  <em>Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know?<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>Charlie walks into one of the miscellaneous rooms of the hotel to see a large band of demons gathered around a large freestanding radio. Closest to the radio were all of her staff, them chattering and giggling away at the torture of the recently Fallen Herne.  “Guys!” Charlie yells, making the staff and the guests to jump. There was a rule against playing the Radio Duo’s broadcasts in the hotel, since it didn’t really promote any ‘good feels’. “You should have told me you were going to listen!” Charlie says as she joins them, a small smile on her face. “Anyone who messes with my Goddaughter deserves their wrath.” Vaggie and a couple demons hum, the Latina demon bringing an arm around the Princess of Hell as they continue to listen together...</p>
<p>
  <em>Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean</em>
</p>
<p>Vox and Valentino can feel their eyes twitch as they glare at the radio they keep for music in the porn studio. Their adoptive daughter, Velvet, is laughing like the maniac she is as she snaps and posts about her reactions to this broadcast. This seems to be too much to Valentino as he soon marches over and destroys the radio—since it did interrupt a strip session at his studios. He sighs a breath of relief before everyone’s phones in the room is taken over by Ambrosina remotely, the broadcast continuing on in its full glory from multiple devices…</p>
<p>
  <em>Sleep in peace when day is done, that's what I mean</em>
</p>
<p>Even in Heaven, the broadcast was being sent out, but only to a gift from the Guardian Angel of Hell who sent a radio to God and his closest angelic advisors. Those who supported Angel Dust were in the chamber with God, some wincing and grimacing at the yells while some thought that this was good punishment—after all, Falling didn’t seem at all enough. God hid their dastardly smirk behind a coy hand, listening with great exuberance as the broadcast continued...</p>
<p>
  <em>And this old world is a new world, and a bold world...<br/>
For me<br/>
For me!</em>
</p>
<p>Back at the radio station, in the deepest, darkest room in the basement, Herne’s screams echoed into the chamber as he was being stretched out to the point his joints were all popping out of place, only to be removed from that just before it was too late to be thrown onto the floor. The Fallen angel was covered in blood, bruises, rips, and holes, his body weak, his wings broken; snapped in the middle and feathers falling out left and right. There was no longer any need to restrain the demon before them for there was no longer any strength left and if there wasn’t a means of escape before, now the chances of it were far less.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stars when you shine<br/>
You know how I feel<br/>
Scent of the pine<br/>
You know how I feel</em>
</p>
<p>The static rippled through the room, this time remaining in the air as Alastor and Ambrosina flanked either side of the downed and beaten Herne, singing together as any father and daughter might—even despite being splattered with spots of red blood on their persons. “<em>Oh, freedom is mine, and I know how I feel!</em>”</p>
<p>Angel and Alabaster walked towards the door of the room, the two themselves having spots of blood on them, not nearly as much as the deer members of the family but enough to not mark them as innocent in the night’s events—of one would even believe that those two were innocent tonight. Alabaster stepped out first, singing as he exited, an unbefitting grin on his face as he conjured up some wet towels for him and his mother to wipe off their hands. “<em>It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life…</em>”</p>
<p>The Guardian Angel of Hell gratefully took one of the towels from his son, offering him a small smile of thanks before having one hand rest on the handle of the door, singing his last final line as he shuts the door behind him. “<em>It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life…</em>”</p>
<p>And then there were three.</p>
<p>The static popped and fizzled in the air as the two deer grinned from ear to ear, their respective shadows flocking around them in excitement. The two slipped into the darkness, their shadows lingering on the wall, smiling at one another. The two sung, their voices shifting and beginning to sound distant and gravely as their song continued.</p>
<p>
  <em>“It's a new dawn<br/>
It's a new day…”</em>
</p>
<p>On the wall, the shadows began to contort. Alastor’s elongated, the antlers growing atop its head which turned into the skull of a dear, the body becoming like that of a skeleton with longer, sharper claws for hands, and deer hooves and legs as the back legs. Ambrosina’s changed in a similar fashion, sans the antlers with the wings of the shadows showcasing all the feathers dropping like leaves, the wings turning skeletal with pieces of flesh seemingly melting off the skeletal remains.</p>
<p><em>“It's a new life</em><br/>
<em>It's a new life</em><br/>
<em>For me…</em>”</p>
<p>From the darkness the two stepped back out into the light, their eyes being just the sockets of their animalistic heads, their bodies moving in ways too nimble and unnatural to ever exist within the realms of the imagination. They circled around Herne again, just as he was sitting himself up with much struggle. His gasps of pain filled the very few spaces between the static and music, his vision hazy as he faintly noticed the wendigo demons slowly nearing him in their circling pattern; making the lights and shadows dance across each other as the two beings crossed. He lifted his head with much difficulty, just as the two stopped before him, their skulls revealing sharp, teeth used for tearing and maiming, saliva and fluids dripping from their mouths as they snapped their mouths in front of him.</p>
<p>Herne could no longer feel his fear or pain present in his body. There was no time left for that. Instead, he would reveal in the fact that soon this short, and new life as a demon would soon be <em>finally </em>over—even if that means that he’ll be torn apart and eaten by the most detestable of his enemies. The wendigos sang the last line, their skeletal grins enough to even make the most unholiest of creatures pray for salvation.</p>
<p>
  <em>“And I'm feeling… good!”</em>
</p>
<p>With the last word sung, the snap of jaws into flesh and bone. The sounds of tearing, and ripping, snapping and breaking, was all that was heard with the accompaniment of the last notes of the song; the broadcast naturally ending as it echoed off into oblivion.</p>
<p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoo, this chapter’s over! The trial took a lot longer than I expected so you guys get another super long chapter (longer than the previous chapter). </p>
<p>Song used in the chapter: "Feeling Good" by Michael Buble. (I mean I state it in the story itself but y’know.)</p>
<p>God quotes a line from the Bible during the trial. it's John 1:1 for anyone who was wondering/doesn't know.</p>
<p>AUTHOR MUSING: Herne got what he deserved. Maybe a bit overboard, but he got his just desserts. </p>
<p>I think Iden (pronounced just like eden) is my favorite angelic OC. I love my kiddos but I love Iden too! I may do a bonus chapter with her diving into her backstory a bit. Currently I don’t have any plans to really delve into her story too much. Though, side note, no Patron Angel of Reverence actually exists as far as I know. She and her title are completely original.</p>
<p>Also, an aoyin is an actually creature from Chinese folklore. Look it up. They’re kinda scary looking. The only difference is that they typically don’t have wings.</p>
<p>And how does that saying go? “A family that kills together stays together?” Hmm... idk. So many sayings... lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Singin' in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Join the Radio Siren in one of her broadcasts as she sings and enjoys her best life in Hell. Being a half-breed in Hell does have its pros and cons, she must admit that, but one of the better pros of being born in Hell is that one can choose to ignore morals and commit any sin. She chooses to be loose in her morals but at least she sins for a purpose.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is technically a bonus chapter that I had written out ages ago and meant to put towards the end but this now kinda goes in line to the next chapter so I tweaked it a bit and will upload it now. </p>
<p>Timeline wise it's after Herne's attack, following year BTW.</p>
<p>This really doesn't have much of a plot but I had this in my head and had to get it out there! Also, a different writing style will be used and it will be a lot shorter than my normal ones. Please enjoy!</p>
<p>Warning: Some descriptions of violence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p>
<p>It was another day in Hell; but it also wasn’t just any other ordinary day. No, it was the day before the yearly cleanse, or extermination event as some would rather call it. However, while most demons cowered and dreaded the upcoming day with nervous anticipation (for after all, it could be the year they themselves die twice) one of Hell’s resident half breed spawn hummed happily in the streets to herself.</p>
<p>It was none other than the younger twin, Ambrosina, as she haphazardly walked down the middle of the street as liquid fell from the sky. And though she had her umbrella in her hands, it was closed, she twirling it around in one hand (impersonating her father when he twirls his staff) as she lets the drizzle from above fall on her. She did not have a care in Hell as it began to slowly soak her white fur and clothing. It wasn’t even coming down that hard, so why use the umbrella? In fact, to her, the umbrella was more prop than essential.</p>
<p>She jumps into a big puddle, the liquid soaking her heeled boots as she continued to hum, giving the puddle playful kicks as she snapped her fingers, music filling the air as her song turned into singing and dancing.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I'm singin' in the rain</em><br/>
<em>Just singin' in the rain</em><br/>
<em>What a glorious feelin’</em><br/>
<em>I'm happy again!”</em>
</p>
<p>Ambrosina opens the umbrella then, the object popping open as she lifts it above her head, twirling it in her hands as the fluids begins to fly off it. She skips and dances down the street, her umbrella above her head until she moves to the curbs, hopping on and off of it happily as she chooses to swing the umbrella side to side.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I'm laughin’ at clouds.</em><br/>
<em>So dark up above,</em><br/>
<em>The sun's in my heart</em><br/>
<em>And I'm ready for love.”</em>
</p>
<p>She decided to remain on the sidewalk, pulling her umbrella shut again as she twirls the newly closed umbrella in her hands like a baton. In her mind, she was pretending that she was leading a big marching band through Hell, trying to raise the spirits of the denizens of Hell to what tomorrow may bring. Her song, happy and joyful, is meant to bring hope and light to all who heard it.</p>
<p>After all, she was broadcasting currently, the wireless headset mic wrapped around her head as it picked up her singing and jubilee. She was happy that her father, the Radio Demon, allowed her to make broadcasts now whenever she wanted; as long as it didn’t impede with his own schedule and broadcasts. And with that she couldn’t argue with. Her father was called the Radio Demon for a reason and she couldn’t <em>begin </em>to even think about taking that title away from him. No, she much preferred the title of ‘Radio Siren’, as the demons of Hell started to call her since her debut. It solidified her connection to her father while still keeping in tune with the family business.</p>
<p>And while she had the station with her father, her older twin, Alabaster, had the hotel with their mother so <em>both </em>sides of the family business were well taken care of; should her parents ever decide to take a vacation or Heaven forbid retire.</p>
<p>But then again, there would be time to think about that later, as she continued to sing her merry little song across all of Hell.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let the stormy clouds chase</em><br/>
<em>Everyone from the place...”</em>
</p>
<p>The doe demon suddenly leans against a wall as one foot propped itself against the wall as her shadow mimicked her. She turned to it, it doing the same, and she grinned at it widely, its even broader grin mirroring her inner emotions of pure bliss.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Come on with the rain</em><br/>
<em>I've a smile on my face!”</em>
</p>
<p>She sings to her shadow as it shifts, the head turning into that of her wendigo form, the teeth snapping playfully at her before it zips off and stands before her, extending a hand to her as its wings unfold; the almost decaying wings twitching open in style. Ambrosina tosses the useless umbrella away as she extends her hand, shadow and being dancing together as she allows the shadow to lead as the male part. As they twirl around together, the drops from the sky increasing and getting heavier as time passed on.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I walk down the lane</em><br/>
<em>With a happy refrain...”</em>
</p>
<p>They dance towards a light post wherein she abandons her dance partner and quickly jumps onto it, the shadow zipping forth to take its rightful place behind her, forming back to her shape. She wraps her legs around the pole as she dramatically drapes off it, an arm reaching upwards towards the sky.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just singin’,</em><br/>
<em>Singin’ in the rain.”</em>
</p>
<p>As she finishes her lyric, she slinks off the post, leaning against it as she salutes upwards, giving a wink to a dark figure up on the rooftops, the figure casually walking upon the ledge of a building.</p>
<p>
  <em>Forty-five minutes prior…</em>
</p>
<p>The Spawn of Heaven and Hell, this being <em>both </em>Ambrosina and Alabaster, step before the entrance of Rapist Row in Hell. Alabaster sighs heavily, once again pulled into another one of his sister’s schemes, as he retreated to the roofs per her plan. She, on the other hand, spawned the Bloody Spite and a pistol, her grin wide and murderous as enters into the Row, walking down the middle of the street with no regards to her safety. Demons who noticed her entrance either bolted or decided to face her—seeing as she was intruding on their territory. She began her string of carnage then, ripping through all the sinners of the Row with an extreme lack of decorum and sense of sympathy for her fellow demon. Her sword cut the air and bodies of demons that dared attacked her, firing her gun to hit those who run from behind or using the weapon to fire at heads, dicks and hearts while her holy sword decapitated, dismembered and disemboweled. She trampled and kicked her way through the Row, one kick causing a demon to fly, landing roughly onto his back, only to find the sword shoved roughly down his throat, the stained sword ripping up through his face and neck.</p>
<p>Her brother’s webs would then lift up the trail of corpses she left behind; the strings appearing form seemingly out of nowhere as he tied up the streets. He strung them up, per her request, of course. He would place them coherently on strong, silver webs linking between the buildings; the blood dripping down from the corpses. Some bodies he lifted up were so cut off an arm or a leg would fall and begrudgingly he would lift that body part back up, it dangling below its now dead owner. He was not one for uncalled for violence but she had convinced him by saying this would <em>help </em>Heaven out—lowering their required goal for the extermination tomorrow.</p>
<p>Which, to be fair, <em>was </em>true. He only had his reservations on the vulgar display she <em>begged </em>him to create. But it was one way to solidify their standings as demons as Hell and to continuously strike fear into angels that would <em>dare </em>to think of leading another attack on their family. And not only that, they would be saving a lot of more innocent denizens by taking out the scum of the Earth down in Hell. So, ultimately, he agreed to help with her added conditions.</p>
<p>To be honest, he knew her schemes were never just as simple as ‘let’s clear a row of demons since they’re really bad sinners, anyways’. No, it was never that simple for she was, arguably, as theatrical as God Themselves. And by God, if she was going to do a ‘<em>favor’ </em>for the Heavens, she was going to make it grand!</p>
<p>And fun for her, of course.</p>
<p>So, as he strung them up, bodies, limbs, genitals, everything, up on his webs she continued her carnage, he also going so far as to make a sign for the exterminators tomorrow to inform them of their work.</p>
<p>Well... <em>her </em>work mostly.</p>
<p>As he finished stringing up the last demon in sight, he snapped a sign out of his webs stating ‘Area Cleared—No Angels Required’ on top of one of the tallest buildings in Rapist Row, it pointed in the direction of the connection point to make sure the angels saw it. He lingered for a moment, watching as his sister began to sing and dance in the street. Of course, she was going to turn this into a broadcast too—that was to be expected. That broadcast would do its part in not only striking fear into the demons but also showcasing that the Spawn only set their sights on the lowest of the low unless provoked. It created a sort of odd light towards those who were beginning to see the Spawn and their parents, even, as potential saviors. And, as potential saviors, going to the hotel no longer felt too dangerous, thus creating a large influx of people entering the establishment for a chance at redemption—which Alabaster was grateful for his sister for creating.</p>
<p>Upon seeing her salute to him, a sign of thanks no doubt, he waved her off before slinking back home to the station. He needed a dark cup of tea to cleanse his soul of this event. And maybe a hot shower to physically make himself feel clean even though no blood landed on him.</p>
<p>Ambrosina sighed, deeply pleased with her work as she pushed herself off the pole, twirling around in the street as the droplets of blood fell from above her, one drop plopping onto her forehead as she looked upwards, she flinching at the impact for only a moment as her smile remained bright and true.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I'm dancin’ and singin' in the rain...!”</em>
</p>
<p>She laughs to herself, it echoing in the empty neighborhood of Hell as her weapons disappears, she walking down the street as more blood falls on her, staining her white fur and wings with not a single ounce of care for it. She swaps her modern microphone for her vintage one, taking a quiet, but swift intake of breath inwards as she talks into the device.</p>
<p>“And that concludes this evening’s live broadcast performance from your very own, Radio Siren! And as always, <em>stay tuned</em>!”</p>
<p>&lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt; &lt;/|\&gt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now, reread this again knowing the “rain” is actually the blood of her victims. It paints a severely different picture than just a young woman singing happily to herself. And notice... I never call the “rain” rain once.</p>
<p>Song Used: “Singin’ in the Rain” from “Singin’ in the Rain”. Version used: The Bangerz Remix.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>